Crash World
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Someone save me, I can't seem to break free. At this point the truth seems absurd, because who we were is gone forever. I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe...
1. Chapter 1

**Crash World**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Someone save me, I can't seem to break free. At this point the truth seems absurd, because who we were is gone forever. I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe...**

They were back.

They were all back where they belonged.

"Wasn't... Archimedes... granite?" Fargo asked, causing them to turn to the statue. Instead of the normal white stone they were all used to seeing, the statue of the founder of _"Eureka!"_ was...

"Bronze?" Carter said, unable to tear his eyes away. Allison turned back to them all.

"Wait, if that's different, then other things are probably different as well." The realization of Allison's words hit them all and they quickly scattered. Allison rushed home to Jenna and Kevin, Fargo hurried to GD, Henry returned to his garage, Carter rushed back to SARAH, and Zane... instead of going home, he went straight for Carter's office.

"Jo! Jo!" He stopped in the doorway; the office was empty. After a moment, he left the office, wandering absent-mindedly through town, ignoring the Founder's Day celebration. It was because of Founders' Day that his life was thrown into chaos- well, he assumed, until he could discover the new changes to this time. Eventually, he looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes.

She stood talking with Vincent, a cup of coffee in her hands, the long black hair that he loved so much pulled back in a tight ponytail. And unlike the others of Eureka, she seemed to be the only one _not_ in costume. Which seemed strange, especially since she'd loved performing as a kid- well, until her mother died. No, she was dressed in some sort of black powersuit. Not the deputy uniform he'd expected.

But then again, it didn't matter. She was here, right in front of him. Taking a deep, relieved breath, he hurried towards her, slipping his arms around her from behind and pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. She stopped her conversation, and stood, still, for a matter of moments.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Jojo." He whispered into her hair. She seemed confused for a moment, as though unable to wrap her brain around what he was saying, before she handed her cup to Vincent and took his arm.

The impact of the sidewalk coming up rapidly to meet him was enough to send him into permanent shock, but he quickly recovered, taking a shaky breath. But before he could say anything, she flipped him onto his stomach and grabbed his arms, pulling out her handcuffs. And then he couldn't say anything, because she was standing on his neck.

"Move and you'll spend the rest of your days_ sucking meals through a straw_." She said, cuffing him quickly, her knee digging into his neck. Once he was handcuffed, she stood, pulling him to his feet. He struggled, attempting to pull away from her, and in response, she shoved him up against the window of Cafe Diem. "Are we going to have to do this the hard way, Donovan?" Then, she yanked him away from the window and walked him to her car.

He didn't notice the short drive to Carter's office, but he seemed to snap back to reality when she slammed the cell door. He rushed to the bars, watching as she peeled off her jacket and tossed it over the back of her chair. She took a seat and grabbed a magazine sitting on Carter's desk. She leaned back, crossing her legs, and flipped it open, grabbing a pen.

"Um, Jo, why did you... put me in handcuffs?" He asked, slowly, not understanding her strange behavior. She ignored him; he heard the soft scratchings of a pencil as it moved in a circle. "Jo?"

"Do you really think setting those monkeys free was a smart move, Donovan?" She asked eventually, glancing up at him. He stared at her, by now thoroughly confused.

"Wh... what monkeys?" She dropped the magazine on the desk with the pencil, and turned to him, leaning back in her chair. She put her hands behind her head, and slowly put her feet up on the desk, accidentally pushing the magazine towards the edge, into Zane's line of vision.

It was ad after ad of men looking for dates. She'd circled at least three that he could see. He couldn't believe it; he and Jo were in a relationship, they were... almost engaged... might as well have been... and here she was, acting like she hated him, and even going so far as to look through dating ads to keep up the ruse. It didn't make sense.

The sound of her clearing her throat brought his eyes from the magazine. Slowly, they worked their way up her heels, along those long, sexy legs and over those shapely thighs, past that tiny waist and up her blouse, briefly stopping at the space slightly above her breasts, at the button that had popped open and exposed a slight flash of cleavage, trailing up the crevice of her slender throat, and over her soft, succulent lips before finally meeting her dark eyes.

"'What monkeys?'" She mimicked. "Don't play stupid, Donovan. You nearly ruined Founders' Day because you decided that it was your job to play animal activist. I'm just surprised you came looking for me. You must be really stupid to do something like that."

But before he could respond, the door opened and Carter entered, still in costume. He looked from Zane, sitting in his cell to Jo, with her feet up on his desk, and asked, "Um... Jo... why... why is Zane..."

The young woman rolled her eyes, and removed her feet from the desk, sitting up. "Don't act like you don't remember. You were just as livid as I was when we found those cages empty. Although, it was... more fear for you when you realized they were _monkeys_ that had gotten loose." She stood, grabbing her jacket. "Have a little bit of a monkey phobia, Carter?" She asked, pulling the jacket on. "The rest of my team is out on patrol for the celebrations- which is where I _should be_- instead of babysitting Felon Backstreet Boy here."

Zane started, shocked, and glanced at Carter, who wore the same shocked expression. She sounded downright... hostile, when she talked about him.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to stop doing your job," She tugged on the bottom of her jacket and buttoned it quickly. "and start doing mine."

And without another word or a backwards glance, Jo walked out of Carter's office, leaving the two men in stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, so this is kind of _my_ take on what would have happened if _Zane_ had gone back to 1947 _instead_ of Jo. I know, probably an overdone scenario, but I wanted to give it a try. And, to give a heads up, it's not just set in the alternate time, but this is a blending...**

Zane looked up. He sat in a corner of Cafe Diem, a cup of coffee getting cold in his hands. Carter had let him out of the cell not long after Jo had left, and instead of staying for the festivities, Zane had returned to his small apartment, to sleep off the nightmare. But when he awoke this morning- just like he did the morning before- he found that it wasn't a nightmare.

It was real.

Very, _very_ real.

He'd called Carter and the two men now sat in silence, trying to make sense of everything. He didn't notice as Henry, Allison and Fargo joined them.

"Kevin isn't autistic. He's _normal_." Allison said as she sat down. She still appeared to be in shock over the fact that her son was normal. Delighted shock, but still, 'd been repeating the two phrases over and over again to the group everytime they got together, and it was getting old, according to Zane. But who was he to begrudge Allison her happiness?

Zane was the only one that didn't respond, like the others did, all happy congratulations and smiles. While he was happy for Allison, it was one more thing to remind him that his world had fallen apart.

"Zane, are you okay?" Allison asked, reaching over to lay a hand on his arm. He jumped, turning to her.

"Yeah. I... I'm fine." The others shared confused looks, and Allison slowly asked,

"Is something wrong? Are you and Jo okay?" Though she'd heard, she _still_ couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Jo and Zane weren't together in this future; made even more devestating when he told them that she'd rejected his proposal-well, frozen- which technically wasn't a rejection. Zane didn't care; she hadn't replied, hadn't said yes, so as far as he was concerned, she'd rejected him. His blue eyes darkened to a smoky colbalt, and he set his cup down.

"We aren't. We're not engaged. We aren't even _dating_. She's... she was circling dating ads in the back of her magazine yesterday. She hates me, or seems to."

"Oh Zane, I'm so sorry." He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, despite the fact that his whole being seemed to be dieing from heartache. The others all shared concerned looks, not sure how to broach the subject of his now-nonexistant relationship with Carter's deputy. "Well, I guess the good thing is that I don't have to see her at Global."

Allison threw Fargo a glance, before licking her lips. "Um, Zane... you're going to be seeing Jo at Global a lot. She's... Head of Security." The younger man's face paled briefly, before he chuckled nervously and brushed it off.

"Don't care."

Carter rolled his eyes. "Zane, like it or not, you're going to have to deal with working with her."

"Why? As long as she doesn't come down to the NLWP Lab, I'm fine."

"Whoa, you're working in the NLWP Lab? Who stuck you down there?" Fargo asked. Zane glared at him.

"You did." He replied.

"Me?" Fargo squeaked, surprised.

"Well, not you, but-" Allison started.

"Other Fargo." Carter said softly. The five sat in silence for several minutes, before Henry said,

"We can't let anyone know about this, otherwise the reprecussions could be devestating." His words brought back the conversation from the previous night, when the five of them- and that asshat, Dr. Trevor Grant, who had managed to hitch a free ride to the future and nearly strand Carter in the past- had met here the previous night. Both Henry and Allison had made it clear as crystal that if they told, all six of them- and whoever they told- would be sanctioned, most likely put to death.

Carter had summed up everything for everyone when he said, "So this is home then. For all of us."

They all agreed to play the parts they were assigned in this timeline- even if they didn't remember them- until they could get a good grip on this world. The smallest change, the slightest tweak, could make someone suspicious and set off red flags.

And just to drive the point home, Henry'd looked at each of them, saying,

"We can't make changes until we understand what we're dealing with."

The words rang loud and clear in his head, especially when the door opened. All five turned, just as Jo stepped through the door, three of her team in step with her. Zane recognized them- Rowley, Blythe and Hertz- three of Jo's old childhood friends, who had all been in different places in the previous timeline. Hertz had been in Texas, training new pilots; Blythe had been at a base in the deep South, and Rowley had been assigned to a ship somewhere off the Gulf of Mexico, while Jo had been here in Eureka. As far as Zane knew, the three women didn't even have first names; if they did, Jo never revealed them.

But here, in this reality, all four were in Eureka, all four worked for GD, all four were part of the security team, and, apparently, all four were still really good friends. He remembered how Jo would read him the letters they sent her from whereever they were stationed at the time, and he felt as though he'd known them for years by the time their little trip to the past had occured.

Now, he, Henry, Fargo, Carter and Allison watched the four women at the counter. All four wore the same black slacks, but each asserted their personality in some way. Rowley's red hair- at least, he was pretty sure the redhead was Rowley- hung in small curls all about her face. She had a thin, black stretch headband holding her hair away from her face, and Zane could see lace detail peaking out from the sleeve of her jacket.

The blonde- Blythe, if Zane remembered correctly- wore a black belt with a red buckle around her waist, and she laughed, leaning against the counter as she talked to Rowley. Hertz had twisted her thick brown hair into a knot at the base of her neck, and secured it with a hairnet, sticking a white rose clip with a matching white ribbon into it, near the base of the bun. She talked softly with Jo, studying her nails and glancing every so often at the five.

Jo, meanwhile, reached behind her, pulling her handgun from the holster at her hip; she quickly checked it, as though preparing for a fight, shooting a glance at the table where the time travelers sat watching them, silent. Vincent set four cups of coffee on the counter, and the other three picked theirs up with hurried thank yous. Only Jo left hers untouched. She watched the five, studying them closely, before Hertz handed her her cup and leaned close.

The two women followed Rowley and Blythe to a nearby table, and as they all settled down to chat, Hertz said,

"You don't have to practice now, you know. Take it out later and blow a few rounds. Or go down to the shooting range after work. I'll come with if you want."

Jo sighed, she'd removed her gun from the holster again and studied it, casting a glance at Zane. Why did she have to sit where she could keep an eye on him?

"I kind of want to try it now. I don't like to use them if I haven't broken them in."

Rowley rolled her eyes. "You do know, that an obsession with firearms is a sign of unfullfilled sexual appetite, right, Josie?" Zane waited for her to turn her gun on the woman, but Jo just laughed.

"My appetite is not unfullfilled, Rowley. For your information, I have a date tonight." She said, setting her gun on the table and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really? With who?"

"No way."

"Josie Lupo, a date? Never." She nodded at her friends' responses.

"Who?" Blythe asked, scooting closer. Jo thought a moment.

"You remember Eric Brogan, who I served with in Afgan?" She asked, as the girls nodded.

"The nanite? No way."

"Whoa, back up. Old ex Eric?"

"Not the Brogan you were bedding down at the Point-"

"One and the same." Jo replied.

"God, he was gorgeous." Blythe said, rolling her eyes. "Was the sex as good as he was? I've always wanted to know."

Jo nodded, picking up her cup. "You know how... a bullet comes out of a gun? Just enough powder to get it going, and then the firecracker snap as it leaves the barrel?" They nodded. "Well, let's just say, that times a thousand. Or, in nerd speak, he'd make Archimedes scream 'Eureka!' a million times over."

She cast a glance at Zane, noticing the cringe. After quickly checking the time, she stood, putting her gun back in the holster and grabbing her cup. "Come on, we have mad scientists to keep in line." She started out the door, but turned back, going to the group.

"Morning, Director." She said, clapping a hand on Fargo's shoulder. He jumped, startled.

"Oh, ah... m... morning, Jo. How are you?"

"Good... I'll... have the file from Mansfield on your desk by this afternoon." He stared at her for a moment, confused, before nodding.

"Good. I look forward to giving it to him and getting it over with." She pulled away, nodded to the others, and then turned to go, stopping by Zane.

"Donovan. Try not to get into trouble today. You've tried my patience enough in the last two months, and I'm running out of tasers. I'd hate to have shoot. That'd be an awful waste of good bullets."

Then, she followed the other three out of the cafe. Zane watched her leave, sick to his stomach, trying hard to get her words out of his head.

_"You know how a bullet comes out of a gun? Just enough powder to get it going, and then the firecracker snap as it leaves the barrel?... let's just say, that times a thousand. Or, in nerd speak, Eric Brogan'd make Archimedes scream 'Eureka!' a million times over."_


	3. Chapter 3

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"She has to flaunt it. Like she's toying with me. Like she knows we were together, and she's happy that we aren't."

Carter sighed, running a hand over his face as he followed Zane down to the NWLP lab. He had to get back to his office, but had agreed to go with Zane, to hear him vent, otherwise, the young man would explode if he didn't talk.

"Zane, she doesn't know-"

"Of course not! That's because she's an all out idiot-"

"Okay, she's Army trained, street smart, weapon obsessed, but an idiot, she is _not_. And you-"

"Did you even _see her_ this morning? She targeted me! She's got a vendetta, and-"

"No surprise there." Carter muttered. He let the young man ramble on, nodding every so often in agreement. When they finally reached the NLWP Lab, Carter clapped Zane on the back. "Look, Zane, give it time. Once we adjust, then we'll be able to figure out how to... hopefully fix it. And if we do, and we get back to our time, hopefully Jo will have come to enough sense to say yes. Just hang in there, okay?" The younger man didn't respond. "Okay? Zane?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

With one last fatherly squeeze to the shoulder, Carter left, heading to his office. Zane sighed, he wanted to believe Carter, but it was just so...

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he entered the lab and set to work on his iMines. For two hours he worked, trying to replace the hatred for this new Eureka- and this new Jo- out of his head. Until Parrish entered, Fargo and the one person Zane hated enough to want to kill entered. He didn't register Parrish's smartassed remark, but looked up when he caught sight of a pair of black slacks connected to a matching pair of black heels.

She stood with her hands behind her back, the dark blue cowelneck blouse she wore accenting her dark eyes, and bringing out the deep tones hidden within the raven of her hair, turning her olive skin to honeyed caramel, that tantalized and mocked him with a glimpse above her chest, before disappearing beneath the dark blue material. The dark blue made her look exotic, and for a moment, he imagined the goosebumps rising on her flesh as he slowly slipped his hands beneath that blue top and up towards her breasts, as his thumbs gently brushed against her nipples, and his lips traced the dip of her collarbones before moving downward...

He snapped out of it, joining Parrish, beanbag gun in hand as the two power players stopped and the plasma field came up. He looked between the two, aimed the gun at Fargo, pulled the trigger, with a bored,"Relax, it just shoots beanbags." and watched in horror as Jo's lightening reflexes snatched the beanbag out of the air, an inch from Fargo's face.

She had to spoil it, didn't she?

Grumbling, he followed the trio to the RSS, watching as Parrish attempted to calm the bees. And when the machine malfunctioned, shocking all four of them, he didn't bother an explanation, and didn't hesitate to glare at Jo as she and Fargo left minutes later.

Going along with this reality was going to be a pain in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Um, Jo, I'm wondering if you might have been a _smidge_ exposed." Carter said, worry for Jo in his voice as he followed the young woman through the halls of GD, on her search for Dr. Ensine. She turned to him.

"I'm fine. _Everything_ is under control." She snapped, before walking off. He sighed; yeah, adjusting to this new reality was really easy. First, Jo's flaunting of her date in Cafe Diem, then Zane's declaration that he was sure she was an idiot, the RSS malfunction, Zane's outburst at the Cafe earlier, and now Jo's odd behavior.

Easy? Please.

He looked up, catching a giant soft lunchbox that had been tossed to him, and then watched as Jo grabbed Ensine and slammed him into the wall, before catching him in a chokehold. "_What was in the beaker you spilled?"_

He watched, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the woman he loved dearly- his adopted daughter, his best friend- was attempting murder without a second thought. The old Jo never would have done a thing like this- at least, not without reason. He set the box thing down and went to her.

"Easy Jo."

_"You don't want to talk?"_ She cried, squeezing tighter. Carter watched as the man's face slowly began to turn purple, and he went to her, slowly, like a hunter stalking a deer.

"Take it easy. Take it easy, Jo." She ignored him, returning to her prey. Carter sighed, how would Zane have handled this situation? Or Henry? Allison? Fargo? But he didn't have time to ponder how, because Jo's grip was tightening, and the man let out a strangled cry.

"Jo! Jo, let him go!" She glanced up at him, before turning her gaze back to the man in her death grip.

_"What did you do?"_

"Let him go, Jo. Let him go." He said softly, reaching out to her. She refused to let go.

_"No!"_

Carter watched as her eyes changed color from brown to red before fading- much like Parrish's had before he grabbed the gun and tried to kill him with beanbags. After a moment, she looked up, suddenly worried. She may not know why Carter, Allison, Zane, Fargo and Henry were acting so... weird, but she knew why she was. Or, at least, she had an inkling.

"It's happening to me too, isn't it?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, big time." Carter replied, relieved to see a hint of his Jo back, if only for a moment. She struggled to hold on, but Carter forced her to release him. When the man ran, she grabbed his lab coat, but he rushed down the hall, and she rushed after him, getting only a few steps before Carter grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground, a strangled cry escaping her throat. He soothed her, held her for a few moments, before setting her back on her feet and taking her face in his hands. He forced her to look at him; she struggled to breathe slow and calm down.

Nothing weird about Carter now. Same old Carter, concerned for her when something was wrong, and obviously something was.

"With this, we find out what's causing this." He said, gesturing at her eyes. "Okay?" She nodded, glancing at the labcoat. He wrapped a firm arm around her waist and held onto her as she lashed out at someone else. "What are you looking at?"

He left her momentarily to go get Allison and check on everyone in the infirmary. Minutes later, Jo found Fargo in his office, watching the unruly mob beat at a huge puppet of him. Normally, he would have been throwing a fit, but because of the epidemic, he just let it boil.

"I _knew_ I _should_ have gone with them." The time traveler looked up as Jo entered his office.

"What are you doing about it?" He asked, anger building up as the conversations from that morning and the night before came flooding back. With everything building up, he- along with Zane- was just about ready to spill the beans on their little trip in time. And what better way than in an anger induced rant?

"I'm trying not to throttle someone." She said through her teeth. He glared at her, and the alternate moved towards him, getting into his face. "_Don't_ push me." She snapped, as Carter and Allison entered. Once it was revealed that Ensine had winecooler on his coat, Jo lost her cool, startling them all.

"You people are _useless_. The situation is critical out there; you're _wasting time_. " Carter backed up as she reached back to grab her gun from her holster and moved forward.

"Jo. Jo-"

"Get out of my way, Carter." She said, evenly. He backed up, dancing from side to side to stop her from leaving.

"You can't walk out there, not like this." He said, concerned. She looked up at him, realization dawning in her rage induced eyes.

"Right. Because you know how to do my job better than me. _Just like always_." He started, surprised.

His mind ran back to the old timeline. He knew that Jo had been hurt and upset when she got passed over for the sheriff's position in favor of him. He knew that every so often, she'd let her hurt show, and he knew that she'd been jealous, but never had he heard her voice it.

_Never. _

His Jo was always calm and collected in situations like this. She never let her jealousy show.

But this Jo?

She was still his Jo, but... not.

"That's not what I'm saying. Trust me."

She took a deep, angry breath, before drawing her gun and aiming at him.

"Move. Now." She screamed.

Okay, so maybe this Jo didn't try to hide her jealousy. Maybe she flaunted it.

But he... he just couldn't imagine Jo- _Jo_- showing her jealousy, no matter what timeline.

He knew she was hurt, he knew that the other Carter had probably stepped on her toes, and that he was doing the same as he tried to play the part, and he knew that deep down, the anger, rage, hurt- and yes, even jealousy- had been building up for some time.

Allison's words rushed back to him, as he stared at the woman that could potentially end his life if she let her rage get the better of her and pulled the trigger.

_"Everyone's got stuff building underneath that they need to vent."_

Old timeline or new, Jo was no exception.

_"Move. Now."_ She snapped taking a step towards him, as Allison cried out in shock. Carter watched as an angry smile appeared on her face, distorting her pretty features, and twisting them into a mask of rage and jealousy.

"Jo, listen to me... Listen to me." She cocked the gun, taking a step closer, determined to back him into the wall. "Wait. Wait! You can hold this together. We can't fix this, without you. Jo..."

She glanced back at Fargo and Allison, to the mob outside, back to Carter, choking out a sob as she struggled to contain her rage. He could see the emotions running across her face in a marathon, and for several, heartstopping moments, her finger twitched, going back and forth from resting on the trigger, to moving off of it.

After a moment, she lowered it with a choked sob. Slowly, Carter reached out, taking it from her. "You can do this." He said, smiling at her, letting her know that he was proud of her. As he and Fargo rushed to find Tess, he couldn't help thinking that if he'd looked close enough, he'd see tears in her dark eyes. And he couldn't help wondering if Zane had something to do with it, or if it was just a symptom of the disease.


	5. Chapter 5

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He looked up, in time to see that bitch slam into him. She shoved him into the wall, twisting his wrist, causing him to drop the gun he'd snatched from the security guard. "You_ need_ to come _now_."

"_Bite me, Lupo_." He snapped, leaning towards her. She shoved him back against the wall again, leaning close. She saw his eyes change from blue to red and back, and realized that this disease, this... rage... was affecting both of them. She tilted her chin up, her lips inches from his. Even in his rage-induced haze, Zane wanted to lean down and kiss her; she was so close.

_"Don't. Tempt. Me."_ She whispered. In a matter of a few minutes, she'd forced him onto the wall and cuffed him. He struggled to break free, but with each attempt, she shoved him back against the wall, harder.

"Big affirmative on Zane being infected. I'm taking him to the infirmary before I. _Kill Him. Myself_."

The next time he saw her- really saw her, even through this rage- he was restrained to the bed, with Jo and Allison locked in the infirmary. He heard the _zap!_ as Jo knocked out the pad used to open the doors, locking them in. After a moment, both women turned at the sound of groaning and banging; they were surrounded by the rest of GD.

He looked up, Lupo didn't look herself. She was moving towards Allison, anger in her eyes. She looked almost... dead. He watched Allison glance at Jo and then rush to the door, to stop the others from coming in. He swallowed, trying desperately to keep from lashing out, and after a moment, when he looked up, the Head of Security stood in front of him, her dark eyes embroiled in anger. "What do you-"

But he stopped as she turned, her head down. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched her reach into her back pocket. And then he saw the flash of metal dangling from her hand. Great, she was going to handcuff him, even if he was _already_ restrained-

And then she moved towards the nearest column that housed the hologramic x-ray scanner. She reached up, wrapping her arms around the slender pole. It was then that Allison turned back. "Jo! Jo-"

Zane watched the young Head of Security, saw her cross her wrists around the pole, heard the click of first one cuff going around her wrist. When she clicked the second cuff closed around her other wrist, Allison rushed to her, and Zane heard the confusion in her voice. "Jo, what are you-"

And then the other woman looked up; Zane could hear her deep, ragged breaths as she leaned against the column. She looked like Zane felt, physically ill. Obviously, this had affected her as much as it affected him. His head snapped up at Allison's words.

"We lost Jo."

The next half an hour passed in a blur. When he looked up, everything had calmed, and Fargo and Jack were rushing into the infirmary.

"Are you okay, Allison?" Fargo asked; the older woman nodded as Carter went to Jo. Slowly, Zane's eyes traveled towards the x-ray scanner.

She sat, crouched on the step, hugging the column as though her life depended on it. What had once been her normal, contained ponytail, was now a loose mass of black hair held together with a hairtie, strands loose and hanging around her face, sticking to her cheeks and neck. She was shaking, and looked physically ill, as though she were about to vomit. Her head rested against the column, and she had her eyes closed as she took deep breaths.

Carter went to her, checking over her quickly, touching her cheek lovingly, in a way that made Zane's blood boil. He took several deep breaths, reminding himself that she wasn't _his_ Jo, that the two weren't involved here, and that they never would be. But even so, he couldn't help wanting to go after the sheriff for touching her.

Because even though she wasn't _his Jo_, she did look like her, act kind of like her, with the same raven hair and chocolate eyes... the same love of weapons and hot temper...

But just because she looked like her, acted like her, sounded like her, didn't mean she was her.

And Zane had to accept that.

But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to admit that she wasn't his. But he had to. He _had_ to let her go.

But that was the problem.

He couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Like I said, this is a blending... I've thrown a bit of a curveball into this chapter... There's also a shout out to Roguie and her wonderful story- I mention a little yellow sundress, I hope that's all right. I recommend reading _Nietzsche Not Needed_, it's a wonderful story, and very sweet in the Jo/Zane category of sweet stories. **

"By tomorrow morning you'd never know we had a full blown insurection on our hands." Jo said, Carter several steps behind her as she moved into the rotundra. Zane looked up, saw her and Carter. He watched as the two stopped in the middle of the floor.

"Look, about what you said about my thinking that I know how to do your job-" He stood talking to Allison, but only half listening to Allison's conversation.

"I wasn't myself." He looked up, saw Carter go to her.

"Look, if that's what you think, I'm sorry. And if I stepped on your toes... It's just because I miss you..." After a moment, Zane excused himself and went to Carter, keeping quiet to hear. "I miss my deputy." Anger welled up in Zane's chest, but he forced himself to stay quiet. He saw the shock register on that bitch's face, and he realized that, even though the effects of the rage had worn off, what was left in his system was pure hate.

For her.

"Wow." Her eyebrows rose in shock. She thought a moment before... "We make a good team. Always will."

Carter gave her a small smile and turned to go, but stopped, turning backt o her.

"You gonna apologize for pulling a gun on me?" Zane started.

Whoa. The bitch had pulled a gun... on Carter? Sure, the man was a pain in the ass, but not enough that would warrant having a _gun_ pulled on him. Himself, sure, but not Carter. Although, granted, sometimes Carter deserved it. But Zane- let alone _Jo_- would_ never_ pull a gun on Carter. Well, not his Jo.

Apparently, this Jo didn't think twice about pulling a weapon on anyone.

Even her best friend.

She thought a moment, before saying with a smile,

"Nah. You had that coming."

Carter rolled his eyes, hugged her quickly, and then left, nodding to Zane. "Hey Zane."

"Good luck." Jo called, as Carter left. Once he was gone, she turned, locking eyes with Zane. He glared at her, and she took a deep breath, meeting his gaze and returning his glare.

Later that night, Zane sat at their table with the other time travelers- including that asshole Grant- trying hard not to relieve the day. And he seemed to be doing a fairly good job, until the door opened and Jo entered, followed by a man no one recognized. Everyone turned and watched, saw how the two settled at the counter, and Vincent took their order.

Jo was dressed in a pretty yellow sundress with spagehetti straps, and a light black jacket. She wore a pair of simple black heels, and carried a clutch. But what surprised everyone the most, was that her hair was down and her makeup was done.

The travelers all knew that Jo didn't do girly, yet here she was, in a sundress, a pair of heels, with makeup.

With a guy.

A guy that- from the looks of it- was getting pretty cozy with her at the counter. The two talked softly, and he said something that made Jo laugh. Several minutes went by, before Rowley, Blythe and Hertz entered, stopping by the counter with their own dates. It looked like the four had planned a date night, and after several minutes, they all settled at a table now two feet from the one the six sat at.

Cups of coffee were held, dessert was ordered, stories were told. Allison glanced over at Zane, who watched the man sitting next to Jo. He had his arm nonchalantly around her shoulders, tracing slow circles on the exposed flesh of her shoulder. She tossed her head and turned to look at him, smiling.

"Well, it looks like Jo's getting pretty comfy with her date." Henry said. Everyone turned to look at Zane, who struggled to keep from rushing over and beating the man to death with a bar stool.

How _dare_ he touch her.

How _dare_ he wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Zane watched as the man leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss...

How _dare_ he kiss _his_ Jo...

"Zane!" The younger man snapped out of it, turning to Carter.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you all right? You zoned out for a minute or two."

"I'm fine Carter." But he returned his attention to watching the four couples. Eventually, Jo stood, picking up her cup. Her date helped her slip out of her seat and took her arm.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning for coffee, as usual."

"Sure thing, Josie!" Rowley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, Eric and I have some... catching up to do." She cast a sidelong glance at her date, unable to hide the grin.

"'Catch up?' Right. If the 'catching up' is anything like what happened at the Point, you won't have time for work, let alone coffee tomorrow morning." Hertz said, smirking.

"For your information, we're gonna be catching up over..." She caught Zane's eye, and stopped, before adding, "dessert."

The last word was said so sweetly, it made Zane sick. He watched as the pair left, and then, not long after the other three couples had gone, he climbed to his feet.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Once he was gone, Carter said,

"It's not right. Jo toying with him like that."

"She doesn't know that they were in a relationship together in the other timeline, let alone that they were engaged." Henry said, defending the young woman who was tearing Zane to shreds.

"And she can't know, otherwise-"

"I know." Carter cut Allison off. "But if anyone's gonna figure out our secret, it's going to be Jo."


	7. Chapter 7

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This scene takes place several weeks later...**

Zane stretched, twitching as light brushed against his eyes. The bed shifted, and after a moment, he opened his eyes, taking in the light filtering in through the closed blinds. Again, he felt the bed shift, and after a moment, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

He turned, confused, only to find himself staring into... into... _her_ dark eyes.

He thought back, struggling to remember the details of the previous night. He didn't remember bringing the ice queen home, but maybe he'd been drunk? But no, that scenario was ruled out quickly, because he didn't drink.

She drank more than he did; on more than one occasion in the last few weeks- and even in the old timeline- he'd step into Cafe Diem and find her knocking back shot after shot of ouzo. Why anyone would ever want to pollute their body with alcohol was beyond him.

Or drugs, for that matter. Despite being a felon, he'd discovered early on that if he even _considered_ doing drugs, his mother would throttle him, bring him back from the dead, and throttle him again. So he stayed away, from all of it. Well, the substances anyway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with sleep as he glanced at the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand behind her.

6:30 AM.

So the light was the light of the sunrise.

She shrugged. She was laying on her side, propped up on one arm, hand tangled in her long raven hair, with nothing but a tank top and a pair of dance shorts on. A small smile played on her lips, and she licked them quickly, before replying,

"Thought you'd want something nice to wake up to." She said, sitting up and crawling towards him. She planted herself in his lap, straddling him, and took his face in her hands. She stared into his eyes for several minutes before leaning down and capturing his lips.

The taste of her overwhelmed him, and slowly, his arms went around her waist, holding her close, one hand tangling in her raven locks, as the other reached up and tugged at the strap of her top. She smelled of lime and mint, tasted like night, and felt like silk- all things he'd missed about her.

She pulled away, nipping at his lower lip before nudging his nose with hers and giving him a small smile. She ran her hands down his chest, leaving light scratches with her nails, even as she pressed herself against him, teasing and taunting with bites and nicks as she made it clear how much she wanted him. He caught her lips in another gentle kiss; wanting to savor this moment, this time, when she was once again his, before they had to go to work.

His heart leapt into his throat as she guided his hand between her thighs, gently pressing his fingers against her. Her breathing hitched lightly, and she smiled at him, moving his hand further, silently demanding. He shook his head. "I don't want to rush it."

"But I do." She said, pressing her forehead to his, until they were nose to nose. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes and staring at him. "I want you, Zane. I want you so badly it hurts. I need you... don't you want me too?"

"But not like this. Not this fast." She growled softly before taking a deep breath.

"Please Zane. Please." She begged, punctuating her plea with kiss after kiss. He gave in for several minutes, before pulling away and pushing her off of him, climbing out of bed. "Zane! I thought you loved me!"

He stopped, on the way to the bathroom, her words ringing in his ears. After a moment, he called,

"I do love you."

And then he stepped into the bathroom and started the shower. Moments passed in silence, when he had time to breathe, until the door opened and someone entered. He glanced up into the mirror, saw her dark eyes, and then felt her hands slip around his waist and up his chest. She leaned close, standing on the balls of her feet, and whispered into his ear,

"I thought we could start the day off right."

He took a deep breath, turning towards her. His eyes quickly flicked over her body; God, she was gorgeous. As gorgeous as he remembered. He'd love nothing more than to give in and make love with her here, as the water rained over them, like they'd done so many times in the old timeline.

It had been an almost daily occurence for them- shower sex- a way to "start the day off right" as Jo had said. But not here; not now. It wasn't right. She wasn't his, they weren't in a relationship here in this time, and he was trying to let her go.

"I don't think I can."

She glanced down before looking back up at him, a smile on her face. "Oh I would disagree."

He thought a moment, pulling away from her. "Going to have to take a rain check. I'm late to work. Rain check, okay?" He said, slipping past her and into the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he slipped it around his waist and hurried into his room, quickly getting dressed.

Once he was dressed, he slipped downstairs, grabbing his keys and heading out to his bike. As he gunned the motor, he told himself that this was all a bad dream.

This couldn't be real.

It _couldn't_ be.

He and Jo weren't in a relationship here; they were mortal enemies.

So why was he waking up with her in his bed?


	8. Chapter 8

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 6.**

He scanned Cafe Diem before slipping onto a stool near Carter. The sheriff was staring into his coffee, lost in thought.

"Hey, Carter, have..." The older man looked up at him. Vincent set Zane's usual in front of him, before tending to another customer.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Carter's head snapped up, and he turned, seeing Nathan Stark.

"Carter?" Zane asked, confused. After a moment, the man slipped off the stool, taking Zane's arm and leading him out of the cafe. They went to the park across the way and took a seat on the benches.

"I've been seeing Stark everywhere. Like, not just seeing him, but talking to him-"

Zane nodded, not sure if he could believe him. He lifted his cup to take a sip, only to find his hand empty.

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone after you abandoned me in the shower this morning?" Zane's head snapped to the side; Jo sat on the second bench, his cup of coffee in her hands. She took a sip, raising her eyebrows.

"Um... C... Carter? Do you... see her?"

"See who?" Carter asked, as Zane turned to him, motioning towards Jo. But when he turned back, Jo was gone.

"Jo." Carter stared at him, confused. When Zane looked up, she was standing before him, her dark hair pulled back in a braid, with a faded pink sweater on over a pair of jeans, a dark blue scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

"I don't see her. I see Stark." Carter replied, turning to glare at the older man. "Where is she now?"

"She's... um... cli... climbing into my lap." Zane said, a blush creeping into his cheeks. But before Carter could respond, Allison and Fargo joined them, both out of breath.

"Um, guys? Are you... seeing people that aren't there?" Fargo asked, fixing his glasses.

"Hallucinations." Allison clarified. She snapped at something over her shoulder that no one else could see, then turned back to them, "I'm seeing Tess."

"And I'm seeing a girl I went to middle school with." Fargo added, glancing beside him. "Who are you all seeing?"

Carter sighed. "Stark."

"You're seeing Nathan?" Allison asked. Carter quickly changed the subject.

"And Zane's seeing-"

"Seeing who?" Fargo asked, turning to the younger man. After a moment, Zane said,

"Jo. _My_ Jo. Not the bitch here."

"Where is she now?" Allison asked, taking a seat on the bench across from Zane. He glanced back at Jo, who had slipped her hands under his shirt. He squirmed, roughly pulling her hands out from under the fabric.

"On Zane's lap." Carter said. The younger man glared at him.

"That's besides the point." Zane said. "What do the hallucinations mean?"

"Well, maybe they're trying to help us face our fears." Allison said. She was glad she'd taken a few psychology courses in college. The others shared surprised looks, before Zane got up, throwing Jo to the grass.

"While that's fascinating, I'm late for work-" He left the park quickly.

Two hours later, he headed up to Fargo's office, only to run into him in the halls.

"Any luck with your hallucination going away?" Fargo asked. Zane shook his head, turning and running into Jo.

"You can't avoid me forever." She said, hands on her hips.

_"Stop doing that!"_ He snapped. Others turned to stare at him, but he ignored them.

"Eventually, we're going to have to talk. Come on, Zane, admit it, you still love me."

His blue eyes turned cloudy, and he fixed his gaze on her, even as she reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"I always will, love you, Jojo. I can't stop. I don't know how." She moved closer, pulling his body to her, and running her hands around his waist, a smile suddenly appearing on her face.

"We belong together, we always have. Always will." He stepped back, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Um, Zane, maybe you should head down to the infirmary. Talk to Allison." The other man nodded, not saying anything. Instead, he turned and did as Fargo suggested.

It didn't take him long to get to the infirmary, and when he did, Allison ran a bouy of tests on him. Afterwards, she pulled up a stool next to the bed he was sitting on and said,

"Your scans have all come back normal. There's nothing wrong physically, Zane."

"Then why am I seeing my Jo?" He asked, looking up at Allison.

"Why am I seeing Tess?" She replied. After a moment, she sighed. "There, could be a reason as to why we're seeing people from our pasts."

"Which is?" He asked as she crossed her legs and played with her labcoat.

"Well... the only logical explanation for why we're seeing..." She gestured to Tess who stood behind her. "We all have unresolved issues to work through- more specifically, with those we left behind- tand he only way we're going to make them go away is by confronting those issues."

"So... what's the 'unresolved issue' I have to work through, Doc?" Zane asked, rolling his eyes. Allison took a deep breath.

"Zane, don't you think you've been... romanticizing your relationship with Jo, just a little?" He furrowed a brow at her. She sighed. "Wanting to live together, going straight from... first meeting to being in a relationship without really knowing much about each other... proposing... I know you loved her Zane, but did you ever stop to think about what Jo was feeling when you asked her to marry you? Think about it, and when you're ready to deal with it- and resolve those same issues- then she'll go away."

She laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, giving him a small smile. Neither noticed Jo- the real Jo- passing by the infirmary on her rounds, nor did they notice her stop and listen. When she heard him get off the bed, she quickly turned away, and continued her rounds, all the while, thinking,

Who had Donovan proposed to? And why did he want whoever she was to go away?


	9. Chapter 9

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I know the whole Zoe/Zane/Jo triangle, but I'm gonna do something a little different, with a slightly different triangle- still Zane and Jo, but not Zoe. Mainly because I hate writing Zoe, and I already know where I want to go with this...**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 8.**

Jo looked up as Eric joined her at Vincent's counter. He gave her a quick kiss before Vincent took his order. She wasn't saying much; instead, she stared into her coffee.

"Something wrong, babe?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up, startled out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "You're just... awful quiet. You've never been this quiet, not even at the Point. What's on your mind?"

She thought a moment, shaking her head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Just... work."

"And all those mad scientists?" He asked. She sighed.

"They're just... up to their usual tricks." She said, giving him a small smile. He ran a hand up her arm, returning her smile.

"How about we take this weekend and..." He whispered softly to her, and she pulled away, startled.

"Portland? Truly?"

"Either Portland or Ashland. Whichever you prefer. I can get tickets to one of the plays in Ashland, or a show in Portland, and we can spend a few days to ourselves." He said, trailing a hand down her spine, stopping just above her bum. She thought a moment.

"I'd rather see the ballet." He started, surprised.

"I never took you for a tutu type of girl, Jo. I always thought you'd enjoy Shakespeare or Broadway." She looked up at him.

"I do, but I love the ballet." She ran her hands up his chest, kissing him. "Can we go to the ballet, Eric, please?"

"You sure you want to go to Portland and see the _ballet_?" He asked again, trying everything he could think of to get her to change her mind and agree to Ashland. Renting a small cottage in the quaint village of Ashland, OR, with its theaters and Shakespeare Festival, seemed much more... promising than a few days in a hotel in Portland, with seats in some theater, watching a bunch of girls spin around in tutus.

"Yes. Please." He sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." He nodded, kissing her quickly, as she got up and grabbed her cup. "I'll see you later."

When she left the cafe and pulled out her keys, she looked up, seeing Carter leaning against her car. A smile instantly appeared on her face, and she sidled up to him, lazily swinging her keys on her finger.

"Fancy seeing you here, stranger." She said, giving him a big smile. He pushed himself away from the car and wrapped her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd try and catch you before you went to work. Maybe we could talk, and then head over to GD; I'm gonna stop by and see Allison, if that's okay with you." She nodded.

"Sure. Hop in."

By the time they'd pulled away and were making their way up the hill towards GD, Jack had finally figured out what to ask her in regards to... well, everyone. He turned to her.

"Um... how are you and... what's his face doing?" She glanced at him.

"Eric? We're good. We're... we're doing real good. He... actually asked me if I wanted to go to Portland in the next few weekends."

"Portland?" She nodded.

"Well, it was a choice between Portland and Ashland. And, when Eric told me that the Portland Ballet was performing-"

"You opted for Portland." She nodded.

"Yep."

"Have you talked with Zane lately?" Her head snapped to the side, and she stared at him, not even noticing that she was about to run them off the road. "Jo- Jo! Drive!" She slammed on the breaks, throwing them forward.

_"What? What did you say? What did you ask?" _She cried, turning to him. He stared at her, confused as to why she as acting so strangely. She didn't hear the car horn behind them, and after several minutes, said,

"Um, J... Jo... Jo, drive..." After a moment, she put the car back in drive and continued on. They were silent, until she pulled into her parking space at GD. She said nothing as she got out of the car, not until they passed through security and were making their way to the rotundra. "Jo, do you mind telling me what the hell that was back there?" Carter demanded.

"Do you mind telling me why you all of a sudden start calling Donovan by his first name?" She hissed back, her ponytail swinging.

"What are you talking about?" Carter asked, confused.

"Back in the car. You called him... you know." She stopped and turned to him. "As far as I'm concerned, that rat bastard doesn't deserve a name. He's a problem, and GD and Eureka will be better off once Mansfield takes him off our hands and sends him back to federal." She said, venom in her voice. Jack looked shocked.

"Um... Jo... don't you think you're judging him a little too... harshly?"

"I don't believe you. You're standing up for him!" She snapped.

"I'm just... I'm just saying..."

"Honestly, Carter, the only other person that wants him gone just as badly besides me is you! Or did you fall and hit your head? Or... go back in time or something?" When he didn't respond, she shook her head, making her way to her office on the fourth floor. "I'll talk to you later, Carter." He gaped at her receding form, and then rushed off to find Allison.

_"Allison! We have a BIG problem!"_


	10. Chapter 10

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What do you mean Jo guessed?" Allison asked. After Carter had come screaming into her infirmary, she'd calmed him enough to take him into the hall, and around a corner, slipping into a small aclove to talk. "Now, say it again, Jack. Slower this time, so I can understand."

Jack swallowed, saying, "I asked her why she was so against Zane, and she jumped on me, saying that we both wanted him gone, and then she asked if I'd hit my head. And then suddenly, she says that I must have gone back in time."

"Did she saythat she knew you'd gone back in time, or-"

"No. She... she just said, 'go back in time or something.'" He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"So it was a question?" Allison asked. After a moment, Jack nodded. "So she doesn't _actually_ know?" Jack shook his head.

"I still think we should tell the others, though." He said.

"Let's let it be for a couple days, and then, if Jo's figured it out, then we'll tell the others. Okay, Carter?" She asked. Jack took a deep breath, and nodded. He could only imagine Zane's reaction when he found out.

Meanwhile, Zane was pulling into the parking lot, forcing himself to stay calm. He'd run into that ass Brogan at Cafe Diem, catching the end of the man's conversation with Vincent, who hadn't been too thrilled that he was seeing Jo. Now, he pulled off his helmet and took a deep breath, telling himself that he needed to play nice today.

After a moment, he checked his phone for the time, and moved to go, making it halfway across the parking lot before he saw Jo come towards him. He groaned.

"Not you again!" He snapped, making her jump. She stared at him, confused. "Don't give me that look. Don't you think I know why you're here? Why you're being so... fucking touchy and lovey all the time? It's because I romanticized our relationship, that's why!"

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. He ignored her, and instead, continued on, putting his hands behind his back, pacing.

"Look, I get it, all right? _I get it_. I pulled the proposal on you without any warning, when I know how much you hate surprises. I shouldn't have; or I should have at _least_ given you a heads up as to what I was planning. It was poor planning on my part. And I should have stayed and heard you out without storming out of Carter's office without giving you a chance to talk. But I was so... I... couldn't believe that you hadn't answered me! I asked you to_ marry me, for God's sake!_ I _gave you my grandmother's engagement ring!_ I wanted to _make you my wife!_ I wanted to have your children and spend the rest of my life making you laugh and making you smile, fighting with you and making love to you and saving Eureka and trying to destroy it with you and... I wanted to spend the rest of my life taking you to the ballet and listening to you read letters from Blythe and Rowley and Hertz as to where they were stationed and... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I still do. I can't _not_ want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I can't because we aren't back in the normal time. We aren't in the correct timeline- none of us. Allison, Henry, Fargo, Carter... we're not back in that time, and we can't get back."

Jo listened, looking around slowly, searching for whoever he was talking about, but they were the only ones outside in the parking lot. She struggled to come up with something to say, but came up blank. Zane didn't notice.

"You don't know how many days I wake up, and think that this has to be some fucking nightmare. So do you know how relieved I felt when I woke up and you were laying next to me in bed? I thought that maybe... just_ maybe_ this had been one screwed up dream, and I was finally waking up to it. And then Allison told me that we were hallucinating because of the bridge device, and my world came crashing down. And do you know what's worse?" He choked out a laugh.

"What's worse, is the bitch in this timeline! She's not you. Not... not the one I love. She never could be. She's... she's cold and heartless, an absolute ice queen who doesn't give a damn about whether I'm innocent or guilty, as long as I'm locked in her cell and she's the one that slammed the door. But..." He sniffled, taking a deep breath. "But I can't help it. I'm falling in love with her, but I still love you. I've always loved you, I always will. But it's not right- that I've fallen in love with that... that bitch, who's a poor man's imitation of you. She doesn't have your heart, or your personality, or your spirit. She may look like you, but she's _not you_. She'll never be you, and I have to accept that and move on. But I can't."

He took a deep breath, looking down at his feet momentarily, to stop the tears in his eyes. "The truth of the matter, is that I love you. And I don't know how to stop, Jojo. I just don't know how to stop."

He turned, expecting to see her vanish, but she was still there, mouth open, eyes wide in shock. She struggled to find words, before finally choking out, "Excuse me? _What?"_

The color drained from Zane's face so fast, he felt sick. He took a couple shaky steps towards her, asking,

"You... you heard that? All of it?"

She nodded, whimpering, "Uh-huh."

It took a moment, before she was finally able to speak. Hands shaking, she reached into her blouse and pulled out a long gold chain, with a piece of jewelry dangling from it. She took a step towards him, holding the trinket out to him and dropping it in his hand. The long chain dangled from between her neck and his hand, and he stared in shock at... at...

His grandmother's engagement ring.

His _grandmother's_ _ring_.

The breath seemed to rush out of him as he locked eyes with her.

"How... how did... how did you... how did you get my _grandmother's engagement ring_?"


	11. Chapter 11

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mellimon for reviewing 10.**

She lifted her chin.

"I don't know, Donovan. I woke up one morning it was on this chain around my neck."

He stared at her, in shock, before dropping the ring. "That's not possible-"

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes narrowed. "This is strange behavior, even for you, Donovan." She said, her voice clipped. He sighed, going to her and taking her into his arms. A bold move, especially since in this timeline, not only did they hate each other, but she also appeared to be in a relationship with that asshat, Borgan. When she pulled away, he held firm, pulling her back to him. "What are you doing, Donovan?" She asked, as he leaned close.

"Just... I need to try something here..." He whispered.

And then leaned down and captured her lips in his. It was sweet; an innocent first kiss.

A couple testing the waters before going any further.

She pulled away, staring into his eyes for a moment. "Ah... D... Zane..."

He stared at her, a small smile appearing on his face. The ice queen had let him kiss her, and now, she was speechless. And appeared to like it as much as he did.

But suddenly, the look on her face vanished, and she shoved him away, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and cringing. She absent-mindedly tucked the chain back into her blouse, and tightened her ponytail. She wouldn't let that... that... _felon_ see that he'd affected her like that. After a moment, she said,

"If you ever try that again, you'll be spending the rest of your time here in my cell. Got it?" He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Then, she turned on her heel and headed back into GD. Taking a deep breath, Zane followed her twenty minutes later.

Four hours later, she collapsed in the chair at her desk, letting the stress of the day slide off her skin like water from the shower. She pulled the chain out of her blouse and studied the ring dangling on the end.

The band was gold- fourteen, from the feel of it, and the stone- an emerald cut, light blue diamond- glinted in the light. She could see three very distinct flaws within the stone's surface. The stone was internally flawless, and because of the light blue color, rare and valuable to the geologist who was lucky enough to get his hands on it. She could see why Donovan was so attached to it.

Though, how it ended up on a chain around her neck, she couldn't begin to guess.

She groaned, tilting her head back and staring at the ceiling. The man drove her nuts. Smug, disruptive horndog bullet with his stupid t-shirts-

She reached up, brushing her fingers lightly over her lips, feeling his kiss. It had been so quick, so shocking, that at first, she hadn't registered the kiss happening. And when she had, for a moment- just for a moment- she'd wanted to kiss him back. And when she'd looked up into his light blue eyes, she'd whispered his name.

_His name. _

Instead of calling him Donovan, like she'd done since they met, she'd called him Zane, therefore, acknowledging that she saw him as more than just a criminal. She saw him as... as an equal.

She swallowed, thinking back on what he'd been ranting about when she went in search of him and found him in the parking lot. He'd talked like they had once been in love, like they'd been a couple, that they'd almost been engaged, and that something had happened to break them apart...

And then he'd mentioned... something about... different times... what was it he'd said?

_"I can't because we aren't back in the normal time. We aren't in the correct timeline- none of us. Allison, Henry, Fargo, Carter... we're not back in that time, and we can't get back. You don't know how many days I wake up, and think that this has to be some fucking nightmare. So do you know how relieved I felt when I woke up and you were laying next to me in bed? I thought that maybe... just maybe this had been one screwed up dream, and I was finally waking up to it. And then Allison told me that we were hallucinating because of the bridge device, and my world came crashing down."_

He'd said that they weren't from this time. That he, Fargo, Henry, Allison, _Carter_... were all from a different time.

_"...that bitch... she's cold and heartless, an absolute ice queen who doesn't give a damn about whether I'm innocent or guilty, as long as I'm locked in her cell and she's the one that slammed the door... who's a poor man's imitation of you. She doesn't have your heart, or your personality, or your spirit. She may look like you, but she's not you."_

His words rang loud in her head, and took a deep breath. Though she didn't care what Donovan- or anyone else- thought, it still hurt to hear those words out in the open. She couldn't help wondering if that's what everyone thought of her.

A cold and heartless bitch, an absolute ice queen.

Since taking this position, she'd been able to assert more of her authority over the morons at GD, taking the majority of the case load that was thrown her way, and occassionally helping Carter whenever she could. But other than that, she'd kept to herself. She had even more reason to, now that she knew what everyone most likely thought of her.

Groaning in frustration, she kicked the bottom of her desk and swiveled her chair.

"Trying to decide who to shoot next?" Her head snapped up and she saw Carter come over to her desk and set a venti cup in front of her. "Vinspresso. Figured you'd need it." He gave her a friendly smile, and she reached out for it, smiling back.

"Thanks Carter."

"So," He started, sitting down across from her. "Do you mind if I ask what's got you so upset?"

She sighed. "I just... I ran into Donovan today and... and he..." She sat up, setting the cup on the desk. "You know, he said the craziest thing."

"What was that?" Carter asked, sipping his own coffee. She thought a moment, her brow furrowing.

"He... he said that... that he was from an alternate time." She didn't notice Carter go pale. "That... it wasn't just him. That it was... Fargo, and Henry, and Allison..." Carter went paler and paler with each name. Her gaze moved up, and she locked eyes with him. "and you."


	12. Chapter 12

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

It took a moment, but eventually, Carter choked out a strangled laugh.

"That... that's ridiculous."

She raised her eyebrows, not believing struggling excuses Carter was giving her. After a moment, she got up and went to him, pulling the chain out from her blouse as she did so. "Then explain this," Leaning against her desk, she held up the ring, swinging from her grasp. He stared at the swinging piece of jewelry, before glancing up at her face. "Donovan mentioned that... in the 'other timeline'" She said it jokingly, as though she didn't believe it. She still didn't. "he proposed to me with his grandmother's engagement ring. This ring."

She dropped the chain, and the ring dangled, swinging gently from side to side. Carter leaned close, grabbing the ring and bringing it closer to examine it. After a moment, he looked up at Jo.

"I... I don't..."

"Carter, we've been best friends since you first came to Eureka. You know better than to try and pull the wool over my eyes." He swallowed, giving her a big smile.

"Look, Jo, I... I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to work, and so do you."

He dropped the ring, stood and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before hurrying from the room. Several people passing through the halls and rotundra stopped to stare as Eureka's town sherrif went screaming through the halls of GD, hands up, shouting for the Medical Director.

"Allison! _Allison, we have a problem_!"

The door to the Director's office opened, and the other five travelers turned; Zane glanced around. He'd gotten Allison's text twenty minutes before, and had rushed up to Fargo's office. Whatever they wanted to talk to him about, it wasn't good.

"Okay, what did I do now?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

"Jo figured it out, Zane. Thanks to you." Allison said. He closed his eyes briefly, swallowing.

"Look, I'm sorry. I... I thought I was talking to the hallucination of her. I... I didn't know she was the real one. And by the time I'd realized, it'd been too late. I'd already kissed her-"

"Whoa, slow down, you kissed Jo?" Fargo cried, standing. The others all turned to him. "Sorry, just... a bit of a shock."

"I... I don't know what you want me to say." Zane said.

"Maybe, you can explain to us how... this Jo ended up with your ring." Henry said. The younger man looked at him, startled.

"How-"

"Jo told Carter."

"Zane, did you take the ring back from Jo after you proposed to her?" Allison asked calmly. Zane thought back. He proposed to her, dropped down on one knee, recreated the day they first met, asked her to marry him... and when Carter had come in, he'd stormed out...

Leaving the box in Jo's hands.

Letting out a curse, Zane turned and slammed his fist into the wall. Carter and Henry rushed to restrain the younger man, but instead of continuing his damage on the walls, he leaned against the wall, his forehead against the cool surface.

"After you came in and ruined the moment," Zane said, not looking at Carter. The sheriff scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"You walked in on their proposal?" Allison asked, shocked.

"I stormed out, without letting her explain... and..." Zane stopped, turning to the others. "I left her holding the box with the ring."

"So that would explain why Jo has it in this time." Henry said. "When we came to this timeline, the ring transferred with us- one of... a few very... minute details."

"But details just big enough to set off red flags." Fargo added.

"So... what do we do now?" Carter asked.

"Well, you could start by explaining to me why none of you decided to tell me sooner." The others all looked up; Jo was entering Fargo's office, Rowley, Hertz and Blythe behind her. The six travelers turned to see Jo and her posse in the doorway.

"Um, what are you all... doing here?"

"We have a crisis we have to... attend to, something about a runaway rocket from Space Week finally returning, but I just wanted to give you this." Everyone watched as Jo snapped the chain and tossed it at Zane's feet. "I might just keep your secret, if you all agree to tell me everything that happened."

And then she was gone, disappearing into the halls of GD.

Not five minutes later, however, Carter's cell rang. He scrambled to grab it, as Zane slowly picked up the ring and stared at it. "Hello? Jo... what... oh... Okay, I... I'll be right there..."

He hung up the phone and looked around quickly at the others. "We need to get down to Corolis Loop. There's a house on fire."


	13. Chapter 13

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 9, 10 and 11.**

The flames burned higher, and as Jack got closer, he- along with the others that had rushed from Fargo's office, and the rest of Eureka- all skidded to a stop as they heard the scream that seemed to even drown out the crackling of the flames.

_"NO! NO! Not... That's MY HOUSE! MY HOUSE!"_

Everyone turned, to see Jo, spitting mad and shaking with rage, rush from her car and towards the front steps. She pushed past Carter, who reached out to grab her. As she got closer though, Brogan grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

_"No! Let me go! Let go!"_ She struggled, kicking out and screaming in anger. Somehow, she managed to get free from her current lover, and dashed through the clump of firefighters attempting to contain the blaze. She made it as far as the front steps, when the windows blew, the impact throwing her to the ground. Carter didn't notice Zane rush towards her and pull her back.

_"What were you thinking?"_ He cried, yanking her to her feet.

_"That's my house! It's gone!_ It's-" They both turned back at the sound of the roof caving in, and she screamed. Zane wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back, and finally, managed to pulled her back to the street. Allison grabbed a blanket from one of the security vehicles, and wrapped it around the woman's shoulders.

She was bleeding from a cut to the forehead caused by flying glass, and her normally pristine ponytail was in disarray. Soot covered her beautiful olive skin, and she appeared to be in a mild state of shock as her home burned down just steps away. Carter laid a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Zane knelt beside her,taking her hand.

"Hey, Jojo, are you okay?" She didn't respond, but Zane suddenly felt a strong hand yank him up and shove him aside. When he looked up, that ass had taken his place; he cradled Jo's face in his hands, brushing the soot from her cheeks and talking softly to her.

Zane watched, anger rising in his blood as that... as that asshat laid his hands all over her. He shook his head, reminding himself that she wasn't his, that she was going to turn them in. But the look of shock, followed by the flash of horror and the contortion of pain crossing over her features told him to throw everything out the window.

She'd just lost her home, her belongings.

No matter how much he hated her... Jo Lupo had just lost everything.

She was going to have to start from scratch to rebuild her life._ No one_ deserved this, no matter who wished it on them.

A cell phone rang, and Zane heard Rowley's voice. When she hung up, she went to Jo, leaning down and whispering something into her ear. The Head of Security looked up at her, her eyes going wide. She asked something he couldn't hear, and Rowley nodded. In a matter of minutes, she was up and shoving through the crowd.

_"Larry! LARRY!"_

Everyone backed up, leaving a clear path for the Security Chief to get through. Apparently, everyone in Eureka knew better than to piss off the Head of Security, and for the poor, unfortunate soul who _did_, well, there was a good chance that that individual wouldn't be alive the next morning. Before anyone could say a word, Jo'd launched herself at Larry, and preceded to throttle him. But in a matter of minutes, Rowley, Hertz and Blythe had rushed through the crowd and managed to pull Jo away from Fargo's assistant.

The struggle ended with Rowley straddling Jo's back, holding her shoulders down, Hertz sprawled across her legs, and Blythe holding her arms down.

_"Don't make me taser you, Josie!"_ Rowley threatened.

_"Get off me!"_ Jo snapped, struggling to get up, but the three women held strong, refusing to move.

"Not until you calm down!" Hertz called from her place over Jo's legs. When she didn't, Rowley ordered Hertz to rush to go to the car. "No, Gwen, you're not seriously-"

_"Give me the fucking taser, Lan! Now!"_ After a moment, she reluctantly handed over the taser, and shut her eyes, turning her head away from her friends. Blythe pulled away and got up, covering her face with her hands. Rowley slowly turned the taser on, and pushed the long black ponytail to the side. "I'm really sorry, Josie, but it's the only way to get you to calm down." And slowly, the young woman pressed the moved to her friend's neck, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth in the process.

The sound of electricity crackling and the smell of smoke filled everyone's lungs, and after a moment, Jo stopped struggling and Rowley got up. Zane watched, shocked, to see Jo on the other side of the taser for once.

When the three helped her up, Allison stepped forward. "Take her to the infirmary. I want to check her over." Rowley nodded, glancing back at the burning house. She glanced at the taser in her hand, scoffing.

"Huh. I always thought I'd be the first one out of the four of us tasered. Never pictured it being Josie."


	14. Chapter 14

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Again, another chapter that's set weeks later...**

Allison looked up to see Carter slide into the seat beside her. The six had gathered together at Cafe Diem early that morning for coffee.

"How's Jo?"

"I think she's finally adjusted to staying with me. She's not happy about it, but SARAH's delighted to have someone to talk to." Carter said, sipping his coffee.

"She's probably lonely. And it'll probably be good for Jo to have SARAH to talk to." Fargo said.

It had been weeks since Larry's lost rocket had hit Jo's house, since Jo had tried to throttle the man, and since she'd been hit with her own taser by one of her own team. Three days after the fire, Carter had gone into his office to find Jo sound asleep in his cell. She'd been sleeping there, with nowhere else to go, and so Carter had offered to let her stay at the bunker.

In that time, Zane had avoided Jo like the plague.

"I hope so. I can't take much more of this moping." Carter said, rolling his eyes.

"Josie doesn't mope. She sulks." The group looked up, to see Blythe standing at the edge of their table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"They're technically the same thing." Henry said. The woman shook her head.

"You haven't seen Josie sulk. It's not pretty, _trust me_." And then she left, nodding to Vincent as she slipped out the door.

"She'll adjust. Just give her time." Allison said.

Hours later, Zane found himself in front of the remains of Jo's house. He'd gotten the text from her, asking him to meet her there after work. She'd said that they needed to talk, and that she'd be there soon. So when she entered what was supposed to have been the kitchen, he found himself facing the firing squad.

"All right, Zane, we need to talk." He looked up.

"Talk? About what?"

She moved towards him, kicking aside what had once been her kitchen table.

"Us."

His eyebrows shot up. "Us? There is no us. There was no us."

She narrowed her eyes at him, moving closer.

"Look, I'm not stupid, but I know you think I am."

"I don't think-"

"And I _know_ something happened with the five of you and_ part_ of it had to do with _us_." She said, stepping up to him and backing him into the only remaining kitchen wall still standing. His back hit the unstable wall, but he didn't notice.

_"I_ had _your_ grandmother's engagement ring, Zane. A ring I've never seen before in my life." She moved closer, until their bodies were mere inches apart. She stood on her toes, staring into his eyes.

"What do you want from me, Jo?" He asked, his breath a whisper of mist brushing across her cheek. She closed her eyes momentarily, swallowing. When she opened them again, they were slightly unfocused, as though she were drunk.

"I want to know what we were."

He shook his head. "Nothing. We were nothing to each other." He said, as every word stabbed at his heart. She chuckled softly, smiled at him crookedly. Okay, now he was _sure_ she was drunk.

"Come on. Tell me what we were to each other." She whispered, moving closer, until their bodies touched, and his breath hitched. He swallowed, before pushing her away and slipping past her. He shook his head, telling himself that this was the only way to move on- let her go and walk away.

"Nothing. Look, I've gotta go."

But before he could go back to his bike, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her. He stared at her in shock as she walked him back and pushed him into the wall. Her arms went around his neck, and she pressed her body against his, until they were melded together, lost within the soot and charred remains of what had once been Jo's house.

The feel of her lips closing over his sent his pulse running, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her too him. His body began to respond to hers, and he kissed her back, sucking gently on her lower lip. She ran her tongue slowly over his lips, begging entry, and once she gained it, she deepened the kiss, even as his hand ran up to tangle in her ponytail.

He told himself that he should stop, that he needed to push her away, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to shove her away, because for a moment- for those few precious seconds- he was kissing his Jo again. The firecracker, the gun-fanatic, the childhood ballerina, the spitfire.

For a moment, just for a moment, he was home, in _his_ Eureka, with _his_ Jo in his arms, curled up on the sofa in his apartment, or sprawled on her bed as they made love. And all too soon, she pulled away, her breathing heavy, her lips swollen, as she cradled his neck. Her eyes were closed, and after a moment, she opened them, saying,

"Now why didn't that _feel_ like a first kiss?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, she pulled away completely, taking the warmth of her body with her. And then he heard why. "Jo?"

His blood began to boil as Eric came into view, and she went with him. "Eric." A small smile played on her lips, and she wrapped him in a hug.

"What's... going on? Are you okay?" He asked, glancing from Zane to Jo and back. She nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah. Zane was just... helping me go through what's left of the kitchen." Eric nodded.

"Well, shall we go get something to eat?" She nodded.

"Sure." She glanced at Zane, nodding to him as Eric wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and led her from the remains of the house. Zane didn't move from his place in the kitchen, the sight of his arm around Jo seared into his brain.


	15. Chapter 15

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He didn't know how to act around her now. On the rare occasions when he needed someone to talk to, he went to Henry's and talked with him, or stopped by the infirmary to talk with Allison. Both gave him the same advice.

Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be.

Or, in shorter terms,

Leave her alone, Zane.

He wished he could. He really did. But that kiss played over and over in his head, and he found himself nothing but a shadow of his former self.

So it was this night that he found himself on the sofa with Carter, talking about the timeline change. While Carter's life had vastly improved, Zane's had gotten worse. After a moment, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Carter, who examined it.

"She said that she woke up with the chain around her neck."

"It's beautiful." Carter said, handing it back to him. Zane nodded, staring down at the stone.

_"How did it end?"_

_"How about I remind you?"_

_"That's my Josefina."_

"I'm trying to get over her, I am. I just... I just see glimpses," He said, looking up at Carter. "Of who we used to be... and then they're gone."

Her voice rang loud in his head, the memory of her in that white sundress on their first date; the kiss in the closet at Zoe's party, the proposal...

"It's like she never existed. It's like... we were never..."

"Zane, why did she kiss you that night?" Carter sipped his beer. Zane stared into his soda, thinking.

"Honestly Carter, I don't know. I really don't know."

"Well, besides your Jo problems, we need to be careful. She could turn us all in. You know how Jo loves the rules."

Zane nodded, silent. Both men looked up moments later when the door opened and Jo came in, dressed in that white sundress and a pair of heels, her hair down and a red rose in her grasp. She was pulling Eric behind her, and she appeared drunk, swaying on her feet.

"Oh, what's going on?" She asked, giggling. Carter shook his head, thinking of something to say.

"Just... Zane and I are just... having a little guy talk. What's up with you?"

She nodded, before holding up a hand. "Eric proposed at dinner tonight. I said yes. We're getting married." She burst into excited giggles, and turned to him, kissing him full on the mouth, before dragging him upstairs; both men jumped as the door closed. Carter didn't have to turn around to see the hurt in Zane's eyes.

After a moment, Zane set his glass down and got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Zane-"

"Thanks for the talk, Carter." He said, going to the door.

"Give her time, Zane. She'll come around." He looked back at the sheriff.

"Thanks, but... no, she won't. Not this time." And without another word, he left. When he was gone, Carter turned to the stairs. He huffed, heading up to bed. As he passed by Jo's room, he decided that he was going to have a serious talk with the Head of Security in the morning.

Zane's heart depended on it.


	16. Chapter 16

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: THEY REVERSED THE PROPOSAL! JO PROPOSED TO ZANE! THEY HAVE TO DO A SPIN OFF NOW, THEY JUST HAVE TO!**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 14, 15 and Guest for reviewing 15.**

"Jo. Jo, we need to talk."

The Head of Security looked up from her paperwork. Carter went to her, slamming the cup of coffee he'd gotten for her onto the table and making her jump. She grabbed her head, cringing.

"Ow, do you have to be so loud?" She looked up, glaring at him. He leaned against the desk, getting close to her.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

She looked up, confused. She gaped like a fish out of water, before reaching out and grabbing the cup. But Carter snatched her wrist, stopping her midway. She looked up at him; he was spitting mad, madder than Jo had ever seen him. After a moment, she yanked her wrist away, sitting back in her chair, sighing.

"What do you want, Carter?"

"How could you do that to Zane?" She looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night. Coming home drunk with that... that... telling us you're engaged, when you know how Zane feels about you." Carter said, sitting down across from her. She sat up, scooting towards the desk.

"He doesn't feel anything for me. There's nothing between us. And the only thing I want to do is put him out of his misery and shoot him so that we'll all be better off, but_ someone won't let me_." She said, getting up and walking around the desk. She shot Carter a look that, at any other time of day, on any other day, would send the sheriff running for the hills, but that today, had no affect on the older man.

Because he was so damn pissed at Jo for hurting Zane.

Even if she didn't realize it.

"That's not true, Jo. He loves you. He just... he doesn't know how to... to tell you, because..."

"Because of the time travel?" She asked, cutting him off as she shook a couple painkillers into her palm and popped them into her mouth. Then, she returned to her desk and picked up the coffee, swallowing the pills. "We still need to talk about that, by the way." She said, leaning against her desk, arms crossed over her chest. Carter groaned.

"Can't you just let it go, Jo?" He asked.

"No. I can't, Carter. I wish I could, but I can't." She nodded to his cell. "Now call Allison and tell her to get the others and haul their asses in here ASAP."

"But-"

"Do it!" She snapped. Reluctantly, he did. Thirty minutes later, the other time travelers were all situated in various places around Jo's office, silently awaiting her wrath. She sat back in her chair, hands steepled and elbows resting on the armrests as she looked at each one. "Explain."

They all kept quiet. No one wanted to be the first to break the uneasy silence that had settled on the room. She looked from face to face, finally seeing the small changes- the wrinkles lining Henry's forehead from stress, the redness of Allison's eyes from crying, the slight tick of nervousness from Fargo, the sullen and morose attitude from Zane.

"Well, are any of you going to say something?"

Silence.

After a moment, she reached for her phone. "Well, since none of you are going to talk, I guess I'll just have to turn you all over to the DoD. I hate to do that, since we'll be losing some of the... brightest minds in Eureka. But if you won't tell me the truth, then I have no choice." She dialed, and then slipped the phone between her ear and shoulder, glancing up at them all. Moments passed, before Fargo lept to his feet.

"All right, all right!" He ignored the protests that broke out from the others. "We'll tell you everything, just don't call the DoD!" She watched him for a moment, before canceling the call and setting her phone on her desk.

"Start talking." She said, crossing her arms. Fargo glanced at the others; he couldn't take it any longer, and took the lead, taking a deep breath.

"We... we're all from... the year two thousand ten." Her eyebrows rose; she didn't believe them. "But not... not _this_ two thousand ten." Fargo clarified. "A different one." He licked his lips, looking at the others, expecting them to help him out, but no one said a word. He turned back to Jo. "We... in that time, Carter is still the sheriff, Allison is the Director of GD, I'm an assistant, Henry is... still the town's mechanic, but he's not married to Grace. Allison and Carter aren't in a relationship."

She listened, picking up her cup and leaning back in her chair, taking a sip. She watched them all, a schoolteacher, trying to decide how to discipline her unruly students. After a moment, she asked,

"And... how do... Z... Donovan and I fit into this? Or are we even_ in_ Eureka?"

Zane flinched as she returned to using his last name; she was making it blatantly clear that right now, she didn't consider him to be human. Fargo opened his mouth to speak, but Carter spoke up instead, from his place right across her desk.

"Zane was recruited by Allison. He was a kid when you met; you tried to shoot him when you first met. You were my deputy. He... bought you... fourteen pairs of..."

"Lingerie?" She asked. Carter nodded, surprised. Everyone was surprised, most of all Zane.

"How did you-"

"Because Donovan bought fourteen boxes of frilly, fancy, sexist, barely-there-" She stopped, taking a deep breath. Obviously, the memory still got under her skin.

"Well, after he saved Eureka from the Big Bang explosion, he was allowed to stay. Things went from there, and he proposed to you on Founder's Day, but..." Carter stopped. Jo waited, sipping her coffee.

"You froze." Everyone turned to see Zane get up from his place on the steps and come towards her. "I asked you to marry me, thought of this... memorable way to propose, and you froze. And then Carter walked in and ruined it, and I left. I left you holding the ring."

She nodded. "I know that." She sat in silence for several minutes, trying to figure out what to do. Zane's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"You know, here's what I don't get. If its anyone else's proposal, you accept, but when it comes to _me_... well, you can't say yes. It's like you're incapable of saying yes!"

Jo glared at him, setting her cup down. "_I don't remember your proposal!_ _If I_ did,_ and_ if I loved you, _then I'd say yes, but I can't say yes to something_ I don't even remember!" She snapped, climbing to her feet and leaning against her desk. He went to the desk, splaying his hands on the desktop.

"Don't say if, Jo. You love me and you know it." He said, leaning close. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I loved you, then why am I engaged?" She asked, delighting in the blow she'd inflicted. He pulled away, went around her desk, and grabbed her hand, yanking the ring she wore and throwing it across the room, despite Jo's struggle and protest. Then, he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"Don't play dumb, you're not that stupid. There's something between us, no matter what timeline. I know it and so do you. So why don't you just shut up and accept, because it's not going away."

Sitting there on the stairs, listening to her threats about turning them over to the DoD, watching as she sat back behind her desk and lorded over their heads, the fact that she could send them all to federal with the flick of a wrist or the snap of her fingers, had made Zane momentarily snap. Seeing Miss High- and- Mighty Head of Security holding all the cards, dangling the bait before snatching it away, hell, gloating- gloating!- over the fact that she could end their careers if her whims felt right, had sent him into a momentary lapse of insanity.

A lapse of insanity that ended with him laying his mouth over hers in a kiss that could very well be the last thing he ever did.


	17. Chapter 17

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 16.**

That familiar scent of lime and mint, the feel of silk, the taste of night and coffee and gunpowder enveloped him as he held her face between his palms and drank her in. Gently, he slipped his tongue over her lower lip, begging entry. After a moment, she granted it, slipping her tongue between his lips. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, and slowly, her arms slipped around his neck. Slowly, he released his hold on her head, and reached down, sliding his hands around her waist and bringing her flush against him.

The others watched in shocked and awed silence as Zane kissed her; all prayed that the Enforcer would come to her senses and keep quiet.

Eventually, he pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please Jo. Don't. Whatever you do, don't make that call." She pulled away, taking a seat at her desk. After a moment, she reached for her cell and dialed a number. Six identical cries of protest and fear batted at her, but she turned away, pressing her hand to her other ear.

"Hello? Mr. Secretary... it's Chief Lupo, at Global Dynamics..." The others watched with fear in their eyes, and she got up, going around her desk and over to her cell. She punched in the code and slipped into her cell, taking a seat on the bench and turning from them, but they could hear every word of her side of the conversation. "I... I want to know... what the sanctions for time travel are... no... no, I didn't say that, Sir... where?" She glanced behind her, catching Carter's eye. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Area 51. They've been caught at Area 51, Sir. Along with... an unidentified flying object that had been sighted over Eureka, Nevada not long after... they think the craft had something to do with the time travel... no Sir... no, I... I don't know why they sent it to me..." She didn't notice the looks of surprise and realization dawning on the others' faces as she talked. "I'm clear up in Eureka, Oregon, what am I supposed to do about it? Area 51 has their own Security team, but obviously they're too stupid to know how to handle the proper protocol... yes, Sir... I understand... yes, I agree, the people at A-51 are nothing but a bunch of idiots... I know... I... okay, so send the... I will. I'll get right on that. Thank you, Mr. Secretary. Thank you."

She hung up the phone, stood and turned to them all. Allison was the first to speak, as Jo went to her desk and laid her phone down.

"Thank you, Jo." The younger woman crossed her arms over her chest, turning to them all.

"You do realize that I just put my ass on the line for all of you." She pointed to each of them, looking them all in the eye. "If we get caught, we face a fate worse than federal. Do you know what they do to time travelers? _Death_." She said the last word slowly, making sure they all understood. "And if that happens, they won't pull the trigger. _I will._ Got it?" They all nodded, relieved to see her finally on their side.

"Thanks Jo." Carter said, standing, hands in his pockets. He gave her a big smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't get used to it, Carter." She snapped, grabbing her coffee cup and taking a sip. A moment passed; they stood in silence, thinking, before Zane asked,

"What... made you change your mind?" He had an idea, but didn't want to get his hopes up. She turned to him.

"You. Well... that kiss. I've never been kissed like that before. Not by Eric... not by anyone. It didn't feel like a first kiss." He ducked his head, embarrassed to look her in the eye. But before anyone else could say anything, her phone rang. "Lupo." She listened for a few minutes, before replying, "Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket, sliding it on before slipping her phone into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Fargo asked, sharing glances with Henry and Zane. Jo sighed, ignoring them.

"God damn fucking NLWP Lab. Son of a bitching geniuses are _supposed_ to be able to _contain_ their projects-they're going to be the reason this town blows up one day." Jo muttered, grabbing her gun and slipping it into the holster. She went to Zane, still mutttering obscenities to herself as she instinctively stood on her toes.

And five jaws dropped in shock as she instinctively stole a quick kiss, before brushing past him. "I'll see you at Cafe Diem after work, Zane."

She moved past them, eventually disappearing through the doors. The others turned to look at each other, sharing the same confused expressions, before rushing from the room and following her.


	18. Chapter 18

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I know, I know... _Friendly Fire_, but I put it in this chapter for a reason. Whicfh you will find out in the next chapter.**

By the time the six got down to the NLWP Lab, whatever experiment that had gone haywire had escaped, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. So that's where they found Jo, in the middle of the lab, yelling at Parrish, who was yelling back.

"If you and your stupid fireballs-"

"Fireflies!"

_"We know!"_ Jo and the entire rest of the lab snapped back at him, making the six newcomers jump in surprise. Carter went to Jo, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

"One of... Parrish's pet projects got loose. Ifire or... something."

"I prefer to call them fireflies." Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever! The point is, it's a firestarter! So we have to shut down all electrical appliances and anything that runs on electricity of _any_ kind. If we act fast, maybe we can contain it before it does too much damage." Jo said, turning from explaining to the others to glare at Parrish. He returned her glare, before she said, "How the hell did you end up working for GD anyway?"

"Um, I can send out the memo-" Carter started, catching Jo's attention. She nodded.

"Do that. The faster, the better." She gave the others their instructions, and then dashed from the room, on the phone with one of her team. They all watched her go; Zane, Henry and Allison rushed after her.

Two hours later, the five looked up as Grace rushed in with Jo in tow.

"I don't understand why ours worked and yours didn't." Jo said, turning to Carter and Zane. They'd gathered in the back corner of Cafe Diem after using the containment chambers- a very elaborate petting trap designed by Parrish to house the iFire- going over their next tactic, and staying away from GD. Jo had called Grace in for backup, and while theirs had worked, Zane and Carter's had failed. After a quick scan of the Z-waves, and several tests, Grace and Allison determined that it was caused by the six time travelers.

"This Zeta wave thing, is it permanent?" Zane asked.

"We'll have to run tests." Grace said.

"I checked the infrared... there aren't any more heat sources to attract the fireball. They've all been shut down."

"Well, not all of them. We also radiate heat as well."

"NInety-eight point six degrees, right?" Carter asked, interrupting Grace.

"Right." Allison said.

"The iFire acts normally around none matrix people, right?" Zane asked, turning to Allison. "So maybe if we just wrangle the time travelers all in one place-"

"We already are." Carter said. "We just... need someone to... divert and trap it." They all shared glances, before Jo raised a hand.

"I'll go. It won't hurt me." Jo said, cutting through the arguing that had started up.

"You're sure?" Allison asked. Jo nodded.

"Yeah. I just... need that trap and a car. And no, I am not sacrificing my car in favor of science. I lost my house. If I lost my car, I'd have to sleep in your cell instead of it." She said, cutting off Carter before he could even get the words out. "I'll take the jeep."

She held out her hand. Jack didn't respond. "Carter, give me the keys."

Several moments passed before Jack reluctantly handed over his car keys. She nodded to him, before picking up the trap and leaving the cafe. They heard Jack's jeep start up, before driving off, and soon, the firefly rushed through the oven and outside, following her.

Minutes passed, slow, agonizing minutes, before Carter got the call.

"Carter? I got it!"


	19. Chapter 19

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 17 and 18.**

"So the fireflies are captured and Jo knows our secret. How bad do you think it's going to get?" Carter asked, sitting next to Allison. She glanced at him.

"It'll be fine." But she looked worried. They both looked up as Jo entered, Eric behind her. He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. The two seemed to be arguing. After a moment, she tossed something at him, and he stared at it. The arguement lasted another few minutes, before he turned to leave, screaming,

"So you break off our engagement for that... that smug, disruptive bullet horndog with his stupid t-shirts-"

"That smug, self-centered..." She took a deep breath, telling herself to stay calm. "That man is a remarkable physcist- one of the most brilliant young minds of our generation- if not of the last fifty years!" She said, pointing towards the table where the time travelers sat, watching the arguement like everyone else. "He has- despite his lack of respect for authority-" She glanced back at the travelers; Zane refused to meet her eyes. "helped to save this town on multiple occasions-"

Eric's laughter cut her off. She stared at him, confused. "You're defending him." He said, looking at her. "You're defending a felon, Jo! A felon! One who belongs in... in Rikers! He deserves to be locked up for the rest of his life! Especially since he's put you in harm's way on more than one occasion."

"He would never deliberately hurt me; none of them would." She whispered.

"So what about the fire two days ago? That wasn't deliberate? You had to go capture it, because of his inability to take care of his own problem! We're lucky you returned with only the ends of your hair on fire!" He snapped.

"For your information, Zane couldn't have captured it because his Zeta waves were accelerating the problem. And they were accelerating the problem because he isn't from this time!" She screamed; the entire cafe went silent. Carter went pale. Slowly, Jo looked around, before realizing what she'd said. But she didn't get a chance to say anything, because Eric had burst into laughter.

She watched him, convinced he'd lost it, before he said,

_"Not from this time? Right. So what you're saying is that Donovan's from another time. Like, what, two thousand? Nineteen-ninety-two? The nineteen-forties?"_ Jo cringed. "God, Josie, I knew you'd changed, but I didn't think you'd have changed that much. And certainly not to the point where you'd believe a convicted felon over your own fiance." He thought a moment. "You were never this way at the Point, not even after graduation. And certainly not during or after tour."

"You didn't see me after we returned home." She said slowly. "I was recruited and transferred here not long after we came back."

"No, but I remember you and what you were like." Eric replied, reaching up to cradle her cheek. "Wild, passionate in bed, a spitfire. Tough, strong when you needed to be, never shedding a tear or showing any sign of vulnerability- even in the heat of war."

Zane swallowed, turning from the two; he knew that side of Jo- of his Jo. He hadn't had a chance to see that side of this Jo. At first, he hadn't wanted to, but now... now that he knew she was on their side, now that she'd put her own ass on the line for them, he wanted to see that side of her and more. He wanted what Brogan thought they had, and what he was trying- obviously- desperately to hang onto.

"You were never like this, Josie. You never let your heart cloud your judgement. Which is what you're doing." He looked down at the ring, and took her hand, slipping the ring back on her finger, but she stopped him. "Marry me, Jo. We can leave this... crap town and... go back to Jersey. Raise a family there. You love the east. I don't know why you didn't return there instead of coming here. You belong in Jersey, Josie, with your dad and your brothers and... and me." He looked into her eyes. "Please. Come back with me. We can get married before I ship out-"

She pulled away, removing the ring and handing it to him. "I can't, Eric. I don't belong in Jersey. Eureka's my home now. It has been, since I got out of the Army; it always will be. I can't imagine leaving..." She looked around. "Leaving these people... this town... they're my family."

"But Josie-"

"If I hadn't gone into the Army, I'd probably be selling lingerie at Macy's in Newark." Jo cut him off; everyone could hear the still-slightly thick Jersey accent as she spoke. "I gave up dance after my mom died, the Army was the only thing I had left to choose. And I'm glad I chose it." She went to the counter and leaned against it, looking around. "The Army brought me here, Eric. It gave me a chance to start new, become a part of... a community- something I've never felt because I was a military brat- and I love it. I can't imagine leaving Eureka now or ever. And if I ever do, it's going to be on my terms, and with someone I love." She shot a glance at Zane, that Eric didn't miss. "But not you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You're making a mistake, Josie. A big mistake. I won't be back, I can promise you that. So you can either come with me now, and we can start our life together, or... or this is goodbye."

She turned from him. He sighed.

"I hope you come to your senses. You don't belong here. And when you realize that, I won't be around to welcome you back."

She closed her eyes as the door closed behind him. Taking a deep breath, she turned back, finding everyone's eyes on her. After a moment, she squared her shoulders and went to Carter, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Jack." When the six looked up, she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He awoke to a searing pain in his side, and the smell of the infirmary. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized that he in fact was in the infirmary, and that his side was definately hurting. Slowly, he turned, to see Jo sitting silently beside him, watching. She cleared her throat, and glanced down at her black slacks, smoothing imaginary wrinkles.

For a moment- just for a moment- she was his, the concerned, frightened young deputy who fluffed his pillows a little to violently, who brought bleu cheese-stuffed olives, toasted bacon and peanut butter, and a carton of rocky road with two spoons as treats when he was feeling better, who would lay beside him on the bed and wrap her arms around his neck, keeping a silent watch at night over him, her head over his heart.

And then he blinked- slowly, painfully- and the image of his Josefina was gone, replaced with this Jo... this... bitch.

No, not bitch.

She was on their side; keeping their secret and had... had broken off her engagement because she was... well, in something with him.

But what, neither knew.

She watched him, her eyes sweeping quickly over his form, before she glanced down at her lap again. For a moment, he couldn't speak, his mouth was so dry, but eventually, he choked out, "Jo? Wh-"

She licked her lips and got up, turning from him. He watched her, fearful that she would leave, but minutes later, she returned, holding up a small evidence bag with something inside of it. She held it out to him, and after a moment, he took it. The light little bag and the object felt heavier than it should have been. "Do... recognize this?"

He turned his attention to it, finally studying it.

It was brass, a tube of some sort, with a gray-metal-painted tip. Most likely a bullet, and most likely from the forties, but... why would she have an old-fashioned bullet? Unless...

"I... I... n... never seen it before in my life. Honest." He looked up at her, and she sighed, sitting down. Her jacket was unbuttoned, and he caught sight of the dark blue V-neck blouse she wore- the same one he remembered seeing her in the day the rage took hold of all of GD. It was pretty, brought out the chocolate of her eyes and the olive of her skin...

"It was inside you."

His head snapped up and he winced from the rough movement. He searched her face for a sign that she was joking, but found only seriousness.

"That?" She nodded, slowly. "In my chest?" Another nod. He hissed. "Ow."

Okay, now maybe he could understand the bullet possibility that had been running around in his head.

"Know what it is?"

"I don't know guns or... whatever that belongs to, Jo. I know science. You're the gun expert here." He said, holding up a hand. She let her lips thin, taking a deep breath before,

"It's a 50-caliber Browning aviation tracer."

His eyebrows rose in surprise, and he scoffed softly. Okay, so it was a bullet. "Yeah? So?"

She watched him for a moment, gauging his reaction. Not finding what she wanted, she replied,

"Want to know what's strange about it, Zane?"

"Apart from the fact that it somehow wound up in my chest?" She glared at him momentarily, before rolling her eyes and taking the bag from him.

"Don't be a smartass. Do you want the explanation or not?" He nodded and watched as she opened the bag and shook the bullet into her palm. It glinted in the lights of the infirmary, a dull sheen of... copper? He didn't know his firearms, so he wasn't sure. She handed it to him, turning it so that the tip pointed towards the ceiling. Then, she scooted closer, leaning towards him to talk without being overheard. In a conspiratorial whisper- that Zane somehow guessed was unintended- she said,

"They _stopped_ painting the tip in the nineteen-fifties." She gently tapped the tip of the bullet; he did the same, pulling back at the point. Sharp. "Were you to take it to one of those antique roadshows, the value would be worth at least ten grand, maybe more. You know why?" She whispered, her lips brushing his ear; her ponytail swinging against his cheek as she leaned closer.

The proxminity of their bodies set his pulse racing, and it took all he could to keep from kissing her. "Ninety-nine percent of these bullets were destroyed in the war due to combat. It's rare to find fragments, let alone a_ full_, _intact_ tracer with the gray painted tip. And because of your little trip back to Camp Eureka, nineteen-forty-seven, an exceedingly _rare_ bullet ended up lodged in your chest."

He swallowed, thinking, before finally croaking out,

"The... the fifties?"

"They stopped painting the tips in the fifties. Judging by the tip, it would actually be even earlier. The forties, which fits well with your little trip, and... Dr. Old Spice." Zane cringed at the mention of Grant. He hated the son of a bitch, and if he weren't in infirmary for a bullet would, he'd kill the man. "If Allison hadn't operated when she did, this could have killed you."

"But-"

"Internal injuries from untreated, lodged bullets can have dire consequences if left too long. You're lucky it happened now and not later." She said; he turned to look at her. Their eyes locked, and he leaned close, but she pulled away and got up. He watched her, before asking,

"Shouldn't you be wearing a mask?"

Why he didn't ask that earlier, he wasn't sure.

"I am." He could hear the static as her fingers graced the mask over her face. After a moment, she turned back, setting a carry-out box on the nightstand by his bed.

"What's all this?"

"Treats. I brought your favorite foods. Well, all of your favorite foods." He watched her, memories of a previous timeline with another Jo bringing the same treats to his sick bed after a different incident came running into his mind. Maybe she had_ finally_ remembered... "Olives, stuffed with bleu cheese."

"Awesome." She glanced at him as she continued the list.

"Toasted peanut butter and bacon." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ah... Egg salad..." He watched as she pulled a spoon from the box and pulled her hand out from behind her back. "And rocky road ice cream."

He gave her a small smile, before asking, "How did you..."

She licked her lips. "I didn't."

He nodded, his hopes of her remembering their previous life in the other timeline dashed. But after a moment, he said,

"I love you, Jo."

She stared at him, startled, before giving him a small, shaky smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I bet you're all waiting for _that_ scene...**

"He... told me that..."

Carter waited, watching as Jo stared down at thecoffee currently growning cold in her cup. The two sat in the Carter's office, Jo sitting with her legs up on the cot in the cell, as Carter sat at his desk, drinking in the information that Jo had told him about the last two hours. She'd fled the infirmary two hours after first showing up for Zane's surgery, and now, sat relating the conversation to Carter, wanting his opinion.

She sighed. "He looked pale, sick. Like the life had been drained out of him."

"He had major surgery to remove a nineteen-forties bullet from his chest. How would you feel, Jo?" Carter asked, sipping his coffee. She glanced down at her cup, thinking. "What did he tell you?"

She glanced up at him, biting her lip. "He... he told me he loved me."

Carter's eyes widened. "Wow. And... what did you say?" She didn't say anything, only looked at him after glancing at her coffee and taking a sip. "Oh Jo, tell me you didn't." His whisper was soft, and he got up, going to the cell and leaning against the door.

She looked so small, a child lost without her mother. For once, she wasn't the Enforcer he'd heard so many stories about, or even the deputy he remembered from his time, she was just a girl; a young woman, unsure of what she wanted, and whether she wanted to be with a man who- until the travelers had arrived- had made her life a living hell. And now, here she was, faced with the possibility that that _same man_ was in love with her...

And she was terrified.

After a moment, he joined her on the cot. "Do you love him?" She looked up at him.

"Ah... no! God no! I... I don't love... No. I don't." She said, sipping her coffee. He nodded, not believing her.

"Well, think it over, give it time. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Okay?" She nodded.

Two hours later, Jo found herself sitting at the counter at Cafe Diem with Fargo, watching as people partook in Karaoke Night. She never considered singing- not professionally, and only sang in church. After a moment, Fargo glanced back at her.

"Are you gonna sing a song?" She glanced over at the stage, pointing.

"Me... Up there... alone... ah...I..." She laughed nervously.

"You two could do a duet." Jo looked up as Zoe's friend Pilar sidled up to them. "Ah, we could pick songs and costumes, it's gonna be awesome. Come on." She grabbed Fargo's arm, pulling him off the stool.

"Oh... ah... wait... I...ah... oh boy."

"Enjoy." Vincent set an espresso cup in front of her. She grabbed it, not realizing what it was, and downed it quickly, coughing.

"Okay... that's not espresso."

"No, that's ouzo."

"It's my usual."

"Jo, come on, hurry up." Pilar said, coming back to grab the second half of the duet- her. She watched as Pilar hurried back towards the stage. Her face fell into a frown, and she downed the last of her drink, and then slammed the cup back on the counter.

"Hit me."

Before she realized what was happening, she was in a red halter dress with a handkerchief skirt and a slit in the middle that hugged her curves, her hair down and glossy, over one shoulder, a pair of chandelier earrings in her ears and a pair of black strappy heels on, with a microphone in hand as Fargo played piano for her. Vincent had handed her another cup, and she downed it quickly, before slamming the cup on the piano and turning towards the audience. She ran her free hand along the edge of the piano, subconsiously flirting with the audience.

_"Another bride, another June_

_another sunny honeymoon_

_another season, another reason_

_for makin' whoopee,"_

She turned to Fargo, reaching out to run her fingers along the smooth surface of the piano towards him, before turning back to the audience, just as Zane entered the cafe. He stood back in the audience, watching, surprise on his face. And then Carter joined him.

_"She sits alone most every night"_

She jumped up onto the piano, crossing her legs and giving every man a good view of her thighs as her skirt fell away, to the catcalls of several other men. Except Zane and Carter, who wore shocked expressions.

_"He doesn't phone her, he doesn't write_

_he says he's busy, but she says_

_Is he makin' whoopee."_

As she finished the song, she leaned towards Fargo, capturing his lips in a kiss as the last word flew softly from her lips. They stayed locked together for several minutes, before she pulled away and sat up. Zane watched, seeing the woman he loved laying across the piano, locking lips with... _Fargo- of all people!_

The fact that _Jo Lupo_- _Head_ of GD Security, former Deputy under Sheriff Carter, former Army, badass weapon expert and all around hardass Enforcer- could _sing_ shocked all of Cafe Diem.

When she sat up, she couldn't hide the excited smile on her face. "Thank you. Thank you." She hopped down, leaving Fargo still stunned at the piano, mouth open. She turned the microphone off and quickly left the stage, stopping to take comments and excited hugs from other patrons. "Thank you!"

She headed back to the counter, slightly high from her adrenaline kick onstage, and for a moment, she remembered the excitement of dancing onstage as a little girl, looking out and seeing her mom in the audience...

"Jo?" And then she looked up, the memory of her mother fading as she finally laid eyes on Zane. She started, suddenly embarrassed and feeling very exposed.

"_Zane?_ When... how... _why_ are you not in the infirmary?" He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Allison released me. Said that the..." He stopped at the look on her face. "Latest medical technology. Gotta love it."

She nodded, giving him a forced smile.

"I never _thought_ I'd see the day- the Head of Security and the Director doing a duet." Carter said, shocked, breaking into the awkward silence. "I didn't even know you could sing." Jo blushed.

"I... I had a few... shots of... ouzo." She confessed, glancing down at her dress and quickly crossing her arms. Zane watched her, taking in her form and the way the material hugged her curves.

"You look... nice, Jo."

"Thank you."

After a moment, he asked,

"So... kissing Fargo, was that the ouzo too?"

"You... you saw that?"

"We all saw it, Jo." Carter said, laying a hand on Zane's shoulder and squeezing, a silent sign to calm down. She sighed.

"So I... I might be a little drunk." She concided, glancing at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He watched her for a moment. "Good jo, Jo." Then, he turned and left.


	22. Chapter 22

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 21.**

The night after her embarrassing karaoke performance, Jo walked into the rotundra, a pair of sunglasses over her bloodshot eyes and a Vinspresso clutched in her hand. She turned as Rowley joined towards her. The woman's short red hair, bounced around her face, and she had Hertz and Blythe in tow.

"Good job last night, Josie. Didn't know you listened to Ella."

The Head groaned softly in annoyance, biting her lip.

"You saw-"

"Oh we saw, Josie. Didn't know a shot of ouzo could do that to you." Hertz added, sidling up to Jo's other side. She tossed her dark hair, checking her cell before slipping it back into her pocket.

"I had... more than a shot..." Jo took a deep breath. "More like... eleven or twelve."

The three women stopped and shared startled looks, as Jo continued towards her office. After a moment, they rushed after her, slipping into her office just as the doors began to close.

"You never drink that much, Josie."

"What the hell got into you?"

"Why would you do that? Do you_ not_ remember the time you landed in hospital; because of alcohol poisoning?" Rowley asked, slamming her palms down on Jo's desk. The raven-head looked up at her.

"I was fourteen, and we were at a party. My first and my last." Jo replied, as Rowley dropped into the chair across from her friend. "And... I wanted to forget."

"Forget what?" Blythe asked, taking a seat in the other chair across from Jo. After a moment, Jo removed her sunglasses, folding them up and setting them on the desk. She picked up her cup and took a sip, saying,

"Zane... kissed me and then told me he loved me."

The other three stared at her, surprised, before Blythe asked,

"Zane... D... Donovan? As in... the... the asshat you've been locking in your cell since he showed up here?" Jo nodded. "Wow."

"What?" Jo asked.

"I just... never thought you'd go for the type with felonies."

"I didn't. He's been going after me." Jo replied.

"Then, why did you say yes to Eric?" Hertz asked. Jo shrugged.

"He was safe. He was an old friend, and I... I thought he was what I wanted. We picked up right where we left off, like when we were back at The Point. But... but I'm not that girl. Not anymore. I don't want to play it safe anymore."

"And Donovan isn't safe." Rowley said. Jo nodded.

"So why did you kiss Fargo?" Blythe asked.

_"Why did you kiss Rowley at our graduation party?"_ Jo shot back. The blonde paled.

"I... I was _drunk._ I was confused and didn't realize what I was doing."

"So was I. I was having a good time, and wasn't thinking clearly." The other woman slumped in her seat as Jo spoke. Moments passed, before Rowley reached out and took her friend's hand, squeezing. Then, she stood.

"We'd better get back to work. We'll see you later, Josie."

And within minutes, the three had left, slipping into their respective roles and making thier rounds, leaving Jo to ponder her 'relationship' with Donovan.

_I don't want to play it safe anymore._

She groaned, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. She didn't look up as the doors to her office opened, until the person cleared his throat. Her head snapped up, and she found herself staring into Zane's blue eyes. She glared at him. "What do you want, Donovan?" She asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice.

He sighed and went to her desk, taking a seat across from her. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. And so do you." She said, opening a random file and scanning it, attempting to ignore how close he was.

"I'm not leaving until we talk, Jo." Moments passed in tense silence, she tried to get work done, but the close proxminity of his body was getting to her, and she tossed her pen to the side.

"Fine. Talk. You have five minutes." He glared at her.

"Have you always been this difficult?"

"Oh, as opposed to you? I'm following the rules, if anyone's being difficult, it's you." He rolled his eyes.

"Why were you at my beside yesterday? We have no connection. Why did you come- besides the bullet." She thought a moment, shifting nervously under his gaze.

"I... I was worried about you." She grabbed her coffee cup, and then set it down again. "When one of GD's scientists ends up in infirmary due to major surgery that isn't science related... I'm just glad you're okay." She gave him a small smile and then grabbed her cup, taking a sip. Zane could sense the real reason she wasn't giving.

_and more time travel related, and I might have feelings for you..._

After a moment, he leaned towards her. "Could it be that you're feeling what I'm feeling? That... maybe you're in love with me too. Or, at least... in like?" She snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself, Donovan. I tolerate you, and barely even that."

"If you tolerated me, you wouldn't have responded the way you did when I kissed you."

"I responded the way I did because you backed me into a corner and wouldn't let me go."

"And that maybe you're starting to remember little bits and pieces of our previous life together? How else would you know my favorite foods?" She shrugged.

"Lucky guess." He shook his head.

"No. Not unless Carter told you, but even then, Carter wouldn't say anything, because he's disgusted by my food choices, even though the-"

"The majority of what he eats makes any normal person want to throw up." Jo finished for him. "Yeah, I know what Carter likes to eat." She shuddered as Zane laughed softly. After a moment, he said,

"I meant what I said."

"What? That I'm a bitch and an ice queen? A... grunt with a gun and a pretty nice ass, as you called me?" He shook his head.

"At first, yes, but now... No. That I love you." She stared at him, speechless. "Now, I... I know it's not... not rational, but..." He stood, pacing before going to her desk and leaning against it, until their lips were inches apart. "But I know, that there is an aspect of you in there that loves me. Like you used to."

"What are you talking about, Zane?" He scoffed gently.

"There's a part of you, that remembers. That remembers what we were to each other, and how close we got. And there's a part of you that remembers my proposal. And there's a part of you that still loves me. No matter where we are, or what time or universe we're in, there is that part of you that loves me. You just need to listen to it."

She leaned close, her eyes closing slowly, but he pulled away. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched him going to the door. As he left, she took a deep breath, hurrying after him. "Zane! Zane, wait!"

He stopped, turning back. She looked up at him, swallowing. "What is it?"

"I... I want to know more... about us. About what we were..."

He studied her for a moment, before shaking his head. "You wouldn't like it, trust me." As he continued down the hall to his lab, she called out,

"You said you loved me." He stopped and turned to her. Slowly, she made her way towards him. "I don't remember. So help me to."


	23. Chapter 23

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He stared at her, surprised. But the look on her face was of pure calm. She reached down, taking his hand and squeezing.

"Please, Zane, help me to remember."

He struggled to speak, before pulling away and rushing from her. She watched him, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes, and this is where Allison found her as she was headed to the medical lab.

"Jo?" Slowly, the younger woman turned towards her. "Jo, what's wrong?" But when the woman didn't respond, Allison took her arm and pulled her around the corner, taking a seat on the bench outside the Nathan Stark Memorial Lab. After a moment, she reached down and squeezed JO's hand. "What wrong? Did something happen with Zane?"

At the mention of the young phsycist, Jo looked up. She took a deep breath,

"He... told me he loved me."

"What?" Allison cried out in shock, surprised. "When? Where?"

Jo sighed. "In the infirmary, after his surgery." Allison nodded.

"What are you thinking, Jo?" She asked softly, looking into eyes identical to her own. Except in Jo's, she saw confusion, fear, hurt, and one she couldn't quite identify, but knew well, because she had worn it herself. It was a look centered around love and fear of the unknown, the fear of rejection if she gave her heart and took a chance. Taking a deep breath, she took Jo's hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm scared, Allison." The Head of Security looked up at the Medical Director, tears in her eyes. "I... I showed up at the infirmary that day, just intent on telling him about the bullet, but I stopped at Cafe Diem and... and picked up a to-go box of... the most _disgusting_ treats I've ever heard of, and then set them in front of Zane before I left. I've _never even heard_ of half the stuff he likes, other than the rocky road, but I was able to _list them off_, like I've known what he likes for years. And... I don't know. I don't understand. He says I remember, but... but it was an entirely different me. How am I supposed to remember something I never did? A... a life I never lived? How, Allison?" She asked, her voice breaking with tears.

Allison wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, squeezing gently. She knew the uncertainty Jo was facing; the possibility that she was falling in love with a man she wouldn't allow herself to have... the fear that she was trapped, and wouldn't be able to escape...

But she also knew what it was like to get her happy ending. She was with the person she loved...

"Jo, you _have to_ _understand_, that Zane... he's struggled with the fact that you didn't answer, and it haunts him. If he'd stayed, if he'd heard you out... he blames himself. But... now... he sees another chance. To have that happiness, if you'll let him."

"So, what you're saying is... that I should..."

"Jo," Allison took the young woman's face in her hands. "Are you really willing to risk your chance at happiness wtih someone who loved you in another timeline, and obviously loves you now, to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone else live their lives, risking the possiblity of finding happiness with a man who's willing to help you understand what your life was like before he came to this time?" She brushed the tears running down Jo's cheeks away. "Why are you throwing that chance away? Jo, you deserve to find happiness, why not try to find it with Zane? Give him a chance, Jo. You might surprise yourself."

After a moment, Jo nodded. She reached up, wiping the tears away. Allison was right; she was denying herself a chance to discover the real Zane behind the felon. Swallowing, Jo pulled away from Allison and stood. She looked up at the memorial. "That... that kiss... threw me for a loop." She turned to look at Allison. "I... I... and then he told me he loved me in the infirmary... I... I don't know how to respond to that! He completely screwed with me, and... he's taken away my control... I don't like it."

Allison listened, before getting up and going to Jo. She took the woman's hands, staring into her eyes. "Jo, I know what it's like, to lose the one you love. It's horrible and heartbreaking and tears you in two. Zane is... he's suffering from losing the woman he loved. They... they... what Zane and... the other you... had... it... it was real. He loved her enough to propose. And seeing you...you're exactly like her in every aspect, but one."

"That I love him." Jo whispered. Allison nodded.

"She loved him, so much. As far as he's concerned, you're just a poor-"

"Poor man's imitation. I know. He... he told me." Allison squeezed her hand.

"Give him time, Jo. Get to know him. Once you get to know Zane, maybe you'll see that what's on the surface isn't always what's real." She gave the younger woman a hug, before returning to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Guest for reviewing 23.**

_"Give him time, Jo. Get to know him. Once you get to know Zane, maybe you'll see that what's on the surface isn't always what's real."_

She took a deep breath, repeating Allison's words over and over in her head. She stepped into the NLWP Lab, and instantly, scientists scattered. The sight of Fargo's "goon" as Parrish had called her during the rage incident, sent all scientists to their respective projects, all keeping their heads down, for fear of setting off her wrath.

All except Zane, who ignored her.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath as she sidled up to him.

_"Are you really willing to risk your chance at happiness with someone who loved you in another timeline, and obviously loves you now, to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone else live their lives, risking the possiblity of finding happiness with a man who's willing to help you understand what your life was like before he came to this time?"_

Obviously, because she was about to take that risk.

Clearing her throat softly, she watched him stop, saw him turn, and found herself staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. He quirked an eyebrow, waiting.

"Yes? Is there... something I can help you with, Lupo? Like removing the stick from your ass?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"There is something you can help me with actually. And what makes you think I'd let you near a stick, let alone my ass?" He scoffed gently.

"You had no problem letting me near it in the other timeline." He muttered. She growled softly in frustration, telling herself that once she tried what Allison suggested, she could get on with her life. Hearing the soft sound coming from her throat set his heart racing, and he longed to pull her hair from its ponytail and run his fingers through it.

"That's what I wanted to ask." She said softly. He rolled his eyes, turning back to his work. She stepped closer, pressing her lips to his ear so they wouldn't be overheard. "I want you to help me remember what we were." She breathed; her breath sent chills racing over his skin, and after a moment, he turned to look at her. He stared at her for several minutes, before asking,

"Why? You've made it perfectly clear that we aren't right for each other. That I'm just a felon who doesn't deserve a chance with you. Why now?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I... I had a talk with a friend. She... she suggested..."

"What did she suggest?" He asked.

"That I... give you a chance. That... that I get to know you." A small smile crept onto Zane's features, and he thought a moment.

"All right. We'll play get to know." He replied, looking her up and down. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Good." Then, she turned to go, but he grabbed her arm, going to her.

"Meet me after work at our usual table in Cafe Diem." She looked up at him.

"We don't have a-"

"The one us time travelers frequent." He clarified. She nodded, covering his hand with hers, squeezing gently before pulling away.

"After work?" She asked, walking backwards a few steps. He nodded. "Why not my office?" He raised his eyebrows. "Right. The noise in the cafe will mask the conversation. I'll see you after work." He watched her leave, noticing how her slacks hugged her thighs and the tautness of her ass. Her ponytail swung back and forth as she moved, brushing along her back, the sound of her heels on the floor breaking through the silence in the lab.

He went through his work in a blissfully happy mood the rest of the day. The fact that Jo had agreed to talk to him put him on Cloud Nine, and it was all he could do to keep from tap dancing his way out of GD when his day finished. He hummed happily to himself as he climbed onto his bike and left the parking lot, pulling up in front of Cafe Diem ten minutes later.

His eyes scanned the cafe for a sign of Jo, and he found her- along with Carter, Henry, Grace, Allison, Fargo and Grant- at their usual table in the back. Taking a deep breath, he ordered a cup of coffee from Vincent and then went to the table once the cup was set in front of him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked. Carter and Allison scooted to the sides, putting him and Jo between them. "I said it was-"

"I asked them to come." Jo cut him off. "I want the whole story- about the town, the people, us... from your time, and I need more than one opinion to understand. So, who wants to start?" They all shared glances, before Henry cleared his throat.

"I... own and work at Henry's Garage. In our time, I'm not married- not anymore, anyway, but I was married once- to Kim. She was... she died, and then, a year later, a clone came to Eureka... and, by Founder's Day... Grace and I had just met. She's... visiting, on assignment from the DED." He looked at Grace and took her hand. "I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay."

Jo nodded, turning to Fargo. "Fargo?" The Director sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"In our time, I'm an assistant. I do menial tasks every once in a while for Allison, and earlier, Stark. I have a not much of a love life. That's my story." He glanced at Allison. The medical director tossed her head.

"Well, I have two children- Kevin and Jenna- I was married to Nathan Stark for a while before we divorced-"

"I know that, Allison." Jo said, sitting back in her chair. Allison nodded.

"And I was head of GD for a while. Carter and I... we haven't... we aren't..."

"I get it." Jo said. "Anything else?" Allison shook her head. She turned to Carter. "You?"

"I was a-"

"U.S. Marshall transporting your deliquent daughter back to L.A. from New York, and you ended up crashing just outside Eureka. Not long after saving the town, you were made sherrif, over _my_ head. I remember. Still kind of hate you for it." Jo said, chuckling softly. Jack nodded.

"You remember Zoe, obviously, and... well, the relationship I tried to discourage between you and Taggart. The only reason you broke it off was because Zoe told you that you were basically sleeping with me- or, well, a man my age." Jo choked on her coffee.

_"Wait, Taggart?"_ She looked disgusted. "I... I was _sleeping with... Taggart_?" She cringed and grabbed her cup of coffee. She nursed the beverage, trying to get the image of Taggart's body on top of hers out of her head. Jack nodded.

"Zoe graduated high school and went to Harvard, and... Allison and I were... just starting to step into a relationship." She nodded, turning to Grant.

"I don't think I need your story. I've looked you up in the archives, and... there isn't much of a record on a Dr. Trevor Grant. And, what was... no longer exists, but I remember the stories General Mansfield told me when he brought me here." Grant shrugged, and opened his mouth, but Jo continued. "You were one of the forefathers of Eureka, a brilliant scientist. Yet, you always... hungered to see the future."

"You're well-researched, Ms. Lupo."

"I'm observant, Dr. Grant."

"And strong, beautiful, intelligent, forward thinking. Were you back in my time, I'm sure you'd have the men falling at your feet. Or perhaps you'd be a performer with the USO." Jo wrinkled her nose.

"I'd be a WASP pilot, Dr. Grant. Like my great-grandmother."

"Your great-grandmother." Jo nodded.

"First female to earn her wings under Jacqueline Cochran."

"So the... military services are in your blood."

"Yes, they are." She sipped her coffee, watching him. He leaned towards her.

"Would you like to go out for a drink later tonight? Or perhaps dancing?" She smiled at him, leaning close.

"I would love to go dancing, Dr. Grant." She jumped, startled, when she felt a hand slip over her thigh and squeeze, hard. She turned, to find Zane glaring at Grant, and again, she felt him squeeze her thigh. After a moment, she nodded to Grant, before slowly turning to Zane. She yanked his hand away, shooting him a warning glare. "All right, Donovan," She said, catching onto his attitude and blocking the privilege she'd given him by using his first name- being treated like a human being. "What's your story?"


	25. Chapter 25

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Zane sighed. He knew he'd pissed her off, by sliding his hand over her thigh and squeezing. But he couldn't help it. She was falling into Grant's witty, suave trap, and he didn't want to see the woman he loved being taken away by another man. He'd narrowly lost his chance last time. He wasn't going to let her go again.

She was his.

She just didn't know it yet, but Zane had already marked her as belonging to him. Despite the fact that she wasn't_ his_ Jo, and didn't know anything about her alternate life in the other time, he still decided that she was his. She belonged to him, and no one was going to take her from him again. He looked up at her, glancing at Grant and the others, before saying,

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the beginning." She said. He shrugged.

"I'm from Maryland- Boston, originally."

"And I'm from Jersey- Newark." He chuckled softly.

"My mom was a dancer for years with the Boston Ballet Company, and my dad..." He sighed. "My dad was a professor at Boston University. I'm an only child. My dad left when I was three; I barely remember him." He glanced around at the others; they all gave him small smiles, encouraging him. He turned his attention back to Jo, swallowing. "I spent a lot of time getting into trouble. Got accepted to MIT at thirteen, was kicked out not long after; Stanford, Harvard, Yale, Oxford, Columbia all between fourteen and fifteen, kicked out not long after. I was... made head of the Consumer lab about a year after I arrived in Eureka. Up until then, I went from... city to city, college to college, girlfriend to girlfriend- each who went supernova when I broke it off with them. Never really had a set plan. And then I got caught stealing three point one million and transferring it to another bank account. Busted by the FBI, recruited by Allison."

Jo nodded, listening. "He also crashed the New York Stock Exchange." Charter added.

"Allegedly." Zane replied, glancing at the sheriff. He turned back to Jo. "When I came here... Carter locked me in his cell. I told you that an obsession with firearms was a sign of unfullfilled sexual appetite. You tried to shoot me, but Carter interrupted you. I wore those stupid bracelets for days... bought you fourteen pairs of lingerie-"

"I'm... well aware of the lingerie, Donovan." Jo said, slipping a hand under the shoulder of her blouse and adjusting the strap. She groaned, peeling off her jacket and then undoing the two top buttons and fixing the strap. "Stupid... fucking frilly, fancy, sexist, barely-there..." She looked up, finding the others watching her. Once she'd fixed the strap, she sat back, tossing her head. "Go on."

He chuckled softly. "The only reason I was allowed to stay was because I stopped the Big Bang explosion. I asked you out, and you turned me down. But... we... we went out to Sunday brunch one afternoon. You wore a sundress, I brought a red rose. I... said something smart that made you feel dumb, but I made up for it on our second date. After that, our relationship just... sort of got out of control."

"Control? How? You don't seem like the control type." He shrugged.

"My mom exercised control, over everything- but particularly her dance. My fondest memory is of going to _The Nutcracker_, and seeing her dance as the Sugar Plum Fairy. She was... beautiful. I just... I chided myself for giving her hell, thoughtout the entire performance. At one point, I even decided that I-"

"wanted to be the Nutcracker, and save her from the wicked Mouse King, and whisk her off to the Land of Sweets, a way to apologize for everything you'd done." He stared at her, startled. "I listen."

"But how-"

"I locked you up last year around Christmas, and you told me about going to the ballet and watching your mom dance." He chuckled softly, glancing up at her. "What?" She asked, confused.

""Ah... We um... never talked like this before." She thought a moment.

"True. Our conversations usually end with me reading you your rights." He scoffed gently.

"That's... not what I meant." He replied, reaching for her hand. "Me and the..._ other_ you. We sort of... skipped past the being friends part."

She raised her eyebrows, but let him take her hand. Her dark eyes scanned the other members of the group, and she repeated Allison's words in her head.

_"Are you really willing to risk your chance at happiness with someone who loved you in another timeline, and obviously loves you now, to stand on the sidelines and watch everyone else live their lives, risking the possiblity of finding happiness with a man who's willing to help you understand what your life was like before he came to this time?"_

Allison was right.

___"Give him time, Jo. Get to know him. Once you get to know Zane, maybe you'll see that what's on the surface isn't always what's real."_

She had to take the risk, get to know him, which was what she was doing. After a moment, she said, "Oh, is that what we're doing here?" He nodded, and she shrugged. "I just thought my life would be a lot simpler if you were-"

"On another planet?" Carter offered, jokingly. Jo smiled softly.

"If only." She said, glancing at her former boss. "My life would be a lot simpler if you just took up permanent residence in Carter's cell, that way I wouldn't have to look at you." He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "So we went from meeting to... being lovers?" He nodded.

"Yes. Got to know each other, but... still..."

"Not well enough."

"Yeah. But... you changed me. You truly, made an honest man out of me, and what I did that day- trying to recreate the day we first met- was all because I wanted to surprise you. But... it was too much of a surprise. You froze, Carter came in, and I stormed off, without hearing your explanation. I was trying to call you when we all got transported back to nineteen-forty-seven. When we got back," He sighed. She waited.

"Go on."

"When we got back, I went looking for you and found you at Cafe Diem and..."

"Yeah, I remember." She looked up at him. The group sat in silence for several minutes, before Jo stood. "Well, this..." She bit her lip. "Excuse me. I... I need to... take a walk. Clear my head." Zane stood to go after her as she slipped outside, but Carter grabbed his arm.

"Let her go, Zane. We've given her a lot of information, and it's going to take time for her to process it all. Just give her time."


	26. Chapter 26

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She fled to the woods, climbing into her car and blasting her music so she wouldn't have to think.

_"'Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect, Trying to fit a square into a circle was no life, I defy..'"_

It was a song she'd heard not long after getting out of the Army; stopping at a coffee bar one afternoon, she'd sat down across from a girl playing a music video on her laptop, and discovered this song dancing from the speakers. She'd always felt it described her...

_"'Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity, 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean...'"_

Instead of going to the woods, she drove out of town, passing the _Welcome to Eureka_ sign without so much as a glance. She drove for miles, getting lost in the song, in the stories the travelers had told her, in Zane's possessive touch, in the light of his eyes...

Eventually, she pulled off and put the car in park, resting her head against the steering wheel and taking deep breaths.

_You changed me. You truly made an honest man out of me._

She sat up after several minutes, took a shuddering deep breath and climbed out of the car, going to the edge. The breeze picked up the ends of her hair, brushing it along her shoulders. She stood, looking out over Mount Eureka, at the town she'd come to call home in the last few years, at the lush, beautiful forests of Oregon, at the road that led to Ashland, just over the hill. She saw her problems tumble before her feet, making their way down the cliffside, leaving her naked and exposed.

Feelings rushed across her face- anger, fear, hurt, confusion, love- all directed and associated with those six people back at Cafe Diem. She swallowed; could hear the song blasting from the speakers of her car, the lyrics drifting towards her. After a moment, she peeled off her jacket, folding it up and laying it gently on a boulder close by. Then, she removed her holster and placed it with her jacket. Her fingers began to work on the buttons on her blouse as she stepped closer to the edge.

It was a nearly fifty foot drop from where she stood to Lake Archemides below. The huge, man-made lake stretched for miles, coming to stop below Jo's ledge. She undid the last button her blouse, removed her heels, and then reached back to tug her ponytail free, but thought better. She rushed back to her car, and locked it, leaving the keys in the ignition and the music on. Then, she rushed towards the edge, taking a deep as she jumped.

Her heart and pulse met in her throat, her stomach dropped to her toes, her breathing hitched and her mind stopped working as she fell. Her life flashed before her; memories she didn't remember living, didn't remember creating- kissing a young man in a closet at a party, sneaking up on him at Cafe Diem, sitting beside him in the infirmary after an accident, coming into work to find him holding a ring and asking her to marry him.

All memories of the woman who had lived and loved him in his time; a Jo that never existed, to her knowledge, from a time she'd never heard of. A girl who let her heart lead instead of her head, who ran on emotion instead of conscious, who bent the rules for those she loved, instead of sticking to the rulebook. A girl who wasn't her, but was who Zane had been expecting when he arrived here. The girl Zane was in love with.

The other her.

The better, sweeter, nicer her.

Tears began to prick her eyes, but she kept them at bay. The group had ambushed her; told her their lives and then expected her to just accept them. She couldn't. They threw everything she'd ever known about them out the window, took away her rulebook, changed the game, and expected her to go along with it. She wasn't going to.

When she glanced down, the water was rapidly rushing up to meet her; she prayed for a quick death- but whether that was why she'd jumped, she wasn't sure. She couldn't remember anymore why she'd thrown herself off the cliff towards the lake in the first place. All she knew, was that she needed to think, but couldn't do it with everything screaming and fighting for time in her head. She needed a quiet place to gather her thoughts...

And, okay, maybe the music had been a little to influential. So it as talking about rainstorms, not lakes, but she'd take what she could get.

This wasn't Seattle or Portland, it was Eureka.

The closest she got to rain was the lake.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her body finally hit the water, and as she sank beneath the surface, she heard Allison's words again.

_"Give it time."_

Sure, she'd give it time. As she broke the surface, she gulped in air greedily, treading water as she got her breathing back on track. Her heart and blood roared in her ears, and she swallowed, looking around. For a moment, she stayed silent, listening.

And then, she realized it.

Her mind was blank.

For once, since the travelers had shown up in Eureka, her mind was utterly, blissfully blank.

She let out a laugh of excitement, her voice echoing off the water, sending ripples in all directions, as she lay on her back and stared at the dark clouds gathering. In a matter of seconds, the clouds exploded, and she found herself in the middle of a cloudburst, her already soaked body getting drenched with rainwater. Laying back, she delighted in the silence in her head, enjoying every moment, knowing that eventually she'd have to return to town and face everything. As she glanced back towardsthe cliff, she saw someone standing on the edge, watching her.

Not sure whether it was male or female, she thought nothing of it, until the wind picked up and she saw the dark ponytail billow out around the shoulders.

_"'Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity, 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean...'"_


	27. Chapter 27

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 22, 23, 24, 25 and 26.**

Her eyes closed, and she breathed deep, inhaling the sweet scent of rain as it washed over her body. She adored days like this; remembering days in her childhood, when she'd go outside with her brothers and get drenched... the sweet smell of rain clinging to her skin, even after returning inside. She felt the thunder, shuddered as each rumble ran through her body.

After a moment, she opened her eyes and stared into the clouds, watching as the rain raced towards her. Taking a deep breath, she let out a scream, as much to relieve the pressure building within her than anything else. The sound echoed off the water, through the woods, and through Eureka. After a moment, she dove beneath the water, opening her eyes to watch the marine life.

But instead, she found herself staring into her eyes- not a mirror, but not real. Slowly, she reached out, only to watch the image shift and change as she brushed her fingers over it. _"Come clean..."_

Suddenly, the image faded, and she glanced around. Breaking through the surface, she looked around, realizing she was alone. After several moments of gulping air, she swam towards the cliff-side, and then proceeded to make the long climb back to the cliff edge. It was something she was used to; part of her combat training in the Army had dealt with needing to scale cliffs- something that had become useful during her time in Afganistan.

By the time she climbed to her feet and headed to the car, she was soaked through and shaking, most likely having caught pneumonia from her little stunt. She didn't bother pulling her jacket on or her holster, let alone her shoes. She tossed them all into the back of her car and sat, breathing deep to get control. She couldn't lose control.

Once her breathing had stabalized, she started the car and drove off, heading back to Eureka.

_"'I'm shedding, shedding every color. Trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin,'"_

She drove back along the winding road towards Eureka, passing by the woods she so loved to spend time in. As she came into town, passing by the library, the diners, the small shops, she reminded herself that this was where she belonged. The rain- now having become a full-blown storm- pounded on the sidewalks and hit the roofs of cars, turning everything into the coastal seaside village she would visit in Maine when she went to stay with her grandmother. For a moment, she was back in Bar Harbor, spending summer afternoons in the kitchen, rolling out dough for cookies with her grandmother, listening as she told stories about growing up during the war...

She pulled into a space near the Sheiriff's office and leaned against the steering wheel.

_"'Cause different doesn't feel so different, And going out is better then always staying in, Feel the wind...'"_

Taking a deep breath, she got out of the car, turning off the ignition and slamming the door behind her. Squaring her shoulders, she walked over to the cafe and slipped inside. Everyone stopped and turned, to see the Head of Security, soaked from head to toe. She glanced around at everyone, before catching sight of the six travelers. They still hadn't left; instead, appeared to be talking together softly before she entered, but now, they watched her, silent.

Chin held high, she made her way towards them, stopping at the edge of their table.

"Jo... what... what happened to you?" Carter asked.

"I... went for a swim. Needed some time to clear my head." She replied, brushing wet strands off her cheeks.

"Where did you swim, Jo? We don't have-" Allison stopped, suddenly realized where the young woman had been. "Lake Archemides." Jo swallowed, but didn't deny it. "Are you all right? You aren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, Allison." Jo said, as Allison climbed to her feet and rushed to her. "I'm fine. I just... needed time to think." She turned back to the others. "And I've come to a decision."

"Which is?" Henry asked. She thought a moment, glancing down towards her bare feet.

"I... think it would be a good idea for me to take some temporary leave."

"Leave? From GD?" Fargo asked. Jo shrugged.

"From GD... from... Eureka..." Everyone stared at her, surprised. "So, I was thinking of going on walkabout. My... older brothers all did it; it's my turn. I need to find what I want from my life, I need more time to think, and I can't do it here." She moved towards Zane, until she was standing over him. Then, she leaned down, staring into his eyes. Their noses touched, and he felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek as she spoke. "I can't do it with you around to distract me. Do you know how distracting you are, Zane?" She leaned close, her lips parting slightly as though she were about to kiss him.

His heart began to race, and he struggled from grabbing her and kissing her. "What are you saying, Jo?" Zane asked, his voice laced with confusion. She looked into his eyes, searching for something.

"I'll take the risk. I'll take the chance. I'm tired..." She took a deep breath, and moved closer, pressing the soft silk of her lips to the delicate shell of his ear as she spoke. Her wet hair dripped onto his skin, trailing goosebumps along his skin. "I'm tired of standing on the sidelines as everyone else lives their lives and finds happiness. I want what everyone else has found... happiness. Starting with you."

She pulled away, stared into his eyes. Her eyes moved down, glancing at his lips, before returning to his eyes. After a moment, she leaned down and captured his lips.


	28. Chapter 28

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Her hands slid up, cradling his face as she deepened the kiss. Her eyes closed, and after a moment, she wrapped her arm around his neck. His hands slowly worked their way around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. When she finally broke the kiss, she stared into his eyes. "So is that goodbye or...?" He stared, but she smiled softly at him, before kissing him again.

"Here you go, Zane." The two broke apart as Vincent set a cup of coffee before Zane, and she blushed, pulling away. She stood, taking her ponytail and wringing the water out of it.

"Well, I should-"

"Oh my god! Josie, what the hell happened to you?" She turned; Rowley was rushing towards her, pushing the hood of her raincoat back, exposing her short red curls. She could see Hertz closing her umbrella outside, and Blythe removing her gloves as she entered the cafe.

"I... went for a swim."

"Obviously," Rowley replied, her eyes racking over her friend's appearance.

"Jeez, Josie, what'd you do? Go for a swim in Lake Archimedes?" Blythe asked, joining the women. Jo didn't reply.

_"You didn't."_ She looked up at Hertz's voice.

"I might have... taken a flying leap off a cliff..." She said, lifting her chin. After a moment, she sneezed, and Blythe reached out, laying the back of her hand on Jo's forehead. "Would you stop?"

"I think you've got a bit of a fever. Come on, let's get you home, Josie." The Head struggled, but Blythe clamped a strong hand around her upper arm. "Come on. If we get you home, you can nick it in the bud before it gets any worse."

"If she hadn't gone cannonballing off cliffs she wouldn't be getting sick." Rowley muttered, watching as Blythe led Jo out of the cafe.

"This is Josie we're talking about, Gwen. She's the girl who would tie a jumprope around her waist and try bunji jumping off a bridge, remember?"

"Or use ziplines as gymnastic bars- remember the time she cut herself? Nearly lost her leg if Colonel Lupo hadn't gotten her to hospital in time. She never does what she's told."

"I do too!" Jo cried as Blythe dragged her from the cafe. She punctuated the statement with a sneeze. Rowley rolled her eyes, and turned to follow Hertz outside.

"Hertz? Rowley?" The two women stopped, turning back to the group. Carter paled, suddenly intimidated by two of Jo's small posse. "Could we ask you a few questions? About Jo?" They shared looks, before turning back to him.

"Blythe's going to take Josie back to SARAH. Hertz and I have to check on something at GD. We'll be there as soon as we're done."

Carter nodded, as the two women slipped out of the cafe.

An hour later after Carter and the others had come back to SARAH and settled down to talk- Jo sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, a cup of steaming tea on the table in front of her, refused- but instead, cast glances towards the two women. Blythe was sitting beside her, reading a well-worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. She looked up as the door opened; Rowley and Hertz rush in.

"Sorry we're late."

"You're aren't-" Carter started.

"Had to... deal with Markowitz and his exploding..." Rowley stopped, realizing how pointless it was to explain everything. "Never mind. Now, what did you want to talk about, Carter?" She asked as the door shut behind them.

"Have a seat, girls." Carter said, going into the kitchen. Once the two women had taken seats, he returned, a tray of drinks in hand. "We, wanted to ask you a few questions about Jo." Hertz's brow furrowed.

"Why don't you just ask her yourselves? She's right there."

"Because we've put enough on her plate. And you three know her best." Carter said, glancing at his former deputy.

"What do you want to know?" Blythe asked, closing her book and tossing it on the table.

"Well-"

"But we want to know something first." Rowley cut in. The six looked at each other. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Fargo asked.

"We know something's different with the six of you. What is it?"

Silence.

"They aren't from this time." Everyone turned to Jo, who picked up her cup and took a sip. The other three women looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Josie?" Hertz asked. Jo shrugged.

"They're time travelers. They aren't from this time- they're from an alternate time." All six travelers paled; they were in trouble, it was bad enough that Jo and Grace knew, but now, Rowley, Hertz and Blythe... if any of them survived this, they'd be lucky. After a moment, Rowley asked,

"Are you okay, Josie? Maybe we should take you to infirmary." Jo shook her head.

"I'm fine. But... they're not from here. They're all time travelers, from a different two thousand ten. They don't belong to our time." The three women shared startled looks.

"Josie, sweetie, you aren't making any sense." Rowley said, accepting the cup of coffee Carter handed her. After a moment, Jo nodded towards Carter.

"Tell her, Carter. Tell her."


	29. Chapter 29

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

After a moment, Carter swallowed and glanced at Jo. The woman watched him, waiting. He sighed, and sat down next to Allison, who took his hand.

"Where do you want us to start?"

"How about who you really are." Rowley said, leaning back against the wall. Carter glanced at the others.

"Fine. But only if you tell us more about Jo. This Jo, not the one we all remember." Moments of tense silence passed, before the redhead nodded.

"Deal."

Carter glanced at the others, unsure of where to start. But Allison cut in.

"We're... from an alternate Eureka. In that Eureka, Carter and I aren't together, Henry is a bachelor, Fargo is just an assistant, Carter is still the sheriff, Jo is his deputy, and Zane is a partical phsycist. He asked Jo to marry him, but she froze-"

"Why would you do that, Josie?" Blythe asked.

"What? Freeze before answering-" Allison asked.

"No. Let him propose to you." Blythe said, glancing up at Zane. "You hate Donovan! You're always saying how much better GD would be if we just sent him back to Federal. Why would you even consider-"

"I didn't." Jo said. "She did." After a moment, she looked up at Zane. "But I'm not her." And before anyone could say a word, she'd climbed off the sofa and rushed upstairs. Everyone jumped as her bedroom door slammed. No one said a word for several minutes, but after a while, Zane asked,

"What was she like?"

"Who?" Hertz asked, sipping her coffee.

"Jo."

"You know what she was like." Rowley said, pushing herself away from the wall.

"All I knew was that she came from a military family, had been in the Army, had three older brothers, and lost her mom when she was a kid. Other than that..."

The three women shared glances, before Blythe finally spoke up. "We grew up on the base together. Our parents served in the same regiment for a time; even when we were seperated, we kept in touch. We went into our seperate fields after graduation- Marine Corps, Air Force, Navy, Army- but still kept in touch. We were all recruited here about the same time-"

"We'd all changed. Josie kept to herself a lot; never talked about the horrors she experienced in Afgan. She's just now... started opening up about it. Little by little." Hertz said, cutting Blythe off. The brunette shrugged.

"Has she always been an ice queen?" Zane asked softly.

"You have to understand, Josie's a hardass when it comes to the rules. After Mrs. Lupo died... her dad just made everything harder for her. He was strict. They all took Mrs. Lupo's death hard. All Josie's known, from the time she was five, was rules. After her mom... her death took all the sunshine out of Josie's life." The woman reached up, brushing away tears.

"You were close to her?" Fargo asked.

"My mom died after I was born. Mrs. Lupo was literally a second mom to me." Blythe got up, going to Hertz and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"There was a period when Josie rebelled; her dad tried to keep her on a strict leash, but he was gone alot, and her brothers couldn't control her. From the time she was about... six to fourteen... got into all sorts of trouble, retaliation for her mom dieing." Blythe said, pressing a kiss to Hertz's dark hair.

"The alcohol poisoning at fourteen?" Carter asked. The woman nodded.

"Stealing her brother Davie's car at twelve, running away, skipping school. We were... the four musketeers, we did everything together. Including getting in trouble. Our parents all shipped us off to different schools when we hit fourteen. Josie's accident just pushed it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. They were all convinced that the further apart we were, the better off we'd be. We didn't see each other for years, but kept in touch, and finally saw each other at our graduation party- our parents threw it for us." Hertz said.

"And after you all went off on your seperate missions?" Allison asked.

"We made a pact, before we all left."

"What pact?" Henry asked, but neither of the girls responded.

"We all ended up here about... twelve years ago. We were kids, just out of whatever we'd gone into, and we ran into each other at Cafe Diem. It was wonderful to see each other again. We picked up right where we'd left off, as if we'd never been seperated. It was wonderful." Rowley said, moving away from the wall. She looked around at the time travelers. "Life settled; we all dated for a bit, but nothing ever stuck. We're all happier in each others' company, than with men. It was frowned upon- relationships- at school, so we never... got used to being around men other than in combat. But Josie..."

"Got involved with Eric at The Point, and their actions nearly got them both expelled. Brogan was pulled out of school, and Josie withdrew. She hated men, for years; still doesn't trust them. And when you showed up," Blythe nodded towards Zane. "she wanted to kill you and make it look like an accident. And she can, you know. Best marksman in her class."

"But... has she always been this cold-" Allison started.

"Josie suffered a lot in her life. Mrs. Lupo's death was the hardest on her. She blames herself, but she shouldn't. It's not her fault her mom died from ovarian cancer. She always wanted a girl. She got Josie; she got lucky." Rowley took a deep breath. "Everyone she loves leaves her, as far as Josie's concerned-"

"Which is why she doesn't get close to anyone." Carter said.

"Why should I? If I'm not important enough to someone for them to stay, why should I get close?"


	30. Chapter 30

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Everyone turned, to see Jo on the stairs, in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her long dark hair down around her shoulders, a robe open and hanging on her small body. She looked like a child. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, essentially ending the conversation. When she entered the living room with a cup of hot chocolate, she plunked down on the sofa, glancing at her friends. The three women instantly surrounded her, keeping her close.

"It wasn't your fault that your mom died, Jo." Allison said. "She had cancer. You couldn't have stopped it, even if you wanted to."

The younger woman looked up at the doctor, sniffling. "Then why have I always felt responsible?"

"You were a child when she died. You didn't know what was going on."

Jo swallowed, turning away from them. Throughout this whole exchange, Zane had kept quiet. He now watched Jo, saw the contortions of emotions run across her face. Taking a deep breath, he got up and went to her. Slowly, he knelt before her, raeching out and taking her hands. He saw the tears in her eyes, and gently, reached up to brush them off her cheeks.

"Jo," She choked out a sob. "I'm sorry. For all the heartache you've gone through in the last few years. You never deserved any of it. But you have to know, it's not your fault. None of it." Gently, he took her face in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you, Jo. I mean it. No matter what time we're in... you're still Jo. You're still the one I love. I know you see it, feel it." She shook her head, but he tightened his grip. "Yes. I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know-"

"Yes I do. I can see it."

She tried to pull away. "I don't-"

"What I told you earlier on in your office? About a part of you remembering us. It's there, I know it is. I can see it. But you... you're scared of it. You're terrified. That... that little part of you that remembers us, and what we were, and where our lives were going... it's there. It will always be there... and you'll always be running from it. You asked me to help you remember. If you asked me to help you remember, then why are you hiding? Why are you running from me? You want my help, yet you're running. You're terrified, Jo. Absolutely terrified."

She pulled away, shaking her head, but he grabbed her face, holding her gaze.

"Yes. You're terrified, Jo. I can see it. You're afraid of... of remembering, because... because you don't want to get hurt. I know. But... don't you think it's worth the risk? You said it yourself, you're taking a chance. And now, you're backing out. Don't you want to see what we can become?" She got up, pulling away from him and going to the door. "Take the risk, Jo. You might surprise yourself."

She stopped, turning to glance at him, before leaving. He glanced around, before getting up and following her. He found her sitting on the step outside the front door, the rain soaking her already cold body. Silent, he sat beside her, soaking in the silence.

They sat for twenty minutes, lost in their own thoughts, before Jo got up, walking into the middle of the road. He watched her, before climbing to his feet and going to her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked; she turned, the rain got heavier.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I'm like. What if I'm not..."

"Not what?" He asked, going to her. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Not her. I'm _not her_ and I won't be." He watched her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I don't remember. I don't even know whether I want to know now or not."

He moved towards her, slowly, so as not to scare her more than he already had. Obviously, she'd been beating herself up about this since the talk at Cafe Diem earlier. It was tearing her apart. Once he reached her, he took her into his arms, holding her. She burst into tears and buried her face in his chest, her arms slowly going around his neck.

"Shh. It'll be okay." He sighed, chiding himself for having pushed her to this point. If he'd just let her go, like he'd told himself to do...

_"I'm sorry I don't remember being her..."_

"You'll remember." He replied, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair. "It'll just take time. Eventually, you'll remember everything- our first date, first kiss, the proposal. You'll remember it all, eventually. I know you will." He pulled away, looking into her eyes as he cradled her face in his hands.

_"What do you want from me?"_ She choked out, tears mixing with the rain.

"I want..." He thought a moment. "I want you to remember us. I want you to accept that part of you- a big part- loves me. A part you aren't acknowledging, because you don't think it's worth it. But you did- she did. She accepted it, and we fell in love. I know- _I know_- that if you give us a chance, it can happen again. We can fall in love again, deeper this time. I know it. Please, Jo. Give us a chance."

"I-"

"You didn't want to sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else get their happiness, you want your own. You said it yourself. So give it a try- give us a try. Let that part of you lead, and you listen to it." She pulled away from him, and he sighed, watching her as she brushed past to go to back inside. "Please, Jojo."

She stopped and turned, looking at him, her dark eyes filling with confusion.

"Wh... what did you call me?"

He looked up at her. "Sorry, do you, not like that?" She just stared at him, unable to say anything. After a moment, he chuckled softly, saying,

"Yeah... you like it." She blushed, but didn't move. He went to her, gathering her into his arms and pulling her flush against him.

"No one... no one ever..."

"I always have. I always will." He replied, staring into her eyes.

"But why-"

"Because you're mine, Jojo. You've always been mine, you always will be. Jojo-"

"I don't think I want to be yours." He stared into her eyes, his own becoming smokey, to match the storm around them.

"You wanted to, once. And you were. You belong to me, and I belong to you. Always. You're mine. And I'm yours. You'll always be mine, Jojo."

"But-" But before she could reply, he laid his mouth over hers in a kiss that made her weak in the knees, and that screamed at her to give them a chance, and take the risk.


	31. Chapter 31

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 29 and 30.**

Every fiber of her being cried out, screaming at her to pull away.

Zane broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. He stared at her for several moments, before taking her hands in his and pressing kisses to her knuckles. Then, he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her gently before pulling away and going to his bike. "When you're ready, Jojo. You know where to find me."

She watched as the bike roared to life, and he left, leaving her standing in front of the bunker, shaking from more than just the rain and chill. When she finally went inside, she found everyone waiting for her. One look at her face, and they all understood that something had happened, but didn't press it. Slowly, one by one, they left, giving her reassuring looks or hugs; Rowley, Hertz and Blythe talked softly with her for several minutes, holding her close, each pressing a kiss to her temple before leaving. Once all were gone, she turned to Carter.

"What happened between you two out there?" She bit her lip, thinking. After a moment, she said,

"Nothing." Then, she moved past him towards the stairs, but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"If you need anything... guy talk, girl talk... something to shoot... let me know."

"I know." She gently removed his hand from her arm and went to him, brushing a kiss across his cheek. "Thanks. 'Night Carter." He watched her, startled, as she headed upstairs, and softly shut the door behind her. After a moment, he reached up, brushing his fingers across his cheek.

Once the door was shut behind her, Jo peeled the robe from her skin, tossing it into her laundry basket and changing into a dry pair of pajamas. She lay in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling, her mind running circles over Zane's words... and that kiss.

_"I want you to remember us. I want you to accept that part of you- a big part- loves me. A part you aren't acknowledging, because you don't think it's worth it. But you did- she did. She accepted it, and we fell in love. I know-_ I know- _that if you give us a chance, it can happen again. We can fall in love again, deeper this time. I know it. Please, Jo. Give us a chance."_

He was so... so _certain_ that they could have what he'd once had with _her_. She took a deep breath, turning onto her side.

This wasn't right. Zane had so much faith in her...

If he'd known the real her, he'd see that she wasn't worth it, that being called a bitch and an ice queen were titles she deserved. But what scared her even more, was the fact that Carter and the others...

That they trusted her, as though she hadn't changed since coming to this new time. They treated her as though she was the Jo from their time- the one deeply in love with Zane. The one Zane wanted her to be...

He'd hate her, if he knew the real her. If he knew that she'd looked down on- even hated- Allison, just because she was Kevin and Jenna's mother and was there for her kids, unlike her own mother. That she'd hated Fargo from the moment he was made Director, and had done everything in her power to make his job that much harder, even going so far as to constantly compare him to Stark just to get under his skin.

That she regarded Henry and Grace as a parental figures- the closest she'd ever get to having a mother and father again. That she regarded them with a deep respect and even loved them, and that they loved her. And Carter... same old Carter, just a little more clueless about how upset she'd been at losing her position as deputy. The fact that she'd blown a gasket and gone on a robot killing spree the day after she discovered that she'd been replaced with a robot was obviously something Carter either didn't know about- or knew, and didn't say a word about.

Either way, her actions towards all of them were uncalled for.

And now, to find those she knew replaced with these new... old... _other_ ones... ones who accepted her without hesitation, who loved her and watched out for her, simply because she reminded them of their Jo... it wasn't right. It just wasn't.

She'd been a bitch to all of them, and yet...

Finally, unable to sleep, she climbed out of bed and went to her closet. Pulling out a couple suitcases, she began to pack as quickly and quietly as she could so as not to alert Carter. She sent a memo to Fargo, telling him the situation, and once she'd packed, she dressed warmly, slipping into a pair of old Army boots and making her way downstairs. She left a note on the kitchen table for Carter, before going back upstairs.

For several minutes, she watched him, content in his dreams, that stupid, goofy grin on his face. As she moved closer, she whispered,

"You were a horrible boss..." She leaned down, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. "Thank you. For everything. I'll be seeing ya. I love you, Carter." Then, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, breathing in his scent before pulling away and slipping out of the room.

She snuck out of the bunker, and quickly loaded her bags into her car, before turning the ignition on and leaving Corolis Loop behind. She drove through town, not bothering to worry about the gossip about her kiss with Zane that was sure to be around town tomorrow morning. As she took the winding road from Eureka, she didn't look back, didn't bother to think about all those she was leaving behind... however, her gaze was pulled away from the road as another car got close, high beams on.

She narrowed her gaze, trying to keep control of the car, and then, as the two cars met in the middle, she saw it.


	32. Chapter 32

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

It couldn't be.

Her mind _had_ to be playing tricks on her. There was no other explanation...

Her small, sporty blue car...

With... with her and...

_Zane?_

The doppelganger- which seemed so appropriate at the moment- seemed to be debating with Zane about something. The two were talking heatedly, before she turned to look at something- or someone- in the backseat. Jo's stomach dropped.

A child, perhaps?

She saw a little girl peek between the seats, and she felt sick.

The other her leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as the little girl tugged on her arm. When they broke apart, both turned to look at her. She slammed on the breaks, watching as the other car drove past, disappearing into the night.

It took several minutes for her to catch her breath, but when she did, she pressed hard on the gas and sped from Eureka as fast as she could. She drove nonstop to the coast, before turning and heading down to California. She tried not to think about the other car, with herself and Zane inside, sharing a kiss as a little girl tugged on her arm to get her attention.

When she finally stopped for the night, it was in the small, hidden village of McCloud, California, a place she'd never been before, let alone heard of. Grabbing her bags, she quickly locked her car, and trudged up the brick path towards the porch of the Victorian mansion that was the inn. When she stepped inside, she found herself surrounded by the beauty of old.

"Can I help you?" A woman stood behind a small counter, watching her. After a moment, Jo stepped up to her.

"I... I was wondering if I could rent a room for a night or two."

"The only room we have avaliable is the attic-"

"That's fine. I... I just need a place to rest up. I've started a walkabout-"

"A walkabout? What would a pretty young thing like you need to figure out?" The woman asked, taking the information Jo offered.

"A lot." Jo replied. The woman nodded, before handing back the information. She glanced quickly at her liscense, before looking up at Jo. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... there was a couple here earlier, they checked out a little over a four hours ago- had a little girl with them, their daughter- but, the most curious thing is the woman. She looked _exactly_ like you, dear. Same dark eyes and hair, skin, everything, right down to her voice."

"Really?" Jo asked, paling. The woman nodded.

"Yes. Beautiful young woman, and the little girl in her arms was absolutely gorgeous. Had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. And the man... well, tall and muscular, handsome, very handsome. Same blue eyes. And he seemed to only have eyes for her and that little girl. And you look so much like her. The only thing I could think, was that she was your twin."

"I don't have any sisters, unfortunately. Just brothers." Jo said, her stomach knotting.

"That's too bad. The little girl could have been your niece, or perhaps even your own daughter, she looked so much like you." After a moment, she handed Jo the key. "Here's the key. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Jo thanked her, and hurried away, heading up the stairs towards her room.

"I think I know exactly what she was." Jo muttered, slipping the key into the lock and opening the door. Once she entered the room and set her bags down, she went to the bed, laying down on it. The pillows and sheets smelled freshly laundered, and the room had a warmth to it that she hadn't felt in... days. There was a small guest book on a nearby table, and she got up, bringing it back to the bed and flipping through it.

Little quotes and silly phrases, memories or moments were recorded by guest after guest that had stayed in this room prior to her. She couldn't help laughing at some of the silly things people said, or tearing up at mentions of past visits to the small Victorian inn. She read them all, learning little facts about other people's lives, reliving their memories.

When she turned to the last signed page, her heart stopped. Two small paragraphs filled the page, in scroll she recognized.

Very, very familiar handwriting.

Hers and... Zane's.

Swallowing, her slowly read the paragraphs, starting with his before working towards hers.

_My wife and I spent two of the most wonderful weeks of our lives here. Special meaning doesn't even begin to describe the fact that we found ourselves here. That we realized we would be spending the rest of our lives together here. The night we started our family, it was here in McCloud, as the rain poured outside. We ended a dance we'd been doing around each other for years, finally finding common ground and realizing that our lives were nothing without the other in it. Even with six years gone, we still come back, because this old Victorian inn holds a special place in our hearts. Our family started here, our love grew, and our lives began at this inn. It's as much a part of us as our hometown._

She struggled to breathe, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, and slowly, her eyes trailed down to her own handwriting.

_I never thought a place could have so much meaning, but this inn, and McCloud does. When I stumbled upon it at the start of that long ago walkabout, I thought nothing of the small town I'd taken temporary residence in. It was quiet, quaint, lovely, like the village of Bar Harbor, Maine, and for days, I thought back on visits with my grandmother. When I returned home, I found that staying- even briefly- in McCloud gave me a new perspective on life. That I could find the peace I so longed for in my own hometown, but that I'd always have a second home to come to._

_McCloud, California._

_Even that brief stay here, has helped me find the peace I so desperately craved for years, the peace I now have with my beautiful husband and daughter. McCloud has a part of me, and I have a part of it; I always will._

She choked out a cry of surprise and slammed the book shut, replacing it on the desk. Then, she quickly changed into her pajamas and burrowed under the covers, willing herself to sleep, and begging her mind to forget.


	33. Chapter 33

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Zane looked up as Fargo rushed into the rotundra at six the next morning.

"Zane! Have you seen Jo?" The young man shook his head; he was exhausted, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"Not since last night. Why?"

"She sent me this... memo, saying that she's taking a... a sabatical for a few weeks. Doesn't know when she'll be back-"

"So you got one too?" Both men looked up as Carter joined them, Allison, Henry and Grace in tow.

"What do you-" Fargo started, but Carter held up a letter.

"Found this on the kitchen counter this morning when I got up to go on my run about four. She... said she was leaving for a while; needed to clear her head, and can't do it here."

"You think she went on her walkabout?" Fargo asked. Carter shrugged. Someone cleared their throat, and they all turned to see Hertz standing in the hallway, beckoning them towards her. After sharing quick glances, they went to her. She didn't say a word, just turned and headed to Jo's office. Once they were all inside, she asked them to take a seat, then perched on the edge of Jo's desk. Blythe was seated in Jo's chair, and Rowley had collapsed in the chair across from Blythe.

"She went on her walkabout." Blythe said, leaning back. "No doubt about it. You shouldn't be worried; Josie does this all the time. Constantly running off to clear her head- got her into a load of trouble when we were kids. She always came back, calmer and thinking clearer than when she'd left. She'll be back. Just give her time."

"Where did she go?" Zane asked. Blythe shrugged.

"On a walkabout. Where do you go on a walkabout? Everywhere and nowhere. Once, she ran off to Halifax and bounced around Upper and Lower Canada for three weeks before she came back. Got a tattoo on her arm and pierced her nose that time." Carter thought back to the tattoo he'd seen on her arm when he'd first met her, but declined to bring it up.

"Well, we need her back here." Fargo said, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. Instantly, they heard her cell begin to ring, and after a moment, Hertz pulled it out of a desk drawer, dropping it on the desktop.

"Rule Number One, Director." Hertz began. "You don't bring a phone on _walkabout_."

After a moment, Fargo hung up, slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Well, how are we supposed to get ahold of her, then?" He asked. Rowley shrugged.

"You don't. Unless it's important. You let her be."

"So we're just supposed to sit here while she wanders around the greater United States and possibly Canada and Mexico 'finding herself?'" Zane snapped, pacing.

"Essentially, yes." Blythe said. "But she's never gone to Mexico. They'd keep her if she ever went below the Rio."

"Why is she doing this?" Carter asked, glancing down at the letter in his hands.

"Some people need a little help discovering what they want out of like, Jack. Walkabouts are... a way to connect with the universe to discover a deeper meaning to life and yourself. It's a way to see things in a new light, and discover something knew about yourself that you probably never considered before." Henry said.

"When will she be back?" Zane asked. Hertz shrugged.

"Not for a few days... weeks... months..." The brunette said, nonchalant.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He snapped.

"We grew up with her- practically since invitro. Our mothers were all best friends. Went their seperate ways after high school, and then met up again at a high school reunion. All married military men. All had military brats." Blythe said, her eyes landing on an old photograph of the four girls as children.

"We've known Josie her entire life." Rowley added, looking up at Zane. "So whatever you think you know about her... you don't. Get it out of your head, because it's dead wrong."


	34. Chapter 34

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 31, 32 and 33.**

"We know Jo better than you _think_ we do." Allison said, defensive of the young woman she'd grown to love- and look upon as a daughter and sister- in the last few years. Rowley shook her head, getting up and going to the small dresser-drawer like area.

"No, you know_ your_ Jo, not ours." She said, looking through the CDs in Jo's holder. "Ours is entirely different to yours."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zane snapped.

He didn't like Rowley; not her self-righteous attitude, or the way she seemed to almost attack whenever she said anything to him. Come to think of it, he didn't like any of them really. They all acted vicious, threatening even, towards him, yet he had no clue why. He knew that they were close to Jo, but didn't see why being protective of her garnered maliciousness.

"She lived the same life she lived before we came-" Allison started.

"Not quite." Hertz replied, picking up the cup of coffee she'd set on the desk and taking a sip. "Her childhood, yes, is the same, but everything from before you came here up to now has been different."

Everyone looked at each other; Zane stared into space, muttering to himself. "She actually left. She really went on that walkabout, didn't she?"

"Zane?" He looked up at the worry in Carter's eyes. "You okay?"

"I didn't think she'd actually go. I... I just... I told her I loved her and... she leaves..."

"You _love_ her?" They all turned to see Rowley return to the desk. "You don't love her, you don't even _know her_!"

"Rowley-"

"Yet you say that you're madly in love with Josie. You don't know the first thing about her. And everything you do know, is an _illusion_!"

"Rowley, stop."

"You're just making her life that much harder by being around-"

_"ROWLEY!"_ The redhead turned to look at Blythe. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Blythe bit into the redhead- from what everyone knew about her, Blythe rarely said a word, let alone raised her voice._ "That's enough."_

"Down girl, down." Hertz said, getting off the desk and going to Rowley, pressing on her shoulders to get her to sit in the chair across from Blythe.

"Protective much?" Zane muttered. Rowley glared at him.

"Watch the smart-ass attitude Donovan." She warned. "Just because Josie isn't here, doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm her second in command, and I can lock you up and leave you in her cell until she gets back. Don't think I won't consider it." He slumped back against the sofa and returned her glare.

"We just... we're worried about her." Carter said in Zane's defense.

"That's fine. But you don't need to act like we're intruding when we say that Josie's _fine_. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself, and in a few weeks... or months... she'll be back, with her usual smart-ass attitude and a new weapon to play with, most likely." Hertz said, returning to her perch on the edge of Jo's desk. The six looked at each other, before Fargo asked,

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"You don't." Blythe said, looking up at them. "But Josie trusts us, and that's all that matters."

"What do we not know about Jo? This Jo?" Allison asked, jumping at the chance to try and make peace between the two groups. Blythe sighed, and glanced at Hertz and Rowley. Then, she picked up the photo on Jo's desk and held it out. Carter came over and took it: four little girls, in Halloween costumes. He recognized Jo in a ballerina costume, pink tutu and all. He couldn't help the smile on his face, as he handed the photo to Henry.

"She's been in a few relationships over the years... Taggart, that weird robot of Stark's-" Hertz started.

"Raynes?" Carter cried.

"Who's Raynes?" Zane asked, turning to Carter, who waved him off.

"And Eric, but... other than that... no one special."

"What about... her personal life?" Allison asked.

Blythe shrugged. "Josie goes to work, goes home. We get together a lot and chat, but other than that, she doesn't do much. Goes for a jog every morning, goes to Cafe Diem every other night. She doesn't have much of a personal life."

"Huh."

The three women turned to Carter. "What?" Rowley asked. The sheriff shrugged.

"Because our Jo did."


	35. Chapter 35

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The beauty of Bar Harbor, Maine wasn't lost on her as she pulled up to the small coastal village. She'd trekked clear across the country, to the small village she'd spent her childhood in, hoping to find peace. Her first stop had been to her grandfather and mother's graves, with bouquets of flowers. The second, the old cottage she used to spend summers in- to drop off her bags and spend a little time with her grandmother.

"Now, tell me again about this Zane fellow that has you tied up in knots so much, _Corazon_." Mrs. Lupo said, setting a cup of tea and plate of gingersnaps on the kitchen table in front of her granddaugther. Jo tossed her head and took a sip of her tea.

"He's no one, Abeula." Jo replied, as Kathleen Lupo sat down across from her. Memories of summers baking pies in the kitchen, or sitting by the fireplace making paper chain garlands for the Christmas tree while it snowed came dancing into her mind. Over the fireplace, next to the portrait of her grandparents, was one of Thomas Kinkade's paintings-

_Sweetheart Cottage._

In fact, that's what her grandfather had called the cottage when he built it- Sweetheart Cottage, for the love of his life. She only hoped that one day, she'd find the same love her grandparents shared.

_You can find it... With Zane..._

"He must be something, Josie, otherwise you wouldn't be so in love with him." Jo started.

"I... I'm not in love with him! I barely know him!" Her grandmother gave her a stern look.

"When it comes to love, _Corazon_, all Lupos wear the same. It bleeds through their senses and seeps into their minds, even if they try to deny it. You can see it in their eyes- it's a haze that they can't see, but that everyone else knows is there. I saw it in your _Papa's_ eyes, when he met your mother. Your brother Davie wore it when he met Julissa, and now you're wearing it too, in regards to this Zane. It's in the Lupo blood, Josie. Don't fight it. You won't win; your father was testament to that. He fought it all the way. Nearly lost Cassandra because he didn't believe it. Don't let it go, love. If you've found it with this Zane, take it. You may never find it again."

And now, she swallowed the fear as she pulled up to Stepping Stone Bridge- an area that led to moss covered boulders overlooking the harbor. She remembered coming here as a child, when her brothers picked on her or when she was upset. It became her special place; her place to think and dream.

She cut the engine, taking a deep breath and glancing around before climbing out of the car. Locking it, she slowly took the stones one at a time, just like she did as a child, her long dark hair bouncing around her shoulders as she hopped from one stone to the other. Once she reached the main boulder, she settled on top of it, pulling her legs under her like she would as a child. She looked out at the harbor, enjoying the peace.

Taking another deep breath, she laid her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, thinking. Memories of childhood days spent sitting on this boulder in the rain, or as the snow began to fall, as the wind pulled at her braids or the sun warmed her shoulders began to fill her mind- most prominently after her mother died.

They had flown up to Bar Harbor for the funeral, burying her in the family plot, before returning to Sweetheart Cottage for a quiet get together. Sometime after returning to the cottage, Jo fled, walking the six miles to Stepping Stone Bridge from her grandparent's cottage. She'd spent the entire afternoon and into the late evening curled up on the stones, sobbing. Her brothers and father had found her a little after midnight and brought her home.

She swallowed, the memory fading into the background of her mind. Tears pricked her eyes, and she struggled to keep them at bay. After a moment, she glanced towards the clouds, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, hands back in the meditation position on her knees.

"Okay universe, I am ready. Enlighten me." She waited. The smooth leather of her jacket kept her warm against the chill. "Anytime now... uh huh... _Bring it on!_" She cried, throwing her hands out briefly. Seagulls screeched overhead, breaking into her concentration. This whole meditation thing was harder than it looked. "I shoulda gone to the desert."

"Should have read the sign."

She looked over to see a tow truck taking away her car; a olicewoman waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, pad in hand. Jo couldn't hide the confusion that rushed over her face; then, she realized what the woman had said and turned.

"Oh, no! Ah... huh... it... ah... okay... it... it said beach parking." She cried, climbing to her feet. She rushed down the familiar stone steps, stopping before she reached the ground. The woman gave her a sympathetic look.

"You need a permit."

"What?" She choked out a shocked breath. "Ah... huh... look... I... I..." She forced herself to remain calm and think before she spoke, otherwise her temper would come out. "Look, I'm at a..._ bit_ of a crossroads in my life... and..." She choked out a small, strangled laugh. "And ah.."

_Don't tell her. She'll label you a lunatic._

"I know it sounds flaky, but... a... a friend told me to go on walkabout." She waited for the woman's reaction. Surprise, just like she thought.

_Were you expecting any other type of reaction?_

"So if you could just..." She shouldn't ask, but figured it was worth a shot. "give me just a... a _small_ break... just this one time!" She asked, worrying her lower lip. "It would, you know, _really_ help my positive outlook... thing."

"Yeah, sorry. Here's the number for a cab. You have a nice day." The woman said, handing her a business card before leaving and climbing back into her car.

"No, you... you don't-" Jo started, but she was already driving away; her car being towed behind her. Her lips puckered in annoyance as the car disappeared around the curve. "You don't _bring_ a cell phone on walkabout... a..."

Once both cars were gone, she glanced heavenward. "Thanks universe."


	36. Chapter 36

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I don't like them. Any of them. I don't see how Jo can work with them, let _alone_ be friends with them."

Carter sighed, picking up the maple bar Vincent had set in front of him and taking a bite. Zane frowned at him, sipping his coffee. He watched the trio sitting at the counter, and turned as Allison and Grace sat joined them, followed quickly by Henry and Grant. "Has anyone heard from Jo?" Allison asked, as Vincent brought her her usual cup of coffee. The others shook their heads.

"I thought the point of walkabout was to get back in touch with yourself, thereby taking life's distractions out of the equation." Fargo said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"It is." Henry said, accepting the coffee Vincent set in front of him. "It's... kind of like a... pilgrimage. You go to find yourself, or discover the answers to questions you may never have had time to answer in your current state. Usually, the person returns calmer and thinking more clearly than when they left."

"And, from what they said-" Fargo added, nodding towards the trio of black suits at the counter, "Jo seems to have done this a lot."

The seven sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Zane only looked up from his coffee when Rowley's phone rang.

"Hello?... oh Mrs. Lupo, it's good to hear from you again! How have... Josie's... wait, what... whoa, slow down, what do you mean... I... I don't... _Zane?"_ She looked up, her eyes landing on the table of travelers. "Yes, I'm... I'm still here... I don't... he says he's in love with her... what look? 'The Lupo Look', are you kidding... okay, I... I'm sorry... We haven't heard from her. Mrs. Lupo, you... you don't understand... you... you _don't bring_ a cell phone on walkabout... I... I know... but... but _I don't like him_... I _know_ it's Josie's decision, but she's... she hates him just as much as Cait and Tam do... But... but Mrs. Lupo... yes, I... I understand... I will. I promise. Love you too."

Once she hung up, she turned back to Blythe and Hertz, casting a weary glance Zane's way. "Grandma Lupo called?" Blythe asked, her bubbly personality- something on her friends saw- coming out as she got up and bounded over to Rowley, Hertz on her heels.

"What'd she want?" Hertz asked, sipping her coffee. She reached down and snagged on of Fargo's strawberries, giving him a sweet smile and a suggestive wink- not that she'd ever tell, but the brunette had a minor crush on the director. Fargo blushed. "How's Grandma Lupo doing anyway?" She asked, biting into the fruit.

The travelers- and Grace- shared surprised looks. Apparently, the four girls were so close that they referred to other family members as though they were their relatives.

"I wonder if they called each others' parents 'Mom' and 'Dad.'" Carter asked, leaning towards Henry. The older gentleman chuckled softly.

"Most likely." He replied.

"Somehow, I can't picture Jo doing that. In either time." Zane said.

"People can surprise you, Zane." Grace said, glancing at Henry, who kissed her cheek. The younger man sighed, becoming lost in thought. His head snapped up not moments later as someone cleared their throat. Blythe stood at his side, coffee in hand.

"Can we... join you?" The travelers glanced towards Hertz and Rowley, the former standing near the counter, a scowl on features that otherwise, would have been pretty. Rolling her eyes, Rowley reluctantly followed Hertz and took a seat at the table. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Carter asked,

"So... what was that about?"

The redhead furrowed her brow, before realization dawned. "Oh, the call. Um... Grandma Lupo-"

"Jo's grandmother." She nodded.

"Right. She um... asked if we'd heard from Josie lately. Apparently, Josie spent about a week with her, and then left in the middle of the night last night. Grandma Lupo said that... that she was muttering something about a married couple and a little girl with blue eyes at an old bed and breakfast in California." The woman shrugged. "I have no idea. I think Josie's just stressed. Grandma said that she had to go um... get her car back from the towing company... something about it being taken away at Stepping Stone Bridge that interrupted her meditation..." The woman stopped; she seemed just as confused about Jo's actions as Mrs. Lupo had.

"A... A married couple and a little girl?" Carter asked, raising and eyebrow. Rowley nodded. "Sounds like Jo's thinking too much."

"She always does. We keep telling her to stop thinking, but it's like she can't. Like she doesn't know how. She overanalyzes everything." Blythe said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Like that ring she wore on that chain around her neck. She studied that stupid piece of gold, analyzing and overanalyzing it for weeks, until you finally told her what it was and who it belonged to. Woman shoulda been a psychologist instead of going into the Army." She muttered, bringing the cup to her lips.

Rowley scowled, glaring at her cell phone. "She balled me out." Zane couldn't hide the small smile.


	37. Chapter 37

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 35.**

She groaned, turning down the small side street and stopping at the light. "_Why?_ Was that your_ sick_ way of _trying_ to get me to go back to Abuela's and call Zane to come get me? If so, what makes you_ think_ I would want that _son of a bitch_ being my mode of transportation, my car or no? Are you_ deranged_?" She cried, looking up at the roof of her small blue sports car. She got no reply, except the honking of a horn behind her. _"I got it!"_ She snapped, her Jersey accent starting to show as she drove through Newark. "Ass." Eventually, she turned off and pulled into a small, wooded parking area. Shutting the car off, she got out, tossing her head.

"_Two hundred eighty-six bucks_. Hmm... _thanks_ universe." She muttered, slamming her car door and stepping over the logs that defined the parking, and into her old backyard. The split level house her dad had built was still the same, and after a moment, she turned, seeing the tree that had once housed her old tree house- at one time, only accessable by zip line.

_She slipped out of the attic, checking to make sure no one was watching, before grabbing the handrails and throwing herself from the balcony. _

_"Whoo-hoo!" The wind rushed past her as she flew down the zipline, but suddenly, the line caught on something- a chair, unbeknownst to her- and yanked, throwing her to the ground. She rolled, eventually ending up on her back, the pain radiating in her arm screaming that it wasn't worth it. She looked up at the voice._

_"Jo, what did you do?" Colonel Lupo came over and knelt in front of her, hands on hips, now just a concerned father, rather than the military man he'd be on mission. She could hear soft snickering coming from the porch; her brothers were so dead. In a pained voice, she looked up into her father's dark eyes. _

_"Hi Dad."_

The memory faded with the sharpness of an older woman's voice cutting through.

"Excuse me! What the hell are you doing?"

" I was... I used to live here when I was a little girl." She said, going towards the porch.

"Are you Lupo?" She nodded.

"Yes." After a moment, the woman came down the porch steps and went to her, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Jane Lattimer. You must be... Jo? Colonel Lupo's daughter?" Jo nodded.

"Yes, how..."

"We met your father when we bought the house. He told us quite a bit about your brothers... and you." She gave Jo a small smile. "I understand how tough it is being the only girl."

"Yeah, it was." She glanced down at her hands. "It is." After a moment, the woman walked back up the porch steps.

"Coffee?" Jo thought a moment.

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, Jo was sitting on the sofa across from Mrs. Lattimer, exchanging small talk.

"What is it you do again?" Mrs. Lattimer asked. Jo swallowed the sip she'd taken and set her cup down. She bit her lip; she wasn't allowed to talk about it...

"I... I'm Head of Security at Global Dynamics in-"

"Eureka?" Jo's eyes widened.

"How... how do you..." Mrs. Lattimer blushed.

"My son Pete has mentioned Eureka once or twice."

"Pete..." Jo wracked her brain, trying desperately to figure out where she'd heard the name before. "Lattimer? The... the same Pete Lattimer who works for Warehouse Thirteen? _That_ Pete Lattimer... is your son?"

Mrs. Lattimer nodded, chuckling. "Yes, that Pete Lattimer. He... mentioned you once or twice. Told me that you... seemed to be from another era in your looks. Forties, maybe. He was quite impressed with you, Jo." Jo thought a moment.

"Nineteen forties..." She shook her head, clearing away the thought. "So... how do you like the place?" Mrs. Lattimer smiled at her.

"It's a wonderful home. I can see why your father loved it..." She stood, picking up the cups and going into the kitchen. "Lupo? Spanish?"

"Um, no. Italitan, actually." Jo said, getting up and following her, hands in her pockets. Mrs. Lattimer turned to look at her.

"Italian? You don't look much like an Italian." Jo couldn't help chuckling.

"I'm not... well, not full. Half."

"Half?" Jo nodded.

"Italian on my dad's side. Spanish on my mom's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When... my grandfather died in the sixties, my Abuela remarried. The man she married was Spanish. Lupo was my grandfather's name. Five star General Nicolo Alessandro Lupo, U.S. Army. Served in the Second War, Korea, died a hero in Nam. He went over with the first troops, killed in action, protecting one of his men. Posthumously awarded the purple heart and the medal of honor. Abuela had him cremated and allowed part of his ashes to be buried at Arlington, and buried the rest in Bar Harbor. My dad converted to Catholic when he was seventeen to marry my mom, and enlisted not long after. Went at the end of Nam, served in the Gulf War..." She took a deep breath. "And... just reinlisted to serve in Iraq."

Mrs. Lattimer's eyebrows rose. "So the service runs in your family."

Jo nodded. "Army, Navy, National Guard, Air Force, Marines. We have all the branches. Tommaso was in the National Guard, Davie's in the Navy, Luca's in the Air Force, and I was in the Army."

"Wow. You have a lot of history." After a moment, she asked, "Um... was?"

Jo bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "Mas was... killed in Desert Storm in ninety-one. Dad... decided then that... he wanted his kids to think long and hard before joining any of the branches. We all did, and we all joined. It was more... a way to let Mas know that... that we weren't going to give up. That just because he was killed, didn't mean we were going to hide, when the military is in our blood." After a moment, she removed her jacket, and lifted up her shirt. Mrs. Lattimer could see something tattooed on her side, and she went to the young woman to get a closer look.

A tattoo.

Depicting the five branches of the military, they formed a circle around an eagle's head. The seperate mottos encircled the eagle: _"This We'll Defend"_ was next to the old Army logo; _"Aim High... Fly- Fight- Win"_ was near the Air Force; _"Semprer Fi",_ the Marines; _"Non sibi sed patriae",_ the Navy; and finally, _"Always Ready, Always There."_ Below the National Guard logo, was a name:

_Guardsman Tomasso Lupo, 1966 - 1991_

Above the whole tattoo, were the words, _"Serve With the Brave, Remember the Fallen."_

Slowly, Mrs. Lattimer reached out, gently brushing her fingers over the design that was permanently etched onto the young woman's skin. She glanced up at Jo, who had tears in her eyes and slowly lowered her shirt. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Lattimer slipped past her. "I found something, a couple weeks ago, that I think you should see."

Jo followed her, going up the stairs and down the hall, towards the master bedroom. Once inside, Mrs. Lattimer went to the closet and pulled something out, before returning to Jo's side. "Here. This belongs to you."


	38. Chapter 38

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Jo glanced at it; she held a small, hand-carved box, mahogany.

She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and Mrs. Lattimer joined her, watching as the young woman slowly ran her fingers over the lid. There was a feather and an olive branch carved into the lid, the soft, the rounded edges of the feather crossing with the leaves of the olive branch. Taking several deep breaths, she turned to Mrs. Lattimer.

"Thank you. So much. It... it was nice to talk to you."

She stood, leaving the room, holding the box to her chest, Mrs. Lattimer behind her. At the back porch, the woman wrapped her in a hug. "Come back and visit. It was wonderful, getting to meet you, Jo. You know, your father and I have kept in touch, and I... I feel like I know you, just from the way he talks about you. You're welcome back any time."

"Thank you."

Once she'd climbed into her car and left, she found herthoughts drifting towards the box on the seat beside her. It couldn't possibly be what she thought it was- she'd only heard her father mention it in passing- and never after her mother died. After Mrs. Lupo died, the box disappeared, never to see the light of day again. Until now.

She glanced back at the lid of the box, and after a moment, reached out to brush her fingers over the carved feathers.

Cassandra Angeni Woya Martinez had grown up hearing stories about her mixed heritage. Predominately Spanish, she learned all she could about her family history- from the time her father's ancestors came over through Ellis Island, to how her mother's ancestors had lived off the land for years, how they had become engrained in the myth and legend of the taming of the West. And she had done everything she could, to keep that heritage alive in her children, even going so far as to give her children names common among her mother's people.

When she'd met and married Colonel James Lupo, she'd had the ways of the Catholic Church engrained in her, and had all but forgotten her mother's people and their ancestry. Being of both Native and Spanish descent, Cassandra had found it difficult to reconnect with her mother's people- until Jo was born. From the time her daughter entered the world, until Cassandra herself passed away, she'd rebuilt the ties she'd long ago severed with her mother and her people.

Jo was her mother's legacy; a beauty of Spanish, Indian and Italian descent. But unlike her mother, Jo wanted nothing to do with her maternal grandmother or her people.

So that was why seeing the box again had been such a shock. The two carvings symbolized the combining of two worlds- Italian and Indian, for Cassandra's father and mother- and had been in her family since the two sides had combined, back in the late eighteen-sixties. Jo had no idea what was in the box, but knew that it belonged to her mother, and was obviously important.

She'd open it when she got home.

_If_ she returned home.

She sighed.

She had a choice to make.


	39. Chapter 39

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: After much thought, I decided to give this to you all early. **

The tea kettle whistled, breaking through his train of thought. After a moment, he got up, going into the kitchen and fixing a cup of tea. The heat radiating from the small wireless fireplace warmed the place, and he sighed, taking a seat in the living room and returning to his book, but his thoughts kept wandering to Cafe Diem.

To walking into the cafe and finding the woman he loved singing into a microphone.

Wearing a slinky red dress with a slit in the side, her long dark hair over one shoulder.

Jumping onto the piano and crossing her legs, giving everyone a glimpse of those gorgeous thighs.

Leaning over and kissing _Fargo_...

He shook the memories from his mind and as he returned to reading about the wild parties Gatsby would throw but never attend, a knock drew his attention away.

He groaned, silently praying that the person would go away, but no luck. So tossing his book on the coffee table, he got up, reluctantly going to the door. He checked through the keyhole, seeing a certain slender, raven-haired, chocolate-eyed Security Head on the other side. After a moment, he opened the door.

"Jo? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on walkabout."

She stood in a pair of dark jeans and a tank top, a light cotton shrug over her shoulders, her long dark hair now back in her customary ponytail, and the makeup scrubbed from her face- a far cry from the glossy-haired, red-dressed vixen he'd seen at Cafe Diem tonight. Instead, she was Jo, in comfortable clothes instead of her powersuits, but still gorgeous.

She glanced up at him, silent. After a moment, she shrugged, shuffling her feet nervously. "I... I know... I'm sorry, I... I should go." He didn't know what possessed him, but as she turned to flee, he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn. They locked eyes, and after a moment, he tugged her gently into the room, shutting the door behind her. She stared up at him, not trusting her voice, but speaking volumes with her eyes. Moments passed in stilled silence, before she leaned close to capture his lips, but pulled back, unsure.

Her back hit the door as he kissed her, slamming it closed and blocking her escape, not that she would run anyway. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he kissed her neck, his hands running around her waist and under her shirt. They shared wild, fervent kisses as the room began to warm with heat- a combination from their bodies and the fire going in the fireplace.

He tugged the shrug off her body, tossing it to the floor. The material fell from his hand as he reached up and grabbed her head, pulling her back in for another kiss. Slowly, they moved to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. By the time they tumbled onto his bed, he was in his boxers and shirt, and slowly, he reached up, removing her tank and dropping it to the floor. She pulled away, sitting back to pull his shirt over his head. Once she'd tossed the material aside, she reached up, brushing her fingers against his chest, before kissing him again.

She could see a small scar from the surgery, and she shuddered, realizing how _close_ she'd come to losing him.

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. It was sweet, loving, telling her everything in that one simple action.

She pullled away, staring into his eyes, before shoving him onto the bed and climbing into his lap. Their lips connected, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, he reached up, yanking the tie from her hair, sending a cascade of raven silk down around them. They slid together, becoming one as they lay facing each other on the bed. He stared into her eyes, searching, but upon finding nothing, he asked,

"Why are you here, Jo?"

She bit her lip. "I... I couldn't go. I was planning on leaving after Cafe Diem but... I couldn't. Because..." He didn't let her finish, because his lips were on hers, and he'd flipped her onto her back, bracing himself over her as he stared into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, reaching up to trace his jaw before nodding.

They became one, stealing fervid kisses and wild caresses, crying out for each other several times over the course of the night...

Zane's eyes snapped open and he sat up, drenched in sweat and shaking. As he turned on the light, he turned, searching for any sign that Jo was sound asleep beside him, only to discover himself alone. He took several deep breaths to clear his head and glanced at the time.

Three thirty.

A dream.

It'd been a dream.

A high fantasized dream, but still, a dream.

A dream he hoped to God would come true.

After a moment, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom; minutes later, he shuddered as the feel of ice hit his skin. He stood under the showerhead, letting himself get soaked, becoming lost in his thoughts. Thoughts that kept wandering to Jo. She was gone; off on her walkabout, probably discovering that she never belonged in Eureka, that she was right about him all along, and probably moving on- in both life and love.

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. Were it up to him, he'd have kept her here for the rest of her life, and they'd have gotten married as soon as possible. But he didn't have that choice. And if Jo decided that she didn't want to live in Eureka anymore, than that was fine, he could live with that. But if she decided that _he_ wasn't worth it...

Well, he _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to live with that decision.


	40. Chapter 40

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 39.**

It stared at her.

Taunted her.

Teased.

Like a lover, slowly removing clothing, stealing kisses and caresses, but always out of reach, it taunted her, daring her to open it. She sat on the bed, staring at it as it sat on the dresser clear across the room. She'd settled into her room on the second floor of the small Bed and Breakfast she'd found not long after arriving in Charleston, North Carolina, and now sat contemplating her next move.

Cassandra had grown up a Southern belle, her childhood steeped in old Southern traditions. The youngest of six children- an equal three sons, three daughters- she'd always longed for more, and when she'd met James, she'd jumped at the chance of a new life. Cassandra had seen so much of herself in Jo; one of the few memories she had of her mother, was set in Charleston, at a huge old plantation house.

After a moment, Jo got up and fled. She drove through the streets of Charleston, the windows down, the sounds and smells of the South surrounding her. When she finally pulled up into the drive of the plantation house, she was pretty sure she'd made a mistake, but it was too late to turn back now.

When the old woman opened the door, she was certain this was the right house. The woman looked like her mother, like her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Jo swallowed. After a moment, she stammered, "Um... are... are you Helen Martinez?"

"Yes." The woman looked her up and down. "Who are you?"

It was now or never. She took a deep breath.

"My... my name is Josefina Lupo." She braced herself. "I'm Cassandra's daughter."

The woman examined her for several moments. When she finally spoke, it was a choked cry,

"Oh my god. You have Cassandra's eyes." Before Jo knew it, the older woman had thrown her arms around her and pulled her inside. Once the two women were seated and steaming cups of tea on the table, Jo pulled out the box. She handed it to her grandmother, saying,

"This was... my mom's."

Helen took it, slowly running her fingers over the engraving. "It was a gift. A token of peace between our ancestors. My husband had it engraved when I recieved it. It was an antik's chest. Given to the youngest daughter in the family." Slowly, she opened it, lifting the lid and looking inside.

The only things inside, were a small black velvet box, and a letter in an envelope, addressed to Jo.

Helen shook her head. "It looks like Sandra meant for you to have this."

Jo said nothing, instead, she sipped her tea. "You said it was a peace offering. We were Native American, correct?"

Helen sighed. "The Native in us has all but died out, my dear. If there's any in you- at all- it's most likely a smidge, if even that. Sandra identified more with the Spanish side of her than the Native. She never understood the Natives or their ways, and so-"

"Turned her back on them." Jo finished; Helen nodded. "But... but she reconnected with that side of her after she married my father. Didn't she?"

"Yes, but... they never accepted her, because she was of mixed blood. Not long before she died, she broke off all ties with the Native in her, and... only identified with the Spanish."

Jo listened, understanding why her mother would do that; she'd considered doing it once or twice, but had never had the courage to go through with it. But now, learning that there was most likely just a smidge of Native in her, made it easier to accept that that was one anchor she didn't need to put down.

After two hours of talking, Jo left, feeling as though she knew more about her mother and herself by having visited her grandmother. But before she left, she managed to snap a shot of the plantation house. On all her walkabouts, she always took photographs of where she stayed and what she did, later placing them in a scrapbook. From the time she was fourteen, whenever she'd go off on one of her walkabouts, she'd always returned with books, postcards, photographs about or of the places she'd been, and had filled several scrapbooks with memories of her adventures. So when she finally returned to her room at the small bed and breakfast, dinner in hand, she told herself that she had to deal with the letter and the small black box otherwise it'd drive her crazy. When she finished dinner, she turned her attention to the mahogany box.

She swallowed. After a moment, she got up, picking up the box from its place on the dresser and returning to the bed. The wood was smooth beneath her fingers as she lifted the lid and picked up the envelope.

_My Josefina._

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it.

_My Darling Josie,_

_By now, you've graduated high school, most likely joined the Army, or other branch of the U.S. Military, no matter how I longed for you to become a dancer, and have either gone over or are about to go over. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there on your graduation, my darling. I'm sorry I'll miss your wedding, your first child, all the firsts that a mother needs to be there for._

_I hope that your teenage years weren't too difficult. I hope your college years aren't straining, and that you have thought carefully before going into your chosen career path. I have a lot of hopes, my Josie. I hope you learn to take the world for what it is and what it can be, and that you learn to judge others through the veil of acceptance instead of bias, that you never take what's engraved in stone to be real or true, and that you learn to accept love, and give it in return. I hope that you find someone that shows you that life is meant to be shared, and to be lived to its fullest. I hope you find the man that sends you so deeply into love, that you can't breathe, let alone consider life without him._

_There are three things Lupos must keep in mind, from the time they're born until the day they die. Follow these instructions carefully, because once you're seen wearing the look, you'll never live it down._

_1. Find the person that's ignited you with the look and do all you can to aggrevate the hell out of them, darling, because it's only fair that they're as miserable as you for all the suffering they've caused._

_2. Accept the possibility that the look actually exists, and once you've accepted- the possibility, not the look- try to learn all you can about the person._

_3. And finally, hold on tight to them and never let them go. Do all you possibly can to make them yours, and to help with that, I've included a little something to make this last step easier._

_I know that I've done all I could, but that it'll never be enough, to erase the heartache of not being there with you. Know that I love you, Josie darling. You're my little girl, the most important thing in my life. Know that I'll always be with you._

_I love you very, very much, Josefina. _

_Your Mama,_

_Cassandra_

Tears slid down her cheeks, staining the paper, and after a moment, she set it aside, turning to the small black box. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up, and slowly, opened it.


	41. Chapter 41

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Rowley looked up as the doors to Jo's office opened. It had been weeks since Jo had disappeared on walkabout, and Rowley had- reluctantly- taken over as temporary Head of Security. Besides diverting disasters caused by GD, nightly chats with Blythe and Hertz, and the occasional small talk with the six travelers at Cafe Diem, she spent most of her free time at Jo's desk, staring at the photograph of the four of them. Today though, she'd brought a photo album to keep her company while she waited for the next disaster.

Contrary to popular belief, Rowley hated taking command of anything, and preferred to leave the commanding to Jo. Jo was better at commanding attention that she; which was a big reason why Jo had been deemed the leader of their small group as children.

It was simple, really.

The girls had drawn it out in simple terms as children: Jo was the commanding force, the Drill Sergeant "the Sergeant" for short; the leader, the prima ballerina, while Blythe was Miss Popular, the bubbily one, the one with the Southern charm and gaggle of boyfriends trailing behind her; Hertz, was the one with the Old Hollywood looks and sophistication, the Lauren Bacall attitude and the talent for anything involving a stove and recipe book, a future Julia Child, had she chosen to pursue it. And that left Rowley, the redhead with the fiery temper, the fairy, the bookworm, the future librarian, the teacher, who, nine times out of ten, preferred to be buried within stories of her own making than the real world.

Of all the girls, Rowley had been the most anti-social.

Sure, Jo was anti-social, as was Hertz and Blythe, but nowhere near as bad as Rowley. Having been an only child in a family of Irish- Welsh, she was often picked on by her older cousins. But Hertz, Blythe and Lupo had become her sisters, in every way but blood and birth.

Now, she sat flipping through the photographs; images frozen in time, moments shared between the four that would never be forgotten. Dance recitals, birthday parties, playdates, sleepovers. Summers spent in Bar Harbor at Mrs. Lupo's, or down South in Atlanta with Blythe's older brother and his family. All memories that the four would cherish for years to come.

One photo in particular tugged at her heart.

Taken at Cafe Diem, not long after the four had all arrived in Eureka- Tam had an arm around Jo's neck, and Lan was grasping Jo's hand, holding tight. Rowley, herself, had her hands resting on Tam's waist and was pressing a kiss to Jo's forehead, a reunion of joy and surprise. Someone- Vincent, most likely- had captured the shot of the four friends.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she realized that, until that day, neither knew if the others were dead or alive. Their reunion at Cafe Diem had been a welcome and realizing factor that they were all okay, and together again.

She looked up when someone cleared their throat, and found herself staring at Carter. Sighing, she pushed the album away and leaned back in the chair. Jo's scent enveloped her, and for a moment, she imagined that the four of them were in Cafe Diem, sharing memories over coffee.

"Can I help you, Sherrif?"

Carter shifted his weight, before taking a seat across from the redhead.

"Look, I... I know that... that you don't think much of us, Rowley-"

"Zane."

"What?"

"I think an awful lot of you and the others. It's Zane I don't think much of, Sheriff." She replied, watching him, her eyes half-opened. She looked about ready to fall asleep, and Carter wondered if she'd slept at all in the weeks since Jo had disappeared. From the looks of it, she hadn't.

"Right-"

"I think he's a bad influence on this town, on its people, and on Josie in particular. I think he's playing a game with her heart and he's just going to hurt her in the end, and she's been hurt enough. I think the further she stays away from him, the better. Josie's got a lot of baggage- especially concerning her mom- and if he..." She bit her lip. "if he hurts her, I'm afraid it'll send Josie over the edge."

"The edge?" Carter asked, confused. He'd never heard anyone talk about Jo like this before and it scared him.

"After her mom died, Josie blamed herself. When she was twelve, she... slit her wrists, on the anniversary of her mom's death... we nearly lost her. Since then, it's become... almost tradition for her to do something on that day- popping pills, hanging, cutting, carbon monoxide- Josie will never stop blaming herself, and so, every year, she tries to make the pain stop, by attempting to end her life. There are things about Josie that none of you know or would ever understand, Sheriff. So stop trying and leave her be."

Carter swallowed, before asking,

"What... what day did Mrs. Lupo die?"

Rowley sighed, glancing down at the photographs in the album.

"September fifteenth, Jo's fifth birthday."


	42. Chapter 42

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Carter sighed. As he made his way into the gym, he thought back on the last hour and a half.

His chat with Rowley hadn't gone well.

One down, two to go.

As he stepped into GD's gym, he scanned quickly for the sight of a blonde; instead, he found Hertz, running on the treadmill, her headphones in her ears. Taking a deep breath, he sidled over to her, stepping around the treadmill so she'd see him. "Hey."

She stopped the exercise, and took her headphones out her hears. "Hey Carter." She replied, out of breath. "What's up?" The man shrugged. How did he go about asking for information on his best friend. Well, technically, Hertz was Jo's best friend, along with Rowley and Blythe.

They knew this Jo better than any of the travelers, even him.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." The woman grabbed her waterbottle, taking a sip. "About Jo." Her eyebrows shot up.

"What about Josie?" She asked, replacing the cap on her water bottle and running a towel along her neck and shoulders. He swallowed.

"Well, see, I... I talked to Rowley... or, I tried..." He shook his head. "And she, basically told me in no uncertain terms that Zane and his obsession with Jo could go to hell."

"Yeah, that's Gwen." Hertz said, as they left the gym. She stopped in the hall, turning to him. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your opinion... See, Zane... he and Jo fell in love in the old time, and he's convinced that it can happen again, if only she'll give him a chance." He watched the young woman's face screw up in thought, before she spoke.

"See, Josie doesn't do what you tell her too, Carter. She's always played by her own rules. She never does anything half-assed, and never bends the rules for anyone, not even herself." They continued on, before Carter said,

"But she broke the rules for us. She didn't call the DoD on us. She's kept our secret. Is that something your Jo would do? Because it's something our Jo would do, because it involves people she loves." Hertz stopped again, turning to him. The brunette sighed, before speaking.

"See, that's the difference between _your_ Jo and ours." She shifted her gym bag onto her other shoulder. "Josie doesn't do that. Not for anyone. No one. Not even for her own father. She's a hard-ass, a bad-ass that does nothing but follow the rules. She learned it from her dad; after her mom died, Mr. Lupo just got more strict. He was always strict, but mom balanced him out. With her gone, he went... well, a little nuts. And then Josie slit her wrists on-"

"Yeah, Rowley told me." Hertz nodded.

"She... suffered alcohol poisoning at fourteen, and... not long after, we were seperated. Shipped off to different schools and different lives. More rules and less rebellion. Josie doesn't know anything else."

She headed to the rotundra, turning to Carter as she reached the stairs. "But-"

"Don't push her, Carter. Let her come to you. Or, if it'd be easier, let it go." Then, she turned and headed down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

"Thanks for the advice, Hertz." Carter muttered. He left not long after she did; heading to Cafe Diem for a cup of coffee and a much needed maple bar, and as soon as he stepped into the cafe, he stopped, surprised.

Blythe, the bubbly blonde of the quartet, sat on a stool at the counter with a guy, sharing kisses with him. He only broke through his shock when Vincent spoke up.

"Oh, don't they look happy?"

Carter nodded. "Yeah. Um... hey, Vince, who... who is Blythe... kissing?" But Vincent didn't need to answer, because the man stood, grabbed his cup, and with one last kiss, left the cafe, nodding to Carter on his way out. _"Parrish!"_ Others in the cafe turned to look at him, and Blythe blushed when the older man made eye contact with her. Recovering from his shock, he went to the counter and took the stool Parrish had vacated moments earlier.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Blythe asked, looking down at her cup.

"Well, first I'm trying to get over the shock of seeing you kissing Isaac," He stared. Her blush deepened. "And, second, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"About Jo. And... Zane, essentially." He said. Blythe groaned.

"And about getting to know Zane."

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Lan stopped by and picked up dinner before heading home. She warned me that you'd be on the war path." She took a sip of her coffee, glancing at him. "So, why are you so concerned about us getting to know Zane? Josie's made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with him."

"Actually, I don't think Jo knows what the hell she wants." Carter replied.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" The sheriff rolled his eyes; he'd heard the same line from Hertz, but this time, knew what he wanted her to.

"Just... talk to him. Get to know him. Maybe you'll see that he's not what you all thought. He's not the same arrogant, selfish jackass he was."

"Josie would disagree." Blythe replied, standing to go. Carter reached out and grabbed her arm as she passed by him.

"Josie- er, Jo- won't have to know." Carter replied; the nickname felt foreign on his tongue, and he didn't like it.

"You want us to lie?"

"Not lie, just... fib."

"The four of us don't keep secrets, Carter. We never have. We never will." She replied, wrenching her arm away and going to the door. He stood and turned to her.

"Just, get to know the guy, Blythe, that's all I'm asking. Please. For his sake. And Jo's."

The woman didn't turn; he could hear the wheels turning in her head. After several tense minutes, she finally turned back to him.

"Fine. SARAH at eight."

Carter breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Blythe, Zane-"

"I'm not doing this for Zane." Blythe interrupted. "I'm doing it for Josie."


	43. Chapter 43

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The 15th hasn't come yet.**

**Thanks to the muse :) - purplepotatopig for reviewing 42.**

SARAH'S main door opened, and Zane sighed, hands in his pockets. Carter gave him a huge smile before stepping aside and letting the younger man in. "Good to see you, Zane."

"Yeah. Why am I here? You said something about... needing to fix a problem with SAR-" He stopped, seeing Blythe sitting on the sofa. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked, tuirning to look at Carter. The older man shrugged.

"Carter called me here. Said he wants me to talk to you. Get to know you." She set her coffee down on the table and got up, moving towards him. She tossed her long blonde locks, holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Tamsen Blythe. Former Marines." After a moment, Zane took her hand.

"Zane Donovan. Particle phsycist."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands quickly, before Blythe returned to her seat. Carter watched as Zane looked around, before taking a seat in the chair directly diagonal to her. He chuckled at how nervous Zane appeared; that a young woman- who just happened the be one of the best friends of the woman he was in love with- was able to turn Zane into a wreck, was priceless. If only Carter had his camera. Once they were both seated, Carter retrieved a beer and a soda from the kitchen, handed the soda to Zane, who took it gratefully, and settled on the opposite end of the sofa Blythe was sitting on.

"So, let's talk." He said, taking a sip.

"About what?" Zane asked, glancing quickly at Blythe before sipping his soda. Carter shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. Our childhoods, our teenage years, our relationships with Jo..." Zane narrowed his eyes.

"Real subtle, Carter." The older man rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you out here. You need to deal with this, with Jo and..." He glanced nervously at Blythe before saying, "un... fortun... ately... this Jo has... three very, very... p..." He licked his lips, trying not to let the blonde on the other end of the sofa know that she intimidated the hell out of him. "powerful, gun toting friends." He gave her a quick smile, and Blythe glared at him.

"You act like you're afraid of me, Carter." Blythe said.

"I'm not!" Carter cried. "Just... I'm not..." But he scooted closer to the arm on his side of the sofa, just in case. Zane snorted, amused that it wasn't just Jo that could scare Carter. After a moment, he said,

"What do you want from me, Blythe?"

The blonde took a sip of her coffee. "What are your intentions with my best friend?"

"You're gonna pull that card?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Look, I just want to know why you're going after Josie like you are, and if you're planning on sticking around, or are just going to use her and then leave her, like the other men in her life. I'm just being protective of her, which is what Hertz and Rowley are doing."

"You're not being protective, you're smothering her! Why do you think she ran? To get away from-"

"You!" Blythe snapped. Carter climbed to his feet, stepping between the two to stall the arguement.

"I didn't ask you both here to fight! This is for Jo! Because she needs you both!"

"She needs me and Hertz and Rowley, she doesn't need _him_." Blythe muttered, coffee cup to her lips. "And she doesn't _want_ him."

"She needs me a lot more than she needs the three of you." Zane snapped back.

"Oh really? Then why does she-"

"If I might interrupt," The arguement halted as SARAH cut into the conversation. "but I had noticed that Jo seemed to be questioning the real reasons you're going after her, Zane. She seems to think that you only want her for the intercourse."

Zane groaned in frustration. "I don't! I want her because I love her! I want to spend the rest of my life with her! She's... she's stubborn and crazy and a complete straight arrow when it comes to the rules, and that's why I love her. Okay, I hate it too, but that's besides the point! I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to... I want to have children with her and grow old with her and... I... I know she isn't the Jo I fell in love with in the other time, but she's _Jo_, and I love her. Regardless of the time or place. I don't want to hurt her, I just want to love her. For the rest of my life."

Blythe was silent. She appeared lost in thought, thinking over everything he'd said. After a moment, she took another sip of her coffee, she looked at Zane and said,

"From the beginning. You leave _anything_ out about you and Josie, and I'll kick your sorry ass back to Federal so fast you're head'll spin."


	44. Chapter 44

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 43.**

"If anyone's being _immature, Zane_, it's you." She replied, pullingher long blonde hair back into a ponytail. "Just because you're 'in love with her' doesn't mean she feels the same way. For all you know, she could hate you. She could decide to never want to see you again. Talk about public enemy number one, once you're on Josie's hate list, you don't get off it."

He thought a moment before speaking. "I do love her. Trust me, Blythe, I do. I... I can't lose her, not again. Coming to this timeline, and being confronted with this... new... Jo... it hasn't been easy. I... I just want..." He sighed, licking his lips quickly before getting up. "Never mind, it's not important." He went into the kitchen and tossed the can in the recycle bin. As he made his way back into the living room, he pulled the ring out of his pocket and examined it.

The chain still dangled from the heirloom, and if he concentrated, he could almost feel the warmth left by having hung around Jo's neck as it rested against her skin. He took a deep breath, looking up at Blythe and Carter. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he asked,

"And if it lasts?"

"What?" Blythe asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This... walkabout."

"It's not going to last. At most, she'll be gone another week or two. Maybe three."

"I don't mean the walkabout itself, I mean..." He sighed, looking down at the ring. "I mean, what if she decides not to give us a chance? What then?"

Blythe sighed, thinking. Then, she looked up at the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm saying this." She muttered, retuning her gaze to the phsycist. Swallowing, she said, "You're a phsycist, right? You like... puzzles? Figuring out puzzles and formulas? Right?"

Zane shrugged, not understanding where she was going with this. "Yeah, I like puzzles and formulas. I'm a phsycist, puzzles are _kind of_ what I do." He narrowed his eyes, confused. "Why?"

Blythe sighed; apparently, the guy wasn't as bright as he claimed to be. "You think, right?"

"Of course I think, everyone thinks, it's a normal part of-"

_"Never mind!"_ Blythe snapped, losing her patience as she stood and went to the mantle. "My point is, if you _think_, then you can solve this."

"Solve what?" She groaned in annoyance, turning her gaze from the baseball bat over the mantle to him. "I'm... not understanding what you're getting at, Blythe."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before replying. What could_ possibly_ make Josie fall for this guy? In _any_ timeline?

"Look, Zane, what I'm saying," She started slowly, going over to him and leaning against Carter's arm of the sofa. "Is that you _need_ to look at this the way you would a normal equation. Approach Josie and this-" She thought a moment, weighing her options. "'situation', if you will," She tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "like you would one of your puzzles- or your formulas. What do you do when you try to figure out a puzzle? Strategize, right?"

He nodded. "Of course. In order to get to the correct end result, you have to have a strategy on how to approach the formula you're presented with."

Carter's eyebrows shot up in confusion. _"What?"_

"I believe Zane said-"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind, SARAH." Carter replied, waving away the explanation.

"Strategy, Carter." Blythe replied, turning back to him before returning her attention to Zane. The older man nodded, understanding. "And, in order to come up with a strategy, you have to first figure out what it is you want, right?" She asked; Zane nodded. "Good, so... think of your... _relationship_... with Josie as an equation. A puzzle." She licked her lips. "... In order to get the correct answer you're looking for... you need to strategize _how_ you're going to get there and what methods you're going to use to crack the formula. Got me?"

Zane nodded, understanding, but Carter stood, shaking his head. "I don't get it. Can someone explain it to me?" SARAH started to, but Carter broke her off. _"In terms I understand, please!"_

Moments passed in silence, before Blythe turned to Carter, saying, "It's like... boxing. That old saying, 'Lead with the jab, then the cross.'" She rolled her eyes, trying to think of a way to insert the pair into the equation. "Jab is the can opener, the cross is the spoon. You have to open the can with the can opener before digging the meat out with the spoon. Go the other way, and it _won't_ work; you'll get nowhere. Okay?" Carter nodded slowly. She sighed, trying again. "Josie... is the can opener, Zane is the spoon."

"So we're going to what? Box her to death?"

"No." Blythe whispered, shaking her head.

"I'm much better at baseball then boxing." Carter said. Zane rolled his eyes.

_"Carter! Focus!"_ The sheriff looked over at the young man, who gave him a _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?_ look. Blythe ignored them both. She stood, hands behind her back.

"What we need to do, is get Josie to open up to a possibility of being with Zane. Have her even _remotely_ consider that there is a... a tiny, _tiny_ probability that she could fall in love with Zane, and once she has that set in her head, then Zane can come in and sweep her off her feet." She turned to the young man in question. "But if she doesn't, there's _no_ chance of it _ever_ happening. Trust me, I know Josie. She's stubborn. Once she's closed her mind to something or someone, she doesn't open it up to that person again. Ever. This may be your only shot. If you don't get her to _at least_ consider, you won't get her back. You have to be prepared to accept that, Zane."

He sighed, thinking. After several moments, he nodded. "Even the possibility that she could consider it is better than what I've been going through these last few weeks. I'm game."

She gave him a small smile. "Good. Now, we need a plan. Like I said, a strategy. And we'll need a few on deck for backup just in case."

"The others- Fargo, Allison, Henry- they'll help." Carter said. Zane nodded.

"Good. I can talk to Isaac, he should be able to provide a good distraction for when she gets back." Blythe said.

"What about Rowley and Hertz?" Zane asked. Blythe bit her lip.

"They're stubborn. Not as bad as Josie, but pretty bad. And it's more... out of fear and protection for Josie than anything else. If they think she's threatened, they'll attack. We used to call them the Rottewilers of our group. Anyone they didn't trust or like that tried to get close, they'd go after. And Gwen... well, she's made it _perfectly clear_ that she _doesn't like you_. As for Lan... well, let's just say that... I can get her to sway in our favor. She's not as bad as Gwen, but she's not as iron-willed as you think. Lan... she looks at things through a pilot's eyes. Big picture and all that. Check for any threats before going in for the dive. And... if I'm _correct_, she'll be on our side in no time."

"Why?" Zane asked as Blythe pulled her light jacket on and went to the door.

"Because ever since Isaac and I started... she's been just as... eager to get out there and find her own... phsycist, if you will. And believe me, Lan was never one to turn down a boy's affections. Even when we were kids."

"So how-"

"We'll work on the strategy once we have everyone together. Cafe Diem, tomorrow night, six-thirty. I'll try to bring them both."

And before either man could reply, she was gone, the door closing behind her. It took a moment, but as Zane turned back to Carter, he cried out,

"What did she mean by... _wait... she's dating Parrish?"_


	45. Chapter 45

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: In regards to _Liftoff_: Zane definately doesn't do well in space...**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 44.**

"Hey! Zane!"

The younger man looked up to see Hertz rushed towards him, her tumble of chocolate hair cascading around her shoulders, just past her blades. Unlike Jo, who wore her raven waterfall in her customary ponytail, and Rowley, who kept her red curls short and held back with a headband, and Blythe, who pulled her blonde straw back in a messy bun in the middle of her head, Hertz preferred to leave her hair down and wild. It brushed against his shoulder as she tossed her head, pulling it over her shoulder as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, Tam told me about what you're trying to do- wooing Josie, and I-"

"You don't approve." Zane said automatically as he continued through the rotundra. Hertz sighed and hurried to catch up with him.

"No. Rowley doesn't. I never said that. And, unlike Gwen, who-"

"Would rather see me dead than with Jo."

Hertz thought a moment, before nodding. "Right." Zane rolled his eyes. "I, however, am willing to help."

Zane gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She nodded, before turning to start on her rounds. "Hertz?" She stopped, turning to him. "What made you change your mind?" The brunette thought a moment.

"I think you can make Josie happy. I think you can give her back the smile she so rarely wears anymore- the one that reaches her eyes. It's a smile we haven't seen since Mom died. But you break her heart, and_ no one_ will be able to find the body, let alone recognize it. We clear?"

He nodded, paling slightly as she turned and left. After a moment, he headed to his lab, passing Parrish in the hall.

"How's Blythe doing, Parrish?" The other man stopped, confused, before turning to Zane.

_"Who told you?"_

After work, Zane entered the bunker and stopped; he wasn't surprised to see Blythe and Hertz there, or even Parrish- he was surprised to see Rowley, though. The redhead looked up at him, a glare on her pretty features. "Um... hi Rowley." Slowly, he took a seat between Allison and Fargo on the sofa, confused as to why she was there. A moment passed in silence, before she said,

"Tam and Lan dragged me here. Said that you want to _woo_ Josie." She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not going to work."

"And why is that?" Zane asked.

"Because Josie hates you."

"She doesn't hate me." He replied, calm. He'd long learned that clamness was the key to dealing with Rowley. The redhead was as fiery as her temper, and he didn't mind a challenge- especially since his normal challenger was on walkabout. "She loves me, she just doesn't know it yet." Rowley rolled her eyes.

"Right. And what, that little make out session in her office was... what? Giving her a taste of what's to come?"

"Yes, essentially."

"You're never gonna be with Josie, Donovan. She doesn't love you, no matter what you're... other reality says. She's not going to suddenly realized that she's in love with you, come back, and marry you. It's not going to happen. So just give it up."

Carter rolled his eyes. "Oh get over yourself, Rowley. You're just upset because you don't have someone to love." The redhead turned to look at Carter, shocked.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed. "Your house is getting more action than both of us, Josie, Donovan, and the entire whole of GD and Eureka _combined_."

Hertz snorted a laugh, tumbling back into the chair she was sitting in. Carter and Rowley turned to her. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Hertz!"

"What? Oh you know it's true, Gwen! Blythe is getting more action from Parrish than you got in college!"

A chorus of voices broke out as she launched for Hertz, hands out, growling.

_"Rowley!"_


	46. Chapter 46

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Hi Abuela."

Mrs. Lupo came out into the garden, as Jo slammed the door of her small blue car and made her way towards her. Her black hair was down in waves around her shoulders, and she appeared about ten years older than when she'd stopped in Bar Harbor earlier. She wrapped her arms around her grandmother, relishing the feel of being home. Kathleen ran a hand through her granddaughter's hair, letting the silence envelope them. "How are you feeling, _Corozan_?" She asked softly, pulling away and looking into her granddaugther's eyes. Jo shrugged.

"Tired." Her abuela gave her a small smile, before taking her face in her hands.

"How about some hot tea?" Jo nodded.

"That sounds nice."

Jo glanced at the plate of gingersnaps sitting on the table.

"How are you _really_?" Abuela asked, setting a cup of herbal tea in front of her. She reached out, grabbing a cookie and biting into it, stalling.

"Honestly, Abuela?" Kathleen sat down across from her, sipping her own tea.

"Josefina, I'm going to find out eventually. Your father could never keep anything from me... He still can't." She chuckled softly, then noticed the forlorn look on the younger woman's face. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Jo shook her head.

"Nothing."

_"Josefina."_

The woman sighed; Zane's words came rushing back to her. _You may think I'm a criminal, but my mom loves me, and she wouldn't appreciate you insulting her boy._

Yeah, that was pretty much her relationship with Abuela.

"Like someone messed with my brain... Erased my memories." She took a deep breath. "If... If Zane and I... if we... we used to be something, but I don't know what. And he does." She looked up into her grandmother's eyes. "He um..." She glanced into her tea, before sneaking a peek at the older woman. "Abuela... If... If you loved someone, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Josefina, what... I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Jo bit her lip, debating. If she told, she'd be putting, not only herself, but the travelers in danger, and now, Abuela. She couldn't risk it...

But she also couldn't lie.

"Za... Zane is from... an alternate timeline. An alternate Eureka. And in..." She took a deep breath. "in that time, he and I... we were in love. Practically engaged. And he... he thinks that... I'm her."

"Her who?"

Her granddaughter looked up at her. "Jo."

"But you are Jo. You are who you are, Josefina. You can't change that." She said, reaching out to take the girl's hand. Jo pulled away, standing.

"No I'm not Abuela! I... I'm not _his_! In... in that time... in _that_ Eureka... they were lovers. They instantly fell in love and... and he proposed, but she froze and didn't... didn't answer him. And when he came here... he thought I was her. And that... that we could pick up where they left off, but... but I'm not her, Abuela! _I never will be!_ And he _wants me to be_, but I can't because... I don't remember! I don't remember falling in love with him or... or the relationship they had... I don't remember any of it, but he's _convinced_ that I _am_ her and that I_ will_ remember."

She stopped her pacing and turned to Kathleen, tears in her eyes that instantly ran down her cheeks.

"J-"

"I want to know. If I loved him, then I have a right to know, don't I? If you loved someone, Abuela..." She sniffled. "If you loved Abuelo, but he was from a different time, and in love with the you that he _knew_- a you that _you_ didn't even know existed in another_ time_ that you didn't even know existed- and he suddenly came here, and was convinced that you could be the you he was in love with in his time, but you weren't because you didn't even know about the other you, wouldn't you want to know? If Abuelo was still Abuelo... Wouldn't you want to remember being in love with him?"

When the older woman didn't reply, Jo lowered her head, soft sobs escaping her throat. Obviously, the young woman had been struggling with this issue for quite some time. After a moment, Kathleen went to her, leading her into the living room and sitting on the sofa. She lifted the woman's head to stare into her eyes and wipe the tears away.

"Oh_ Corozan_." Jo sniffled, looking into her grandmother's eyes. "How long has this been running circles in your head?"

"Since before I left." Jo replied, wiping her nose on the tissue she yanked from the box on the table. She blew her nose quickly, before turning back to her grandmother.

"So much worry for a young _bonita_."

"I'm not young, Abuela. I'm nearly thirty."

"You will always be young to me, _Corozan_." She brushed the dark waves off Jo's forehead, before saying, "Do you love the boy?"

"_I don't know!_ How can I when I'm not the one he wants?" Jo cried, propping her chin onto her fist.

"I think, he went to far. Trying to push you into a role you don't want or know anything about. Just because he was in love with another you. It's not right, and I_ don't approve_." She chuckled softly. "Although, his constant persistance to get you to even _consider_ love, well... I will give him _that_." She watched her granddaughter. "Corozan, are you frightened?"

Jo didn't speak right away, but when she did, it was a whispered,

"What if... Mom and Dad..."

"The fear that the one you love will be ripped from your arms..." She sighed, and then got up, going to the mantle, bringing down a photo album. "I lived it. It is the worst... heartache in the world. The... feeling of losing that person, a part of you... a part dies, when they do." She opened the album, pointed to a photograph of a young man. "Your abuelo... we... were the... true romance. When he died... I died. It was _years_ before I could look at another man, the pain was so great. And then I met-"

"Abuelo Juan." Jo whispered. Kathleen nodded.

"_Si_. And, at first, we didn't get along. But... after a while, I realized that... I was falling in love all over again. And for the first time, in... years... I felt whole. That hole in your heart will never fill, because you can never bring the ones you lost back, but it does get easier to live with. Your Papa... he hasn't gotten over Cassandra's death; at this point, I don't believe he ever will. A true _Romeo y Julietta_, those two." She flipped to a photograph of Jo's parents, and after a moment, the younger woman reached out to brush her fingers against it.

"Mom."

Kathleen nodded. "Just because you lose them, doesn't mean they leave you. Or that they stop loving you. Your Zane has suffered heartache; heartache that I think you can ease."

"But-" She held up a hand.

"I know you are not who he expected, but you are Jo. You are as close as you will ever come to being her. You are different, you've led a different life, but it still brought you to him. So at some point, the stars decided that you two needed to come together."

"I don't believe in that-"

"And _you fighting it is just giving the stars more work_, _Corozan_. You are _stubborn_, and you_ know_ it. But you also love with everything you are. You are like Cassandra was, like your father is. Stubborn and ignorant when it comes to _affairs of the heart_." She tapped her granddaughter's temple with each word. Jo sighed. "If this Zane loves you and is willing to give a relationship a chance, then take it. Obviously, he loves you very much, or you wouldn't be in such agony. Your father was the same way, unwilling to give Cassandra a chance, and he nearly lost her to another man. Don't make that mistake."

"I nearly did. I... I accepted a proposal from an old friend, and then broke it off."

Her grandmother nodded, understanding. "I see. Well, you're just like your father in that regard."

_"Abuela!"_ She fell silent at her grandmother's glare.

"If you truly love the man, and I think that you do- don't argue, Josefina, your father did, and he _didn't_ win- then you need to be willing to give him a chance. You're afraid, just like your father."

"I'm not-" She started, but Kathleen cut her off.

"Your father was terrified of giving up his life for a life with Cassandra. He feared that he would be losing himself. But when he finally married her, he realized that... he wasn't losing himself, he was _gaining_ a _part of himself_ that he didn't even realize he'd lost. Your Mama was his soul mate. She completed him in every way. There are people out there, searching for the other half of their soul; most never find it. You're lucky, love. You have."

Jo shook her head. "No, I..."

After a moment, Kathleen looked down at her hand, examining her wedding ring. "You and your Zane are the two pieces of a wedding band." She slipped the ring off her finger, and stared at it. "One is the stone, held in place, the other, is the band that holds the stone in place. Both are there to support each other. Without the band, the stone collapses, without the stone, the band is useless. Understand?"

Jo didn't reply, just stared at her hands. After a moment, Kathleen pressed the ring into her hand, closing her fingers around it. Then, she stood, helping Jo to her feet and pushing her gently towards the bedroom at the back of the cottage, a sign that she needed a good night's sleep before leaving the next morning. She pressed a kiss to the younger woman's forehead.

"One of you is the jewel, and the other is the band. Both are beautiful seperately, but together, they are absolutely gorgeous. They are stronger and able to handle anything. They're complete."


	47. Chapter 47

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You're back. I didn't think we'd see you again."

Jo nodded, setting her bags on the floor at her feet she signed the register. It was actually nice to see the old Victorian inn, and a good night's sleep would do her good. She'd never been so relieved to see the Welcome to McCloud sign, and had stood for several minutes looking up at the old Victorian before going inside.

"Yeah, I'm back. One more night before I go back to Eureka."

"How was your walkabout?" Jo shrugged, accepting the keys to the attic room and picking up her bags.

"It went... surprisingly well." The woman gave her a smile.

"Good. Have a good night, Ms. Lupo."

"Thanks." She started across the lobby to the stairs, but stopped as the woman spoke.

"How was everything, Mr. Donovan?" Her blood ran cold, and she turned slowly. She could see a young man standing at the counter, talking with the woman.

"... wonderful. Jojo's decided that we're just going to spend our anniversaries here from now on..." She swallowed, moving a little closer, trying to get a good look at the man.

"... glad Mrs. Donovan decided that. Have a safe trip, Mr. Donovan. We'll see you soon." He turned to go, and Jo pulled back, her heart in her throat.

It was _Zane._

But... but it didn't make any _sense_, unless...

Her mind flashed back to the day she left, and the car that had passed her by. The car with her, that child, and _Zane_ inside...

She rushed up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Once she was settled, she lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, taking deep, calming breaths to get her heart to relax. She stuck her headphones into her ears and turned up her music, but it was going to be a long night.

When she awoke the next morning, her head was clear, and she dressed slowly, relishing this last day away from Eureka. After breakfast, she'd be making the long drive back to Oregon, and back to the chaos and confusion that filled her life. She was silent as she walked through town, stopping at the little restaurant next to the candy shop, and lost herself in her thoughts as she sipped her latte.

She told herself not to think about the night before, the man that looked like Zane, her grandmother's words, the feel of the ring in her hand. Instead, she thought about the mountain of work she'd be facing once she stepped through the doors of GD and into her office. About the countless reports she'd have to file, and the problems she'd be facing in regards to the idiots that called themselves "scientists."

Maybe she shouldn't return...

No, she had to. She had no choice. Her job, her friends, her life- what little life she possessed- was in Eureka.

She couldn't not return.

Once she finished breakfast, she walked back to the bed and breakfast, passing by a small shop, which she returned to and slipped inside. It was a store that sold small trinkets that were created to look like Victorian heirlooms. As she wandered about the room, she stopped at the sight of a small dark blue box with beautiful gold paint and gems. Her breath caught as she lifted the lid- a jewelry box.

"See something you like?"

She turned, to see the owner of the store behind her.

"Um... how.. how much is this?"

The woman took the box from her and examined it quickly, before checking the tag, and double checking the price on a sheet of paper.

"Twenty-five dollars and fifteen cents."

"Oh."

The woman thought a moment before placing it in a box. "But for you, fifteen even."

"Ah... ah... thank you."


	48. Chapter 48

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Does anyone know when Jo gets back?"

"She should be back soon."

"What if she decides not to return?"

Hertz and Carter turned to look at Zane, who sat across from the at the counter, staring into his coffee. The group had agreed to meet at SARAH, and once there, they laid out plans for how to get Jo to... well, let Zane woo her. Currently, Zane's attitude wasn't helping. Hertz rolled her eyes.

"_Now_ you bring that up?" Carter cried, Zane shrugged, not wanting to answer.

"She'll return, Zane. Josie never stays away for long." Hertz replied, giving the scientist a small smile before turning back to her plans. The talking continued; Zane watched them all work in silence, unsure of how to contribute to the situation. The fact that they were all helping him- and the possibility that Jo might fall for him, that their plan might work...

It terrified him.

To the point of near catatonia.

"Are you okay, Zane?" He glanced upward as SARAH broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine, SARAH, just..."

"Zane, I'm detecting an increased level of seratonin in your system, which can lead to depression and suicidal tendencies. Are you sure you're okay?" The others all stopped their conversations to look at him.

"I... I'm fine, SARAH."

"Are you sure?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Zane? Are you sure you're okay?" Carter asked, going to the younger man, as the others gathered around him. After a moment, he sighed, looking into each of their faces.

"I just... I'm terrified. Absolutely terrified. What... what if she... if she comes back and decides that... that trying to figure us out is a waste of time? Or what if she comes back and decides to move? Or... or decides that she never should have broken it off with that asshat and goes to be with him? What if-"

"Zane, those are just 'what ifs' they aren't possible." Allison said gently, going to him. He looked into her eyes.

"But they could be." He sighed. "Allison, it... the chance of Jo deciding she doesn't want to be with me, or be here, or wants to be with him... I've done the math... I've run through all the algarithems... the... chances of any of those things happening... it's not just possible," He swallowed, tears beginning to prick his eyes. "it's probable."

After a moment, Allison took his hands in hers. "Zane, you're just worried, that's all. You're nervous about her coming home, and I know that you want this to be perfect, and it will be. In its own special way. Now just take a deep breath and calm down. Can you do that for me?" He nodded, not trusting his voice. When the others returned to their work, Carter took Allison aside, asking,

"Is this... normal?"

"Feelings of anxiety at the return of a loved one are a perfectly normal function. The fact that Zane wants to prove to Jo that he truly loves her, is cause for nerves. And the possibility that she might reject him- like in our time-"

"Is enough to scare him to death." Carter finished. Allison nodded.

"Exactly. We just need him to remain calm in order for this to work. Once we get everything into place, then_ we_ just sit back and watch." Carter thought a moment.

"I'll make popcorn."

She glared at him.

"Has anyone seen Rowley or Fargo?" Everyone looked up at Blythe's question. Come to think of it, the two had disappeared a little over an hour earlier, but no one had thought anything of it. Moments of silence passed, each shaking their head before SARAH spoke.

"I'm detecting body temperature coming from the closet." Carter raised his eyebrows. He turned to Allison, then Zane, who'd joined them.

"The closet? The last time there were two people in the closet," Carter started slowly. "it was at Zoe's party and the two people were Jo-" He turned to Zane. "And you." Zane held his hands up as everyone turned to look at him.

"Not me this time. You know that."

Carter didn't reply; he went to the closet in question and opened it, flooding it with light...

And out toppled Fargo, Rowley on top of him, her short red curls bouncing around her face, her jacket down around her elbows and her blouse askew. The Director and temporary Head of Security looked up at him, surpised and embarrassed expressions on their faces.

_"NOT AGAIN!"_ Carter cried, stamping his foot like a child.

"Not again?" Hertz asked, leaning towards Zane, who waved her away. After a moment, Rowley sat up, climbing off Fargo and pulling her jacket back onto her shoulders as Fargo pushed himself up.

"What were you doing?" Carter asked. "You were supposed to be watching the DNA tracker for any sign of Jo returning!"

"Well, I was watching him... And he was watching me." Rowley replied, haphazardly smoothing her wayward curls, as Fargo fixed his glasses, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Carter's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe this." He muttered, turning away from them. They looked around at everyone else, who all wore matching expressions of shock and surprise, except for Zane, who shook his head almost knowingly. Rowley just stared at him confused, but Fargo knew. He'd heard the infamous story of Zane, Jo and the closet at Zoe's party- the escapade was almost as well known among the time traveling five as the great Foot Fusion of two-thousand-eight.

Although Foot Fusion was much more funny.

Everyone agreed.

Except for Zane.

Carter turned back to look at the pair, before going to them. "Out! Out! Out of the closet!"

The pair quickly scrambled to their feet, rushing into the living room. Rowley stopped however, turning to Zane. "What did Carter mean by...'not again?'" She asked, confused. "Did this happen before?"

Zane shrugged. "You could say that."

"Then with who?" She asked. Zane thought a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"With Jo and I." Then, he moved past Carter and Allison, stopping as he passed by Rowley. He turned back to the chastised pair, scoffing softly. "Never knew you had a thing for redheads, Fargo. Always thought you'd go for blondes."

And then, he slipped out of the bunker without so much as a word.


	49. Chapter 49

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He sank onto the stool, blocking out the music coming from the jukebox and focusing on the music leaking into his head from his headphones. The sight of Rowley and Fargo tumbling out of the closet and into the hall brought back memories of being caught with Jo in that very same closet in the old time.

The taste of her, the feel of her skin under his fingers, the silk of her hair...

"Tough day, Zane?" He looked up and removed his headphones as Vincent set a cup of coffee in front of him. He sighed.

"Yeah. Jo should be home soon and... I want to surprise her."

"Surprise her how?" Vincent asked, leaning towards him. Zane thought a moment. After discovering that their kiss was pretty much gossip- legendary gossip, but gossip none the less- Zane suddenly found himself on the recieving end of the town's lines. Pretty much the entire town sided with Zane over Jo.

Apparently, from what he was able to figure, ever since he and the others arrived, the whole town had stuck up for him whenever Jo attacked, or sent of of her quartet on his tail. They obviously all figured that Zane's sudden change was a good one, and so defended him.

He sighed, eventually leaning close. "You know that Jo left on her walkabout, right?" The older man nodded.

"Well, she'll be back soon, and I... I want to welcome her home, but I don't know how."

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Zane licked his lips.

"It's complicated. But... the point is... I want to... to..."

"To have something special for her?" Vincent finished. Zane nodded. The man thought a moment. "You just be prepared to welcome her home, leave the food to me." The young man seemed to visibly relax.

"Thanks Vince." He nodded, picking up his cup before leaving. As he stood and went to the door, someone slipped by him; a flash of waving raven hair and a familiar black suit jacket caught his eye and he looked up. The woman leaned close as she turned, her ponytail swinging.

_Jo?_

"If I were you, I'd throw in dinner and a movie. But it won't go past second base. I'm not that kind of girl." Giving him a big smile, she winked at him before turning and disappearing into the bustle of people mingling in the room. He shook his head, before turning back to her, but she'd disappeared.

As he headed outside, he told himself that she wasn't real, that she was still on her walkabout, and that the hallucination was just from lack of sleep. If she was already back- no, she wasn't. No one else had seen her; she was a hallucination, brought on by his sleep-deprived mind.

"I have to go home and get some sleep."

"Zane!" He turned, to see Carter rushing towards him.

"Carter? What's wrong?" The older man doubled over, catching his breath, before finally speaking.

"Allison... sent me to... find you. She's... worried..." Zane sighed. "When you left and then didn't answer your phone, she sent me to find you." It was then that Zane pulled his phone from him pocket.

_1 Missed Call_

"Right. Sorry." He quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket. "There's no reason for Allison to be worried, I'm fine. Got a cup of coffee, and... Vincent is going to help with the... food preporations for when Jo comes home."

"You didn't-"

"No, just said that I wanted to welcome her home, and he said he'd do the cooking." He opened his mouth to continue, but thought better of it.

"Good. Well, come on, let's get back to SARAH before Allison kills me."

Twenty minutes later, when the two walked through the doors and into the bunker, Allison rushed to him, checking him over, acting like the mother she was. Zane pushed her away after five minutes.

"I'm fine! Allison, I'm fine! I promise. I just... I needed to think."

"You're sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I... stopped by Cafe Diem. Got a cup of coffee and... talked to Vincent. He said he'd help with the food."

Silence. Suddenly,

_"You told him?"_


	50. Chapter 50

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She took a deep breath, and started the car.

It was three in the morning, and she had a long drive ahead. Before she'd left, she'd found a basket with muffins and a cup of hot coffee waiting for her downstairs in the lobby- a gift from the staff at the small hotel, who seemed delighted that she'd returned for the night and expressed how they hoped she'd return soon. She promised that she would.

As she pulled out of the parking lot and drove through the small town, she glanced at the seat. The box holding her small blue jewelry box sat on the seat, watching her. It taunted her, and she forced herself to focus on the drive, but everytime she stopped, her gaze returned to it.

She chided herself for getting it in the first place, but she couldn't help herself. It reminded her so much of the box that her mother had owned- the one she kept her jewelry in- the one she let Jo look through when she was little. As she pulled to a stop at the sign, her gaze returned to the package. Her mind flashed to the last time she'd seen the box, sitting on her mother's nighstand.

Cassandra- who had been heavily into chemo to fight the cancer only months before- had forgone treatment, so she could die at home, surrounded by her family. She'd lain in bed for days, sleeping, struggling to breathe, move, talk. On her better days, James would carry her into the living room and settle her on the sofa, where she could watch her children. Jo remembered putting ballets on for her mother- in tutu, tights and slippers- with her brothers, and she always remembered her mother's smile, brighter then than at any other time.

_Cassandra had been curled up on the sofa, a blanket around her, watching her daughter play. She beckoned Jo close, nodding to the box on the coffee table. Jo picked it up and brought it to her._

_"Open it, Josie, darling."_

_The girl did, looking up at her mother. "What do you want from it, Mommy?"_

_Cassandra took it, pulling out a gold chain with a pendant of blown glass hanging from it. The dark greens, purples and blues swirled inside, creating a dance of color that Jo found exciting._

_"This belonged to my grandmother. She was a pilot in World War Two. Worked alongside Cherokee Windtalkers from forty-three to forty-five. One of them gave this to her before he went into battle; he used to blow glass and create vases and bowls and things before the war. This was the last thing he ever made. He gave it to her, to The Woman with One Hundred Hearts-"_

_"What?"_

_"He called her The Woman with One Hundred Hearts."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he said that she had enough heart for the hundreds of thousands of men who fought in the Second War."_

_Jo furrowed her brow. "What happened to him?"_

_"He was killed, not long after giving her this. Shot down over the South Pacific in Forty-four. My grandma wore this pendant on this chain around her neck until the day she died. When she gave it to me, it was in this box- this box was her mother's. She died of Tuberculosis when great-grandma was eight. This box and this pendant, have been in our family for years. They're very special, Josie. And they're yours now." Cassandra slipped the chain around the girl's neck, and then handed her the box. _

_The little girl held the box close, looking at it. She set it on the table, before rushing out to play. After her father took her mom back to bed, Jo came inside and sat down the color, and somehow, the box got broken, falling off the table and smashing to pieces._

_That night, after Jo went to bed, Cassandra passed away, finally succumbing to the cancer that had ravaged her body for years._

Jo blinked and the memory faded as tears slid down her cheeks. To this day, she still didn't know how the box had gotten broken. She didn't remember. All she remembered, was waking up the next morning and finding her father, distraught.

She'd always associated the box getting broken with her mother dieing, and to see the_ exact same_ type of box in the shop in McCloud...

Holding the box felt like she was five, like she was with her mom again. She'd bought it; an impluse buy that had deeper meaning than anyone could ever guess. A sigh passed her lips; she'd driven for hours without even realizing it, stopped for gasoline without even realizing, and now, entered the forest lined road to Eureka. When she looked out next, it was to see the _Welcome to Eureka_ sign getting closer and closer.

She reached up to tangle her fingers in the chain and play with the pendant, and discovered that it wasn't there. After a moment, she tried to figure out why, and then she remembered.

She'd tucked the glass blown pendant away in a small box in the safe in her office; it was the only thing that survived the fire when that idiot's rocket hit her house. The chain...

The chain had hung around her neck, empty for two years, _until_ the day she'd woken up to find an _engagement_ ring hanging from it.

A ring she'd never seen before.

A ring that didn't belong to her.

Zane's ring.

She'd worn it, examining the stone over and over, trying to figure out where the trinket had come from and who it belonged to.

And then she'd walked into Zane's rant that day, and he'd mentioned the ring...

His grandmother's ring.

The one that hung on that old gold chain from the nineteen-forties.

Around her neck.

And suddenly, the mystery was solved.

She'd thrown the ring at him and then had the chain repaired; it now hung around her neck, once again empty.

And it was going to _stay_ empty.


	51. Chapter 51

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Seven in the morning.

She'd spent the entire night driving, and finally, was making her way up to Corolis Loop. Everyone was at work, so she'd have the bunker to herself. Once she pulled in front of the old bunker, she took a deep breath and got out, grabbing her bags and making her way to the door, locking the car without thinking. She slipped into SARAH, lost in her thoughts, and headed upstairs, setting her things on her bed and taking a seat. She looked around; nothing had changed in the weeks since she'd been gone.

Absolutely nothing.

Sighing, she went downstairs. "SARAH? SARAH? Hello?"

No reply.

Realizing that no one was around to greet her on her return- even the house appeared to have gone out- she headed upstairs to shower and change before going to work. After stopping at Cafe Diem and grabbing a cup of coffee, she headed to work, head down as she made her way to her office. When she stepped through the doors, she found piles of paperwork and inventory lists, countless things that needed to be done...

Setting her coffee down, she went to her safe and opened it, before unwrapping the box. Then, she placed the pendant inside the box and returned it and the box to the safe, so that it was safe and secure.

"You're back!"

She turned, to see Carter enter, a cup of coffee in his hands. A smile flitted over her face, and she went to him, accepting the hug.

"Hey."

"So, how was walkabout?" He asked, pulling away to look at her. She shrugged.

"Okay." His eyes flitted over her figure- the jeans and white tank top, the sweater.

"Not go well? And... what were you putting in your safe?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Just... a box I bought on my trip."

"Can I see it?" He asked. Jo thought a moment, before going to the safe and pulling it out. She set it on her desk. "It's beautiful. And you bought this?" Jo nodded.

"It... it looks like one that belonged to my mom. It broke the night she died... I... I always considered the box breaking with-"

"Your mom dying?" She nodded. "Jo, that wasn't your fault."

"I know. I know that now." He opened it and pulled out the glass.

"And this?"

"Just an... old family heirloom. It's a pendant that belonged to my great-grandmother. It hung from the chain, but..." She tangled her fingers in the chain. "it's going to reside in the box, in the safe from now on. Where it belongs." She took a seat behind her desk. "And... I stopped to see my Abuela in Bar Harbor. She's doing good. And I... I was given a box that had been hidden in our house; it had a... a letter and... a letter in it. From my mom."

He heard the hesitation, but decided not to press it. "Are you okay, Jo?" She nodded, blinking tears away.

"Yeah. I'm fine. So, how were things here?" He shrugged.

"Fine. We managed to survive disaster without you, Blythe and Parrish are sleeping together, we caught Rowley and Fargo in a closet together, Allison is babying Zane way too much and-"

"Whoa, slow down. I knew about Blythe and Parrish, but... Rowley and..._ Fargo_? _In a closet?_ And... what do you mean that Allison is babying Zane? What has he been doing now? And _why_ is Allison babying him?"

Carter waved the question away. "You know Allison, she's such a mother, that's all she does is baby everyone. If you'd been here, she'd baby you."

"I've got hundreds of e-mails, dozens of reports that need to be filed. It's like I've been gone for a year..." She said, glancing at her computer. "That reminds me of why I left in the first place." She turned back to Carter. He sighed, then reached out and took her hand.

"Glad you're back, Jo. Lunch today?" She nodded.

"Sure." She stood and walked Carter to the door. He turned back to her, laying a hand on her cheek. "What?"

"If you need anything, I'm here. Okay?"

"I know." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before leaving. Once he was gone, Jo put the box back in her safe and left to make her rounds. She stopped by the cafeteria, poked her head in, and instantly spotted Hertz, Blythe and Rowley. It was just early enough that there was barely anyone at GD. After a moment, Jo slipped inside and hurried to the girls. "Hey!"

The three looked up, all gave her wide smiles as she slid into the seat next to Hertz. "How was your trip?" Blythe asked.

"It was good. I stopped to see Abuela-"

"How's she doing?" Hertz asked.

"Good. She's a little upset that the three of you haven't been up to see her, but other than that, she's good." The three shared admonished looks. Jo turned to Blythe. "How are you and Parrish?"

"Good. We moved in together."

"And... I hear you and... Fargo?" Jo asked, raising her eyebrows as she turned to Rowley.

"Carter." Jo nodded.

"Yep. So... when did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The other three rolled their eyes. Jo's cell went off not long after, and she got up to go.

"Hey, Josie." She turned. "Dinner tonight? Just the four of us?" Jo gave Blythe a big smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	52. Chapter 52

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 45, 46, 47, 48, 49 and 50.**

When lunch rolled around, Jo poked her head into Cafe Diem, spotted Carter, and hurried towards him, slipping into the chair next to him. Once lunch was ordered, he asked, "How's your first day back?"

"Good. I actually got through my e-mails and the paperwork done."

"How's Zane?"

"I haven't seen Zane. Or... Allison or Fargo or Henry or Grace for that matter. The only ones I've seen are-"

"You're three gun-toting friends." Carter shivered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Gun-toting? What did- what did you do to them? Did you piss one of them off? Did they _shoot you_? If they did, couldn't they have waited until I _got back_? They _know_ I like to do the shooting." She pouted; Carter rolled his eyes.

"Relax. We just had a... minor spat. We worked through it, though." He looked up as Allison and Fargo entered, in heated conversation. The two went to the counter and took a seat, never breaking their debate. After a while, Carter and Jo returned to their lunch. "So, what'd you think about?"

She sighed. "Oh... my... life here, my relationships, my... place in the world. All the usual questions about the universe." Carter nodded.

"Very nice. So... what did you figure out?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or... or did you figure out anything?" Jo licked her lips, leaning back in her seat.

"Not a damn thing." She replied, picking up her coffee. "I didn't figure out anything. In fact, I think I'm more confused now than I was when I left."

"That's too bad, Jo, it really is." She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Then, she stood, picking up her coffee. "It's not like I'll ever know what I want anyway." She went to Carter, offering her cheek for a kiss, like she'd so often done over the years. A friendly gesture between friends. He gave it to her, without hesitation, planting a light kiss on her cheek.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by either Allison or Fargo.

It was such a simple part of their relationship, and she was so willing, that for a moment, he'd considered that _maybe_ this was all a dream, and they were back in the old Eureka.

Because for a moment, she was _his_ Jo.

But then, she went to the door, turning back to Carter. "Maybe I just need to leave Eureka permanently. There isn't much here for me, is there? A few friends, a job, that's it. No home, no love interest, no family. Maybe I'm better off leaving Eureka behind and... starting a new life somewhere else. I could always go back into the Army. They're always looking for new recruits, I'm sure they'd take an old one in a heartbeat. It's not like I haven't seen battle before. Afgan or Iraq. Piece of cake for me, right?" She chuckled softly, looking down at her hands. "Anyway, I'll see you Carter."

Her words made his heart sink. But before he could reply, she was gone. He turned, locking eyes with Allison and Fargo. He joined the pair at the counter.

"We need a new plan." Allison told him.

"Yeah, about that, Allison." Carter started. "Jo thinks that... maybe you're babying too much. And I don't just mean Zane, I mean all of us. To... to... much..." He stopped when she glared at him. "Never mind."

"Regardless, Zane needs to know that Jo's back, and he needs to make his move. We've talked to him, and gotten him to see reason. We've gotten everything ready, now he needs to take it from here." Allison said. The other two nodded, remembering the hassle they'd gone through getting Zane's surprise ready for when Jo returned.

"You think she knows?" Fargo asked. "About the... you know?"

"I don't think so. She'd have to have gone past it this morning to get to SARAH. I doubt she's seen it. And if she has, she probably won't believe it anyway." Allison said.

"You two do realize that this is Jo we're talking about, right? _Jo?"_ Carter said, trying to make his point. Allison waved him away, and looked up when Zane entered.

"Zane, did you hear? Jo's-"

"Yeah, I know. I saw her car." He went to the trio.

"You know you have to take it from here, right?" Carter asked.

"I know. I'm planning on it, but... I couldn't have gotten through the first part without you guys. Thanks." He clapped Carter on the back, then accepted his drink from Vincent.

"I hear she's having dinner tonight with the other three. Shall I... set aside a table for you and her?" Vincent asked. Zane shook his head.

"No thanks, Vince. The dinner you've got planned for Thursday night will be fine. Thank you though." The man nodded.

"Hope she likes it." Carter said.

"Oh, Jo loves my cooking." Vincent replied, quite pleased with himself.

"Which is why, I've asked Vince to prepare all her favorites for Thursday night." Zane replied.

"What are you going to do, Zane? Seduce her with food?" Carter asked, as Zane took a sip off his coffee and headed for the door. "Or... sex her with food?"

"You'll see!" Zane replied, waving as he left.

"I hate it when he does that." Carter muttered, realizing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the man.

"Leave him be, Carter, he'll be fine." Allison said, patting his hand. The sheriff sighed.

"I hope so. Because if this brilliant plan of his doesn't work, we'll _never_ hear the end of it."


	53. Chapter 53

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 51.**

She sat staring at the mahogany box. It used to house her mother's memories- show tickets, dance recital programs, children's art. A cornacopia of precious momentos that Cassandra had deemed important enough to keep. When she died, James had thrown everything away and hidden the box. Sometime though, Cassandra must have slipped the letter and box into the chest. Sighing, she read through her mother's letter again.

_I hope that you find someone that shows you that life is meant to be shared, and to be lived to its fullest. I hope you find the man that sends you so deeply into love, that you can't breathe, let alone consider life without him._

_There are three things Lupos must keep in mind, from the time they're born until the day they die. Follow these instructions carefully, because once you're seen wearing the look, you'll never live it down._

_1. Find the person that's ignited you with the look and do all you can to aggrevate the hell out of them, darling, because it's only fair that they're as miserable as you for all the suffering they've caused._

_2. Accept the possibility that the look actually exists, and once you've accepted- the possibility, not the look- try to learn all you can about the person._

_3. And finally, hold on tight to them and never let them go. Do all you possibly can to make them yours, and to help with that, I've included a little something to make this last step easier._

She sighed, and picked up the small black box. She had an idea of what it contained, but couldn't bring herself to open it. So, instead, she slipped it into the desk drawer along with the letter and locked it, before putting the chest in the safe. Once she returned to her seat to return to her work, the doors slid open. She didn't bother to look up.

The person cleared their throat, drawing her attention. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, Josie." She relaxed.

"You didn't scare me." She said, getting up and going around her desk. She held her arms around, wanting a hug. "Good to see you again, Gwen." She said, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"Glad you came home, Josie." The woman replied, pressing a kiss to her friend's neck and rubbing her back.

"Are we interrupting something?" The two pulled apart, to see Hertz and Blythe in the doorway, four glasses and two bottle of wine in their hands.

"Come on in." Jo said, letting go of her second in command. "What's this?" She asked, as the women set their accessories down and each wrapped her in a hug.

"White wine-" Blythe started, uncorking the first bottle.

"And red." Hertz added; Blythe rolled her eyes.

"We figured that you returning was cause for celebration. Even if it's just between us." Blythe added, pouring a glass and holding it out to Jo, who took it.

"We aren't allowed to drink at work." Jo said, eying her friends cautiously.

"Oh relax, we got clearance from King Nerd. He's cool with it as long as we don't make it a habit." Hertz said.

"And, since Gwen has an in with the director, well, let's just say, we'll be able to get away with a lot more from now on." Blythe said, as Rowley took a seat in one of the chairs, sipping her wine. Jo glanced at the woman before turning back to the others.

"Besides, we didn't want to wait until dinner to hear all about your exploits. We'll still go to dinner, but we want to hear about them now." Hertz added, sinking onto the sofa with a glass of red. "So what happened? Where'd you go bouncing around this time? Quebec? Toronto? Nova Scotia? Rio? Or Mexico City? Oh! Did you go up to Ontario this time? Or-"

"Jeez, give the girl a break, Lan. She just got back! And those pauses in between sentences that you're supposed to take? They're called breaths. You should use them." Blythe said, smacking the brunette lightly on the arm before taking a sip of her wine. Hertz rolled her eyes.

"Get any new ink? A new piercing? Or that... that permanent makeup models wear? Did you meet anyone interesting? A new boyfriend? Please tell me you actually slept with someone during walkabout, that whole 'answers to the universe' thing is _so much_ easier to understand during sex... if you did, who is he? Is he moving to Eureka? What's he do for a living? Is he cute-"

"That's it." Blythe reached over, yanking the glass from Hertz's hand and setting it on the coffee table, out of her reach. "No more red. It makes you to chatty. White's a little softer. Maybe it'll shut you up easier." She ignored the glare she was recieving. Jo laughed. "And remember to breathe."

"No, no one new. I went to the East Coast. Saw Abuela, went down to Charleston, that's about it. No new ink, no new piercings. Nothing much."

"So... no new man candy?" Hertz asked, slightly disappointed. Jo shook her head. "That sucks." She sipped her drink. "But then again, that's a good thing."

"A good thing?" Jo asked, eyebrows raised. Hertz nodded.

"Yeah. Now you and Zane can work on getting back together. It should be easy now that you're back, and now that Zane's got this elaborate plan to woo you back into falling in love with him. He needed a little help, of course, so he went to us." She said, pointing to the other two and herself before taking another sip. "And Allison and Fargo and Henry and Grace and Carter, and... Carter and... Vincent and Carter... and... that's about it." She thought a moment. "The whole town's in on it."

Both Blythe and Rowley's mouths dropped in shock, and the two turned to stare at the brunette. Jo stared at them, confused.

"What?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Hertz asked. Jo shook her head. "Oh, well, Zane has this _huge_ surprised planned to welcome you back. He got the whole town to help with it. It's part of _Operation Woo_-" The brunette giggled, oblivious to the havoc on her cohorts' faces. Blythe set her glass down and grabbed Hertz's arm, pinching hard and twisting. _"OW! What was that for?"_

"Shut up!"

"But I-"

_"SHUT UP!"_ After a moment, Blythe got up, dragging Hertz with her, sending a quick apology and a 'Love you' Jo's way before taking the other woman to the infirmary.

"What was that about?" Jo asked, turning back to Rowley. The redhead shrugged.

"You know Lan. She hardly drinks, and when she does, she runs her mouth. Just nonsense. Nothing much. I think she's more hurt over the fact that Blythe and Parrish are together, and that Fargo and I are together, and... with the ever present probability that you and Donovan could get together... and I think she's a little jealous. But it's Lan. She'll get over it, or she'll find her own guy. Either way, once the alcohol leaves her system, she'll be back to her old self. Give her time." Rowley finished her glass, and got up, going to Jo. She wrapped her arms around the woman, holding close. "Glad to have you back, Josie. Eureka wasn't the same without you." She pressed a kiss to Jo's temple, before turning to go.

"Gwen?"

"Hmm?" The redhead turned.

"What did Lan mean when she said, 'Operation Woo'?" Rowley bit her lip. Carter had asked her and the others to lie. After a moment, she looked up at Jo,

"Nothing. She meant nothing, Josie."

And then she disappeared through the doors.


	54. Chapter 54

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to puprplepotatopig for reviewing 52.**

"Ow! What was that for?"

Allison and Blythe looked up as Rowley's hand connected with the back of Hertz's head; the sound was loud enough that everyone turned.

"You nearly told Josie about Zane's plans!" Rowley snapped through gritted teeth, a stage whisper. She looked around.

"I didn't know I'd slip up! I certainly didn't know I'd get drunk!" Hertz replied, sheepishly from her seat on the bed in the infirmary. Allison watched from a safe distance, keeping an eye on the three women. After a moment, she went to them, pulling the curtain around the bed.

"Wait, how much does she know?" Allison asked, turning to the women.

"It's Josie. She's got an IQ well into the one-eighties, even though she pretends that she doesn't. She could have figured out the whole thing by now." Rowley said, as Hertz winced, holding her head. "OH grow up. I didn't hit you that hard. Big baby." She ignored the glare the brunette sent her way.

"Um..." The three women turned to Allison. "How... How... What's Jo's relationship with Carter?"

"What do you mean?" Hertz asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"What... were Jo and Carter like here? Before... we came?"

The three women shared confusing glances, before Blythe said,

"I don't understand."

"Jo and Carter? What were they like... here? The... the old ones. Your... Jo and Carter." Allison asked, softly. The three women stayed silent, before Rowley turned to Allison, lip between her teeth. She sighed, before,

"You and... and Carter were never... together. He was with Dr. Fontana for a time, and then they broke it off and... Not long after Josie got the position as Head of Security, he... they began to show minor interest in each other. Lunch together and late night dinners. Sharing small kisses and hugs in secluded corners of GD... for a time, we thought they'd get together and it would develop into a real relationship- for it even seemed that they fit together, that they were right for each other- and then... you all showed up and Josie... Josie seemed to shy away from Carter. She loves him, but... but not the way it was turning out to be. More of a... sibling relationship. And with Donovan going after her now..."

"It seems more appropriate that Zane and Josie are more... _suited_ to each other than Josie and Carter were." Blythe said.

"Why are you asking? What's it to you?" Hertz asked.

"I just... in our timeline... Jack thought of Jo as a daughter, not a love interest-"

"Well, that's not the Carter we know. The Carter we know considered Josie a love interest at one time." Rowley replied. Allison thinned her lips.

"Not my Carter and my Jo. They loved each other, but... not like that. He always kissed her on the cheek, but more the way a father would-"

"I repeat, what's it to you?" Hertz asked. "You're acting jealous because there _once_ was something going on between Carter and Josie. Get over it and- _Ow_!" She jumped as Rowley again hit her on the back of the head.

"Haven't you talked_ enough_ today? You nearly spilled the beans to Josie, would it _kill_ you to keep your mouth shut for five minutes?" The brunette glared at her, giving the redhead a shove, but did as told.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked. Blythe sighed.

"Lan-"

"Can't hold her liquor-" Rowley interrupted. The blonde glared at her.

"Nearly told Jo about what Zane was planning. Said the town had helped, but that was about it, before I dragged her down here." Blythe said. Allison gave Hertz a couple pills and a glass of water.

"Now I want you to go home and rest. You obviously don't drink much, and when you do, it's too much. So go home and get some rest. Doctor's orders." Hertz nodded, climbing off the bed, as Blythe joined her and took her arm.

"I'll take her home." After a moment, Rowley got up to follow, but Allison's voice stopped her.

"Rowley?" The redhead turned. "This... thing that was between Carter and Jo... it's not serious, is it?"

"No. Not anymore. Not with Donovan going after her like he is. You have nothing to worry about, Allison."

"Oh I... I'm not..." Rowley raised an eyebrow.

"Please, you're jealous whenever any other woman shows any interest in Carter or even glances his way. And I know you happen to hate Josie because she and Carter are so close."

"I don't hate-"

"Don't pretend. It's evident. If Josie were gone, you'd be perfectly happy. She wouldn't be around, and therefore wouldn't be threat to you. Which is how you acted when Josie went on walkabout. Perfectly happy that she wasn't around. And you say you're not jealous. Right. Then, the redhead turned and left.

"But I'm not-" Allison started as Rowley left.

_Yes, I am._


	55. Chapter 55

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He looked up. Jo sat in her holding cell, the letter in her hands and the mahogany box on her lap.

"Jo? Whatcha doing here?"

After a moment, the young woman looked up. Tears glistened in her eyes, and after a moment, she put the box on the cot and got up.

"Sorry, Carter I just... needed a quiet place to think. I... I'd better go. I'll see you around." But as she slipped out of the cell and into her office, moving past him to slip out the door and make her usual rounds, he grabbed her arm.

"Jo, what is it? Something's got you so upset. You can tell me, you know you can." She opened her mouth to speak.

"My mom-"

"What? Jo, did something happen on walkabout?" She pulled away, hurrying from the office.

"Nothing happened, Carter. I just... I got a little overwhelmed, that's all." She said, brushing the tears away and she walked, tears that had stained the writing on her mom's letter; Carter jogged to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Overwhelmed about what?" He asked softly. "It had something to do with your mom, didn't it, Jo? That letter is what's got you so upset, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "No! No! It... it's just that... that Mom and Abuela both seemed to think I belong with someone! And Abuela thinks I belong with Zane!" She laughed, her voice choked with tears. "Zane! Isn't that insane? I don't love Zane, and I don't belong with him! I belong with Eric, but he's gone, and I didn't go after him... or better yet, I belong alone... I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone, which is just fine!" She reached up to wipe her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed that the entire hall had stopped to watch her outburst.

"Jo-"

"I hate crying. Crying is a sign of weakness. If you cry, you don't belong in the Army. But I can't stop..." She choked out a sob. "I went on walkabout to find myself, to find answers to questions, and instead... all I found were old memories... of my mom... of my dad... of my childhood and my nonexistant life..." She looked up at Carter.

"Jo, you're life isn't nonexistant. We all love you, we need you here."

She shook her head. "No you don't. You don't need me, you never needed me. No one needs me. No one ever wanted me. No one. I don't belong here. The only place I belong is the Army... I didn't find anything on walkabout except new hurts and old wounds ripping open..." She choked on a deep breath, and panted heavily, unable to speak and breathe at the same time. "I don't belong here; I never belonged here. I'm not needed... And I'm not in love, no matter what Abuela says. I don't love Zane... I hate him. I hope he gets... transferred to the Arctic or... shot into space..."

"No you don't, Jo." Carter whispered. Jo nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do. Because then my life would be so much simpler. But... but he's forcing me... he's trying to make me become someone I'm not... someone I'll never be... I'm not her. I'm not her, Carter, I'll never be her. I can't pretend... and I can't pretend to be in love with him if I'm not. I'm just... not."

After a moment, Carter reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Jo, _you're tired._ You _just_ got back from walkabout, and you're _exhausted_. You _haven't slept_, you've_ barely eaten_, you _shouldn't_ have come in to work today. You should be home, catching up on sleep and relaxing, not here, trying to work yourself into an early grave, which is _what you're doing_." Carter said evenly a she tried to protest. "You need to go home and sleep for a couple days or weeks, and get back into the... the swing of things before you come to work again. Okay?"

"I can't, I have to work." He grabbed her arm when she pulled away.

"_No._ Now go back to the bunker, curl up on the sofa, and watch the first four seasons of _Locked Up: Abroad_. Take a nap while you're at it. I'll call SARAH and tell her to make you a nice, hot lunch and draw a shower for you. You _need_ it. And this isn't a work order, this is a family order, now go."

"Carter, I don't-" He turned her around and shoved her towards the rotundra, pulling out his phone. His fatherly instincts were coming out in full now, as he watched the young woman he loved- albeit a different version- rush from work.

"Yes you do! Now go!"

"But Carter-"

_"GO! NOW!"_ After a moment, she ducked her head and ran, wiping the tears from her eyes. The whole rest of GD watched in stunned silence as their Head of Security succumbed to her nervous breakdown. "Hello, SARAH?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I sent Jo home to get some much needed rest. She got back from her walkabout today and came straight to work and she's exhausted. Make sure she _doesn't_ leave, and can you please make her a hot lunch and draw a shower for her. I think the lack of food in her stomach is part of the reason why she's so exhausted. Make sure she gets her rest, short of restraining her to the bed, please."

"Of course, Jack. We can't have Jo working herself to death, especially now that she's back."

"Which is what she's trying to do."

"I'll take care of her, Jack. I promise."

"Thanks SARAH."

When he ended the call, he looked up, into Zane's bright blue eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"... he's trying to make me become someone I'm not... someone I'll never be... I'm not her. I'm not her, Carter, I'll never be her. I can't pretend... and I can't pretend to be in love with him if I'm not. I'm just... not."_

Zane sighed. Her words stung, but he told himself that Carter was right, that she was just exhausted, and not thinking clearly. That once he got his plan working, she'd see... she'd _understand_ that they belonged together.

He looked up when Carter entered and stopped in the doorway.

"Zane? What are you doing here all alone?"

The younger man shrugged. He played with the ring- his grandmother's ring- twisting it over and over on his pinky before placing it back in the box. He sighed and looked up at the older man.

"It's... it's where I proposed and she didn't answer."

Carter set his files down and went to the younger man.

"Ah... I see..." He thought a moment. "Everybody freezes first time in combat, Zane." He stopped, thinking back to Jo, to the Jo they knew and loved. To this Jo, who was still their Jo, no matter how different she was. He was slowly starting to accept that. "Okay... _almost_ everybody." He put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "She got scared, Zane. You threw it at her, without any preamble or prologue. It doesn't change how she feels about you. She just... got scared."

The younger man looked down at the small black box, opening it to examine the diamond.

"I just... I just wish she'd said... _something_. Anything." He sighed. "I... look, I... I know it wouldn't make a difference if she'd said anything or not, and I _know_ she wouldn't remember now, but... but at least it would be out there in the universe." He shut the box. "Somewhere."

"Zane-"

"And what she said today... just drove it home... that's she's not... not my Jo." He set the box aside and quickly wiped the tears away. It was the first time that Carter had ever seen Zane cry, but he didn't blame the man. Were _he_ in Zane's shoes... Well, he held a lot of respect for Zane holding it together as long as he did.

"Zane, she just got back. She's exhausted and hungry and sleep-deprived, and the whole walkabout did nothing but dig up painful memories for her. She was speaking from exhaustion today. From obvious lack of sleep and food. Give her time. Let her recoup for a few days, and then put your plan in motion. Just give her a couple days to rest."

He reached out, patting the younger man's shoulder. Zane sighed.

"I... I just..." He looked up at Carter, tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. "I love the girl." Carter gave him a soft smile. He'd watched the young man change in the last few years, and he was proud to say that he knew him. But he also knew the fear and heartache of unrequinted love, and knew what Zane was going through. "And she loved me." He looked down at the box again before putting it in his pocket. "Once."

Carter sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Who's to say I can't again?"

Both men looked up; Jo stood in the doorway, in what she'd worn today, her long hair pulled back into her customary ponytail, several strands falling about her face. She wrapped her sweater around herself, hugging her sides tight.

"Jo... I told you to stay home. I told SARAH to keep an eye on you." Carter said, turning and going to her. The young woman shrugged.

"It's not my fault she short-circuited... herself." Jo said, glancing away.

"What did you do?" He demanded. She shrugged again, casting a gaze his way.

"Nothing." Carter growled in annoyance and left the office, but Jo's voice stopped him. "You... _might_ want to call Fargo. I think she might have suffered a minor meltdown of her harddrive." Carter just stared at her openmouthed. "I'm sorry! I deal in weaponry and combat, not computers and hardware." He rolled his eyes and rushed off. They heard the screech of tires as Carter headed back to the bunker, and once she was positive he was gone, she turned to him. She stared at Zane, swinging her hands back and forth, snapping her fingers. "So..."

"What did you really do to get out of the house?"

She shrugged. "Nothing a little beer and a pint of chocolate chip ice cream couldn't handle." She said, going to him. She stopped in front of him, arms crossed, staring into his face. "I'm sorry. About what I said earlier. Carter's right, I... was tired and hungry and exhausted from driving all day, and I... had a minor meltdown. It was just... everything all together...was just too much." He nodded, looking down at his hands. When he looked up next, she was sitting beside him on the desk, watching him closely.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You... really aren't from this time, are you?" She asked softly.

"You already know that! Why are you asking?" She shrugged, licking her lips nervously.

"Just... sorry, never mind. Just... trying to get my head back on straight. That walkabout did nothing but open old wounds. Not something I need. I spent years stitching them back up, only to have them rip open again at every place I went." She said, looking down at her hands.

He glanced at her wrists, saw the scars from the razors- battle scars, from a childhood trauma that had stolen her innocence and destroyed her faith in family and love. After a moment, he reached down, gently running a finger along the scars. She winced- a phantom reflex- and pulled away, but he grabbed her hand. She looked back, watched as he gently wove their fingers together and squeezed in reassurance.

"Why are you running? Jo, I... I don't want to hurt you, I just..."

"Just what?" She asked softly, her eyes darting quickly to his lips.

"Want to..."

"Want to what?" She asked, but he never finished.

Because their lips connecting ended the conversation.


	57. Chapter 57

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

It was sweet, gentle, not at all like the kisses they'd previously shared. Gently, he reached up, cupping her cheek. He didn't push it, didn't ask for entry, didn't do anything but kiss her, reminding himself that this was new to her.

And to him.

This kiss, felt so right.

After several moments, she pulled away, eyes still closed, taking a deep breath. "Why did you do that?" She asked, reaching up to lay a hand on his chest; her fingers twisted around fistfuls of his shirt- a foreign, yet familiar, action. He sighed, slowly opening his eyes.

"Because I wanted to." He whispered, watching her face. She swallowed, before slowly opening her eyes. He watched her, searching for some sort of sign of fear, of regret, but found nothing. After a moment, he leaned close, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She accepted it, before slowly pulling away and staring at him.

"Why?"

He searched her face, before saying, "Because I love you." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close; her hands rested on his chest, keeping their bodies from making full contact. "I love you, Jojo."

"But I'm not her. I don't remember. How can you say you love me, when I don't remember loving you?" Tears sparkled in her eyes, and he reached up, wiping them away.

"It doesn't matter if you remember or not. I'll help you remember. I just... I love you. I don't know how to stop, Jojo, I just... I can't. I'm incapable."

And he leaned close, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. It lasted for several seconds, before he pulled away and pressed a kiss to her neck. She swallowed, wanting him to stop, but unable to find the words. Eventually, though, she pushed him away, shaking her head.

"Don't. Please." He stared at her, confused.

"Jojo, I..."

"Don't call me that."

"I've always called you Jojo. I can't just stop." He replied, not understanding.

"Then stop loving me." And she climbed off the des and fled, wiping the tears away. Zane watched her go, mouth open in shock.

_She got scared._

Carter's words went off in his head like alarm bells. That's why she'd fled. She was scared.

No, not scared.

She was terrified.


	58. Chapter 58

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This chapter skips ahead...**

Thursday.

The day Zane was supposed to put 'Operation Woo Josefina Lupo'- or, as Hertz so fondly, and maybe with a smidge of jealousy, called it, 'Op Woo'- into motion.

How he was supposed to do that when the subject of Op Woo wouldn't even speak to him, let alone be in the same room, was impossible to figure. So he turned to work and the other travelers to distract him.

"She hasn't said anything, Zane. You must have done something to really piss her off." Carter said. The younger man sighed.

"I didn't do anything, Carter. I just... she's never going to speak to me again, is she?" The sheriff shrugged and took a bite of his maple bar.

"Why are you asking me?" Zane groaned.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." And before Carter could reply, Zane was gone.

He spent the next several hours on autopilot at work, going through every stage of his plan in his head, from the text message to the surprise, to the food. On paper, it all appeared to work out wonderfully, but in reality...

Well, on paper, he wasn't dealing with a living, breathing, currently hating him Josefina Lupo...

She sat at her desk, staring at the ceiling, telling herself that she'd be fine, if she could just get through today... All she had to do, was get through today. So far, she hadn't done anything or reached for something, and she was proud of herself. Now, all she had to do, was survive the drive home from work...

Her cell beeped, and she grabbed it.

_1 New Message_

Quickly, she opened it, confused and curious.

_From: Carter_

_4020 Corolis Loop ASAP._

She shut her cell off and slipped it into her pocket, confused. Then, she got to her feet and grabbed her jacket, hurrying from GD into the early evening dusk.

She pulled up in front of 4020 Corolis Loop, and found a house- where her old house had previously stood, once a pile of smoldering rubble- fresh and clean, new and... and standing. _Standing!_ She'd expected to find the ashes of her old home. Instead, she found herself in front of a small house with dark green trim.

Quickly, she climbed out of the car, slamming the door, her mouth falling open in shock.

Her... her house... it... it was...

Rebuilt!

She looked around quickly, she was the only one on the street; no sign of Carter to be found. After a moment, she went up the walk, stopping to run her fingers over the numbers on the black mailbox before continuing on. Then, she moved up the walk and up the steps onto the porch. The porch had just been painted, as had the door, and slowly, she moved towards it, reaching for the knob.

And then she noticed the retinal scanner. A scoff escaped her throat, but she leaned forward, allowing the device to do its job.

"Welcome, Ms. Lupo."

She reached for the doorknob and turned, pushing it open and stepping over the threshold into the house. It was dark, and it took several minutes before her eyes could adjust, but once they did, she saw furniture- the same furniture she'd been looking at in the magazines days after her house had burned- situated about the living room.

Slowly, she moved through the house, reaching out to gently run her fingers over furniture and appliances. She wandered upstairs and found her bedroom exactly as she'd wanted it; the bathroom, decorated like she'd dreamed, everything from the type of furniture to the bedding to the paintings on the walls. It was all as she'd imagined it before she'd left. But then, it'd only been a dream, this, was a reality.

She made her way back downstairs, stopping to look at everything and take everything in. But suddenly, the smell of smoke reached her nose, and she made her way towards the kitchen. She wasn't going to have this house burn like the last; not when she finally had a home to call hers. Whatever idiot had left the stove on was going to pay dearly if he burned down her new house...

But she stopped when she saw the flickering lights.

It wasn't faulty wiring, which had been the first thought to run through her mind.

And it wasn't the stove top's burners left on by some idiot installation employee.

No, it wasn't any of the one thousand things that it could possibly be running through her head.

Instead, the glow was caused by candles.

Hundreds, upon hundreds, upon _hundreds_ of flickering, glowing candles, nestled within glass candle holders, votive canisters, tealight trays, bowls of water...

All flickering and giving off a soft glow that welcomed her in.

She took a deep breath, the smell of... was that... lamb?... met her nose, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around, finding nothing on the stove, and no sign of food- certainly not of Abuela's recipe that made her mouth water. She bit her lip, looking around, and slowly turned to go, when something made her ears perk up.

Music.

Soft, lilting, haunting.

_I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can't remember. Do you remember, oh? __I can see, I can still find, You're the only voice my heart can recognize, But I can't hear you now, yeah..._

After a moment, she made her way throug the kitchen, careful of the candles, and into the back room of what was the small family room. The music got louder as she got closer, and soon, she was able to make out more of the words.

She'd heard the song before, but couldn't think where.

_And how can I pretend I've never known you? Like it was all a dream, no. I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me and how you loved me then, yeah._

_I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays and I belong to you. I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you, I can never be the same._

Red, something or other, but she couldn't remember the song's title.

_You led me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time. No, stay! Nothing compares to you. Nothing compares to you. I can't let you go, Can't let you go. I can't let go._

_I'll never be the same, not after loving you, not after loving you..._

She stopped in the doorway to the family room. Hundreds of candles cast shadows against the walls. The scent of lamb tickled her nose, and the music enveloped her. As her eyes once again adjusted to the soft light, she saw someone standing in the middle of the room.

"Welcome home, Jojo."


	59. Chapter 59

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Z... Zane?"

Her whisper was soft, and the flames danced on her breath. He gave her a small smile and shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"What... what's going on?"

She took a cautious step into the room, looking around. He shrugged.

"I wanted to welcome you home."

A quiet gasp of shock escaped her throat as she looked around.

"You... you did all this... for me?" He nodded. "By yourself?"

"I had a little help."

It took a few minutes for her to take everything in, but once she did, she went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Zane. Thank you _so_ much."

He rubbed her back. "You're welcome, Jojo."

The pair pulled away and stared into each others' eyes; for a moment, she wanted to kiss him, but pulled away. "How did you-" She started, shocked, as he took her hand and led her to a low coffee table. It was then that she saw not only the lamb, but every other food she loved, spread out on the table like a picnic. Pillows and cushions leaned back against the sofa, and two glasses and a bottle of wine sat waiting to be used. "You didn't do this all on your own?"

"No. Vincent made the food. And... I had several people help with the house. We... wanted it to be ready for when you came home." He said, looking around before turning his gaze back to her.

"How did you know I'd be here to use it?" She asked, confused. He took her hands.

"Because Eureka is your home, Jojo."

She thought a moment, before nodding slowly and pulling away, turning back to the picnic. "It looks so good..."

"Hungry?" He asked, she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Starving."

They settled on the floor, against the cushions and dished everything out; stealing bites from each other's plates with quirky smiles. They left the wine corked and untouched until halfway through the meal, when Jo asked for a glass of red. She held the glass diagonal, watched as the wine-red as blood- slid into the glass, and then took a sip. The song was on loop, and she sighed, relaxed for the first time time since returning from her walkabout. She glanced over at Zane, who sipped his wine, lost in thought.

"Thank you." He turned to her, she lay back against the cushions, the glass in her hand, watching him with a relaxed smile on her face. "It feels good to be home."

"I'm glad." They sipped their wine in silence before he set his glass down and got up, going to the stereo.

"Zane? What... what are you doing?"

He turned the volume up and then went to her, holding out a hand. She looked up at him, uncertain. "Dance with me, Jojo." After a moment, she set her glass down and took his hand, climbing to her feet.

"Are you sure you know how to dance?" She asked, joining him in the middle of the room. His arms slipped around her waist, and he looked at her.

"I grew up with a ballerina for a mom. I spent half my life backstage watching her perform; I grew up taking dance lessons because my mom wanted me to understand and appreciate the performing arts. Even now, I can't go home without being dragged to whatever dance class she's taking now. So, yes, Jojo, the answer to your question is this: I know how to dance." She blushed, and he smirked, wrapping his arms tight around her. They swayed gently to the music, for several minutes, before Jo laid her head on his shoulder.

The sudden gesture startled him, but he didn't say a word.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her closer, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

She sighed, burrowing close.

It must have been the effects of the wine, or the food, or the music, the candles, but suddenly, she wanted to kiss him. Take him upstairs and make love to him; lay in bed after sex and listen as he told her memory after memory, about their first date, their first kiss, their first night together. She wanted to wake up the next morning still wrapped in his arms.

After a moment, she lifted her head and pulled away. His eyes shown, lit from within by a thousand candles.

He gave her a small smile, which she returned.

And before she knew it, she was leaning up, pressing her mouth to his, as her hands cradled his neck, and his arms pulled her against him.


	60. Chapter 60

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for... the High M... I might go back and cut some of it.**

The kiss deepened, her arms tightened around his neck, pulling his close. Moments passed, before he pulled away, staring into her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly unfocused, as though she were drunk off the taste of him instead of the wine. Her breathing was rapid, and after a moment, she pulled his head down, capturing his lips again.

"Jo... I... I don't want to rush it." He whispered after pulling away from her. "I don't want to scare you. When you're ready."

She stared into his eyes. "But I do." She leaned up to kiss him again, but he pulled away. "What's wrong? Zane?" He sighed.

"I just... I just wish you'd said... _something_. Anything." He looked at her. "I... look, I... I know it wouldn't make a difference if you had, and I _know_ you don't remember now, but... but at least it would be out there in the universe... Somewhere."

She swallowed, feeling tears begin to prick. Biting her lip, she reached up, cradling his neck gently. "Zane-" She sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

"I... I just..." He looked at her, tears glistening within the blue depths of his eyes. "I love the girl..." He cleared his throat, struggling to stop the tears and keep from crying, but despite his efforts, he felt her fingers crush the tears and wipe them away. "And she loved me... Once."

She swallowed, feeling the roughness of tears beginning to form in the back of her throat, and she sniffled. "I... I'm so sorry, Zane. I'm so sorry that I don't remember."

His response was to kiss her- a desperate kiss, filled with longing and fear and heartache. They stood in the middle of the family room, surrounded by hundreds of flickering candles, music wafting from the stereo speakers, sharing kiss after kiss, some long, some short, some deep and others barely breaking the surface. Their tongues both felt the silk of each others' lips as they begged for entry, and the kisses deepened, yet loving and gentle. They teased each other, biting and nipping and taunting each other with the taste of wine and the feel of silk.

Eventually, he pulled away, staring into her eyes. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"How much I wish you remembered us." He ran a hand up her back lovingly. "Remembered_ this_." She looked into his face, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

"Were we always this... loving?" She asked, glancing around. "This... romantic?" He chuckled softly.

"Not at first. But after... yes. Sometimes so much that it made everyone else sick; annoyed them so much that they'd leave us alone if we started getting too..."

"Mushy?" She asked. He nodded. "Huh... I... I never pictured us as..."

"Mushy?" She nodded. "It's how... Blythe and Parrish are acting. Only worse." A laugh escaped her throat, and she lowered her head, before looking up at him.

"I always thought we'd be more of the... passionate type."

"We were. When we were alone." She blushed, biting her lip.

"Let me guess. I was... what, a meek little mouse in the bedroom?" He snorted, shaking his head.

"Far from it." His arms tightened around her. "You were... wild. Untamed, adventurous. You sent my heart through the roof on more than one occasion." She blushed deeper, ducking her head. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, gathering her to him and holding her. After a moment, she asked,

"How about we try?"

He pulled away, and she looked up at him. "Try what?" He asked, confused.

"Try to make your heart go through the roof." She spoke with such sincerity, that he had to remind himself that this wasn't the old Jo in his arms. That he wasn't back in the old Eureka, that he was in this new time, and that they were slowly- very slowly- beginning to come together, like they had back in his time.

"Jo... I... I don't want to push you. I... don't want you to do something you aren't ready for." She looked into his eyes, reaching up to cradle his face. A moment passed, and she searched his face, her eyes frantically going over every curve, every detail, before,

"I am ready."

He stared into her eyes, taking her face in his hands, searching for a hint of hesitation. "You're sure?" She nodded, reaching up to cover his hands with hers.

"Yes."

He kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. The kiss was deep, loving, conveying everything he felt for her. When they finally broke apart, she took his hand, leading him from the room. They moved through the kitchen, into the living room, and upstairs, she walked blind, yet somehow, knew the way, though she hadn't set foot in the house until earlier that evenng. Now, she was tugging him down the hall and into her room, shutting the door softly behind them, as though she'd done it in this house for years.

Their bodies hit the door, her hands going to his hair, his hands moving down her waist. Lips met and broke apart, seperated by smiles and whispered words. He unbuttoned her blouse, pulling it from her body and dropping it to the floor, his mouth never leaving hers. They only seperated when she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. As he leaned in for another kiss, she pulled away.

Her eyes had landed on his chest; to the scar caused by the surgery to remove the bullet. Gently, she brushed her fingers over it, staring at it, realizing how close she'd come to...

To losing him.

Their lips crashed together again and she reached down, working on his jeans before working on hers. Clad only in their underwear now, he pulled her away from the wall, walking her back to the bed. But she shoved him back against the pillows, before climbing into his lap. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, feel the sprint as her pulse leapt and didn't deny the familiar throbbing between her legs.

He ran his teeth gently along her bottom lip, before breaking contact and taking the soft flesh of her neck between his lips. A gasp escaped her throat as he found a particulary sensitive spot and nipped gently. As he moved down to where her shoulder and neck met, he glanced back, and could see the beginnngs of a bruise taking shape. He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. By tomorrow morning, that bruise would be dark and visible, and then everyone in GD- no, the entire _town_- would know she was his.

He left a trail of kisses along her shoulders, across her collarbones, and to the soft mounds of her breasts. A gentle nip here and there would bring a gasp of delight from her silken lips, and he couldn't contain his grin as he moved lower, pressing kiss after kiss to her stomach, his hands moving along her back and around her shapely hips. She straddled him, letting him take control for once, her fingers tangling in his hair, tightening every so often as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

As his hands brushed over the smoothness of her thighs, his fingers yanking the light filmy satin article of clothing down her hips and off her body before moving along the inside of her thigh and further up, he found himself thinking back to that long ago morning- the morning he awoke to find her hallucination in bed with him. She'd been watching him, propped up on her elbow, her long raven hair down around her shoulders, a look of contentment in her eyes- a look that was so familiar to him, he searched for it even now.

And when she'd climbed into his lap and kissed him, guiding his hand between her thighs, she'd uttered the same phrase he'd just heard from _this_ Jo's lips.

_But I do._

His Jo- the old Jo- had known what she wanted when it came to sex, and had taken it; he'd given and taken it willingly, as had she. She gave as good as she got. Their relationship in bed had been one of unbridled passion; dominating almost in its play, erotic in its actions. They'd taunted and teased, stripped and torn apart every little bit of themselves, reaching the core as they came together. Cuts, bruises, dried blood and scratches had told the story of their nights together- the love bites in various places on the body, the cuts on his back, the scratch marks across her stomach, the dried blood under her nails. It told of how wild and passionate two people could become, given the time and chance.

He only hoped he could reach that same height of intimacy with this Jo.

A groan escaped her soft lips and then she bucked, jumping slightly and digging her nails into his back. She shut her eyes tight, as though not wanting to wake up, and after a moment, she captured his lips in hers. Sometime, during the kiss, she managed to remove his boxers, along with her bra, and now ran her hands down his chest. They rested against his stomach momentarily, before going lower, and he gasped softly.

Again, and she whimpered, not a cry of pain, but of pleasure. He gave her a small smile as he returned his lips to her now hot and feverish skin, skimming over her shoulders. He reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it up and pressing a firm kiss to the pulse at her wrist. Her whimper got louder, stronger, and she choked on a gasp. But before he could repeat the motion that caused such a reaction, she grabbed his face and kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips. They stayed locked in the kiss as he pulled away from her, but she moved closer, pressing her body against his. In one smooth motion, they switched places; her eyes snapped open, stunned, and she blinked several times to clear her head.

As he moved his lips to the other side of her neck and worked there, she tangled one hand in his hair and dug her nails into his back with the other, breathing heavily. "Keep going, babe. Please... I need to know that I'm yours."

His lips stopped their work, and slowly, he pulled away to look into her face. She looked up at him, now completely and absolutely drunk, her eyes glazed with desire. Her soft mouth parted in confusion, and her brow furrowed. He said nothing, but when she arched her back and moved for his lips, he pulled back. The sound, the feel of that one word as it danced across his back- lighter than air and as soft as silk- set alarm bells off in his head. All thoughts of pleasuring her began to vanish, and he struggled to speak, but that one word kept slipping into his throat and choking off his air.

_Babe._

She'd _always_ called him that. Whenever they'd made love, that word- that loving, possessive nickname- had always passed her lips. And he'd always called her that in return. It was a term of endearment meant for public use; in the relaxation of home- be it his or hers- Jojo had always been used. She'd never allowed him to call her that in public, but in private, during hot showers or late night love making, he'd whisper sweet nothings to his Jojo, always speaking gently when it came to her name.

And now, to hear it pass by _her_ lips- the lips of the woman who, months earlier he'd labeled an imposter and hated, to hear her choke it out during feverish love making- it was almost too much. He struggled to speak, but couldn't. She watched him, as her eyes began to clear and she came down from her high; suddenly, she realized that she'd said something that had caused him pause, something that had made him decide to rethink this whole venture.

"Zane? Zane, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She pushed herself onto her elbows, her dark hair cascading behind her. Her eyes now held worry. "Hey." She reached up, taking his chin, but he pulled away. "Hey... hey." Again, she grabbed his chin, looking into his eyes. "What's a matter, babe?"

_Babe._

He studied her.

And then, before his eyes, he watched as she briefly shifted. One moment, he was looking at the woman he'd hated and fallen for in the last several months, and the next, he was looking at the woman he loved; the woman he'd left behind, back in his Eureka. While this woman now had her hair about her shoulders, his wore her hair back in a loose ponytail; she wore a flimsy tank top, this one wore nothing but a simple gold chain around her neck. His gave him a smile of confidence, a look of absolute love, this one wore a look of concern and worry.

He blinked to clear his head, but the shifting images didn't fade... instead, they seemed to blur.

He watched in shock as the two women- the one he loved and the one he was falling in love with- began to blur and blend before his eyes, becoming one.

He didn't hear her worried cries, didn't notice the fear in her voice until she took his face in his hands and leaned close, staring deep into his eyes.

"Zane! Zane, are you all right? _Zane! You're scaring me, babe_!"

That one word snapped him out of his study, and he looked up into her dark eyes. "I... I thought I saw..."

"What?" She asked, softly, searching his face. "What did you see?"

He thought a moment, before shaking his head, and capturing her lips in his. She tried to protest, but he pushed her back into the pillows and resumed his devouring of her, that image at the back of his mind. Eventually, she pushed him up, climbing back into his lap and moving closer, pressing herself against him. Their kisses took control, and after a moment, she reached down, feeling his hardness against her fingers. With practiced ease, she took him, and before he knew it, their passion- the same passion he'd mentioned to her earlier- ran rampant through their bodies. Their eyes locked as their climaxes took over, stealing control from both of them.

Surrender never sounded so sweet.

As they gave in to the passion that had been boiling within their souls for months, she captured his lips in another deep, searching kiss. He held her head, sliding his tongue over every inch of her mouth, searching. He couldn't admit it, but a part of him was searching for something- anything- of his old Jo. Of the woman who'd captured his heart from the moment he arrived in Eureka.

But as he pulled away, and the pair slowly, so painfully slowly, returned from the high they'd reached, he realized it was hopeless. The sound of their breathing and the roar of both blood, pulse and heart momentarily blocked his thoughts. However, the feel of her next words as they danced across his cheek broke through the noise and fog of the last hours.

In a voice husky with pleasure, she asked,

"What did you see, babe?"


	61. Chapter 61

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to purplepotatopig for reviewing 54, 55, 56, 57 and 59.**

Her eyes opened, and she found herself wrapped in the blankets of her bed, against a warm body, with twilight barely beginning to show through the window. After a moment, she turned, finding herself staring at Zane's sleeping features. Gently, she reached out, tracing his jawline, before laying back. Memories of the night before flooded her mind; the passion they'd shared, the gentle caresses and brief nips, the worry and sudden confusion that crossed Zane's face. Her lower body throbbed with a dull ache; she couldn't help the soft smile that flashed across her face at the memory of their evening.

Zane was right.

She was wild, passionate, adventurous. Something about... something about making love with Zane was different than when she'd slept with Eric. With him, she'd gone through the motions, with Zane, she let her defenses down and took a vital part in their love making. With Eric, she was having sex, with Zane, she was making love.

After a moment, she sat up, propping herself onto her elbow to watch him.

Minutes later, he awoke. His blue eyes opened, blinking slowly, and he sighed softly, his eyes landing on her. "Morning."

It took him a moment to get his bearings, but when he did, he sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Jo. I... I took advantage of you last night, and I... I shouldn't have..."

She sat up, pulling her legs beneath her. She listened to him apologize, before moving towards him and capturing his lips in hers. They shared several chaste kisses before she finally pulled away. "Don't apologize." She whispered. For the first time in weeks, her head was clear. She watched him for several minutes, seeing the confusion cross his face, before she leaned down and captured his lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing into his lap. The feel of her skin against his sent his nerves into overdrive, and he choked, pulling away.

"Are you all right?" She asked, watching him. He nodded. "No, you're not. Stay here, babe, I'll go get a glass of water." And she climbed out of his lap and off the bed, rushing from the room and down to the kitchen. Sometime during the night, Zane had come downstairs and blown all the candles out while she slept. Once she had the glass of water in hand, she rushed back upstairs and shoved it into his grasp, forcing him to drink. When he finally pushed the glass away, she sat on the bed beside him.

"Thank you." She nodded, her finger tracing the rim of the glass, before she met his eyes and asked,

"What did you see..." He looked at her, confused. She took a deep breath. "Last night, as we made love?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked softly, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. She climbed over him and set the glass on the nightstand, before returning to the bed and scooting towards him.

"You pulled away like I was going to bite you, and wouldn't... you wouldn't touch me or kiss me like that for minutes. You looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Like you'd seen something. What happened?" She licked her lips. "What did you see?" But before he could reply, she leaned close and captured his lips in a deep, passion-filled kiss. He pulled away minutes later, his breath catching as he stared into her eyes, choking out.

"You. I... I saw you."

She stared at him. "Saw me? W... of course you saw me, we were together." She gently ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "We were making love." He shook his head.

"No. I... I saw _you_. I saw you. Not just... you, but... the old you. Together."

"Together? Zane, I... I don't understand-"

"I don't either, but... but it was like... I was watching a... a movie skip frames. Back and forth, stuck on the same image, only that image was a little different with each skip."

She listened, watching, realizing how worried it made him. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He held her against him, his fingers splayed against her back, burying his face in her cascade of raven. They stayed like that, together, wrapped in each others' embrace for minutes before he pulled away.

"Jo, look, I... I'm sorry I forced you-"

"You didn't force me, Zane. I wanted this." She looked down as her fingers ran down his chest. "I wanted to know the passion you and... the other me shared. I wanted to taste it for myself, instead of just hearing about it. If anyone forced, it was me forcing you. You... wanted to to take things slow and I... I pushed you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He reached up, cupping her face.

"You didn't force me, Jojo. I wanted to... neither one of us is to blame, we just... we're letting fate take control, I guess. Letting it show us... what we could have."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know what I believe, not really. Not in regards to religion or... things like that. But I know when I want something. When something- or someone- belongs to me." He took her hands, pulling her closer, their bodies sliding together, nothing seperating them. "Jo-" He stared into her eyes for several minutes, before running a hand down her back to gently cup her backside. "You belong to me. You've always belonged to me. Ever since I first met you, back in Carter's office, my first day here, back in the other timeline, I knew. I knew you belonged to me." He kissed her, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away and moved to kiss her neck, his lips skimming over the bite he'd branded her with the night before, he whispered, "You're mine."

She gasped, not from the declaration but from the sensation of his teeth and lips on her skin. She arched her back, pressing herself against him, not bothering to hide the whimper of need as she slid against him. The friction of their bodies sliding together, of his lips on her skin and his hands gently running the curve of her backside and slipping between her thighs sent her heart into overdrive and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, digging her nails into his flesh. A whimper that soon turned into a groan escaped her lips, sending his heart leaping and his pulse racing.

She whimpered in pleasure as she felt his fingers work, brushing against her, sending familiar sensations she'd felt the night before through her body on electric shock. The feel of his fingers slipping into her brought a groan from her throat and threw her head back, giving him better access to her gorgeous throat. She could feel him harden against her thigh, and after a moment, she reached down, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from her.

A whimper of desire escaped her throat, and she gently ran her fingers along him, feeling him harden to her touch. A small smile graced her lovely features, and she leaned down, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, all the while guiding him into her. Their bodies slid together, she groaned back in her throat as he filled her, and moments passed as they found that now familiar rhythm.

They moved as one, she got what she wanted and gave in return. He filled her completely now, and forced her eyes to open; they locked, seeing the emotion overflow in each others' gazes as the climax neared. A cry of pleasure escaped her throat, and she grabbed him, pressing her mouth to his, her arms going around his neck. He held her, hands tangled in her hair and grasping at the soft flesh of her back; he could feel her muscles contract along her spine, feel her close tight around him, and as he kissed her, he tantalized her already strung body as he tugged gently on her lower lip again and again. The tugging, coupled with the sensation that had them both wrapped in pleasure, brought another cry from her soft lips. When they began to calm and relax, he stared into her eyes, seeing a light haze cover the dark depths. Their lips met in another kiss- a kiss that felt, strangely different to him- and when she slowly pulled away, she whispered,

"You've always been mine."

It was then that he realized what was so different.

She kept skipping.


	62. Chapter 62

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

******A/N: The blending is important...**

"I don't understand, what do you mean by... 'skipping?'"

She glanced back at him as he pulled his shirt back over his head. After their last frantic session, the 'skipping' as Zane had taken to calling it, had gotten worse. Now, he watched her pull her bra on, saw her glance into the mirror, and then turn back. She turned her head sideways, seeing the marks on her neck, before finally noticing the mottled skin on the soft flesh of her left breast.

_"You marked me!"_ She cried, her dark eyes widening in horror. She shifted, going between one and the other, the old Jo wore a smug smile on her face, a far contrast to the one here. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as she glared at him in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she went to her closet and grabbed a blouse, quickly pulling it on and buttoning it. Then, she grabbed her suit jacket and bag, and stormed from the bedroom; he followed behind, keeping a safe distance.

They drove to GD in silence, both lost in thought; Zane worried about Jo, Jo pissed at Zane. Jo stormed through the rotundra of GD, Zane at her heels like a schoolboy being taken to the principal's office, and once both were safely behind the door of Jo's office, she called Carter, barking orders for him to round up the others and get into her office in five minutes.

They didn't disappoint.

Once the time traveling six, plus Grace and Parrish and the final three members of Jo's quartet were gathered in her office, she slowly spun her chair around to face them. The glare she'd thrown at Zane in the bedroom this morning marred her features, and she leaned back, studying them one by one.

"Who did it?"

The others shared confused looks. "Did what, Jo?" Allison asked slowly.

"Who _sicced_ Donovan on me in the first place?" She replied, looking from face to face, before landing on Carter. The sheriff stared at her, confused; he too watched as she seemed to shift, appearing different for a few brief minutes before returning to her normal self. _"You."_ She growled. The others all turned to look at Carter.

"Now, Jo, I-" But he didn't get to finish because before he or anyone else could register what was going on, she'd launched herself over her desk and lunged at his throat. The only reason she didn't strangle him was because Grant, Henry and Zane managed to restrain her; Zane wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her off the ground.

_"You evil, evil rat bastard!_" She screamed as Zane carried her back to her desk. She managed to wrench herself out of his grasp, but he grabbed her around the waist again, lifting her off the ground and holding her.

"Shh. Shh, Jojo, it's okay."

"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped, struggling to break free.

"Shh. Calm down, deep breaths." He whispered, holding her close. After several minutes, she did as told, inhaling air through her nose for several minutes before he finally set her down. Slowly, Carter got up and went to her.

"Um, what are you talking about, Jo? I didn't do anything to you." She looked up at him, her dark eyes smouldering. She wrenched away from Zane, kicking at her desk, before yanking her jacket off her shoulders and throwing it on her desk, scattering the papers she'd been going through.

"It's not just you, Carter! It's everything! My life was fine before you all showed up! And then you six get here and shoot my world to hell! Suddenly you're all meddeling in my life- well, maybe I don't _want_ you meddeling in my life!" She started pacing, back and forth, her ponytail swinging as she moved, hands behind her back. "Trying to get Donovan and I together, like it would bring about world peace-"

"You're happy, Josie-" Hertz started.

_"Shut up, Caitlan!"_ Jo snapped. Hertz squared her jaw, glaring at her friend. "And then I went on my walkabout, and... and I saw... us! In my car, going back to Eureka, and we were... we were happy! Sharing kisses and... and we were married, with a little girl... and I stopped at this old inn in McCloud, California, and it turns out, we spent our... our anniversary there and concieved our daughter! And... when I went back after being on the East Coast, I saw you and... and the woman called me Mrs. Donovan. _Mrs. Donovan!_ Like I'd really give up my independence and happiness to be tethered to that... asshat for the rest of my life! Let alone have his kid! And now... I end up sleeping with Zane... are you all happy?" She screamed, rounding on Zane.

_"Sleeping with Zane?"_ The others cried, shocked; Jo didn't reply.

_"What happiness?"_ Hertz snapped, climbing to her feet and going to Jo. Blythe and Rowley turned to stare at the pair. The normally calm, quiet brunette very rarely lost her temper. Now, the two watched as she went after Jo, intending to do harm to get her point across. _"You weren't happy! You were miserable! Bitter and angry and you lashed out at anyone who tried to help you! You spent more time at Cafe Diem knocking back shots of ouzo than going out on dates! If it weren't for them showing up when they did, you'd have become an alcoholic, Josie! My dad died an alocholic! They found him with the bottle still in his hand, remember? I wasn't going to lose my best friend to the same disease that killed my dad!"_

She went to Jo, giving her a good shove. Rowley and Blythe just watched in shock, unable to say anything.

"At least you have someone who's willing to_ fight for you, Josie_! _At least Zane's willing to go after you! He's persistent and annoying and stubborn and an absolute pain in the ass, but at least fighting for you! He's trying to bring back what you two had once! And I know you don't remember and I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to accept it sometime!"_

Hertz took a deep breath, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Jo glanced at her, before turning away.

"He loves you, Josie. I would love to have someone who loved me as much as Zane loves you. The last person who did-" She took a deep, shaky breath, struggling to regain control. Though the others had no clue as to who she was talking about, Rowley, Blythe and Jo knew. They knew all about Seaman Kevin Jones.

The two had met on leave, not long after the girls' first tours, and it had quickly boiled into a wild, passionate romance. A romance that quickly turned tragic. Kevin had been murdered- presumabley by an ex-girlfriend, but the theory had never been proven- his body dumped in a wheat field off base in Southern Carolina. NCIS had been unable to solve the murder, and after the case went cold, they'd buried him, in a secluded corner of the cemetery on his family's plantation in North Carolina. Hertz had been distraught; and to add to the heartache, she'd miscarried. She'd only been four weeks along, with no idea that she was, and to discover it, after having just lost the father, had sent the normally calm brunette over the edge. The girls had been there like they always had, watching over her, never letting her out of their sight. She'd pulled through, and by the time they'd all wound up in Eureka, Hertz seemed to be back to her old self.

But this business with Jo brought everything back up, though she tried to hide it. After a moment, Hertz took a deep breath.

_"You're throwing it away- a chance at real, true love, and you're throwing it away because you're scared out of your mind!"_

"I'm not-"

_"You are!"_ She choked on a gasp of air, before saying_, "If I'd had a chance to bring Kevin back and... and start a relationship with him, don't you think I would? If I could bring my baby back, I would! Because it was the only piece of Kevin I had left, but I lost that too!"_ Hertz buried her face in her hands for a moment, before reaching up and yanking on her hair. _"God, Josie! You're so... fucking stubborn, you can't see a good thing when it's dangling right in front of your face!"_ She turned to Jo, her eyes red and her cheeks dotted with tears.

"There are people out there, _searching_ for the _other half_ of their_ soul_; most never find it. _You_ did, Josie. You did and you're throwing it away because your too fucking scared of getting hurt. _You don't know what it's like to be hurt, Josie! I do!"_ Hertz cried, going to her friend. She leaned against the chair, ignoring everything around her, getting the pain she'd buried for so long finally off her chest.

_"I lost Kevin! I died when they found his body! A part of me_ physically _died that day, Josie! A part I'll never get back! I'll never get him back!_ But Zane... he gets another chance. He gets another chance to make things right... A chance I'll _never get to have_... and you should be _damn happy about it!_ _Because second chances don't come along very often. And when they do, you don't just throw them away."_ She wiped her eyes quickly and went to the door, yanking away from Rowley and Blythe. She turned back to look at Jo.

"You throw this away, Josie, and you're a _damn_ fool. And you deserve what you get."

And then the doors slid shut behind her.


	63. Chapter 63

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Jo sighed, going to her desk and taking a seat. She buried her face in her hands, ignoring the chaotic conversation erupting around her.

_"At least you have someone who's willing to fight for you, Josie! At least Zane's willing to go after you! He's persistent and annoying and stubborn and an absolute pain in the ass, but at least fighting for you! He's trying to bring back what you two had once! And I know you don't remember and I know you don't want to, but you're going to have to accept it sometime!"_

"Jo?" She looked up. "Josie, are you okay?" Jo nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Yeah, Rowley, I... I'm fine." After a moment, she got up, brushing past the redhead.

"Where are you going?" Blythe called. Jo glanced back at her.

"To find Lan." But before she could leave, the others watched her image shift back and forth. And then she was gone. Carter glanced at everyone.

"Did, anyone else... see that?" Everyone else nodded.

"What the hell-"

"She's been doing that ever since last night." Zane replied quietly. "It started when we were... making love and... has been happening on and off ever since."

"It's... almost like a... a computer glitch." Henry said. "Like she's... struggling to download something but can't completely or... or is being hacked into... like a..."

"A computer virus." Zane finished, getting up and going to Jo's computer. He typed something into the computer, and looked up at everyone else. "Allison, can you run a few scans on her, to see if there's anything... strange going on?" Allison nodded, rushing from the office. Henry barked orders, and everyone scattered to figure out the problem with Jo.

Meanwhile, Jo headed up to the one place she knew to look. She looked around, before spotting Hertz and slowly made her way towards her.

"What is it with you and roofs, Lan?" The brunette didn't respond, and Jo sat down next to her. They sat in silence for several minutes, before Jo said, "Look, Lan, I'm sorry about what I said. I... I don't know what's wrong with me, I just..."

"You're in love. I know what that's like." Lan choked out, turning to Jo. Gently, the Head of Security reached up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. The woman shook her head.

"I'm not in love, Lan. I don't even know what love is... I just... I know heartache and... I watched my dad, after mom died... he watched old home movies of her over and over, as if he couldn't let her go... I don't want to suffer like that." Jo said, looking into Lan's eyes. The brunette sighed softly.

"That won't happen, Josie."

"How do you know, Lan? How do you know that it won't? What if it does? What if something happens? I don't want to go through that." This time, it was Lan's turn to wipe the tears off Jo's cheeks.

"Because you and Zane are meant to be, Josie. You belong together. Can't you see that?" Jo shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lan. I... I know how much Kevin meant to you-"

"Stop. Josie, stop, don't. Just... don't. It's not worth it. I... I know you... I just... I needed to get it off my chest and... and you got the brunt of it. I just..."

Jo wrapped her in a tight embrace, holding the woman close, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry, Lan. So, so sorry."

"I... I'm jealous, Josie, and I know it. I just... I don't want to see you throw this chance away. Like I did."

"You didn't kill Kevin, Lan. His death wasn't your fault."

"I... I know, I just... I can't help feeling like it was my fault..."

"Shh... shh, it wasn't your fault, Lan. It wasn't your fault."

Jo held her friend close, stroking her back. Several moments passed, before Lan pulled away and looked up at her. "You _slept_ with _Zane_?"


	64. Chapter 64

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Jo! Jo!" The Head of Security turned to see Carter rushing towards them as she and Hertz headed through the rotundra back towards Jo's office. The pair stopped, turning towards the sheriff. The pair had their arms linked, and both women had calmed down.

"What is it, Carter?" Jo asked.

"Allison needs you in the infirmary."

"Why?" She asked, confused. The man took a deep breath.

"She... she just needs to run a couple tests. Just to... ah... update your health records." After a moment, Lan nodded.

"Couldn't hurt." She whispered. "Especially now that you and Zane have..." She cocked her head, indicating what she meant, and Carter let out a noise somewhere between an 'eew' and a gag. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll come." They followed Carter down to the infirmary, Jo shooting questions at the sheriff the entire time. As soon as Allison saw them, she rushed over, taking Jo's arm and leading her away from Hertz. "Carter said that you wanted to run a couple tests so you could update my health records." Jo said, as Allison pushed her onto a scanner.

"Actually, what I want to do is get a few scans so that we figure out why you're glitching." Allison replied, starting the machine.

"Glitching?" Jo cried, trying to sit up, but Allison shoved her back down. "You mean skipping?"

"Like a bad CD." Carter said, hoping to get a smile or a chuckle out of her and failing.

"Just relax, Jo. I just want to take a few quick scans so that we can figure out why this is happening." Allison replied, calm.

"Skipping? Like... like what she was doing... yesterday morning at Cafe Diem?" Hertz asked, worry in her voice.

"This morning?" Both turned to look at her.

"I... I saw her stop at Cafe Diem and pick up a cup of coffee yesterday before heading to work. I didn't think much of it; thought my eyes were going screwy or it was just from exhaustion, but it kept happening yesterday at random times. Almost like she'd... shift from one person to another."

"And you didn't _think_ to bring this up this morning in her office?" Carter asked, as Hertz chewed on her thumbnail. The brunette glared at him.

"I didn't know it was an issue!" She snapped.

"Caitlan had left by then, anyway, Carter." Allison said softly, never taking her eyes off the scans that were coming up on her computer screen.

"She could have mentioned it before she ran off!" Carter replied.

_"Hey! Don't get snappy!"_ Hertz replied, pointing to him, other hand on the gun holster at her hip. Carter's eyes widened and he backed up, swallowing his tongue.

"You have to be one of the gun-toting three, don't you?" He asked, scrambling back behind a nearby chair. Allison laughed softly at the sight of Carter, hiding from a young woman that was roughly Jo's age. The fact that she, Blythe and Rowley scared the hell out of him was a constant, running joke between the time traveling six.

"Okay, Jo, we're all done."

"Finally." The young woman sat up as soon as she was out of the machine and moved to get up, when Allison's words stopped her.

"I do need to run a couple tests."

"On what?" Jo asked, hopping off the table and going to the door.

"Well, you and Zane did sleep together last night, and... I just want to make sure you're clean of any..." She had watched Jo's face progressively fall into a frown, before the woman choked out,

"Tests like... blood tests? Like... with... with... needles?" She paled, and Carter rushed to catch her in case she passed out from shock.

"Of course. How else would I draw the blood?" Allison asked nonchalantly. Jo shook her head.

"I... I can't... I... I don't..." She coughed nervously, backing away from the doctor and making a beeline for the door, but Carter blocked her way. "No, Allison, I... I couldn't... Needles just... freak me out."

It was a struggle, but eventually, Carter managed to get her on the table, promising that he'd take her out to the shooting range after work and have at it all she wanted. Hertz watched, with a look of blissful amusement on her weary face.

"Now relax and take deep breaths in through your nose, out through your mouth. Don't tense, it'll just make it more painful." Allison told her, using the same calming tone she used on Jenna. Jo tried to do as instructed, but was unable to, and went from whimpering softly to all-out screaming. Once Allison was done, she hopped off the table and rushed to Hertz. She was shaking so badly, that the possibility of restraining her until she calmed down seemed to be the best option. As the brunette led her from the infirmary, Carter shook his head, turning to Allison.

"So much for tough old Jo, being afraid of needles."

Allison chuckled softly.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Carter."

"I know, but... Jo? She doesn't seem like she'd be afraid of anything." Allison turned to look at him.

"She's afraid of Zane, Carter."

"He's a good guy, Allison-"

"But she's afraid of him none the less. She's terrified of what she feels for him, and that she might be falling in love with him... she's very much afraid of Zane and the feelings he brings out in her."

Carter sighed. "So with _that big_ of a fear, shouldn't needles be easy for her?"


	65. Chapter 65

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, so that this doesn't get confusing, the speech in italics are the old Jo speaking, not the new one.**

_A groan escaped her soft lips and then she bucked, jumping slightly and digging her nails into his back. She shut her eyes tight, as though not wanting to wake up, and after a moment, she captured his lips in hers. Sometime, during the kiss, she managed to remove his boxers, along with her bra, and now ran her hands down his chest. They rested against his stomach momentarily, before going lower, and he gasped softly._

_Again, and she whimpered, not a cry of pain, but of pleasure. He gave her a small smile as he returned his lips to her now hot and feverish skin, skimming over her shoulders. He reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it up and pressing a firm kiss to the pulse at her wrist. Her whimper got louder, stronger, and she choked on a gasp. But before he could repeat the motion that caused such a reaction, she grabbed his face and kissed him, slipping her tongue between his lips. They stayed locked in the kiss as he pulled away from her, but she moved closer, pressing her body against his. _

He sighed. Images of their night together flashed in his mind, moments suspended in still frame, cries and groans, scents and feel engrained in his mind. The taste, the smell, the touch of her.

_"I wanted to know the passion you and... the other me shared. I wanted to taste it for myself, instead of just hearing about it."_

She'd wanted it, she'd said so herself. But that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty. He looked up as a car door slammed; Jo was coming up the walk, attention buried in her phone. He wondered who she could be texting, and if she knew that she was going to trip on her front steps if she wasn't careful.

And then his cell beeped.

He pulled it out, quickly read the message, a small smile on his face.

_Where are you?_

He considered a smart-assed reply, but after the day she'd had, he decided not to push it. So instead, he wrote,

_Sitting on the porch steps, thinking._

Her reply was quick, one word.

_Who's?_

His reply was just as quick, just as short.

_Yours._

Slowly, she raised her head, to find him right where he said he was. Her mouth fell open briefly, before she seemed to relax, letting out a breath. She went to the steps and watched him. "Zane, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see how you were doing. Didn't want to be home."

"So you came to mine?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"I... I've been thinking a lot, about last night and... I pushed you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." She sighed, going up the steps and taking a seat beside him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You didn't push me. I pushed you." She glanced at her hands. "But I wanted it. I wanted to... to experience what... what you and..."

"The other you had." He whispered. She nodded, sniffling. Tears welled in her dark eyes, and she brushed them away as they slid down her cheeks.

"I just wanted to know what it was like. Just once." He watched her, silent, before leaning over and cradling her face in his hand. His lips brushed hers, and she sighed, deepening the kiss, her hands moving up his chest. They sat together on the porch steps, locked in a sweet embrace, ignorant to everyone and everything. But as the kiss continued, he felt her begin to shift beneath his hand, and he pulled away.

She sat with her eyes closed; the next moment she wore a small smile. "Jo-" A soft laugh escaped her throat.

_"What? Too scared to kiss your own girlfriend? Carter isn't here, and I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."_ She pulled him to her, deepening the kiss.

Another shift.

"I'm pushing you and-"

Back and forth, skipped images. _"-I know how you liked to be pushed, Zane-"_

"- I shouldn't be but-"

_"- what can I say? I _love it_ when you push back-"_

"-it's not fair that you remember and I don't. I just... I want to know what it was like."

He pushed her away then, staring into her eyes. She watched him, confused, before,

"It's happening again, isn't it?" He nodded, unable to speak. Instead, he climbed to his feet and helped her up, taking her to the door. The scanner ran quickly over his retina, and the door opened for him; he tugged her inside and led her back to the small family room. Gently, he sat her on the sofa, taking a seat beside her, and taking her face in his hands.

"Jojo, look at me." Her eyes moved up, locking on his. "I don't know why this is happening; Allison hasn't gotten the results back from your tests yet. But when she does, we're going to figure this out, and why. Okay?" She nodded; he could see the fear in her eyes. He pulled her close, holding her, rubbing her back.

"I feel like I'm losing myself." She whispered, voice flooded with tears. He pressed a kiss to her head.

"I know. I know what that's like. It's scary." Moments passed in silence, before she pulled away, wiping her eyes. Several minutes went by before she said,

"I... I just see glimpses. Of... of what we must have been..."

"What we used to be." Zane whispered. She nodded.

"And then they're gone." He sighed, reaching out to take her hand. She watched him, silent, before curling into his arms, her head on his chest. "Kissing in a closet."

"What?" She reached up, laying a hand on his chest, over the scar from the bullet wound.

"One of the glimpses was of us- at least I think it was us- kissing in a closet."

He scoffed, shaking his head before saying, "Yeah, that was us. We..." He licked his lips. "we um... we were chaperoning Zoe Carter's party, and I... I somehow managed to talk you into slipping into the closet, and we wound up kissing. Carter found us and freaked out."

She laughed softly, burying her face in his chest. His heart surged as he felt her laugh against his breastbone, and he wrapped his arms tight around her, holding her close. They settled down, comfortable against the sofa, getting lost in the silence around them. "That sounds like Carter." She whispered against his shirt. He sighed, reaching up to tangle his fingers in her hair.

He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Moments passed, and she pulled away. "What?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, unable to think of anything to say. Instead, she smiled at him, before leaning up and capturing his lips.


	66. Chapter 66

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Carter? Can I talk to you?"

The sheriff looked up to see Jo in his office. Three days had passed, Jo's tests had come back with no sign as to why she seemed to be skipping. Zane had accepted it, keeping a quiet, watchful eye on Jo. It was a little more difficult for the others to accept; Carter flat out refused to accept that there might no be a cure or reason behind it. As for Jo, she stressed more after the moments happened, than during.

She and Zane, meanwhile, were taking it slow- as slow as Jo and Zane could take it, when it came to them.

But that didn't mean she trusted him completely or would_ admit_ to falling in love or even in like with the guy.

"About what, Jo?" Carter asked, leaning back in his chair. The Head of Security sighed and took a seat on the sofa across the room. She dropped her bag and looked down at her hands. "Jo?"

"I... I..." She sighed, looking up at him. "How did you feel, when you and Abby were together? And... and when you divorced?"

"Jo? What are you getting at?" She had returned to studying her hands, but now looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Were you ever scared?" He got up, going to her.

"Of course I was scared. So was she. But we got through it. Together. Why?" She took a shaky breath, shaking her head.

"I... I just... I'm scared, Carter." She sniffled. "I... I'm feeling as if I don't know if I love him."

"Jo, you don't have to _love_ him, and you don't have to decide right_ now_. Just get to know each other. Take things slow. Go out on a few dates, spend a couple... no, you've already done that, so never mind." He shuddered, images of Zane deflowering his 'daughter' clouding his mind and making his stomach knot. "You know I could kill him for doing that to you." She chuckled softly.

"I'm not a virgin, Carter. That ship sailed a_ long_ time ago. And it wasn't Zane's fault. I pushed him. He wanted to take things slow that night and I... I didn't. Because I wanted to know what it was like, when we made love, back in the old timeline. I just... I wanted..." She stood, pacing. "I wanted a_ taste_ of what I'd had with him in that time. That's all... and it... it felt _so right_, Carter. Like we were... made for each other. We... fit together so well!" She cried, trying to demonstrate with her hands, sliding her fingers together. "I never wanted it to stop. And then... and then he pulled away from me, like I was going to bite him or something and... he... he was scared. He looked like a frightened little boy. I didn't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I just... I called him 'babe' and he... he freaked out." Carter licked his lips, sighing. "What? Carter, what is it? What do you know?" She asked, going to him. He looked up at her.

"He called you... 'babe'... in the other timeline. It was... one of his nicknames for you... her." He met Jo's dark eyes. "Babe and..."

"Jojo." She whispered softly; Carter nodded. A soft intake of air was heard, and she bit her lip. "I haven't heard that nickname in years. The last person to call me 'Jojo' was..." Her eyes misted over. "Mom."

Suddenly, Carter understood why whenever Zane used that name, she vehemently snapped or lost her temper. The nickname held association with her mom, and hearing it brought back painful, guilt-ridden memories. He sighed.

"I... I'm sorry, Jo. Zane... he has no idea..." The woman shrugged, wiping her eyes before going back to the sofa and taking a seat. "But that doesn't mean you can't get to know him. It's not like you're going to marry him someday."

"_Honestly_, waking up married next a stranger is my worst nightmare."

Carter sighed. "Jo, you don't have to marry him, just... open yourself up to a _relationship_ with him. You don't have to stick with it, but just try for a while."

"Funny, Lan said the same thing. Only in shorter words." Jo said, chuckling softly. After a moment, Carter laid a hand on her knee, squeezing.

"You can't force it, Jo. You just have to give it time. Okay?"

She nodded, sniffling. "But if... if two machines can't make it work, then there's no hope for the rest of us."

Carter sighed. He knew that she was referring to the almost-wedding between Andy and SARAH, that had been set to take place the previous morning. SARAH, unfotunately, had called it off, breaking Andy's heart in the process.

"You keep forgetting Jo, that we aren't machines. We're people, there's a difference."

"I know, Carter, but... it's just scary."

_"But this is me, we're talking about. I'm not scared of anything."_

Carter sighed, he was slowly getting used to the skipping going on with Jo. He hoped that Allison would find a reason behind it, but so far, no luck.

"You'll get through it. Just take things slow, okay?" She nodded. "Good." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. After a moment, he got up, helping Jo to her feet. He led her out of the office, kissing her on the cheek before letting her leave. As she headed down the sidewalk to Cafe Diem, she heard someone call her name. She turned back to see Zane hurrying to join her.

"Hey." She gave him a small smile. He leaned down, pecking her quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, he asked, "What was that?"

"What?"

"You and Carter?"

"Oh, um... I just... needed a little advice."

"About you and Carter?" She screwed up her mouth, before saying,

"Actually about us."


	67. Chapter 67

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Us? What about us?" Jo watched the confusion cloud Zane's blue eyes, turning them a smoky dark blue. She sighed.

"I... I just... I don't know if this is right."

"You and me?" She nodded. "Jo... we talked about this. We're taking things slow." He took her hands, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Carter said that... we didn't take things slow in your timeline." He closed his eyes, swallowing. He didn't see her skip, but felt the light movement._ "Zane? Something wrong?"_

His eyes snapped open and he caught sight as the old her faded. She stood, watching him, just as confused as he'd been moments earlier. After a minute, he moved closer, laying a hand on her back. "Your car."

"Why?"

"So we can talk, without being overheard." He nodded towards Cafe Diem; she glanced over his shoulder. Vincent stood at the window, a pair of binoculars in his hands, half of the cafe gathered around him, watching.

_"Great! Just great! Now they all know!"_ Jo cried. Zane grabbed her arm, turning her around and yanking her to her car.

"They've known for a while; that little kiss we shared just confirmed it." He whispered.

_"You told!"_ She screamed. He shook his head.

"No! I... you can't keep any secrets in this town, Jojo, you should know that! I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help myself. I missed you." He said, opening her door for her. She looked up at him as she climbed into her car. After a moment, she whispered,

"I missed you too."

He gave her a small smile and shut the door, before getting into the passenger seat. The pair drove off, headed for GD, where they could talk in her office. They didn't notice the disappointment in the cafe, but Carter did as he entered, picking up his maple bar and coffee.

"Oh now _that's just creepy_!"

The drive only lasted about ten minutes or so, and once the two had slipped into GD and through Jo's office doors, she peeled off her jacket, folding it and tossing it on her chair. Zane watched her, noticing the muscles rippling through her dark purple blouse, and he shivered. If there was one thing Zane absolutely loved about her, it was that she could drive him wild without even realizing it. He snapped out of his study when she leaned back in her chair and told him to sit. He did, slowly, never taking his eyes off her. He watched her shift back and forth; he'd gotten used to it, and found that he couldn't forgive Allison for not discovering what was wrong.

Carter had told him to chill out and give the good doctor more time. He was trying, he really was.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, watching him through sleepy bedroom eyes. He'd actually spent the night at his own house last night; Jo looked like she hadn't slept in days. He bit his lip.

"I think we need to be on full mutual disclosure." Her head snapped up.

_"What?"_ She was up and out of her chair before he could blink. "What do you mean 'full mutual disclosure,' Zane?" She demanded, coming around her desk towards him. He sighed.

"We need to be honest with each other. Completely honest. I don't want to start a relationship on lies and distrust, Jo. Being in this new Eureka is hard enough as is for me and the others. Being in a relationship with the doppleganger of the woman you love-"

"Oh, so I'm a _doppleganger now_?" She snapped. _"First I was a poor carbon copy and now I'm a doppleganger? You really know how to make a girl feel wanted, Donovan!"_

"I didn't mean it like that, Jo-"

_"Then what did you mean?"_

"I just meant that-"

"That _what? I'm not good enough for you?_ Even though I'm _basically her!_ Or that I can't compete, let _alone_ _compare_ to her? God, it's hard to win when you're competing against yourself." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jo, I just... I just meant that..." He got up going to her, but she pulled away. Sighing, he perched on the edge of her desk, meeting her eyes. "I just meant, that coming here, with everything so different has been a complete shock. Finding out that we were never in a relationship, watching you... flirt with that asshat Brogan, go off on your walkabout... it was torture. I wanted to kill him, and when you were gone, I wanted to go after you, but, everyone told me to give you time, so I did." He reached out, taking her hand. "I waited. And I fell even more in love with you every day."

She thought a moment, eventually shaking her head. She pulled away, but he held strong, refusing to let go of her hands. "Jo." She yanked harder, he didn't release his grip. _"Jo."_

Eventually, she turned back to him. "What is it, Zane?"

"You're hiding something from me. I know it."

"I'm not hiding anything from you." She replied, glaring. Then, she yanked her hands away and took a seat in her chair, turning to check her e-mail.

"Jo, I know you well. Almost _too_ well. Old timeline or new, I can tell when you're hiding something from me." He said, voice stern.

"I'm not hiding anything." She spoke slowly, through gritted teeth. He sighed, getting up and going to her chair, turning it around and leaning towards her, blocking her escape.

"Jo, listen to me. Carefully." He said, using the same tone she'd used moments earlier. "If you and I are going to work, you_ have_ to be honest with me. And not just when you_ feel_ like it. All the time." He watched her, searched her eyes. _"Got it?"_

She didn't reply, instead, she held his gaze. After a moment, she pushed him away. "Fine. Mutual... full... disclosure." She glared at him, before getting up. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. Before she could protest, his lips crashed onto hers, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She told herself to push him away, to scream or tase him, but she couldn't.

Instead, she gave in.

Minutes later, when they broke apart, she shoved him away. "I hate it when you do that." She said, wiping her mouth. Then, she grabbed her jacket and pulled her cell out of her pocket, heading to the door as she checked a text message.

_From: Rowley_

_Fargo's office. Now. _

He chuckled softly.

"Admit it, Jojo, you love my mouth."

She stopped halfway to the door, her eyes ripped themselves away from the text, and she thought a moment. Zane could hear her breathing begin to quicken, and knew he'd struck a nerve. Instead of replying, she rushed from the room. He couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face as he watched her go.


	68. Chapter 68

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"All right, what's so important?" Jo asked, entering Fargo's office. Rowley, Hertz and Blythe were already there, with Allison and the other travelers. Zane slipped in behind her, sliding his hand along her back. She shrugged him off. Fargo looked up at her, before saying,

"GD has just been given a grant to put towards the Astreaus mission to Titan!" He let out a squeal of excitment; everyone watched, embarrassed for him.

"You called me in here so that you could tell us all that GD's been approved for some sort of grant?" Jo asked slowly. "That's it?" She cried. Fargo nodded. Clenching her jaw, she pulled out her gun, aiming.

"Josie!" She ignored Rowley, moving towards the bobblehead on Fargo's desk.

"I've had a stressful day, and it's just beginning, Fargo. I haven't gotten a chance to shoot anything because you genuises have managed to keep your experiments under control. The gun range is out of commission for the next three weeks. If I don't shoot something, you're all going to be sorry." She snapped.

"Not little Fargo!" The director grabbed the bobblehead, and Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Fargo, give me the bobblehead." She demanded.

"There are other ways to release that energy." Zane's voice cut through the tension. "You know," He thought a moment. "An obsession with firearms can be a sign of unfulfilled sexual appetite." She, and everyone else in the room, turned to look at him like he'd lost his mind. "I'm not saying that's you, Jojo, but if it is, I am at your service."

She stopped, seemed to consider it, and then swiftly turned the gun on him. "Just give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

He held up his hands. "Because you and I are in a relationship, and you want to see where it goes. Besides, who else would make you scream like you do? Fargo?" Several sets of eyes turned towards the director. After a moment, Jo lowered the gun, removing her finger from the trigger.

_"Oh God, Zane! That's disgusting!"_ Carter cried. He wasn't looking at the younger man, and didn't think he'd be able to look at him ever again, let alone get the image he'd conjured up out of his head. Jo holstered her gun, turning to Carter. Anger was etched onto her pretty face, and her hands rested on her hips.

"You want to hold Zane down while I_ beat the crap out of him_ or do you want to take turns?" She asked, completely serious.

_"Jo!"_ She glanced at the man that was- as far as she was concerned- the cause of all her problems.

"I should shoot you just for that." She snapped. He rolled his eyes. "Now, is that all, Fargo?" She asked, turning back to the director, who was hiding under his desk. He slowly climbed to his feet, nodding.

"Um... we'll have to have all of GD start on their... um... you... you know... projects and then we can... can go through... selection for... for the crew." He stammered; the Jo he'd known in the old Eureka was scary, sure, but this Jo?

Downright frightening.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork I have to finish. And if any of you know what's good for you, you'll- _stop by the sheriff's office with some sort of distraction for me_- back off." She turned to go, but Zane grabbed her arm, leaning close to whisper,

"And for the record, those little frown lines you get between your eyes when your mad are really cute." She looked up at him, narrowed her eyes, and then leaned up, brushing her lips against his. He felt the shift between the two, and when she pulled away and left, he sighed.

"Still don't know what's causing that?" Carter asked, pointing to where Jo had disappeared.

"Nothing in her tests or scans indicate any sort of virus or blood disorder or brain problems. I can't find anything- not in her bloodwork, in her x-rays, nothing. It's like whatever is causing this, is doing so without leaving a trace." Allison said.

"Could it be... like... a memory game?" Zane asked, voicing an idea that had been running in his head for days.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Remember those games you'd play as a kid to build your memory?" Zane asked. The others nodded. "Well, maybe this skipping is what Jo's doing. Maybe this is her way of regaining some of her memories."

"But that can't be possible, Zane-" Allison started.

"Yes it is! Listen, a couple nights ago, Jo told me that she'd been getting glimpses of who we used to be. Just... just quick little glimpses, and then they were gone. But she was getting them." He turned to Allison, hope beginning in his eyes. "Could she be remembering her life in our time? Remembering who we were?"


	69. Chapter 69

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You're scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of Allison."

_"What?"_

She glanced at him, a small smile on her face. "Just admit it Carter, Allison intimidates the hell out of you."

"No,_ you_ intimidate the hell out of me, Josie." He said, jokingly tacking on her childhood nickname. She glared at him.

"Don't call me that."

"Joey?"

"No."

"Jojo?"

"No." She spoke firmly. _"Jo."_

He thought a moment, weighing the risk. "Josefina ballerina?"

"I _will_ taser you." She snapped. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, deciding that it wasn't worth it. Apparently, she didn't like being on full mutual disclosure.

It was either vent, or shoot Zane, and Carter was thankful she'd called him, because he quite liked Zane.

Carter found that he enjoyed these early morning coffee rituals. "So, what exactly did Zane say in regards to this... disclosure thing?" He asked, sliding into a seat at their usual table as Vincent brought their orders out.

"'If you and I are going to work, you_ have_ to be honest with me. And not just when you_ feel_ like it. All the time.'" She rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"So, Zane put you both on mutual full disclosure and _that's_ why you pulled a gun on Fargo?"

"No. I pulled my gun on Fargo because before I got up to his office, Zane had put me on full disclosure, we've got a grant for Astreaus, that I _really don't care about_, and I haven't gotten much sleep because I've been waking up in the middle of the night with-"

"Glimpses." Carter filled in. She nodded. "How are you handling that?" She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to handle it?" She asked. "I wake up in the middle of the night seeing glimpses of a life I don't remember living. They're almost like... dreams, but ones that real at one point... I don't like it. I just don't like it."

Carter sighed, taking a bite of his maple bar. "Maybe, you need to talk to Zane about them. They're his memories too. He might be able to fill in the gaps that you can't."

"I don't like it. I don't like being on mutual disclosure. I like my privacy." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Carter rolled his eyes.

"Oh stop acting like a twelve-year-old and man up." She narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth. "And don't look at me in that tone of voice. Yes, I said it."

She looked up when the cafe door opened; Zane entered, interest buried in his tablet. He seemed to be working out some sort of problem. After a moment, she turned to Carter.

"Fine. You want me to talk to Zane? I'll talk to Zane." And without another word, she got up, going to him. He ignored her, so focused on the problem on his tablet, that he didn't even notice he was being approached until Jo slipped her hands over his eyes. He raised his head, confused, before she moved close and leaned over his shoulder, kissing him. He pulled away after several minutes.

"Careful. My girlfriend might see you." And then he reached up, removing the hands. "Oh, uh, hey, Jo..." He glanced over the counter, to see Vincent watching the pair with eyes wide and mouth open. "Um... okay, this is awkward."

Jo screwed up her lips, thinking. Then, she leaned close. "Awkward? I will show you awkward." Their lips met again, and she let him kiss her; she could see Vincent out of the corner of her eye. He struggled to say something, finally mouthing the word, 'Girlfriend' over and over again.

Carter rolled his eyes, watching as the two finally broke apart. Jo whispered something to Zane, before he got up and joined her, taking her hand and following her out of the cafe. Vincent continued to stare, along with several other patrons, mouthing 'girlfriend' over and over again. Poor guy. Apparently, he couldn't get over the shock that Jo and Zane were sleeping together.

The sheriff looked up when he heard Rowley's voice. "You okay, Doug?" He turned, to see Rowley and Fargo behind him, loosely holding hands, watching as Jo and Zane climbed into her car and drove off.

"Yeah! I... I'm just... uh... just thinking..."

Rowley raised an eyebrow. "About making out with my best friend?"

"No! No, not at all! Not-" But Rowley obviously didn't buy it, and before Carter could say anything, she'd slapped the director across the back of the head. "Ow! Hey! A little violent, don't you think?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Rowley glared at him, and then stocked off, storming out of the cafe.

"You do realize that you're going to have to apologize, right?" Carter asked. "She's one of Jo's gun toting friends. She can kill you if she wants. That's why I try not to piss her off. She scares the crap out of me."

Fargo glanced back at the door; Rowley waited by her car for him. He turnd back to Carter. "Carter-"

After a moment, the older man got up and squeezed his shoulder. "Nice knowin' you, Fargo."


	70. Chapter 70

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"We can't... be skipping work..."

"I don't care... about work. This is more... important..." She dug her nails into his back, moaning softly with each thrust. Their lips connected in a burst of sparks, and she arched her back, feeling his hands caress the muscles before skimming up her spine and into her curtain of hair.

After their jaw-dropping kiss at Cafe Diem- well, jaw-dropping for some- the two had left, returning to Zane's place to talk. She'd e-mailed Fargo, telling him that she needed to talk to Zane, as a part of Allison's tests and scans to decipher what she could remember, but hadn't heard back, and so assumed that they wouldn't be missed. If there was a disaster, well, GD would have to fix it themselves for once.

They reached their climax, locking into a passionate kiss, their bodies sliding together with ease and the now familiar rhythm of established lovers. Her body tightened, her legs tight around his waist, her nails cutting into the skin of his back. He held her close, relishing the feel of being inside her, getting lost in the taste of her kiss and the silk of her skin. They rode together, lovers finally reunited after years apart, becoming one as they lost themselves in each other.

"How is having sex more important than work?" He asked, once they had returned from absolute passion, and now lay together in his bed, his body spooned against her side as she lay on her back, catching her breath. She looked up at him. He had propped himself onto his elbow and watched her, his eyes locking on the skips and lingering with each one. "You just... don't seem like the type who would put... adult recreational activity before your job."

"I wasn't. Until you." She whispered, reaching up to trace his jaw. As her fingers moved up to brush along his lips, he kissed them gently, taking her hand in his and pressing a firm kiss to the back of her hand to the area where her wrist bent. She gave him a small smile before pulling away and returning her fingers to their exploration of his features, going over his cheekbones, down to the tip of his nose, and tracing the outline of the blue eyes she loved so much.

She studied him, her eyes going over every inch of his face, her lips slightly parted, as though she were about to speak. When she returned her fingers to his lips, he took her hand, playing lightly with her fingers, before slipping them between his teeth and gently biting down.

_"Ow!"_ She cried out, yanking her hand away and looking down at her fingers. _"You bit me!"_

He raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, 'I know. What are you going to do about it?'

She glared at him. "What was that for?" He didn't respond, just smirked, and after a moment, she reached up and pushed him, forcing him onto his back so that she was on top of him, her nude, slender body lying against his. She moved against him, indicating what she wanted, but he shook his head.

In one swift motion, they'd changed places, and he stared down into her startled dark chocolate eyes. "None of that, Jojo. We already went through that mess."

_"If it was such a mess, then why did you enjoy it so much?"_ She asked, smirking. He sat up, pulling away from her, as she skipped. It lasted longer than usual, and he moved away, laying back on his side to keep close watch. She turned her head, his Jo watched him with mirth in her eyes.

_No, she's not your Jo anymore, Zane. She_ was _your Jo, once. Back in your time. But you aren't in that time anymore._ _You're in this one. This new time. Hers, remember?_ This Jo_ is _your_ Jo now, not that_ _one. That one doesn't exist. Not here. She died a long time_ _ago. She's never coming back._

When the image finally faded, she watched him, confusion in her eyes. "Zane? What's- Did it happen again?" He nodded, silent. She sighed, turning onto her side, her back to him. "I hate this. Allison doesn't know what's wrong; it's like she doesn't even want to bother finding out."

He moved towards her, spooning around her body as his arms slipped around her waist. He pressed a kiss against her exposed neck, tightening his grip on her waist and pressing himself gently against her. She pushed him away. He sighed, moving closer and laying another kiss to her skin. "It's not that she doesn't want to find out, it's just that she's not sure. GD's never been faced with something like this before, it'll take time to figure out. Be patient, my Jojo."

He reached up, smoothing the black strands off her forehead. She sighed, turning to look at him. "What if she doesn't find out what's wrong? What if I'm stuck like this? Permanently?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and he gently reached up to wipe them away.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll get through it. Together. You and me. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Come here." He pulled lightly until she was on her other side, facing him, and then she burrowed into his chest, tucking her arms between them. A sigh escaped her throat, and he rubbed her back, running his fingers up and down the curve of her spine, relishing the feel of her muscles contract and relax whenever he touched them.

"Zane?"

"Hmm?" His hands never stopped their familiar course, and he pulled her closer, so that he could feel her fully against him, even as his fingers felt her words vibrate in her body.

"What were we like?"

"Sorry, Jo, what did you say?" He asked, pulling away slightly to look at her. His steady rhythm of _up and down, up and down_ on her back- coupled with the wildness of their previous activity, his late night at GD, and the warmth of her body against his- was putting him to sleep.

She looked up at him.

"Tell me."

"About what?"

"Us."


	71. Chapter 71

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He thought a moment, before pulling away from her. "What do you want to know?"

She looked into his eyes, seeing the confusion clouding the blue depths she loved so. "Everything." She moved closer, turning around and stretching out of her stomach, her long dark hair falling about her face and shoulders, exposing the length of her back and a glimpse of the soft curve of her backside, the sheets lay twisted around her legs, and he found himself admiring the beautiful curve of her body. "Everything about you, before Eureka. And everything about you after you came. And us. All of it; I want to know all of it."

"You already know about my childhood, and how I got here. My mom was a ballerina, my dad left when I was little... I'm an only child, and I was kicked out of MIT by the time I was fifteen. I was brought here because GD needed a good particle phsycist. That's about it." He reached out, rubbing her back. His fingers slipped over her waist and lightly brushed down the curve of her backside. She shivered, a small smile brushing across her features, before propping herself onto one elbow.

"Then tell me about us."

"Us?" She nodded.

"Everything. I want to know everything about us. What it was like when we first met, our first date, all of it. Every last detail. Please, Zane?" She reached out, running her fingers down his chest. "Tell me."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before speaking.

"When we first met, Carter had left you in charge of watching me. You were... cleaning one of your guns and I made the smart-assed remark about pent up sexual-"

"'An obsession with firearms can be a sign of unfulfilled sexual appetite.'" She quoted. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"And... how'd I take it?"

Silence.

"You pulled the gun you were cleaning on me. If Carter hadn't come in an stopped you, you probably would have shot me." She sighed.

"Probably should have." She muttered. He glared at her. "So what happened?"

"Well, the Big Bang Device was supposed to explode, except the scientists that were supposed to be watching it had... eaten some organic chicken with growth hormone that had lowered their gaba."

"Their what?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind." He waved it away, continuing with his story. "Anyway, I managed to help fix the device, and stop it from exploding. After that, Carter deemed me worthy enough to not have to wear those stupid bracelets... and, I bought you nineteen boxes of lingerie from Lisa's."

"Before or after you saved the town?"

"Before. And... I'm pretty sure you tortured me with it every day after." She took in the story, before laying on her back and asking,

"Tell me another one."

He talked for hours, recounting dates, disasters, near town destructions, late nights and morning dates. She listened patiently, breaking in with something to add as the flicks continued coming, more frequent now. Every so often, she'd interrupt with a question when she didn't quite understand something or wanted him to clarify. She found herself finishing moments in the story for him, always with a look of shock, like she shouldn't remember it. She asked about the others' relationships and what people in town thought about them being together amd how much of a presence the DoD was.

"And the ice? Allison found a cure for you, right?" She asked. By then, she'd moved closer until they were well within arms' length, and returned to laying on her stomach, using her arms as an added pillow.

"She found a cure- well, Carter figured it out, but yes, Allison was able to find a cure."

"And..." She sat up, moving closer before curling onto his chest, forcing him onto his back. "And that day in the infirmary... when I brought... that was the first time you..." He nodded.

"Yeah. We'd said it before, but only in passing, never seriously."

"And what did I say?" He swallowed, unsure of what to say, before finally settling on the truth.

"You said it back." She looked up at him, surprised.

"I... I did?" He nodded. She bit her lip, before, "Huh." Then, she lay her head back down on his chest. He was about to say something, but stopped, preferring to leave the single comment alone and enjoy the contentment of her body on his. "Tell me something else. That happened to us."

He thought a moment. "There was one incident where Carter fused our legs together."

"What?" She cried, sitting up and looking at him. "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head.

"No. And... we... we broke up before it happened, but... spending the day stuck together, well... we made up after we got unstuck."

"We did?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"So what else?" She asked.

"You talked me into chaperoning Zoe's party with you, and, somehow, we ended up in kissing in the closet in SARAH. Carter found us and promptly flipped out... much like he did with Fargo and Rowley." Zane mused as an afterthought. Jo chuckled softly.

"I_ can't_ picture Gwen and Fargo together. I'm sorry, but I just can't. It's just too weird. It'd be like... like... me dating Taggart." She said, snuggling into him.

"You did."

"Did what?" She asked.

"Did date Taggart."

_"What?"_ She shot up so fast, she slammed her head into his chin, knocking his head back against the bedframe.

"Ow! Do you have to be so voilent all the time?" He asked, reaching up to rub his head.

"What do you mean I dated Taggart?" She cried, scooting away from him. "That's all I did, right? Just... date him. Coffee, dinner, lunch. Nothing else?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't sleep with him-"

"Actually you did."

_"What?"_

He sighed. "I... I didn't find out until the ice fungus incident. You told me. Because Taggart got frozen and you thought I'd done it."

"So... so we..." He nodded. In seconds, he watched her face fall into a disgusted frown, and she shivered. "Oh, gross! I... I could never... oh, ew! Why would I-"

"I have no idea." He replied. And then he moved towards her, pulling her into his lap. Her legs went around his waist and she settled against him; his hands tangling in her hair. "But then again, I'm just as glad you broke it off with him." She sighed.

"So am I."

Moments passed in silence; they settled back against the headboard, lost in the feel of each others' arms. And just when they'd relaxed, and he felt his eyes begin to close, she broke the contented silence.

"Zane, tell me about Founder's Day."


	72. Chapter 72

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

His breath caught in his throat and he pulled away to look at her. She... she wanted to know about... about Founder's Day? She couldn't _seriously_ be asking that, could she?

She stared at him, locking eyes. They were silent, but the asking was loud and clear; his heart roared in his ears as he looked down at her.

"What happened that day, Zane?"

He took a deep breath, swallowing his fear.

"Are you _sure_ you want to hear that story?" He asked. She nodded. "Maybe some other time."

_"Zane-"_ She fixed him with a glare, a glare he knew all to well. It was one she'd given him all too often in the other timeline, he should be immune to it by now. But then he realized that it was not possible to be immune to Jo Lupo's looks. "What happened on Founder's Day?"

Her voice softened, and she looked up at him. He searched her eyes for several minutes, looking for the fear he'd seen so many times before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, swallowing the fear crawling up his throat. He told himself that this was the right thing, telling her about what happened that day, but somehow, he couldn't convince himself that it was true.

After several minutes, his eyes opened slowly, and stared into her face. "You want the truth about what happened on Founders' Day?" She nodded. "The proposal or-"

"I already know how you all got here. I want to know about us." She said softly, reaching up to cradle his face. He nodded.

"Okay." She waited.

"Go on." Her fingers gently ran up his chest, brushing against the scar. He opened his mouth to start, but after a moment, moved her aside and moved to the edge of the bed, getting up. "Zane-"

He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, and went to his mirror. He could see her in the reflection, sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for his tale. And just over his shoulder, he could see the one he'd fallen in love with in that time; the woman that this story pertained to, that was affected the most. He took a deep breath, telling himself that she would understand, that they'd get through it-

But what if she didn't?

"I... I'd been working on the plans for days. Asked Carter if I could borrow the office for an hour or so, brought everything out of storage, had it perfectly set and ready. I knew you'd be in about... eight. Always on time..." He chuckled softly, lowering his gaze before looking at her in the mirror. "I slipped into the cell... maybe ten minutes before you got there and waited, going over and over what I wanted to say to you in my head. And then I saw you in the hall, and by the time you'd stepped through the door, I was already on my feet."

He swallowed, reliving the memory, clear as day.

_"Morning Jo." _

_She turned to him, startled to find him in her cell. He watched as she slowly peeled her tan uniform blouse off and tossed it on her desk before crossing her arms, all in one fluid motion._

_"Zane?_ What_ are you doing in my cell?" He held out his hands, gesturing to the office._

"When you asked me why I was there, I told you-"

_"Reminding you of how we first met." _

"I... I'd found one of the lingerie boxes to use and... slid it to you. You didn't take it without rolling your eyes at me, first though." He could hear her scoff softly, but other than that, she remained seated on the bed, quiet.

_ "I uh... I got you something."_

He took a deep breath, and she asked,

"What did I say?"

He looked up at her in the mirror, unable to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

_"Did you now?" She took the box and turned her back, going to the desk as she removed the lid, still speaking, a smirk on her pretty features._

"'And I... suppose-'"

_"- suppose you want me to try this on for you?" He could hear her sharp intake as she laid eyes on the black box tucked within the pink tissue. The lid and box dropped to the desk as he opened the cell and slipped out._

_"Something like that."_

_She turned to him, slowly, confusion and then realization sparking in her eyes as she watched him kneel before her._

The tears flowed freely down his cheeks now as he watched her in the mirror. She said nothing, just pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. She seemed to be waiting patiently for the end of the story, like a child waiting patiently to meet Santa.

_He watched her pop open the lid, heard the gasp as she laid eyes on his grandmother's engagement ring._

_"Zane-"_

"_'You've already made an honest man of me. So let's make it official.'_" He reached up, wiping the tears off his cheeks, hating that she was watching him cry. "_'Marry me, Jojo.'_" She cleared her throat softly, shifting nervously as he spoke the three words that- in his time- had turned her world upside down. He swallowed nervously. "You... you didn't say anything for several seconds, and when you did-"

_"Zane, I... I don't know what to say."_

_He waited; not the answer he was hoping for. After a moment, he stammered,_

_"Ah... how 'bout yes?"_

"Before you could say anything, Carter came in, and... and when he saw what was going on... the first word out of his mouth was... congratulations."

_He stood, brushing past Carter and Jo. "Yeah, not so much." _

_"Zane!"_

The image faded, and Zane closed his eyes briefly. "I left. Didn't look back. I just... I thought later... if I'd stayed... listened to you... but by then, we were already in nineteen-forty-seven."

When he opened them again, Jo was climbing out of bed, going towards the bathroom, tears in her own eyes. She shook her head quickly, obviously horrified- if not by her own behavior, than by his story- and she didn't hesitate to show what she thought of it, being as the door slammed not five minutes later. Zane closed his eyes and went to the window, leaning his head against the trim, cursing himself for ever giving in and telling her.

She was never going to forgive him.


	73. Chapter 73

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stepped underneath the showerhead, swallowing the lump in her throat as the water rained over her. She'd listened quietly as he'd told his story, all the while berating herself for the _other_ Jo's deplorable actions. After several moments, she sank to the floor, curling up against the wall, choking on her sobs as she held her knees to her chest.

She couldn't believe it.

Just... couldn't.

From what everyone had said, she'd been madly in love with Zane in that timeline, so marrying him shouldn't have been a problem.

But apparently it was.

Apparently it'd been a big enough problem that she hadn't answered when he'd asked her to marry him.

If she'd loved him enough to marry him, why had she hesitated?

It didn't make sense.

She sat for several minutes, the only sound that of the water spraying overhead and her gasping sobs. And then she heard the bathroom door open and looked up, to see Zane enter the shower. He knelt down in front of her, concern in his blue eyes.

"Jo?"

She closed her eyes, lower lip quivering, shaking her head. Her face crumpled, and she broke down, leaning into Zane. He stumbled back, sitting on the shower floor, and took her in his arms, rubbing her back. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "How can you want to be in the same room with me, _let alone_ a _relationship_, after what _I did_ to you?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Jo... you were scared. So was I. I... I sprang it on you and I shouldn't have."

"But... it was... my fault... if I'd only said... yes..."

"It caught you off guard. I should have known better than to just spring it on you, but I couldn't help myself." He said, reaching up and running a hand through her sopping hair. "I was in love."

She didn't say anything for several minutes, and Zane just let her cry. When she finally pulled away, she asked,

"And... you left me with the ring, and that's how I ended up with it in this time. Right?" He nodded.

"Exactly."

"But... why did you propose to me in the first place, Zane? Why?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because I love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and... I thought you wanted it to."

They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound that of the water raining over them, before she asked,

"So... where do we go from here?"

He sighed. "Look, I... I understand if you don't want anything to do with me ever again after today. You have every right and... and it'll be hard, but, I understand. I understand if you want to leave Eureka and never look back, but Jo... just know that... that I love you and I always will. And that I never meant to hurt you. Ever. Hurting you was never my intention, Jo. _Never._ I just... I just wanted to pick things up where they left off, but now I see that they won't, and I have to accept it and move on and so do you. And if that means that you have to leave Eureka and Oregon and maybe even the country to do that, then I won't stop you. I just... I never, never meant for any of this to happen... I... I just... I ruined both our lives and-"

But she stopped him, pressing her lips to his in a heated, deep kiss. Her arms went around his neck and she moved closer, pressing her leg against his, the soaking material rough against her skin. He pulled away moments later, staring into her face. "What was that for?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you have to pick up where we left off?" She swallowed, catching her breath. "Can we start over? Please?"

"Of course. We can always start over, Jojo." He said, kissing her gently. She pulled away.

"I... I... just... I just don't want to get hurt..."

He reached down and took her hand, lacing their fingers, before bringing her hand up and kissing her wrist. "I love you, Jo. I could never hurt you."

She swallowed. "Promise?" He nodded.

"I promise." Then, she curled into his arms, and he held her, taking a deep breath.

"What if it doesn't work out, Zane? What if this fails and... and we break up... I've spent so many years, building walls to protect myself... my heart... I can't... I can't bear to tear them down if all that's going to happen is my getting hurt, Zane, I can't. I can't get hurt again... I just..."

He ran his fingers through her hair. "The cruelest prison is the one we build for ourselves out of fear... and regret."

She looked at him. "Who told you that?"

"My mom."

When they finally came out of the shower thirty minutes later, both felt calmer than before. They dressed quickly, before Zane drove Jo to her place. She dashed inside to change, and while she was, he waited on the porch, leaning against the railing, lost in thought. He couldn't believe it; they'd actually agreed to give a relationship a try.

A try!

He'd never been so happy, so relieved, in his entire life.

Maybe, just maybe, they could return to what they'd had before. Or, if not, they could make this relationship- this chance- better than the last time. He'd taken her for granted; he wouldn't here. Their relationship back in his time had mainly been about sex- and _then_ love. Not this time. This time, love would be the main focus.

_She_ would be his main focus.

He couldn't help laughing at his good fortune. They'd gotten together, _actually_ gotten together, and were going to try their hand at a relationship.

"What's so funny?"

He turned, to see her coming towards him, once again in a black powersuit. He could see the dark green of a blouse peeking at him from between the jacket lapels, her hair in its customary ponytail. He went to her, smiling, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing." He kissed her gently. "Absolutely nothing."


	74. Chapter 74

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Let me go! I said let me go, _damn it!"_

She struggled, reaching up to bite the nearest man who carried her. Yanked out of bed in the middle of the night- Zane's bed, to be exact- by six men dressed in all black hadn't been a pleasant surprise. Zane, of course, had at first slept like a rock, until she'd knocked over a lamp in an attempt to kick one of her captors. He'd sprung out of bed and rushed to her aid, but then stopped. He seemed to realize what was going on, and told her to "just go with them, Jo. I'll see you at GD."

She'd then proceeded to scream obsenities at him as he returned to bed. She'd put up a bigger struggle than before, managing to knock one of the men unconscious before being pulled from the house and shoved into a car. When they'd finally gotten to GD, they'd carried her through the rotundra before depositing her in the room she was currently in.

She bit her lip, filling in as many circles as she could before they called time. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she kicked herself under the table, asking herself why she was was even taking the test in the first place. She wouldn't be going to Titan.

Zane and Fargo, Henry and Grace, Parrish...

_They_ would be going to Titan.

Not her.

She wasn't smart enough.

"Time. Please put your pens down."

She did so, reluctantly. As everyone started to leave, she slowly climbed to her feet, chiding herself on what she'd gotten wrong. She sighed. The only bright spot in her life at this point, in regards to the testing, was that Zane was going through it with her. A month had passed and they'd been taking things slow, getting to know each other and discovering each others' likes and dislikes. They'd shared stories about growing up, and the various trouble they'd gotten into, enjoying quiet dinners at the counter or a small table outside the cafe.

But more often than not, they enjoyed dinners with the rest of the time traveling five and their respective others. Finally, after all these months, Jo finally felt as though she were a part of the group. So the group wasn't surprised to see her enter Cafe Diem that first night after the pair had decided to give a relationship a try. They'd been surprised at the sight of the two holding hands. But after explaining the situation, cogratulations were passed around, and the small group had settled down to eat, exchanging relationship advice and horror stories. It was the first time in... well, years... that Jo felt like part of a family.

She moved towards the door, when Larry rushed towards her, holding out her tablet with her test results.

"Wow. That was... fast."

"Titan waits for no one." He replied, before turning and rushing off. She took a deep breath, turning her back to the door and walking back to the tables as she stared at the tablet.

"Okay. Quick. Quick, like a... bandage. It'll... hurt less."

She bit her lip; part of her wanted to go to Titan, but... but a part of her wanted to stay here. She didn't know whether she wanted to go or not. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the button and opened the file. Her results appeared on the screen, first one, then the other.

_92, 99_

"I... passed." She couldn't believe it.

She... she'd passed the test.

"I... _passed_! _I passed!_ I passed." She found herself doing a happy dance, singing 'I passed' as she danced. What had her brothers called it?

Oh yeah.

The Rodeo Rope Dance.

Otherwise, known in the Lupo household as, Josie's Happy Dance.

When she finally turned around, still dancing, she found Zane standing in front of her, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a tablet he'd been looking at.

"I... pa.. ssed..." She stopped, blushing as Zane watched her, chuckling.

"I knew you would." She glanced down at the tablet, reading her scores again, disbelieving it.

"I didn't." She said, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "I was... half asleep when they brought me in here."

"Yeah, well, any tool can ace orbital dynamics wtih eight hours sleep and three cups of coffee. _That's_ why they yank you in the middle of the night. They _want_ to see what you're really made of." He backed up, taking his hand out of his pocket and crossing his hands over the tablet he'd been studying. "So you should _probably_ resume your little happy dance. Besides, I was... kind of enjoying it." She blushed, before going to him. She ran a hand briefly up his chest, tapping his chin.

"You already went through this, didn't you?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yesterday." He replied.

"_You jerk!_ And you didn't bother to _warn_ me?" She cried, punching his arm. He pulled away, rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"All right, I'm sorry! I just... didn't think you'd freak out like you did."

"I grew up in a _military family! I was in the Army!_ When you're _yanked out of bed_ like that, it _usually means_ that _you're under attack_! _You imbecile_!" She punched him again, harder this time, before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him._ "Zane!"_ But he cut her off with a lingering kiss that made her glad he was holding her, because her legs were suddenly weak.

"I'm proud of you, Jojo." He whispered, looking into her eyes. She gave him a lazy, tired smile, before replying,

"I... kind of wish that you were going."

"Oh I'm going to Titan."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hm?"

"They just don't know it yet."


	75. Chapter 75

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I'm doing the fitness tests for the Astreaus candidates." She said it proudly, as though her firstborn had just graduated college top of their class. Zane rolled his eyes as they took their seats at their usual table.

"Are we going to see 'The Drill Sergeant', Josie?" Rowley asked, accepting a kiss as Fargo slipped into the chair next to her.

"'Drill Sergeant?'" Fargo asked, glancing at Jo.

"Josie's old nickname. Whenever she gets too tough on us, we call her the 'Drill Sergeant.' And it fits."

"It does not, Gwen." Jo replied, glaring at the redhead.

"Yes it does." Hertz piped up from her seat next to Carter. "You were a sergeant in the Army. It fits perfectly." Content that she'd added her two cents, she then reached across the table and grabbed the honey, popping the top and watching in delight as the golden liquid slowly dove into her cup of tea. Jo rolled her eyes and glanced at Blythe. The blonde currently had her tongue shoved down Parrish's throat, an action that grossed everyone- but especially the other three- out on so many levels.

"Hey. Hey!" The pair jumped apart at Rowley's scream, both blushing red.

"Don't you have to take the physicals in order to... be eligible for Astreaus?" Hertz asked, sucking a dab of honey off her finger. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Please. Josie would be a shoe-in for the simple fact that she can outbox Ali, Lan. Remember? What did you do? Add blonde cream to your coffee this morning? You're starting to act like Tam." The blonde in question glared at the redhead, subtlely flipping her off. Rowley stuck her tongue out.

"Just... go back to making out with the director." Hertz said, not bothering to hide her jealousy.

"You okay, Lan?" Zane asked; the brunette glared at her. "Sorry."

"That's a nasty little habit you've picked up, Zane. I suggest you stop it."

"Yes Hertz." He muttered, sinking into his seat. Jo rolled her eyes, and reached over, slipping her hand onto his leg and squeezing.

"The four of us are only allowed to call each other by our nicknames. Part of our... friendship pact." She whispered, leaning close to him.

"Thanks for letting me know." He whispered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes quickly and kissed him, before returning to the conversation.

"So, has anyone heard from Grant?" The others shook their heads. Dr. Grant had disappeared months prior, thanks to Allison, Jo and Fargo pulling several strings and giving him a new identity. No one had heard from him. Zane, was particularly happy about that, and hoped it stayed that way. The man had caused enough problems in his life, and he didn't want anyone getting in the way of this chance he had with Jo. "Anything good? At all?" She asked, looking around.

No one spoke.

"You mean besides you and Donovan finally fucking each other? No." Rowley muttered, examining her nails.

"Can we please talk about something other than sex?" Hertz asked bitterly. "Josie's getting enough for all four of us, and SARAH is getting enough to power the entire town for the next six millenia. I'm sick of it."

"You're just upset because you aren't-" Rowley started.

"Can we please change the subject?" Carter broke in. The others all shared glances, unable to hide the fact that they found it funny how red Carter's face had gotten. Jo chuckled as Zane wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her hair before stealing a quick kiss from her lips. They broke apart when Carter gave them a disgusted look. "Oh get a room!"

"How about a closet?" Zane asked, kissing her again.

_"NO!"_


	76. Chapter 76

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Hot coffee wafted towards her nose and she breathed deep, turning onto her back. A moment passed before she cracked one eye open; Zane sat beside her on the bed, holding a cup out to her. She pushed herself up, taking the cup he offered.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Went for a run. Stopped by Cafe Diem- Vince had everything waiting by the time I got there."

"Our usual." She muttered. He nodded. "Don't you find that weird?" He shrugged, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Finish that and then get dressed. You have phsycist torture today." He said, getting up. Already dressed, he came over to her side of the bed and took her cup, setting it beside his on the nightstand. Then, he took her hands, pulling her up and out of bed. Her body slid against his, fitting perfectly within his embrace.

"That's today?" He nodded.

"You should be excited, Jojo."

_"Why?"_ She asked, as he pulled away and headed out of the room. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Because you get to kick my ass for once." She gave him a small smile before he disappeared down the hall...

The screech of the whistle brought the group of scientists to line, and they rushed towards her. She loved the scent of sweat and the sound of tire drills in the morning. Okay, it was technically afternoon, but still. Again, she blew the whistle.

_"Toes on the line, you worthless bunch of PhDs!"_

They all lined up in their matching dark blue workout uniforms, awaiting their orders, standing side by side like soldiers waiting to march into battle. Dressed in a pair of Astreaus crew sweats, tennis shoes and a white tank, she surveyed the scene before her, happy to be back in her element. She didn't know much about science, but she knew about military training. Her four years at The Point had been the best years of her life- well, up until now, but still. The best years of her life. She loved the discipline in her training, and agreeded with the girls, the 'Drill Sergeant' was back.

She saw Gwen among them, Lan and Tam were in Group Bravo. Gwen smiled at her, but Jo narrowed her eyes, and the redhead straightened, knowing to keep her mouth shut and pay attention.

She watched them all line up, all at once, before tugging the brim of her Army cap down and putting her hands behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she turned and began walking down the line, taking her time to stare into each face. This time, it was her turn to watch the cadets struggle through the course she had passed so easily so long ago.

"You are Group Alpha. I will be _attempting_ to train you for the physical fitness requirements of the Astreaus project. This is_ my lab_."

Seeing as she'd been an automatic shoe-in for Asteraus, she couldn't help flaunting it slightly.

She turned back at the end of the line, stopping at Zane as she started to move back towards the other end. "You want to go into space-" She glanced back at him one more time, narrowing her eyes. "_on purpose_- you got to go through me first! _Who knows what a push up is_?"

"Oh, I do!" She urned back to Grace and Henry. "It's a calestnics exercise focusing on the pectorial and tricep muscles dating back to the Greco..."

She stepped up to Grace, listening as she attempted to explain what a push up was in scientific terms. As she stepped closer, the older woman stopped, suddenly frightened.

"I don't think that's what she meant." Henry said softly.

"Why don't you all show me what a push up is? Say _fifty times? Down on the ground_!"

She stepped up to a young man, who slowly looked up at her. "You're a botanist, right? _Kiss my grass_!" Standing, she watched closely, noticing how the majority of them couldn't even get off the ground, let alone return to it. It was so pathetic, it was funny. "Looking good, Dr. Deacon!"

"Thank you, Jo..." He stopped mid-up, noticing her stop before him, a glare on her pretty face. "ah... Miss Lupo." He quickly covered up his slip, and returned to the pushups.

"_Come on, Alphas_! Group Bravo says that you are the sorriest collection of community college_ rejects _they've ever seen. You want to prove them _right_?"

She stopped in front of a young redheaded woman who couldn't even get off the ground. Rowley was next to her; she rolled her eyes at the younger woman and returned to her work. Rowley, like Jo, was used to this type of exercise, due to the type of training she'd had in school.

Kneeling down in front of the other woman, Jo watched as the woman looked up at her, fear in her eyes. She leaned so close until their noses touched and cried, "_What kind of mathematician can't get FIFTY?"_

"Forty-nine... Fifty." She stood, turning to see Zane sitting up on his knees.

It took a moment, before she finally realized that he probably enjoyed this type of workout- they went running together every morning, as well as boxed together- so it didn't really surprise her. BUt it did piss her off.

"Anything else, Miss Lupo?" He asked, brushing the grass and dirt off his hands. She stared at him for several minutes before finally speaking.

"I say fifty more..." Shooting him a glare, she added, "Cupcake."


	77. Chapter 77

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She sighed and slammed the door of the van; he was boxing, she couldn't help admiring his muscles as she made her way towards him. She cleared her throat as she moved up the steps towards him.

"All done tormenting physicists?"

She crossed her arms as he leaned towards her, momentarily stilling the bag.

"Half my equipment floated away. Training's been canceled until we fix whatever gravity glitch you _genuises_ have caused. We're ah... heading back to GD." She jerked her thumb back towards the van, but he didn't move. Instead, he returned to his work out, focusing on his punches. After several moments, she grabbed the bag.

"Jo-"

"Lead with the jab, then the cross. Jab's the canopener, that crosses the spoon."

She leaned towards him, holding the bag steady so he could try it out. She felt the jab, followed quickly by the spoon, and couldn't help smiling.

_"Jab is the can opener, the cross is the spoon. You have to open the can with the can opener before digging the meat out with the spoon. Go the other way, and it won't work; you'll get nowhere. Josie... is the can opener, Zane is the spoon."_

"What? What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just... nothing. It's not important." He replied, stopping the bag and leaning around to look at her. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back. If Carter were there, and not out searching for his missing bank- the reason all her equipment floated away in the first place- he'd have poked fun at the two. "I didn't know you boxed, Lupo."

She sighed. "Not since flight school... six point knock out."

"Knock out? I bet." He said, giving her a small smile, which she returned. Then, he returned to trying out the technique she'd suggested.

"Hey, Rocky, training's canceled." She glanced up at the sky. "'less you want a bank to fall on your head."

He stopped, following her gaze. A small smile crossed his face quickly, and she returned it, leaning close to kiss him, but he pulled away, going to the steps and grabbing his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder as he began to pull his gloves off. As they left the boxing area, he pulled off his gloves and slung his bag over his shoulder. She followed him, voicing what she'd wanted to voice since the mission was announced.

"All this work to get _back_ into space. After what you and Fargo _went_ through I didn't think you'd want to."

"I didn't at first, but then... what?" He asked, glancing at the surprise on her face. "I was eleven once."

"To be an astronaut. Every kid's dream." She said wistfully. Her face fell moments later. "Then you grow up." She stopped, turning to him.

"Hey, um, Zane, look um... you're criminal record disqualifies you from being in the Astreaus project." He glanced at her.

"Yeah, I know."

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "You.. I just spent a... an _hour_ trying to figure out how to tell you."

"An hour? _That's_ what you came up with?" He asked, glancing back at her as they continued walking. She thought a moment before catching up with him.

"Okay... _Why_ are you putting yourself through all this?"

"I want them to see what they're missing. They're gonna tell me I can't go? Screw them."

She watched as he climbed into the van, gave her a small smile as the door closed. She thought a moment, before going to the front passenger and climbing in. "Huh."

When they finally returned to GD, she slipped into her office and quickly changed back into her powersuit. She settled down to work on her paperwork, and not twenty minutes later, got a text from Henry, asking her to meet him in Fargo's office. She had a feeling she knew why, so it wasn't a surprise when she slipped into Fargo's office and found not only Henry and Fargo, but also Rowley, talking to Carter, who was up at the bank- whereever the bank was.

"Thrust!" She cried, catching the last half of the conversation as she entered the office. The others turned to look at her. "Vertical piloting. It's how you land a jump jet on an aircraft carrier." She explained.

"Like Lan when she was still in the Force!" Rowley cried, turning to her.

"You want me to fly the bank?" Jack's voice entered the room from the phone on the desk.. She rolled her eyes at the man's stupidity. After a moment, she said,

"No not fly,_ just land_." Rowley rolled her eyes. "How is the man even sheriff? He can't tell an amoeba from a android-" Jo chuckled softly; Rowley was a lot smarter than everyone thought. Had she wanted, she could have been one of the best in chemistry, but chose to go another route. It was days like this that Jo felt inferior to her best friend.

"If there was field amplifier up there-" Fargo started.

"Yeah. There is, I just have to find it." She replied, turning back to her tablet. She glanced quickly at the others. Yeah, in regards to everyone else here, she was... well...

She was the Carter of their little quartet; she didn't deserve a spot on Astreaus.


	78. Chapter 78

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The coffee was warm and strong as it slid down her throat; she tried hard to forget the fact that no matter what she had scored on her tests and no matter how well she did in the last few rounds, she wasn't good enough to qualify for the Astreaus. She'd spent the last two hours at the counter, lost in thought, telling herself that she was better off staying on the ground while Zane and the others...

She glanced up, feeling his presence beside her. He set a data pad in front of her as she set her cup down and asked,

"What's this?"

He gave her a small smile as he took a seat beside her. "Orbital dynamics." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Being an astronaut is every kid's dream." He whispered, quoting her earlier words. "Just because I'm not from your time, doesn't mean I don't care, Jo. I listen."

Suddenly, it clicked, what he was saying. "_Me_ join the Astreaus mission?" She choked out. After a moment she pushed the data pad back towards her lover. _"No."_

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? _Right_ stuff." He replied, pushing it back towards her. She sighed, glancing down at her cup.

"Because I am... not... smart enough." She said, pushing the data pad back towards him. He watched her for several minutes before,

"I hear... that you saved Carter's bacon today. With _science_." He leaned closer, kissing her gently. "You're _plenty_ smart." He leaned closer, showing her the equations. "The excentric enomally is the canopener and... Ketlar's equation is the spoon."

_"Zane."_

"In this time, I'm a felon, and you're a grunt with a gun. How about we screw some expectations?" Then, he stopped to think.

She stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Ah... We um... we never talked like this before." She thought a moment.

"True. Our conversations usually end with me reading you your rights."

"That's not what I meant. Me and the... _other_ you. We sort of-"

"'skipped past the being friends part.'" She quoted. "Is that what we're doing here?" She asked. "I just thought my life would be a lot simpler if you were on another planet." She said, sighing. But she meant it. If he went on Astreaus...

He rolled his eyes."Now drop and give me fifty harmonic oscelations..." He looked up at her. "Cupcake."

She raised an eyebrow. "Cupcake. Cute."

"Mhm."

"All right..." She sighed, turning to the equations on the data pad.

"Start over here." He said, pointing to a specific equation. They worked for several minutes, before Jo pushed the tablet away and stood up.

"I'm gonna head home." She turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not smart enough for this. For Astreaus. For us." She grabbed her bag and fled, rushing from the cafe, to the surprise of everyone. And before anyone could blink, Zane was out of the cafe. He rushed to her car, grabbing the door as she moved to slam it. "What do you want?" She asked. He slammed the door shut, then went around to the passenger and got in.

"You want to head home? Let's go."

"I don't-"

"My place or yours?" He asked, as she started the engine. She thought a moment before pulling out of the parking space. It was a short drive from Cafe Diem to Zane's house, and once they were within the safety of his bedroom, seated side by side on his bed, the data pad between them, she tried again to figure out the equations.

They refused to click.

Two hours later, she tossed the data pad at him, groaning. "I can't do this, Zane. I can't. I quit." She said, rubbing her hands over her face. Zane scoffed.

"Jo Lupo, quitter. Never thought I'd see that coming."

She looked up at him. "What?" Zane stood, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the hamper.

"Never took you for a quitter, Jo." He said, turning from her and pulling a fresh shirt from the dresser. She watched him, her mouth open in shock.

"I... I'm not..."

"Are you going to give up on us too?" He asked, pulling the shirt over his head.

"No. No!" She climbed off the bed, going to him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I'm not giving up on us, Zane. Never. Not now that... that I..." She licked her lips, nervous. "Zane, you're a part of my life, a big part, and I'm not going to give you up. I can't." She whispered, glancing down at the front of his shirt, at the exact spot where the scar rested. She reached up, pressing her fingers against the material, feeling the scar beneath the cloth. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm yours. I can't give up on us."


	79. Chapter 79

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"I. Hate This."_

"Me too."

"_It's like they're taunting us_."

"I know."

"Hey kids. More vinspresso?" Both looked up to see Vincent on the other side of the counter.

_"Definately!"_

He jumped back, startled at the savage response. "Oh... on second thought, I'm cutting you off." He replied, scurrying away.

"_Why_ can't they schedule individual times for our final interviews?"

"Because Senator Wen is sadistic."

"Ehuh." She set her jaw, turning her gaze towards the espresso machine directly across from her and in her line of vision.

"We don't even know how long the interviews will last. Or what kind of questions they'll ask." Zane said, checking his cell for the millionth time that morning. Since Jo's return from walkabout, she spent the majority of her time at Zane's- a small overnight bag and a few of her suits hanging in the back of his closet were all she had to call hers. If she wasn't at his place, he was at hers. Lately, it seemed that overnight bags were how they lived their lives- packed and ready to go, with always the added benefit of being removed if it didn't work out.

"_Me_ in a room, _talking_. Oh, this _can't end well_. I am _not exactly_ a sharer." Jo muttered, again glancing down at her phone. Nothing; she glanced at Zane's. Nothing. He gave her a tiny smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You p... well... " He stopped when she glared at him. His mouth snapped shut, and she took a deep breath, groaning in agitation. "We've _passed_ the stress tests _and_ the physicals. We've _proven_ we can handle the mission. What more could they want to know?"

The pair sat in silence, before Jo glanced down at her phone. "Looks like I'm about to find out." He glanced at the text, giving her a small smile before leaning over and kissing her sweetly on the mouth.

"Break a leg." He whispered, his lips brushing lightly against hers as he pulled away. She returned the smile, before getting up and grabbing her jacket. She turned to go, before going back to him.

"When your turn comes, break a leg." She whispered, kissing him gently before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She fretted the entire drive to GD about the questions she'd get asked and the personal details they'd inquire about. When she finally made it to GD and slipped into the room, she was a little confused about what was going on, why there was a projectile screen, and one lone chair in the middle of the room.

She took a seat, and she turned, feeling movement behind her. The man standing behind her chair put what looked like an odd headband around the back ofh her head, the ends resting on her temples.

"Why are _you_ here, Ms Lupo?" She took a deep breath, feeling her back become rod straight as Senator Wen started the interview. It was at this point, that she was grateful she had done dance as a child. Perfect posture always relayed calm. She thought a moment.

"I want to go to Titan."

"Do you really? I mean, it's a wasteland. Desolate, dangerous." Senator Wen stated, watching her. "You have a good life here. Why leave this, for that?"

Jo thought a moment. "I always... like a _good_ challenge."

She heard a _zap!_, and reached up, laying a hand on eitehr side of her head, before hearing her ten-year-old voice.

"Come on Ricco, I want a turn!" She turned, to see herself- and her brothers- in the backyard of her childhood home. She choked up briefly, at the sight of Tommaso on the balcony. Tommaso Ricardo Lupo- Ricco, as the family affectionately called him- had been killed in Desert Storm, a crushing blow to the remaining three Lupo children; their father couldn't handle it. The loss of his wife and oldest son had weakened him; were he to lose another child, there was a good chance he wouldn't live. Once he'd joined the Guard, he preferred to go by 'Mas'- though his Guard buddies still called him Ricco, after hearing her call him that once. She swallowed the tears gathering in her throat.

_"You can't do it Jo, sorry!" Ricco called from his place over the balcony. _

_"I'm not afraid!" She replied. _

_"You should be!" He said,, pushing off and sliding down the zipline. "Whoo!" She watched him longingly- both as a child, and now as an adult- slide down teh zipline and catch his footing on the steps to the old treehouse before jumping down, his signature grin lighting his face. "Holy cow, that was amazing!" He cried, tossing his hair out of his eyes._

_"My turn again!" Davie cried. But no one got another turn, at the sound of Colonel Lupo's voice. Jo watched a younger version of her father come out onto the porch._

_"Kids, dinner!"_

_"Last one there, sucks!" Ricco cried, taking off running; Luca and Davie behind. She watched them, before turning back to the zipline. "Let's go!" Her dad turned back to head inside, before realizing his daughter wasn't with her brothers. "Jo! Let's go!"_

_But the ten-year-old didn't follow._

Jo watched, lost in the memory.

_She went into the house and came out onto the balcony,_ c_hecking to make sure no one was watching before she pulled the handrails towards her. She took a deep breath and climbed over the balcony, sitting on the edge.__ "I'll show them." _

_In one swift push, she threw herself off the balcony, and made her way down the zipline. _

_"Whoo-hoo!" The wind rushed past her as she flew down the zipline, but suddenly, the line caught on something- a chair, unbeknownst to her- and yanked. She lost her grip as the rail jerked her back. "Uh oh." She stopped moving, and just hanged for several minutes, finally figuring out what was wrong. __"They're gonna love this." _

_She struggled for several minutes, pulling the release catch, to no avail. "It's stuck! Uh, come on!" She tugged on the catch again, and lost her grip completely, falling to the ground. She rolled, eventually ending up on her back, the pain radiating in her arm screaming that it wasn't worth it. _

_"Jo, I said dinner! Jo!"_

"Being raised by a dad and three brothers wasn't easy. For me or my dad. I... always had to keep up."

_She looked up at the voice._

_"Jo, what did you do?" Colonel Lupo came over and knelt in front of her, hands on hips, now just a concerned father, rather than the military man he'd be on mission. She could hear soft snickering coming from the porch; her brothers were so dead. In a pained voice, she looked up into her father's dark eyes._

_"Hi Dad."_

"With... sometimes painful results."

She swallowed as the memory shifted, showing her dad opening the passenger door so she could get out, a cast on her arm. She winced, remembering how much it had hurt, and swallowed at the memory.

_She moved to go into the backyard, when her dad stopped her. "Hang on a second monkey, how's that feel?" He asked, kneeling down to her level. She looked up at him._

_"I'm fine, Dad."_

_Colonel Lupo sighed. "Look, Jo, you don't always have to keep up with your brothers. Okay? It's not a contest." She watched him, silent. "I'm just saying, you don't have anything to prove, not to me or anybody." He thought a moment, reachng up to caress her cheek. "I'm proud of you Jo, I hope you know that."_

_She nodded._

_The screen door opened and she heard, "Nice cast." before she saw Ricco come bounding down the stairs._

_"Next time, leave the dangerous stuff to the big boys." Davie said, following, Luca in tow._

_"Let me know when you see any." Jo replied. After a moment, Ricco took off, the others following. _

_"Hey, wait up!" Jo cried, rushing after her brothers, leaving her father watching in shock._

Jo sighed as the memory faded.

"I followed in my brothers' footsteps; matched _every honor_, _every achievement_." She licked her lips. "And I've never backed down from a challenge since."

"Sounds exhausting." Senator Wen replied. Jo chuckled softly.

"It was." Again, she licked her lips, thinking. "But it was worth it. It's... how I ended up in Eureka." Wen gave her an impressed smile.

"Well, your brothers _definately_ won't be able to match you this time. I'd say going to Titan would trump anything they could do on Earth."

Jo thought a moment. "I guess so."


	80. Chapter 80

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Being able to cut it with a knife wasn't accurate _enough_ to describe the air of tension filling Cafe Diem that night. Everyone sat waiting for the final selection for Astreaus. All were on edge.

Except Zane.

He, was surprisingly, calm.

The door opened and he heard Carter's familiar footsteps, turning to see the sheriff come his way as Carter turned in front of him.

"Hi, Zane."

The younger man nodded, sipping his coffee. "Hey yourself, Sheriff."

Carter sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Listen, the list is... about to come out with the final section for Astreaus."

Zane set his cup down. "So I've heard."

"I asked Allison if I could..." He stopped, swallowing, before, "You didn't make it, Zane."

Zane chuckled softly, giving the older man a soft smile. The older man truly looked about to cry; apparently, Carter had come to think of him as a son over the last few years, and Zane not making the cut for Astreaus was like Zoe not getting into Harvard. He wondered if Carter felt that same way about _this_ Jo, like he had the last.

"You're so... sweet... Carter." Zane said, slowly, a little unnerved, but touched all the same that Carter cared that much about him. "But uh... I know." After a moment, he asked, "Did Jo make it?"

Carter stared at him, confused.

"Uh... yeah. Zane, how could you know?"

The younger man sighed, before looking up at him.

"I... withdrew my name from consideration."

_"You what?" _

Zane stopped, his eyes widening as he realized that Jo stood behind him. Both men turned to see Jo. She sat heavily on the stool beside Zane, and after a moment, Carter choked out,

"I... uh... I'll let you two..."

Zane watched him rush off; Jo didn't see anyone but Zane, who slowly turned to look at her, giving her a big smile.

"Hey."

She pulled away when he leaned close to kiss her. "I don't get it." She muttered, a look of shock in her dark eyes. He wondered if this is what it meant to look shell shocked. "_Why_ would you drop out? We worked so hard for this."

He sighed, reaching out for her, but she pulled away. "We all did." He glanced down at his hands. "You really earned it, Jo. Congratulations." She shook her head.

"No. You're really not gonna to tell me. You're not gonna tell me why."

He took a sip of his coffee. "Did you hear what I said, Jo? You're going to_ Titan_."

She glared at him, her beautiful features set in an angry, twisted scowl. "We did this _together_. We should be going_ together_." Each word cut like a knife; he didn't blame her for being angry.

"Space isn't my dream, I realize that now. Not like it is for the rest of you. To me it was.. just another challenge. A way to forget that my dad had left, and that my mom... that my mom was never the same after. But I grew up, Jo. Space... space faded away, it became nothing but... a galaxy of stars. Science became my dream;_ you_ became my dream." He took her hand; she tried pulling away but he held firm, looking into her eyes. "If you're gonna travel a billion miles for something, it's got to mean more than that."

Suddenly, her cell, and several others- including Rowley and Fargo's- rang, alerting them to whether they'd been accepted or not. She glanced down at it, before pushing it towards him. He gave her a small, smile, reaching up to cup her face.

"Kudos." He whispered, holding her gaze. She glanced down at their hands before leaning close and letting him wrap her in a hug. He pressed a kiss to her neck, rubbing her back before getting up, tugging her with him. She refused to budge, before he leaned down, whispering, "We need to talk."

She slipped off the stool and followed him; they entered her house in silence. She tossed her jacket on the sofa and made a beeline for the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. He watched silently as she popped the cap off and took a swig. She set the bottle down on the counter, leaning against it, watching him intently as she swallowed.

"Jo, look," He started, watching as she took another sip, setting the bottle back on the counter. "I know you're upset-"

"Upset? I'm upset? Is that what you think, Zane?" She asked, watching him. "I'm not upset, oh no, not upset. Not _me!_ I never get upset. Haven't you learned that by now, _Donovan?_ Josie Lupo doesn't get _upset_." She took another swig, setting the bottle down on the counter, screwing up her features as the silence settled around them.

"Jo, I never meant to make you angry-" She snorted, clearly not believing him. He went to her, going around the island and taking her arms. She yanked out of his embrace, taking another swig of her beer. "Jo, look... Jo listen to me."

_"Why should I?"_ She asked, going around the island and into the living room. She kicked off her heels and collapsed on the sofa, propping her feet on the coffee table, her toes gripping the edge like a gymnast's gripping the balance beam. "It's not like you care about me anyway."

He sighed, going to her and tentatively taking a seat beside her on the sofa. "It's not that I don't care about you, Jo, it's just..." He stopped, unsure of what he wanted to say. She waited. Moments passed. Moments of intense, angry silence. Finally, she took her feet off the table and got up, going into the kitchen and setting her bottle in the sink.

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa or go home. I don't give a damn."


	81. Chapter 81

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

_"I have nothing to hide; what do you want to know?"_

He sighed, turning over on his back.

_"My dad wasn't what you'd call reliable. So I learned to rely on myself."_

He took a deep breath, turning onto his side and willing himself to sleep.

_"You never depended on anyone your entire life. You said it yourself."_

He once again moved onto his back; the ceiling hadn't changed at all in the last five minutes, but he'd lost a little more sleep.

_"Because you need me. When the pressure's on, I know how to improvise. I've been doing it my whole life."_

Upstairs, Jo was sound asleep in bed, still pissed as hell at him. He'd screwed up.

Big.

_"Then cut me. If I haven't proven myself by now, then I never will. But I'm done jumping through hoops."_

He sighed before sitting up. He was unable to get to sleep, his own words ringing loud in his head. Getting up, he made his way upstairs, deciding that if he was ever going to have another descent night's sleep again- with or without Jo- he'd better play his hand.

What else did he have to lose, anyway?

Oh, yeah...

Her.

He took a deep breath, stopping in front of her bedroom door. Knocking softly, he waited several minutes, before slipping inside. "Jo?" She lay on her side, her back to the door. He took a couple hesitant steps into the room, waiting for her to draw the handgun he knew she kept under that multitude of pillows. It was dead silent; not even the soft, rhythmic sound of her breathing that he'd become accustomed to broke it. "Jo?"

Finally,

"What do you want?"

He closed his eyes briefly and swallowed the lump in his throat. She was quiet, but he could tell she'd been crying, and had obviously cried herself to sleep, only to wake up again. She sounded raw, vulnerable, something Jo- in either timeline- would never allow. After a moment, he went to the bed and climbed onto it. She turned over, anger in her dark eyes. "What are you doing? If you've come here for sex forget about it. It's not happening. Not tonight or any other night." She turned back around, returning her gaze to the wall ahead of her.

He didn't respond, and instead, lay down. His gently spooned his body against hers, wrapping hs arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair briefly. She pulled away, giving him a good shove before moving over. "Jo-"

"I said _not tonight, Zane_. The last thing I want to do is have sex. Especially with you. I'd rather... have sex with Andy. Or Carter. And _that's_ saying something." She muttered, slipping a hand under her pillow and attempting to settle back down.

He sighed. "And I've been trying to tell you. I don't want sex." He said, sitting up and watching her. She could feel his eyes on her back, but didn't move. "I want to talk to you. I need to talk. About Astreaus."

_"I don't want to talk about it!"_

"Well I do." He replied. "And whether you say anything or not, I'm going to. You can... kick me out of the house, break up with me... do whatever you want, but just hear me out, Jojo."

She kept quiet. He took a deep breath. "I... hacked into NASA's computer system and... photoshopped my dad into the images in the fifth grade for a school project. I've beaten lie detectors before, hacked into computer mainframes, rewritten string theory and... stopped the big bang from gutting GD-"

"If you think listing your felonies is going to get on my good side, Donovan, think again." She muttered. He didn't miss the name change, and knew that he'd pissed her off to the point where she wasn't even considering him as human at the moment.

"_But_," He said, making sure she understood that he wasn't finished. "I've also been shot into space unauthorized, been to the Arctic and come back with an ice core growing in my chest, been sent back to nineteen-forty-seven, had my legs fused with yours, had a nineteen-fifties _bullet_ removed from my chest, nearly been killed by a raging ball of fire, proposed to you and had my heart broken... I came to this time only to discover us not together... I worked my _ass off_ trying to get you to talk to me, let_ alone_ start a relationship with me, I've endured weeks with your three gun-toting friends while you were out bouncing around the East Coast-"

_"What's your point?"_ She asked, cutting him off. He sighed.

"My point is, that_ this_ was my decision. I _chose_ to leave the mission, Jo. I shouldn't have to apologize, cause it's not about you."

She scoffed softly. "Maybe you should have clarified that before I got involved."

"I know-"

"It was your idea, you were the one who told me to try."

"I-"

"And you're the one who wanted to go the distance, when you were _really_ just playing around. Like you always do."

He growled softly; her traitorous heart skipped a beat.

"Jo, I'm not playing around." He reached for her, but she pulled away. "Not with you. I could never do that to you."

She pulled away. "Right."

"Jo... I'm sorry."

"Wow. Was that so hard?" He stared at her back.

"What are you talking about?"

"'Sorry.' Cause I never heard you say it before." She replied. He stared at her, surprised.

"Fine. I am _sorry_ for_ not knowing_ exactly what I wanted when it came to the mission." She turned to look at him.

"That's the _crappiest_ apology I've ever heard."

She moved to turn back around, when he grabbed her head and pulled her back to him. She moved to protest, but he slammed his mouth down on hers, blocking any and all protests.


	82. Chapter 82

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"How's Jo doing?"

Zane looked up as Carter took a seat beside him at the counter. "Still won't speak to me, despite..."

"That's to... _what did you do_?" Carter demanded, turning on Zane.

"Relax, Carter! We just talked. I told her why I pulled out of the mission. She... didn't take it so well... Kicked me out of the house the following morning." He said, sipping his coffee. Carter sighed.

"I'm sorry, Zane-" He stopped, seeing Jo enter the cafe. "Um... I have to get going." He stood, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Hang in there, buddy."

Then, he disappeared out the cafe, as Jo made a beeline towards Zane. He looked up at her. She nodded to Carter's vancant seat.

"Sure."

Once she'd taken a seat, she swallowed, tapping her fingers lightly on the counter before he asked,

"What's up?"

She held up a hand."Just... just... Give me a sec. You know that this mission is a big deal-"

He turned to glare at her, groaning, a look of exasperation on his face. She held up a hand. "I know. It's history, okay? I get it. It's just..." She stopped, licking her lips. "When I thought about doing it, I always thought about... doing it... with you." He sighed, seeing the hurt in her dark eyes.

"I _am_ sorry." He said softly. "If I let you down." He took a sip of his coffee, before asking, "Less crappy apology?"

She thought a moment. "Yeah, a little." The pair sat in silence, no longer the tense, anticipating silence they'd been in earlier, before their interviews, but a calmer, more awkward silence. "So... for the record, Zane, um..." He turned to her. "What is this? You and me?"

He set his cup down. "We're friends."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's more than we ever were before."

"I got that, but..."

"But... that's not what you're asking me, is it, Jo? You want to know if I'll wait for you?"

"Will you?" She asked softly.

"I don't know."

"Cause you... don't know how you feel about me?" She asked, surprised.

"No, it's not that, it's just... I've never been asked to do that before... I just... I can't make that kind of promise until..."

"Until what?" She asked. He took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"I need to hear you say it, Jojo."

"Say what?" She asked, confused.

"You know what. You're not stupid; stop pretending."

It dawned on her, what he was asking, and she shook her head, pulling away. "I... I can't, Zane. I can't say it."

"It's not that hard to say, Jo. Three little words, that's all. Three words, eight letters." He moved closer, moving a hand down her side to rest at her waist. "I love you."

She swallowed, shaking her head, her eyes closing to block the tears gathering out of fear. "I can't. I can't. I'm sorry, Zane."

Everyone turned as Jo got up and rushed from the cafe. She bumped into Carter on the sidewalk, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How you doing?" He asked, before seeing her face. "Jo? What did he do now?"

She took a deep breath, moving past him. "Nothing. He just... gave me the 'L' word and wanted me to say it back."

"That's... that's pretty... yeah, that's Zane." Carter finally said. He caught up with her as she stormed across the street towards her car. "And did you?"

"No. What do you think, I'm just going to... to say it after a few months of arguing and a couple nights of sex? No! Hell no! I... I can't!"

"Jo, don't you think you're being a little... dramatic?" Carter asked.

"Dramatic? You tell me if this is dramatic, Carter. Every person that I've ever-EVER- said the 'L' word too, has left me. In some form or another." Her eyes welled with fresh tears. "I can't risk it again."

"Admiting the truth or getting hurt?"

"Truth? What truth? There is no truth, Carter." She muttered, glancing up at him before pulling her car door open. "I can't take the risk; I can't get hurt again. I just... I can't." And she climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door but didn't move. Carter knelt down to look through the passenger window, to see Jo leaning forward. Her head rested on her folded hands atop the steering wheel, her ponytail tumbling over her shoulder.

"Jo?" She didn't respond. Fear coursed through his veins, and he climbed into the seat beside her, checking her pulse.

"I can't do it, Carter." She said, her voice muffled. After a moment, she looked up at him. "I can't risk getting hurt again. I just... it's better if I go off on the mission. Maybe then, Zane will move on from me. This mission is better for both of us." She said, straightening and pulling out of her parking place. He shut the door, allowing her to drive off to GD. She was glad for the company.

"When was the last time you and Zane talked?"

"Besides a few minutes ago? A week." She replied.

"Don't you think, that... maybe you should... talk to him?"

"Why? In five hours, I'll be a billion miles away."


	83. Chapter 83

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The twenty personnel picked for Astreaus stood in a tight little group, chatting and talking, eagerly awaiting to board and begin their mission. Except for Jo, Rowley and Fargo. The pair stood together, talking softly. Jo watched them, hearing the soft words exchanged.

"Gwen, I... I wanted to tell you..."

"What is it, Doug?" Rowley asked, waiting. He took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you... I love you."

Jo's eyes closed and she forced herself to remain calm, as she heard Gwen repeat the three words, and then silence. She opened her eyes, turning to see Fargo holding her best friend close, kissing her deeply. Her heart clenched; why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Josie!" She turned, to see Blythe and Parrish make their way towards them, the others in their small group in tow. Blythe wrapped her arms around Jo's neck, hugging her tight, before pulling away. Hertz was next, kissing her on the cheek and whispering,

"We're so proud of you, Josie."

"Thanks."

A moment passed, before Gwen and Fargo joined them. Congratulations were passed around, hugs exchanged and photographs taken. Jo stood by and watched, feeling more like an outsider than she'd ever been.

"So, ready to spend a few months in space with these yahoos?" Zane asked, making his way towards her. She turned, hands on her hips. The yellow and black uniform was snug on her small frame, her signature ponytail tight and smooth. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"These _yahoos_ worked their asses off." He started, surprised at how angry she got. He couldn't blame her; he hadn't exactly made the last week easy on her, and then basically begging her to say the 'L' word this morning in Cafe Diem had obviously added to her stress. Maybe spending a few months a billion miles apart would do them both good. He knew though, that he'd be here, waiting for her. He just hoped she wanted to see him when they returned.

"Kidding." She didn't say anything. After a moment, he reached up, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry. For everything, Jo. And... I'm proud of you." She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Zane." A moment passed, before she let him wrap her in a hug. "You touch my ass, and you're going to regret it." He rolled his eyes, holding her close, relishing the feel of the woman he loved; a memory he'd have to live with for the next six months. Allison broke the excitement, ordering the crew onto the ship so she could help them get settled. Jo and Zane were the last to part.

"Josie, let's go!" She finally pulled away, giving Zane a small smile. He kissed her quickly on the lips, cupping her cheek.

"See you in six months." She nodded, before hurrying to catch up with Rowley. When everyone had left the launch sight, and the crew were getting settled in, the majority of everyone returned to work; except the time travelers and those closest to them.

Allison, who was going pod by pod, checking on the crew, cast a quick glance towards the door of the ship when she got to Jo. The younger woman reached up, grabbing her wrist. She turned, looking into Jo's dark eyes. "Allison?"

"What is it, Jo? What's wrong?" She asked. Jo shook her head.

"Nothing, just... take care of him for me. While I'm away. Please?" Allison nodded, laying a hand over Jo's and squeezing gently. She could see the swamp of emotions flooding the younger woman's eyes- choicest of all, love. Something Jo would never admit.

"Of course, Jo. I promise." The younger woman breathed a sigh of relief, and let go of her wrist.

"Thank you." Allison nodded, before getting her ready and heading to go.

But something went wrong.

The launch countdown sped up, the doors slammed shut, and Allison rushed towards the windows. The others all caught the action, and rushed to work. The last thing everyone saw was Allison, banging on the glass, fear in her eyes, before the Astreaus took off.


	84. Chapter 84

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Skips ahead...**

They were placed in quarantine chambers, surrounded by three walls of stainless steel and one of glass, forced to watch people come and go like lab rats in cages. Forced to pace back and forth for the entertainment of those on the outside; circus animals awaiting their turn under the noise of the big top. Grace lost her temper, Fargo attempted to use his power as the head of GD, Allison spent her time banging her fists against the plexiglass, Rowley let her- little known- claustrophobia get the better of her, and Jo threatened bodily harm to whoever touched her as she attempted to get someone's- anyone's- attention.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" She turned, feeling someone's hands on her, and found a person in a type of HAZMAT suit running some sort of device up and down her body.

"Hey, watch it! I _would_ like to have kids someday."

A familiar chuckle reached her ears and she turned; Zane stood in front of her. He was a sight for sore eyes, and she drank in everything about him.

"God help us all when that happens."

Jo couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, and she rushed to the window, reaching up to press her hands against the glass. "Zane... it's so good to see you again." He nodded.

"It's good to see you too, Jojo."

She blushed.

"You're... back." He stared at her as if he hadn't seen her in... years. He glanced over his shoulder, as if watching for something or someone to come down the hall.

"Uh yeah, Zane, clearly. But don't you thing the decontamination is... a little extreme? We've only been gone a few minutes."

"You've been gone a lot longer than that." He replied, going to the glass. She stared at him surprised.

"What do you mean 'gone longer', Zane? How 'long' have we been gone?"

He looked over his shoulder again, almost skittish. Then, he turned back to her and swallowed, as though it pained him to speak. "Four years."

"What?" She struggled to take in his words. _"Four years?" _He nodded. She shook her head. "You can't be serious, Zane! We... four years? _Four_?"

"Four years and... two months."

"It can't be true. It... it was nothing, a... a flash, maybe _maybe_ a few hours... but..."

"We did everything we could. Even Senator Wen used all the resources at her disposal... We searched for a _year_ before the DOD shut us down."

Her head was spinning. She leaned against the glass, taking a deep breath, unable to understand how so much... time... could be missing when they'd only just left.

"Faster than light technology... it could have made us experience time passage differently, but... _years_..." She looked up at him, her mind going into overdrive.

"Carter, Henry and I searched for longer, but uh... eventually we... gave up hope. Henry hasn't been the... same. None of us have."

She took a deep breath.

"But we're back now. Everything will be fine. We... we'll be fine." She said, looking into his eyes. He sighed.

"There have been... a lot of changes since you've been gone, Jojo." After a moment, she spoke, calm, evenly.

"Well... it's been... four years and... and I'm absolutely starving. Grab lunch? Catch me up on what I... missed?"

He gave her his signature lopsided grin. "Absolutely."

As soon as she was free, she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He caught her, holding her close and letting her savor the kiss before pushing her away. "I've been wanting to do that for... four years." She said, giving him a big smile. He rubbed her back, giving her a quick hug.

"Come on, let's go."

He moved ahead of her to get the door, but she grabbed his hand, slipping her fingers between his. He glanced down at their hands, before giving her a nervous smile and leading her from the chamber. Once they'd settled at a table outside Cafe Diem in downtown Eureka, Jo asked,

"Zane, is something wrong?"

"Of course not, Jo. Why would something-"

"Well, you're skittish. The Zane Donovan I know is never skittish. You're acting like... like our coming back is a _bad_ thing."

"It's not a bad thing, Jojo, it's just a... a bit of a shock. After four years-"

The two sat in silence for several minutes, lost in the feeling of being together again. "So, what's been going on since we left? Anything major that I need to know about?" She asked, turning to him.

"Ah..."

"Here we go, a triple shot espresso latte with an extra sugar." Vincent said, setting a cup down in front of her.

"Thanks Vin." Vincent nodded.

"Welcome back, Jo."

"Thanks." Her gaze fell on the two identical Andys heading down the sidwalk, the quietness of the crew's return, everything that should be normal, but wasn't.

"... computers are running GD. The people are _really_ okay with that?" Her need to protect her town and her people came rushing back, and she took a deep breath as Zane chuckled.

"No. They don't have a choice. Senator Wen mandated it. Carter still protects the town, not that there's much to protect it from- poor guy's basically out of a job."

Jo took a sip of her latte. "Any other changes i should know about?" Zane glanced over at Vincent, who had come out to water. The cafe owner nodded towards Jo. When Jo looked back at Zane, Vincent had rushed back into the cafe.

"There is this... this one thing that..." Zane started, but Jo interrupted him, leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"Do we really have to talk?" She reached up, cradling his face. "I want to go home. Take me home, Zane. Make love to me."

He stared into her eyes, before finally giving in. They could talk at his place. It'd be better if they were alone anyway. As she stood and followed him to his bike, she said, "And as for the whole kids thing earlier, I said someday." She kissed him quickly, not noticing the glance he threw Carter's way.


	85. Chapter 85

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So... what's been going on since we were gone?"

He sighed, "Um.. Jo... Hertz and I..."

"What?" She asked. He took her hand; they stopped on the way to her car.

"Hertz and I are together. We... we got together after... after the Astreaus search was called off. We helped each other, Jo."

She looked up at him, struggling to keep the tears at bay. "My best friend? Zane... how could you..."

"I'm sorry Jo-" She pulled away. "We never meant-"

"Do you love her?" He stared at her, surprised. "It's a simple question, Zane. Do you love her?" He took a deep breath. "Do you love Caitlan, Zane?" She asked, slower this time. After a moment, he nodded.

"Yes."

She reached up, wiping the tears off her cheeks before pulling away. "I can't believe you." Then she turend and fled, rushing down the sidewalk, only to slam into Carter.

"Jo? Jo, what's wrong?" She looked up, finally seeing Carter clearly for the first time.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked, confused.

"That Zane's with Lan." He realized what she was saying, before taking her across the street to the small park. He sat her down on one of the benches, listening to her. "He told me that he's with Lan. That he's in love with... with my _best friend_... How could he do this?" She asked, looking up at him. He reached up, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Jo." She shook her head. He pulled her close, holding her and rubbing her back. "You were gone four years, Jo. We had to move on." But she pulled away, taking a deep breath.

"Did you move on too?" He looked down at her.

"No. I... I waited."

"For Allison?" She asked, her heart breaking at the realization that no one had waited for her. That everyone had moved on. He shook his head.

"No. For you." Her gaze slowly moved up to his face.

"What?" She asked, surprised. "No, you... you waited for Allison..." He shook his head.

"No. I waited for you." She swallowed.

"What are you saying, Carter?"

He took her hands, lacing their fingers. "I love you, Jo." She pulled away, confused.

"How can you? We... we've been gone for four years, Carter-"

"And when everyone else gave up, I didn't."

"Zane said-"

"Zane's lying." He replied. "He didn't want to admit to you that he'd given up and moved on." Jo took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I don't under-" But before she could finish, Carter had captured her lips in his. It was a gentle kiss, a first kiss that put her stomach in knots. When she pulled away, she stared at Carter, confused. "Carter... I don't understand."

"I love you, Jo. I never gave up on you coming home." He said, holding her face in his hands. She took a deep breath, pulling away from him.

"This isn't right, Carter. You... you're in love with... with Allison. Not me." He shook his head.

"We didn't know whether you were all coming back, especially with Allison on board. And after a while, I realized that... any life with Allison was... just a fantasy. I began to realize that... I was falling in love with you, and I didn't even know if you were going to be found- let alone found alive."

He held her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. She sighed, realizing that this was what they could have had before the travelers had come. Once Zane and the others had arrived, well, a relationship was out of the question because the five were different people than the ones she knew.

They were counterparts Jo had never seen before.

Swallowing, she reached up, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Maybe this was for the best.


	86. Chapter 86

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Two months.

He hadn't gotten a descent night's sleep in two months, ever since the Astreaus was sabatoged and sent into premature launch, Allison on board. He's spent the majority of his time trying to figure out a solution to why the ship launched early, but so far, he kept coming up blank.

"How you doing, Zane?" He looked up as Vince set a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. The younger man sighed.

"How do you think? My girlfriend- along with her crewmembers and Allison- is missing, and that includes the entire hulk of Astreaus. They should be orbiting space by now, not..." He trailed off. After a moment, Vince reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll find them, Zane. I know we will. Don't give up yet."

Thanks." He thought a moment, before asking, "Hey Vince?" The other man turned. "Why did you back me up with Jo that time? What did I do to have the whole town on my side?" Vince thought a moment, confused as to why he was asking, and then said,

"You saved the town on more than one occasion. First with the big bang explosion, and then the double suns. And then there was the mummy's curse that you helped solve." Vince thought another moment. "Oh, and... you also helped figure out what was causing Jo's identity crisis. She's never been able to forgive you for that, and so has spent the last three years hating you- besides hating you from the moment you first stepped into town. It just made her hating stronger."

Zane watched him return to work, stunned. All those incidents had happened in _his_ time; there was no way they could have also happened here. But he didn't get to ponder them, because the others had joined him at their usual table. Blythe and Parrish settled across from him, Henry showed up a few minutes later, Hertz wandered in with one of the guys from the botanist lab, who she promptly kissed goodbye before hurrying to join the group. Carter was the last to arrive. He slipped into his seat next to Zane, and looked around.

"It feels weird without them here."

"I keep expecting to see Josie and Gwen walk through the door with Fargo and Grace in tow. Our... our quartet doesn't feel... complete without them here." Blythe said, accepting the coffee Vince set in front of her. Parrish wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Two months. We've never been seperated for more than a few weeks since we all arrived here. Always kept close. Something isn't right." Hertz said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We've looked through everything, reviewed the footage, looked over the plans, and come up with nothing as to why it took off early or where it's been." Henry said.

"Maybe if we tried looking where we haven't yet." Carter said.

"Where would that be?" Zane asked. Carter thought a moment.

"I have no idea." The group lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say to one another.

"Your girlfriend?" Everyone turned to Hertz.

"Sorry?" Zane asked, confused.

"You call her your girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Josie."

"Oh." He blushed, horrified that someone in their group had heard that. "I... it... it was just to get... to get Vince to... to stop from asking about... she's not my girlfriend. I don't even know what we are. She wouldn't say, before we left."

"She asked you to wait for her, before she left." Hertz said.

"How did you-"

"Because Josie told us- all three of us- before the ship launched. She said that you had said that you didn't know if you could." Blythe added.

"I..."

"If you love her like you say, you'd wait for her." Blythe said. "And you'd do everything you could to bring her and Gwen and the others home."

Hertz nodded, turning her gaze back to Zane. "I think you should wait for her."

"But-"

"You love her, don't you?" The brunette asked. Zane nodded. "Then wait. Wait and work to bring her home."

"Josie's worth it, Zane. She'll always be worth it." Blythe added. He thought a moment.

"Hey Blythe?" The blonde turned back to him, her cup of coffee at her lips. "Vince... said that I helped... save the town more than once and that that's why... everyone in town jumped to my defense when Jo jumped down my throat that time. He... he said there was a... big bang explosion-"

"Not long after you came here, after Allison recruited you to be the new partical phsycist. Drove Josie up the wall because you bought her fourteen boxes of lingerie from Lisa's with Carter's credit card, and then kept trying to get her to try them on for you." Hertz said. "Complete and total asshat." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, the memory of Jo's blow up that night at Rowley's apartment over white wine and beer floats still etched strongly in her mind. "She still hasn't forgiven you for that."

"She kept them. All of them." Zane muttered, suddenly embarrassed. "Um... there was also... a biblical..."

"Plague." Blythe said, nodding.

"Right and two suns."

"She was about ready to kill you for that."

"Why?"

Hertz swallowed. "She didn't want you to get hurt."

He stopped what he was about to say and turned to the brunette. "Wait, she... she cared about me then?"

"Josie's always cared about you, Zane. She's just been... too stubborn and too proud to admit it." Blythe replied. After a moment, Zane asked,

"Has she been... falling in love with me?" The two women exchanged glances. After a moment, Hertz said,

"We think so."

"Besides, we already know that you're in love with her." Blythe added.


	87. Chapter 87

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Skips ahead again... **

Rowley looked up. She'd just finished explaining her theory to Carter, and after a moment, he took her face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Oh Rowley." He looked into her eyes, seeing the confusion. "I'm so sorry."

"What-"

And he watched as the light disappeared from her eyes, before he let go of her. She dropped to the ground, her blank stare forever one of surprise and confusion. After a moment, Carter sighed. "That's too bad. Jo was lucky to have you as a friend. You were a lovely girl, Rowley."

And then, he disappeared down the hall...

Elsewhere, an alarm sounded, as slender fingers worked to undo the headpiece attached to the young woman.

"What are you doing? Stop! You'll... you're killing her!"

The owner of the hands doing the work ignored the seizures taking over the younger woman's body, and turned to her companion. "This has to be done! She's figured it out!" She turned her gaze back to the woman before her. "At first, I thought accepting her and Ms. Lupo was a bad decision, but up until now, it's done nothing but turn out extraordinary things. And they both said that they weren't like the others- they weren't geniuses." She laughed softly. "They are geniuses. Just a different type. A type that worked wonders for us." She turned back to her companion, giving her a small smile. "We have twenty-one of Eureka's greatest minds under our control, working for us, creating the greatest technology we've ever seen... and they_ don't_ even know it."

After a moment, she turned back to the young woman's body. She slowly disconnected the headpiece, watching as the woman's body went still and the monitor screeched that something was wrong. "Dispose of her body." She then turned and made her way to each of the other crew members before stopping.

"You killed her."

"It was for the best. We couldn't risk her figuring everything out." She stopped next to Jo. "If anyone else finds out, well, we'll just have to make do with nineteen instead of twenty." She said, glancing down at Jo...

"How are you doing?" Grace asked. Allison shrugged.

"As good as can be expected. Finding out that..." Both women turned when Jo entered, and they moved to turn around, when Hertz rushed to catch up to Jo and took her arm.

"I don't want to hear it, Lan!"

"You have to understand, Josie, Zane and I needed each other! We didn't know if you were coming back... if you were even alive... he helped me heal-"

"So you decided to move on in and steal my boyfriend!" She snapped, snatching the cup Vincent had set on the counter for her. Allison and Grace watched as Jo reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I thought my were one of my best friends. I guess you can never tell who you can truly trust." Then, she brushed past the brunette and left, casting a glance at Allison and Grace.

"Goodbye, Jo." The young woman turned to stare at Vincent, her mouth dropping as she watched him walk through the counter. Grace leaned towards Allison.

"Did you just see-"

"Yeah." The two women stood, rushing towards Jo and taking her out of the cafe. Once outside, Jo turned to point back at Vincent.

"Did... did you both just..."

"Yeah, we did." Allison replied, her anger at discovering that Jo and Carter were together being replaced by the heartbreak Jo was going through at discovering that Zane was now with Hertz.

"She... she's really with... after everything we... how could she do that?" Jo cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. The older women shared looks, unsure of how to respond...

"Tell me she didn't see that."

The pair rewound the footage, watching the glitch take place. After a moment, the woman moved away from the computer and went to the twenty remaining figures. She walked around, watching each of them, as her companion followed behind. They stopped in front of Jo.

"She's crying." He seemed shocked to discover tears running down her cheeks.

"That's because she's fully invested in the reality she helped to create." Wen entered at that time, going to the pair.

"We have a glitch in the system." They returned to the computer, allowing Wen to watch the footage. Anger appeared on her face.

"If anyone's going to figure it out, it's going to be her." Wen said, nodding to the image of Jo on the screen. "And if we have to, we will get rid of her as well. I hate too, but we have to do what's nescessary."


	88. Chapter 88

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The cafe was surprisingly quiet for this time of night. Since Jo- and the rest of the crew's- return, he'd found himself walking a tightrope as to whether he should stay or go. On the one hand, his life was here; on the other, he'd love time away from the craziness that was Eureka.

_"Go easy on the girl, the matrix did a number on her head."_

Zane sighed, pulling away to look at her. It had been two days after the crew had been found, and he was just glad that Jo was back in his arms.

_"You and Hertz were doing it in the matrix."_

He swallowed, sipping his coffee. Just the _thought_ of him with someone other than Jo... it made him sick. He looked up as she took a seat beside him. "What can I get you, Jo?" Vincent asked.

"I'm thinking ice cream." She replied, even as Vincent gave her a look not at all amused.

"Very funny."

"Surprise me." She replied with a small smile. Vincent nodded, scurrying off. She turned to Zane, sighing.

"Look, if I've been a bitch the last few days." He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to them." He said, glancing at Carter and Hertz. She followed his gaze, suddenly realizing how close the two men had gotten over not only Astreaus, but also the ordeal of coming here, from their timeline. And how Hertz must have helped keep them both on track. She sighed, turning back to Zane.

"That's not gonna happen, Zane."

"You know this whole jealousy thing is-"

"I'm not jealous." She cried, trying hard to hide the blush of frustration creeping into her cheeks.

"It's quite cute." He replied, leaning close to nudge his nose against hers. She sighed.

"Okay, fine so I'm jealous. What do you want from me?" She asked, causing him to pull away.

"I'm just... not sure yet."

"Really? Cause you seemed pretty happy when I got back." She said, taking his hand. He pulled away.

"Jo... maybe I just need time to figure this out..." She raised an eyebrow.

"So now _you're_ considering going on walkabout?" She asked. "After mine did _nothing_ for me?"

"Yours did something for you, Jojo-"

"Yeah, made me _more_ confused than ever in regards to _you_." She thought a moment. "But... but the matrix... I don't want to lose this chance... to make us work." She said, taking his hand.

"I don't either."

"Then..._ why_ are you considering leaving?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He shrugged.

"Maybe it's my turn to... figure out what I want."

"Without even... considering us?" She asked. He didn't respond. "Well too bad, you're_ not_ going."

"Jo-"

"We either figure this thing out_ together_, or we end it _right now_. But all this back and forth, it's killing me. I can't do it anymore, Zane." She said, tears in her eyes. Apparently, being in the matrix and seeing what she'd seen had scared her.

Scared her enough to take a chance.

On them.

After a moment, he glanced back at Carter and Allison and Hertz, seeing the encouragement on their faces, and then, like he'd done so often since coming to this time, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, deeply. "So is that goodbye then?" She asked when he pulled away. He didn't speak, just returned to kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he held her close, relishing the feel of her body in his arms. When they finally broke apart, she asked, "How about we continue this reunion at home?" He gave her a small smile.

"Sounds good."


	89. Chapter 89

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Blythe glanced at her phone.

"Tam? What's wrong?" Hertz asked, joining her and Parrish at the counter at Cafe Diem.

"It... it's from... Josie... asking her to... to meet us at her office." Without another word, the three rushed from the cafe; they met up with Carter, Grace, Henry, Allison, and Fargo in the rotundra of GD.

"Did any of you-"

"Get a text from Josie? Yeah. We did." Blythe said, slipping her phone into her pocket and hitting the elevator button. In a matter of minutes, they all rushed through the Head of Security's office doors. Blythe and Hertz stopped short, causing the others to slam into them, and with good reason. The sight of Jo, sitting in her desk chair, with Zane kneeling in front of her rubbing her back was enough to jar anyone. But the sound of muffled sobbing coming from between her hands caused both women to jump into action. _"What did you do?"_ Blythe demanded, making her way towards Zane, but the sight of Jo's tear-stained face and red eyes stopped her.

"Sit down, Tam." Jo whispered.

"Not until you tell us why-"

"I'll explain, now sit down! _All of you, sit down!"_ She roared, standing. Eight bodies found seats, and all settled down to listen to Jo, quiet as schoolchildren. After a moment, Jo got up, going to her office doors.

"Josie, why did you tell us to sit down if-" But she stopped when she saw Jo step up to the scanner.

"Good morning, Ms Lupo. What can I do for you this morning?" Jo took a deep breath, contemplating her words carefully.

"Lock the doors, please." She said, softly.

"Are you sure you want to do that? In case there is-"

"I said _lock the doors!_" Jo snapped. Everyone jumped at the sharpness in her voice. Once she was satisfied the doors were securely locked, she returned to her desk.

"Josie... um... do... do you think it's... _wise_... locking up all in here with you... and... um... your firearms..." Hertz started; she stopped when Jo turned to her.

"Shut up, Lan." Jo growled. The bruentte's eyes widened in shock.

_"What is wrong with you?"_ Hertz cried, finally finding her voice. She stood, going to the ravenhead.

"Nothing, alright? I'm fine! I'm _just fine, no thanks to you!"_ Jo snapped, going back to her desk, but Hertz grabbed her arm.

"You're not fine! Something's wrong! Will you just tell us for once instead of playing games?" Jo's eyes darkened, and she shoved her friend. Hertz stumbled back, catching herself as her butt hit the floor.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jo snapped. "Like I should even trust you in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?" Hertz asked, pushing herself up, but Jo shoved her back onto the floor, calmly setting a foot on her stomach.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Lan!"

_"Do I look like I know?"_ Caitlan cried, sitting up.

"Jo. Don't." Zane's calm voice broke through the arguement, but she ignored him.

"It looks like you and I... have a problem." Jo said, taking her foot off Lan's stomach, and allowing the other woman to crawl away.

"Yeah, if you'd just tell me what it is, Josie."

"Jo, stop, you're not thinking clearly. You need to-" Henry started. Allison and Grace stood to go to her, but Jo's voice made them all pause.

_"Sit Down!"_ She ordered. They all did as requested, shutting their mouths. The other woman shook her head, moving away as Jo advanced.

"You know... I could keep batting you around like a _helpless... little... mouse_..." Jo started, the same words Hertz had said to her in the matrix now coming out of her mouth. "but I am _tired_..." She said, taking a deep, shaky breath. "Of playing..." Everyone watched as she reached to her side. "With my_ food_." The last word rang in the air as she drew her handgun, aiming it at Hertz as she moved towards her. Blythe was on her feet in seconds. "Back off, Tam."

"Josie, calm down. You're clearly upset and taking it out on Lan-"

_"Because she deserves it! Because she took everything from me! Everything, Tam! My life, Gwen, Zane! All of it! She took it all away!_ Gwen and I go away on Astreaus and we come back four years later... and everyone's moved on... Zane is with Lan... _how could you do that to me? You're one of my best friends!"_ Jo cried, tears in her eyes. Hertz backed up, confused and worried.

"I... I didn't... Josie... I haven't touched Zane. I haven't done anything with him or too him! The only thing I've done is help look for the crew, and we found you. All of you! I swear, Josie, that's all. I swear!"

"Why can't I believe you?" Jo asked softly, advancing on her. She cocked the gun, settling her finger on the trigger.

"You can believe me, Josie. You always can." Hertz replied, sitting up. Jo shook her head.

"No I can't... Not anymore." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... but this is the only way I'm going to get Zane back..." Everyone braced themselves for the sound of a gunshot, but none came. Instead, they all looked up, to see Zane, with his arms tight around a struggling Jo.

_"Drop the gun, Jo! Drop it!"_

_"Let go of me! Let go!"_ She struggled, and Blythe rushed over, snatching the gun once it fell and skidded across the floor. She turned back, to see Zane holding a distraught Jo in his arms. She struggled, fighting against him, but he held firm, keeping his arms tight around her small frame. "No! How could you do that?" She cried, fighting him. Zane didn't struggle, he just held tight to his lover, whispering into her ear.

"Shh. Shh, Jo. I love you, Jojo. I love you. Only you, Jojo. Always you." He stroked her hair, and everyone watched as Jo's knees gave out. She and Zane crumpled to the floor; he held her tight, whispering soft nothings to her, rocking her gently. She shook her head, choking on her sobs, her head hanging down, her long black hair tumbling over her shoulder.

Everyone watched, horrified, as the normally calm, strong, badass, never-shed-a-tear, tough as nails former Army Sergeant, Josefina Lupo, lost what was left of her fragile dignity and broke down, sobbing in her lover's arms. Over a heartbreak and death most of them couldn't even begin to fathom. But for the ones who'd been in the matrix, they knew and understood where Jo's breakdown came from.

And even if they didn't join her in her breakdown, they all shed tears.


	90. Chapter 90

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"You have to tell us what's wrong, Josie. We can't help you if you don't." Blythe said, getting and up and going to her.

_"She's lost her mind, that's what's wrong!"_ Hertz cried, climbing to her feet.

_"Lan."_

"She pulled her gun on me! The last time she did that, she _shot me_, and we were_ twelve_!"

"It was Ricco's BB gun and you were_ fine_! Your _ass recovered_!" Blythe snapped back, instantly shutting the brunette up. The blonde turned back to their friend. Taking a deep breath, she knelt in front of Jo, trying to get a good look at her face. "Josie? Josie, talk to me, sweetheart. What's wrong? Josie?"

Several minutes of heartwrenching sobs filled the air before Jo looked up, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She shook her head. _"I... can't..."_

"Josie, you can tell us." She looked up at Zane, who shook his head. "Sweetheart, what's got you so upset? Josie, did something happen on Astreaus?"

The other woman choked out a harder, more painful sob, and leaned forward, shaking her head.

"What happened, Jo?" Parrish asked softly, worried at the sight of their Head of Security having an emotional break with reality. "Jo?"

_"Gwen..."_

Blythe turned to look at Parrish, who shrugged, not understanding the signifigance of the name. She turned to Hertz, who shook her head, and then looked at each of the other crew and their mates, all who didn't know or refused to speak. Taking a deep breath, Blythe turned back to Jo, reaching out to lift her chin and look into the dark eyes.

"You'll have to give us more information than that. Did something happen between you and Gwen?" Jo shook her head, turning away, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Josie? _Josie talk to me! Josie!"_ Blythe grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze back to her. "What _happened_ on that _ship_, Josie?"

After a moment, Jo took a deep, shaky breath. In a voice thick with tears, confusion and self-loathing, she choked out,

_"Gwen's dead."_

Blythe dropped her hand; Hertz covered her mouth in shock, and the others all turned to each other, except for the crew, who lowered their heads.

"No. That's not true, Josie, you're dreaming. Gwen... Gwen's_ fine_... and any moment, she's going to bang on the door and demand to know why we locked her out... She... she'll be here... any second..." Hertz started, turning to glance at the door. Blythe closed her eyes, as Jo lowered her head, bursting into new sobs. Blythe covered her face with her hands, struggling to remain strong as her friends crumbled around her.

The others watched as Jo curled into Zane's arms, burying her face in his chest. He held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair and rubbing her back, rocking her gently back and forth. Hertz took a deep breath, grabbing onto the doorjam to steady herself; Blythe wrapped her arms around herself, shaking.

"How could... how could she _just be... gone_..." Blythe cried, looking up at Jo. _"Damn it, Josie! What happened on that ship?" _

Jo didn't reply. No one did.

"She was always the strong one. Why her?" Everyone turned to look at Lan, who had by now crumpled and was sitting on the step, becoming lost in her own grief. "Gwen didn't do anything to deserve this... she didn't..."

"She knew too much." Allison said, speaking softly. The brunette turned to look at her. "They killed her because she knew too much about what they were doing."

Blythe covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore. Jo curled tighter into Zane's embrace; Carter took a shaky breath. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain the girls were going through, nor did he want to. Allison laid a hand on his arm, and he glanced at her. Jo's scream cut through the silence, and she shoved away from Zane, wrapping her arms tight around herself as she struggled to breathe.

No one blamed them for becoming lost in their grief; Allison knew the pain of losing a loved one. She'd lost Nathan, it had ripped her apart when she learned of his death, and she knew some of what the girls were suffering. But still, it shook her.

Blythe, Hertz and Jo were three of the strongest young women she knew; nothing fazed them, nothing broke them.

Or so thought.

But this...

Losing Rowley...

Allison struggled to hold back her own tears, and she watched the girls' friendship- once so unique, so unbreakable, so strong, like all of them- began to crumble, shattering before their eyes.

Not even Carter's arms around her waist could keep her heart from breaking.


	91. Chapter 91

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"It's not fair, Carter. They're kids. They shouldn't be suffering like this." Allison said, following Fargo to the helicopter pad.

They joined Fargo, Henry, Parrish, Grace and Zane, just as the helicopter landed. The door opened and everyone watched as General Mansfield got out, helping Hertz, Blythe and Jo from the chopper. Dressed in their military finest, the three women stood together, comforting one another, awaiting the second helicopter that held Rowley's parents. Once Mr. and Mrs. Rowley were on the ground, they went to the three women. Jo handed them the flag, and the older woman pulled her into a hug, holding tight.

Rowley had been laid to rest in Arlington; though no longer an active member of the Navy, she still deserved a place among those she'd served with. The funeral had brought the painful realization that no one was immortal, and had forced the girls to go over their final rites, just in case. As Mrs. Rowley pulled away, she took in the sight of the three girls she'd looked at as daughters- all three now beautiful grown women.

"You've all grown up. Just like your mom, Tamsen. And Caitlan- I can see why your father was so proud of you. And Josefina... last I heard, you were still in Afganistan, and there was talk of a purple heart. How... how did you all end up here?" The girls looked at each other, unsure of how much to devulge.

"It's a long story, Mom, Dad." Jo said, wrapping an arm around the older woman's shoulders as they made their way to Allison and the others.

"Mom, we'd like you to meet, Director Fargo, Head of Global Dynamics." Tam started, going through each person there. "This is... Gwen's mom. Amber Rowley."

"We're sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Rowley. Gwen was... a wonderful colleague." The pair nodded, and let the girls lead them down to Jo's office, the others following. Zane caught her hand as she passed, squeezing gently. Once they were all situated in Jo's office, Jo looked to Hertz and Blythe as she took a seat at her desk.

"Do either of you... want to explain how we all ended up here, or should I?" The three women shared glances before Jo sighed and tossed her hat on her desk, scattering the papers laying about. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We all ended up here at different times..."

Over the course of the next two hours, Mr and Mrs. Rowley learned of the girls' seperate courses in life, and how they'd all be recruited to Eureka, culiminating in their reunion in Cafe Diem, and ending with the Astreaus Mission. The girls took turns talking, picking up when one dropped off, unable to continue for the tears in her throat. By the time everyone left, Mr. and Mrs. Rowley felt as though they'd watched the girls grow up before their eyes. With lingering hugs and kisses, the girls bid the pair goodnight, promising to visit them at the small bed and breakfast the next morning.

When everyone was gone, Jo turned to Zane, who stood looking at the photograph of four little girls that was framed and sitting on her desk. "You were cute. All four of you." He looked up, to see her wrap her arms tight around herself. After a moment, he set the photo down and went to her, taking her in his arms. He held her for several minutes, before pulling away.

"I need to change out of this uniform." She muttered, going to her desk.

She opened a door and pulled out an extra change of clothes, before stripping down to her underwear. Zane watched her, noticed her slow movements, saw the deep breaths she took and the way she struggled to keep from crying. She pulled her jeans up her legs, but was unable to button them, her hands shook so badly. He went to her, pushing her hands away, and quickly buttoned her jeans, before picking up her t-shirt and pulling it gently over her head. He brushed the tears away, kissing her forehead. Once she was back in regular clothes, she grabbed her keys and fled, but Zane grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. She didn't protest as he walked her out of GD, and settled her in the passenger seat of her car.

The drive back to Jo's place was silent, and they said nothing as he helped her into the house, upstairs and into the bedroom. He helped her out of her regular clothes and into her pajamas, before tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight.

"Zane?" He turned back in the door. "Stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight."


	92. Chapter 92

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

The day started off fine; she awoke to the feel of Zane's arms tight around her body, and after some much enjoyed adult recreational activity, she was able to wiggle out of his arms and slip into the shower. But her moments of solitude were interrupted when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck, brushing against the loose ponytail she wore her hair in. "I thought we could start the day off right." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Two weeks had passed since Gwen's funeral, and the trio were slowly starting to get back into the routine of work. Though work didn't feel right without Gwen, and even Zane- no matter how much he and Rowley had hated each other- had to admit that their little group wasn't complete without the fiery redhead. The quartet had been reduced to a trio, and all three women were still struggling to accept that Gwen was not among them. She sighed, leaning back into his embrace. "That sounds nice."

An hour later, the pair entered GD, lost in soft conversation, passing by Parrish and Blythe without even so much as a hello. "Looks like someone's getting chatty." Parrish said, noticing as Jo reached out and grabbed Zane's hand, squeezing.

"I'm glad Josie has Zane. He's a complete pain in the ass, but he makes her happy. She needs him, now more than ever." Blythe replied, turning back to her own lover. "I'll see you after work." She said, stealing a quick kiss before scampering to catch up with Jo. She found the pair in front of Jo's office, locked in a loose embrace. They muttered soft, sweet nothings to each other, before sharing a quick kiss. Blythe cleared her throat. The pair broke apart, not before Zane parted with a long, leisurely kiss. He nodded to Blythe as he headed down the hall. Once Jo was out of his sight, he let out the breath he'd been holding and made his way down to his lab. He wasn't expecting to see Fargo waiting for him.

"Um...Fargo? What are you doing here?" The director took a deep breath.

"I want you to pull up the matrix, get as much information out of it as you can. But... I already know you've been doing just that, and I want to know what you've found." Zane sighed, and led the director into the lab. He pulled the matrix up and showed him the data.

"I've been working on recovering the information from the matrix on and off when I have time." Zane said. "And I found this." He pointed to the screen. "There's one signature still inside." Fargo looked at Zane.

"Gwen? You... you don't think-"

"Fargo, Gwen could still be in there." The director thought a moment.

"Is there any way that I could... see her? Just to say goodbye?"

Zane gave him a small smile, went to a small table, and pulled something out of a box, before returning to Fargo. "An earpiece?"

"An interface. It focuses on-" Fargo momentarily zoned out as Zane explained what it did.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said there's only one way to know if it works." Both men turned to the bed. After a moment, Fargo made his way towards it and climbed on, slipping the mechanism into his ear. "I'll be... your chain to the outside world. If anything happens, I'll be here to pull you out. Good luck, Fargo." The director nodded, and tapped the earpiece. When he awoke, he found himself on main street, in the middle of downtown Eureka, alone. The streets were abandoned; not another soul was around.

"Hello?"

After a moment, he slowly began to move down the sidewalk, taking everything in. Eureka was like a ghost town; it was creepy, if not a little cool. Eventually, he came to Cafe Diem, and turned, to find one of the tables occupied. The woman sitting at the table had her head down, laying atop her arms, her short red curls falling about her face. He couldn't help but dare to hope as he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen?"

The person slowly lifted her head and turned. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Doug?" She climbed to her feet, turning to face him. "Oh my god! I 've been worried sick. Are you okay?" She cried, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "And Josie? Is she alright?"

Fargo couldn't help chuckling. Typical Gwen, but he couldn't blame her. The girls had been close.

"Me? I"m fine. Josie- Jo's fine, Gwen." He said, pulling away to look at her.

"Oh thank god! I thought something terrible had happened! The last thing I remember I was at GD..." She reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "and I told Sheriff Carter I think we're all trapped in a computer matrix; next thing I know... then _bam!_ Nothing. Well, blackness." She tried to chuckle. "Then _poof!,_ here I was on main street but everyone else was gone. I hoped you'd got out. All of you." He reached over, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"We did." He replied.

"I missed you so much." She said, leaning over and taking his face in her hands. Their lips met, but before he could deepen the kiss, Zane pulled him out.

"What happened?" Fargo cried.

"Dude, your heart rate was skyrocketing so I yanked you out." The younger man was at his side in an instant, as Fargo sat up. Zane's blue eyes were bright with the excitement of a child about to meet Santa. For a moment, he could see why Jo loved him so much; not that his Head of Security would ever admit it. "What'd you see?" The director got off the bed, handing Zane the earpiece.

"Her. I saw her."

"As what? A... a cash model? A partial render?" Fargo shook his head.

"No. I saw Gwen. We interacted. She kissed me." Zane's mouth dropped in shock. But Fargo's next words broke through his shock. "She's not just a damaged memory file, Zane. She's alive. Gwen's alive."


	93. Chapter 93

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

While the rest of GD was dealing with the disaster drill that had gone scarily real, Zane and Fargo were working out exactly what Gwen was now- or trying too.

"If they need yuou badly, they'll call. Tell me again exactly what you saw, Fargo." Zane said, typing something into his computer.

"I saw Gwen. She looked and acted and felt the same." Zane sighed, not sure what to say.

"So that means she's not just a ghost in the machine. She's conscious.

"But she can't be alive alive, can she? She's just a really detailed computer back up program..."

Zane shook his head, dismissing the theory. "Maybe when Gwen's body was severed from the main frame, her mind was left connected somehow."

"But she's just like a computer program." Fargo asked, trying to keep up with the younger man's train of thought. Zane sighed, turning to look at the director.

"What are we really? Our brains are just hard drives of actions and memories. If you think she's real, and if she thinks she's real, does it really matter?

Fargo thought a moment, before something dawned on him. "She has no clue she died, Zane. How do you tell her that?"

Zane sighed. "I don't know. But I think, she'd want to hear it from you." He held the earpiece ou to Fargo, who took it and climbed back onto the bed.

"Put me back in."

Jo, meanwhile, still in her gear, was on a mission to find her lover, determined to have it out with him. "Josie, you can't do this! Not now! Not with everything... hitting the fan!" Blythe cried, following her. Hertz was off with another section of Jo's team, not that Jo cared. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive Lan; no matter if it was real or not.

"Then go back and help, Tam. I have to find Zane."

"But Josie-"

_"I said go back!"_ Jo snapped, turning on her now second in command. Blythe stopped in her tracks, snapping her mouth shut. Jo took a deep breath. "Go back and help Lan. I'll be up there as soon as I find Zane. I promise." After a moment, Blythe nodded and turned, heading back to the rotundra. Once she was certain Blythe was gone, Jo headed down to the lab Zane was working in. She got down there just as Fargo had entered the virtual Eureka, but only saw Zane, who stood in the middle of the room, running over something on his tablet.

_"Zane?"_

His blue eyes widened and he turned, to see his- he knew he shouldn't refer to her as this, but couldn't help it- girlfriend, standing on the steps leading down to his lab, still in full gear. "Jo?"

"_This_ is your _top secret project_?" She asked, her eyes going to the matrix, her stomach instantly twisting into knots. Just the thought of the matrix and what she'd experienced in it sent her into a panic attack.

"Hey, Jo, I'm kinda busy here." He said, rushing to her as she came down the steps. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the lab and out into the hall.

"Someone's sabatogizing GD's systems and you're down here messing around with the matrix again. Fargo told you to mothball it after the whole body switching fiasco!" She snapped. He sighed.

"Jo, I can explain." She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm listening."

He opened his mouth, only to close it again. "... But I can't."

He watched her screw up her mouth briefly before speaking. Her voice was cool and clipped, a tone he'd become quite familiar with, even before this new timeline. "Do you ever want to have _sex_ again?"

His eyes briefly lit up, and he couldn't help imagining running his hands over the curves he knew so well. "_A lot_..." She narrowed her eyes. "But this isn't about me. I'm helping out a friend."

She struggled to peer around him, trying to see into the lab. "Who?"

He blocked her path, taking her arms gently. "I'd rather not say, but I promise you it's safe. So just trust me, okay? Jojo?"

"What about our whole full mutual disclosure, Zane? So it applies to me, but not to you? You were the one who put us both on it!"

"I know. But right now, I think it's one thing that we can agree to let go today. But as soon as this is over, they're back on." She rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass, Zane. First with the lock-"

"I told you that if you could bypass a hemlot tenlock, that you were free to step in."

"And I told you that we should just bypass your mouth and get it done."

"Admit it, you love my mouth." She glared at him.

"Earlier this afternoon, you tell me you're going to the gym for a 'quick' half hour during lunch. So first you haul ass to work on your abs, but when I need a lock bypass you just take your time?" He rolled his eyes.

"And I told you, those drills are the definition of bogus."

"And_ I told you_, those drills save lives."

"I know that, Jojo! Now, is there anything else you want to yell at me about right now?" She thought a moment.

"I think I'm good for now. But... maybe over dinner. If we survive this."

"I don't know when I'll be home." She stared at him, startled.

"You got a date?" She accused. He groaned.

"_I told you_, I have a top secret project that I need to get back to." He leaned close to kiss her, but she pulled away, upset. After a moment, she let him kiss her, before she pulled out her cell. She groaned.

"Comp's glitching again... _great_, containment breech in the _agression_ lab."

"Somebody let their anger out?" He asked, giving her a quick smile.

"No. It's one of the animals that escaped, but it's just a partial text."

"That sounds ominous." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"Tell me about it. 'kay listen, I gotta head down there with the team. So will you_ please_ just shut that thing off, go find Henry and figure out who's doing this?" She turned, heading down the hall when he called out,

"So where did we land on the whole future sex thing?"

She turned back to him. "It's... not looking good."

Then, she rushed off. He watched her disappear before returning to Fargo.

"Damn it."


	94. Chapter 94

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What'cha doing?" Fargo asked, finding the redhead on the grass near the Archimedes statue and taking a seat beside her. Gwen didn't look up from her work.

"Daisy chains. I've never had the spare time before. It's kind of awesome." She said, looking up at him. It was a side of Gwen no one but her parents and the other three had seen. "Where did you go?"

"We're still getting the hang of the interface tech." He replied.

"So I was right. We are caught in some kind of computer construct... but for some reason, you can get in and out, and I'm what? Stuck." She asked, turning to look at him. He shifted.

"Yeah, something like that."

"But you came back for me." She said, putting the chain around his neck. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She turned to look at him.

"How long has it been?" He bit his lip.

"About a month." Her eyebrows wrinkled.

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, I've been counting the days." Fargo replied. Gwen took a deep breath.

"Well, are you ready to beam me up?"

"No... not quite." She narrowed her eyes.

"Doug, why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

"Listen, Gwen..." He didn't get a chance to finish, because Zane yanked him out of the program. "_Stop doing that_?" Fargo cried, sitting up.

"Sorry, Jo came in. Henry needs us." Zane replied. Fargo paled.

You didn't tell her what we're doing, did you?" Zane shook his head, glaring briefly at him.

"No, and you have _no_ idea what it's costing me."

Downstairs in the Agression Lab, Jo led her team into the dark corridor, guns raised. It was silent, except for constant beeping from the machines.

"So many heat signatures, it's weird." She muttered, looking around.

"Any idea what we're dealing with?" Blythe asked.

"The Agression Lab studies snakes, tigers, bears... it could be_ anything_." She replied. "Get ready. It should be right around..." She stopped, her mouth dropping in shock at the sight of a hampster. She glanced back at her team, before going over and scooping up the small animal. "Aw... Okay, is this some kind of joke?" She asked, looking at the others in her team. The sound of hissing reached her ears as the vents opened and gas entered. "Biohazard, everybody out!"

Clutching the hampster to her chest, she and the rest of her team rushed down the corridor, only to have to doors slam shut, locking them inside.

"Caution. This corridor is contaminated with amoniom cloraide gas." The warning sounded loud and clear as the room began to fill. Jo looked around at the rest of her team, struggling to keep from coughing.

"Crap."

Upstairs in the main hall, Carter and Henry were going over what the next tests would be, when Carter stopped.

"The... the security team... where's Jo?"

"They went down to the Agression Lab-" But before Henry could finish, Carter was off and running. On autopilot, he rushed down, intent on finding Jo and her team. When they finally got down there, and had pulled them out, they were all gasping for breath.

"You okay?" Carter asked, helping Jo out of the corridor.

"Yeah, I'm better now."

He pressed a respirator mask to her face, telling her to breath. She pushed his hand away, even as he tried to hold the mask steady. Allison looked from Jo to Lan and back, noticing how neither woman made eye contact.


	95. Chapter 95

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything but go upstairs when she heard Zane pull up in the drive. Just as he slipped into the house, she slammed the bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom, stripping off her clothing as she went. She stood, nude, in his bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror, running her hands over the scars on her thighs, her wrists; tracing the patterns of the fresh cuts on the inside of her arm- a side affect of losing Gwen. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the shower and started it, washing away the grime of the day, before getting out and drying off. She slipped back into her clothes, and moved into the bedroom in time to see her boyfriend- great, now he had _her_ thinking it- enter the bedroom, a cup of vinspresso and a takeout container in his hands.

His eyes moved over her, and he set both things down, going to her. She pulled away, glaring at him. He groaned. "I said I was sorry, Jojo. What more do you want?"

"We were _supposed_ to be on full mutual exclosure, Zane. Your rule. Not mine._ Yours_." She replied, voice even, as she collapsed on the bed. Her eyes briefly flicked towards the container and coffee cup, but she turned her attention back to Zane.

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare think that 'I'm sorry' is going to get sex. It's not." She replied, reaching down and quickly unbuttoning her blouse. She peeled it off her damp skin, balling up and tossing it towards the hamper. He sighed.

"So you're just going to torture me?" He asked, his eyes moving down to take in the beautiful swells of her breasts, covered by the white lace bra he'd given her- in both timelines. She shrugged.

"Yes." Again, her eyes flicked to the takeout. "What did you bring?" She asked, crawling towards the nightstand and reaching out, but he hurried over and snatched it up, holding it out of her reach.

"I'm not telling."

"So you're just going to torture me with it?" She asked, her eyes going again to the takeout container.

"Yes." He replied, smirking. She sat back, puckering her lips. After a moment, she turned and moved to the other side of the bed.

"Fine. Two can play that game." He didn't get a chance to ask what game she was referring too, because she had gotten off the bed and was shimmying out of her slacks, her long damp hair tumbling down around her. He watched, saw the dark material pool at her feet, until she stood in nothing but her bra and the matching boyshorts covering her slender backside. She turned to look at him, giving him a small smile before making her way towards him. She stopped in front of him, reaching up and pushing his overshirt off his body before yanking his tank over his head. A small smile played on her lips as she reached down to work on his jeans.

"Playing dirty? Not little Ms Lupo." Zane gasped, struggling to keep from shoving her against the wall. Her smile grew, as she pushed his jeans off him and pressed her hips against his, feeling the instant response, along with the electric shock that always accompanied their touch, their closeness, their proxminity to even being in the same room.

"I thought you liked it when I played dirty." She whispered, leaning close. He groaned, swallowing. Then, she reached around him and snatched the bag, before moving past and going out into the hall, heading for the kitchen. But she stopped in the doorway. "And... you did want me to model this for you, didn't you?"

He followed her, chasing her downstairs, catching her in the kitchen. She let out a screech of surprise, and he took the treat, setting it on the table before wrapping his other arm around her waist and burying his face in her neck. One hand went to cup her breast, and she arched her back against him as he gently teased her nipple through the thin fabric, a groan of pleasure escaping her throat. He caught her lips in a deep kiss, before pulling away and opening the container on the counter. She squealed as he pulled out Vincent's chocolate dessert.

"How did you-" She narrowed her eyes. "You're playing with me." She said. He raised his eyebrows and pulled out a spoon, taking a bite.

"Am I?" She reached for the spoon, but he held it out of reach. "Close your eyes." She growled softly in annoyance, but complied. She moaned softly, tasting chocolate.

"Mm... how about we share?" She purred. He cocked his head.

"I'm not exactly a sharer."

"I wouldn't say that..." He said, leaning over and capturing her lips in his, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. Her arms tightened around his neck, and she pressed herself against him, enjoying the feel of the groan rumbling in his chest as she ground her hips against his. "You're torturing me, you know that?" He choked out, taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she leaned close and nipped gently at his ear. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance, as he threw her over his shoulder and then grabbed the dessert and returned upstairs.

_"Zane!"_

Once back in the bedroom, he set the treat on the nighstand next to the coffee, and then set her back on her feet, walking her back towards the wall. Their bodies slid together as he shoved her up against the wall and proceeded to move his mouth over every patch of skin he could reach, pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders and sucking gently on the swells of her breasts. She groaned at the feel of his tongue brushing over her taut nipple, tangling her fingers in his hair, tilting her head back to allow better access to her skin. He bit gently at the soft mouth of flesh, then harder, and moved towards her other breast. When he pulled away and moved down to her stomach, gently tracing his tongue over her belly button, he caught sight of the bruise beginning to form, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his lips.

By the time tomorrow morning rolled around, she was going to be covered in bites and bruises from his mouth, letting everyone know that she belonged to him. He knew the sideaffects of marks on a woman's skin- or even just the scent of a man on a woman; it gave other men a message that the woman in question was already spoken for. If not the bruises, then the musky scent of sex, or of the man's scent mixed with the woman's. A clear signal for other men to stay away. And if Zane had his say, no man- not even Fargo or Henry, hell, not even _Carter_- would come near Jo. She was his; she belonged to him, no matter what she said.

When he pulled away from her, she slid down the wall, gasping for breath. "Do you have to do that, Zane? You know how that affects me." He smirked at her.

"That's why I do it, Jojo." He whispered, kissing her. His hands moved to lace with hers, holding her to the wall. After a moment, he pulled her into his lap as the kiss deepened, and she groaned, pressing her hips to his. He broke the kiss, shaking his head, his nose brushing hers. "Uh-huh, Jojo. No sex, remember?" She glared at him, her dark eyes narrowing to slits, and she pushed against him, knowing full well what the simple action did to him. A groan of desire escaped his throat, and after a moment, he pushed her off of him, throwing them both to the floor near his bed. He held her down, staring into her eyes.

"What?" She asked, looking at him.

"You... you're not... skipping." She frowned, confused.

"Sk... what I've been doing?" He nodded.

"I am, but... they're so quick that... I barely feel it. Except when I'm really stressed."

"So like with... Astreaus." She nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Well, let's see if we can get you to relax." He smirked at her, before resuming his tasting of her. As he got closer to her hip, his lips brushed over a patch of skin and she hissed, flinching briefly. He pulled back, looking at her, but she shut her eyes and shook her head. Slowly, he turned to see what she refused to speak about.

There, tattooed on her skin, was perhaps the most... elaborately beautiful tattoo he'd ever seen. An eagle's head, with the five logos of the military, their mottos circling the eagle. One name was etched into her skin, beneath the National Guard.

_Tomasso Lupo._

His eyes slid up to the top of the tattoo, the words jumping out at him.

_Serve With the Brave, Remember the Fallen._

When he returned his eyes to the man's name, he saw the dates, and his heart constricted.

_1966 - 1991_

He'd only been twenty-five when he was killed. Obviously in battle; Desert Storm, Zane guessed. After a moment, he pressed a gentle kiss to the tattoo, noticing how she flinched. Apparently, she'd just had it retouched.

He blinked, his head spun, and when his vision finally cleared, he found himself staring into Jo's dark eyes. He'd gotten distracted by the tattoo on her side, giving her an oppertunity to take advantage of the situation. She sat perched on his waist, watching him, silent, her long dark hair in a wild tumble over her shoulder. "What?" He asked, confused. She shrugged.

"You were supposed to be helping me relax-" She started. "_but now I guess it's my turn._ You must have lost interest." She said; he watched her skip, the sight was so foreign, because she'd been away, that he momentarily drew a blank on what was happening. Instead of replying, he pushed her onto her back, gaining the upper hand, and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I didn't lose interest, Jojo. I got distracted. I could never lose interest in you." He growled, pulling her into his arms as he sat up, capturing her lips in his. At some point, they'd shed their underwear; neither cared- they were only focused on each other. She slipped her hand between them, took him into her; they danced together, moving as one, their cries blending as their souls passed between them, through the kisses they desperately fought to gain control of. When they collapsed on the floor, slick with sweat and smelling of sex, he reached down, tracing the tattoo on her side.

She pushed herself into him, smirking as she settled against his chest. "Did I tell you that I absolutely love your mouth, babe?"

He looked down at her, that simple word sending his mind into overdrive, but after a moment, he gave her a soft smile, holding her close. He could feel her start to skip again, and sighed. He had hoped that relaxing her would make the skipping stop.

_Tomorrow morning,_ he told himself. _Tomorrow morning, I'll take her to Allison, and ask her to run tests. If anyone can figure out what's wrong, it's Allison._


	96. Chapter 96

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Hey, have you talked to Jo lately?" Carter looked up as Allison slid into the seat next to him. He shook his head.

"No."

"Well, maybe you should." He stared at her, confused.

"W-"

"All right, what have you found out?" The pair turned, Zane joined them, the others following suite. Except for Jo, Lan and Tam. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the girls?" Carter asked. Zane shrugged.

"Jo said she had something to do early this morning. Said she'd get here as soon as she could."

"So did, Tam." Parrish said, taking his usual seat across from Henry and Grace. After a moment, Zane turned to Allison.

"So, what have you found out? Was it something with Astreaus that caused the skipping to get worse?" Allison opened her mouth, unsure of what to say.

"Nothing. There's nothing in her results that suggests that Astreaus was the cause. Nothing at all to suggest... anything being the cause."

"Wait, Ali, you're saying that... there's no medical condition or genetic disorder causing Jo's skipping, right?" Carter asked. Allison turned to him.

"Right."

"So..." Carter glanced at Zane. "Could it really be Zane's theory that's causing the skipping to get so out of control? Could she be remembering her other life? The one... the one we're from?"

Allison sighed; she didn't want to get Zane's hopes up, but didn't want to devestate him either. After a moment, she said,

"I don't know. It's probable... _very_ probable... but... I just don't know."

The door opened and Taggart and Dr. Plotkin entered, locked in heated arguement; Jo, Hertz and Blythe slipped in behind them, trying desperately to ignore the conversation.

"I don't care what you do with the damn thing, just get rid of it! It's a fucking eyesore and it ruins the enviroment!"

Everyone watched as Jo threw a look at her friends, before going to the counter. The three women tried desperately to ignore the conversation; they dove into their phones or struck up polite conversation, anything to ignore the two men. After Vincent arrived with their coffee, the three made a beeline for one of the nearby tables, completely ignoring their usual table. Taggart and Plotkin followed. Apparently, the five- or maybe four- had been discussing something important before the arguement broke out.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about-"

"That beast is just that- a beast! Everyone in Eureka would be better off if you got rid of it, Ta-"

"Ignore him Taggart, your truck is special!" Jo said, cutting into the conversation from her seat between Blythe and Hertz on the sofa.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Taggart said, joining the three women. Plotkin looked about to burst, but instead of retaliating, he turned and left. "Poor mate, can't stand being wrong." He turned to Jo. "So, how have you and your love interest been doing? Have you managed to figure out the skipping yet?" Jo shook her head. Hertz rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, would you two stop acting like you still have feelings for each other? Discovering that our best friend was sleeping around with... well... George of the Jungle still makes me sick to my stomach." Hertz shivered, picking up her coffee cup. "No offense Taggart." The older man shrugged.

"None taken, darling. I know that most... never understand certain attractions."

The travelers shared surprised glances. Zane sat back.

Jo and Taggart?

Had he _heard_ correctly?

_Jo_ and... _Taggart_?

He knew they'd been together in the other timeline, before he came to Eureka, but... but _here_?

In _this_ timeline?

"We agreed never to bring that _up_. I said it once, and I'll say it again, I'm sorry about what happened." She looked at Taggart, reaching out to take his hand. "No I... I still hope I didn't hurt you."

The older man gave her a smile, patting her hand. "Thanks sweetheart."

"How did you get over it?" Hertz asked. "Breaking off a relationship... it's got to be heartbreaking." Taggart shrugged.

"I went on walkabout."

"Walkabout?" Blythe's brows furrowed. "_Where'd you_ walk to? I... I know Josie... she does them all the time..." He sipped his coffee.

"You just go. A journey of self discovery." He turned his attention back to Jo. "I thought you'd hate it."

"People surprise you." Jo whispered. Taggart nodded.

"Well, when I was done, I'd made me peace... with us."

Jo sighed, glancing at Blythe and Hertz before turning to look at the travelers. "Peace. Wouldn't that be nice."

"Yours didn't work for you?" Taggart asked. Jo shook her head.

"No. It... it didn't."

"Wait, Taggart, why did you go on walkabout?" Hertz asked, turning to him. He set his cup down, glancing at Jo and then casting a glance at the others. The din of conversation in the cafe from the other patrons was loud enough to mask the words, since the arguement had ended and Plotkin had left. "Just to go or was it because of something else? The breakup?"

"I went on walkabout after she turned me down." He said simply.

"Turned you down? Jo? Turned you down for what?"

"My proposal." Taggart replied. Zane and the others watched as both Blythe and Hertz's mouths dropped in shock. Obviously Jo hadn't filled her friends in on this new tidbit of information.

"What?" Blythe cried, finally regaining her voice. Jo sighed.

"Taggart asked me, and I..." She turned back to her former lover. "I turned you down." She cast a sideways glance at Zane. "Because... that's... what I do." Taggart reached out, patting her hand.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. We're perfectly alright. And if you're still stuck, maybe another walkabout would be a way to really... make a decision and bring you peace."

She thought a moment. He and the others all watched her shift, before she got up, going to the older man. Then, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Taggart. Maybe I'll give walkabout another try."

As she moved through the cafe to leave, she ran into Dr. Hahn, the botanist Hertz had been seeing. "Sorry, Chief." She tilted her head, taking a deep breath.

"That's fine, Hahn." And before he could reply, she'd left the cafe. The girls stared after her, turning back the group before getting up and following.

"Josie!" Hahn grabbed Hertz around the waist as she slammed into him, and she shook her head.

"Sorry Kim." He chuckled.

"It's okay, Cait. Go after her. Patch things up. You need each other." He gave her a quick kiss before she fled, catching up with Blythe, who was already across the street. Moments passed, before the group got up and rushed after them; they all found Jo, sitting at Carter's desk. Blythe and Hertz were watching from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Fargo asked. Hertz looked back at him.

"I don't know. We just... how do you approach her... she's not making any sense. If... if she goes on another-" The brunette reached up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. The last few weeks were taking their toll- on all three women. They could all see it.

"This isn't a good thing." Zane said, looking at the two. "She belongs here. I'm not letting her go, not when I've just gotten her back."

"But you haven't gotten her, Zane!" Hertz whispered. "You've slept with her, yes-"

"Gotten her to agree to a relationship." Blythe added.

"But she doesn't belong to you. Josie doesn't belong to anyone." Hertz finished.

"Except you two and Rowley." Carter said slowly. The brunette buried her face in her hands.

"Do you think that's part of what's causing this? Gwen's death?" Blythe asked. Allison shrugged.

"Could be. We all know how close you four were. This could be the straw that breaks her back. _I think_ another walkabout would be a good thing for her. When she came back last time... she wasn't ready to come home. You could see it; she said it herself, she only ripped open old wounds. Maybe this time will be the time that she finally clears her head. And figures out what she really wants from life." Allison glanced at all of them. "And if she decides to go, then we all need to let her go. _All_ of us." She said, turning to Zane. He deflated slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Blythe straightened, turning to the others. "Shall we go say goodbye?"

"Goodbye?" Carter looked at all of them, confused; he'd gotten there at the end on the conversation, and brushed past them all, going into his office. Slowly, the others followed. She was sitting at his desk, a piece of paper in front of her, capping and uncapping a pen.

_Carter,_

"What's going on?"

She looked up, seeing them all in Carter's office. "I was... trying to write you a note." She capped the pen and set it on the desk. "I was... always better with weapons than words." She got up, going around the desk. Her leather jacket was open and hugged her small frame; her long dark hair was down around her shoulders, and she had her hands in her pockets. He put his own hands in his pockets.

"Just... gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

She swallowed. "I... don't do goodbyes."

After a moment, Carter went to her. "Jo... I need you."

She took a deep breath. "You're... part of the reason I'm going, Carter. You all are." She said, looking at each of them in turn.

"I'm... we're... what?" She turned back to him.

"When you first came to Eureka, Carter, you were smug and self-centered and you were really, _really crappy_ boss."

Allison couldn't keep from chuckling.

"You _are_ really bad at goodbyes." Carter replied, giving her a small smile. She took another deep breath, tears coming to her eyes.

"But you found your place here..." She looked around at each of them. "and you made it a _home_. You all did... and now, you're all making... these _families._..."

"And... I consider you a part of my family, Jo. We all do." Carter said softly.

"Me too. But..." She took a shaky breath, reaching up to wipe the tears away. "But these last few months... few weeks... days... have made me realized that... _everything I do_ is to _prove myself_ to _someone else_. My father... my brothers... my boyfriends..." She turned back to Carter. "And you. And you, and you..." She said, turning to each of them. "And you." She finished, turning to Zane. "I need to figure out what I want. And when I do, I need to return with my head completely clear. If I decide to come back at all."

"Does this have to do with Gwen, Josie?" Blythe asked softly. Jo nodded.

"Partially. And partially... it's you." She nodded to Zane. "I can't... I'm confused. It's all mixed up... I need time away from you... to fully get my head on straight. You ambushed me, Zane. And I can't deal with it. Not it and Astreaus and Gwen... not here. Not now."

"But... you can't figure that all our from here, Jo?" Carter asked, not wanting to let her go.

"I don't think so. Not yet." She sniffled. "Not right now. I just... I need to get away... as far away from the Astreaus incident and Gwen and... as I possibly can. I'm sorry, but it's the only way. That I can think of."

Carter sighed. "I hope you do, Jo. And um... and I hope you come back." He choked back tears. "Soon."

"Me too." She wrapped him in a hug, memorizing every bit of him, before pulling away. Giving him a watery smile, she took his face in her hands, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be seeing you, Carter."

Then, she turned to the others. She went to each in turn, explaining why or having intimate little conversations with them. She hugged each in turn, finally reconciled with Lan and promised Tam that she'd stop by Arlington and visit Gwen. Eventually, she turned to Zane. He stood apart from the group, hands in his pockets, not meeting her eyes. She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"I need to, Zane. Trust me."

"But you're sure?" She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"My last walkabout didn't work. I need to try again. I need to come home with a clear head. This one will do it for me. I know it will. I'll miss you, Zane."

He looked at her."I'm sure that's what you tell all your alternate timeline hookups."

She pulled away, shaking her head. "No. You were never a hookup."

He leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He drank in her taste, refusing to let her go, when she pulled away.

"I gotta go."

"Be safe out there." She nodded.

"I will."

Then, she leaned down and grabbed her bags; disappearing out of the office.

"Take care, Jojo."


	97. Chapter 97

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, _Corozan._ On another walkabout?"

"Actually, this is more of a... visit than a walkabout, Abuela."

Kathleen nodded, leaning back against the doorframe. "Come on in, _Corozan_." Jo did, lugging her bags and setting them on the floor next to the door. "Just came back to visit?" Kathleen asked, fixing a cup of tea and setting it on the table in front of her.

"Kind of. Actually, I... I wanted to ask you something, Abuela." Jo said, grasping the back of the chair she stood in front of.

"What did you want to know?" Jo bit her lip._ "Josefina."_

"I... I'm starting to... remember."

"Remember?" Jo nodded. "Remember what?" She took a deep breath.

"Things from... Zane's time. Little... little things like..."

"Like what?"

"Like... our first date, when he took me out for Sunday brunch... and... having our legs fused together... chaperoning a party and... getting caught making out in a closet..."

_"When were you in a closet?"_ Abuela asked, startled. Jo shrugged.

"Back in... Zane's timeline."

"What does this have to do with you?" She asked; Jo took a seat at the table.

"I... I've been... skipping. It... Allison thinks it's a blending of the Jo from _their_ timeline... and me." She clarified at her grandmother's confused look. Abuela nodded.

"I see." She watched her granddaughter, watching as the young woman seemed to deflate slightly, noticing the 'skipping' Jo'd clarified. After a moment, she took a seat next to the younger woman. "What has been going on between you and your Zane?" Jo shrugged.

"He's not my Zane. And I'm not his Jo." She replied.

"Corozan." After a moment, Jo set her cup down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"We... we started a relationship... and... slept together... and... and then I went off on the Astreaus mission and... the ship disappeared and we were found a month later... and... and..." She reached up, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen, Jo?" The woman took a deep breath.

"Row... Gwen died. She was killed during the mission..." Jo looked up at her grandmother, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Gwen's dead, Abuela."

"Oh Josefina." Kathleen let the younger woman wrap her arms around her, holding her close as she broke down. Apparently, she'd been holding this in, letting it eat her alive. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." She rubbed her granddaughter's back, trying to wrap her brain around the two words that had sent Jo into hysterics.

_Gwen's dead._

Kathleen had known Gwendolyn Rowley from the time she was a little girl- and not even a little girl. She'd known Gwen from the time the girl was a toddler. The red-headed hazel-eyed little girl was a joy to have around, and Kathleen had accepted Rowley, Blythe and Hertz as adoptive granddaughters. She delighted when the girls came to visit, and loved watching the girls grow up over the years. They'd all grown into beautiful young women, and it broke her heart to hear that the beautiful young redhead was gone.

When Jo finally pulled away, she choked out, "It doesn't seem possible that Gwen's gone. At first, I thought it was some cruel joke, but... but we were there at Arlington when they buried her... we identified her... it... it doesn't feel right. Our... our little group feels... it's incomplete without Gwen."

Kathleen pulled her back into her arms, rubbing her back and humming softly. "Have you talked to your Zane about Gwen's death?"

Jo shook her head. "He and Gwen hated each other, how could I possibly talk to him about Gwen?" Gently, Kathleen reached up and cupped her granddaughter's cheek.

"When it comes to the death of a loved one, no matter how much you hated them, their loss is still heartbreaking to the person you love. He knows how much Gwen meant to you; he can put his dislike of Gwen aside to comfort you and help you through your grief." She stared into Jo's eyes, brushing the tears away. "He loves you, Jo. You just need to let him in and allow him to help you mend your heart. And if recovering those memories of who you were in _his_ timeline helps, then let them happen. Don't fight it, _Corozan_-"

"We aren't-"

"You're only going to hurt yourself if you fight against him. You said it yourself, Jo, you've started a relationship with him. You will find that it is _extremely_ hard to fight your destiny when your destiny has already decided what it wants for you. And even if you don't realize it yet, you're in love with this Zane of yours."

"I'm not-" Kathleen placed a finger on her granddaughter's lips.

_"Let me finish, Josefina."_ The girl shut her mouth. "_Gracias_. Now, I know that you have a problem getting close to people, but obviously, Zane has gotten into your heart, and he won't let you go. And yet, here you are, trying to let him go. He loves you, Jo. He wouldn't go through this pain if he didn't."

Jo shook her head. "In... in the Virtual Eureka the crew was in, we'd been gone four years and everyone had moved on. Zane... Zane was with Lan..." She choked out a sob. "I don't know Abuela. Maybe... maybe that was a sign that Zane and I... were never meant to be. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together. Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"No, you're not. You're just scared-"

"Of course I am, Abuela!" Kathleen sighed, then stood, helping Jo to her feet and pushing her towards the back bedroom.

"You're also tired, and need to sleep. Now go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, _Corozan_." Jo sighed, but did as told, kissing her grandmother's cheek before disappearing into the back bedroom.


	98. Chapter 98

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She burrowed under the covers, hearing the muffled sound as rain broke over the small seaside village. Groaning, she turned over onto her other side, but after several minutes, rolled onto her back. When she finally decided that maybe a cup of chamomille tea would help her sleep, it was two-thirty in the morning. By the time she settled back in bed, she felt sleep taking her over, but if she'd been hoping for dreamless sleep, she was wrong.

_"You know, obsession with firearms can be a sign of unfulfilled sexual appetite. I'm not saying that's you, but if it is, I'm at your service. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy."_

_ "Jo! Don't shoot the prisoner. Don't. Allison wants him at GD alive." She glanced back at Carter, gun still poised._

_"How about I just wing him?" _

She whimpered softly.

_"Carter, you_ can't catch stupid."

_"This may be my favorite_ _coversation of_ all time..."

_"How are you feeling? You feel dumb?" _

_"No. You?"_

_"How can you tell?" Without looking at him, the two officers pressed the buttons on their bracelets, shocking him. _

She turned onto her side, pulling her pillow over her head.

_"Either tell me why you're pissed at me, or... or I'll hold my breath until you do."_

_She rolled her eyes. "What are you, three?" _

_"Hey, I black out, it's on you."_

She shut her eyes tight, as the rain continued to pour.

_"Did you need something?" He pushed away from the doorway. _

_"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know, I didn't like that. Seeing you kiss Carter. I didn't like it at all."_

_"No?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. _

_"I think I've been pretty clear about that. The question is, what would you like?"_

_"To stop playing games."_

_"Meaning what?"_

_"This." She pressed her lips to his, pulling him close. _

_"That, I liked."_

The blankets were hot against her skin, and she pushed them away, lost in another nightmare.

_ He walked her to the back wall, pressing her small body against the wall, his arms going around her waist. Their bodies pressed together as their lips crashed. His fingers tangled into her hair, and her hands moved around his waist. They spent the majority of their time lost in each other's taste, until the closet door opened, to hear Carter cry out in shock._

_"You were supposed to be-"_

_"I was watching her, and she was watching me..." Carter glared at them._

_"Out!_ GET OUT!"

_"Jo! I need a gun! A really big gun."_

_She turned to the young ubergenius, her eyes wide in excitement._ _"I've been waiting for someone to say that to me my whole life!"_

She turned back to the window, burrowing deeper into her pillow.

_**"**Sometimes I think it's his. Carter, could we have a minute?"_

_"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, sure." She watched Carter flee the lab._

_ "Jo, you're supposed to be miles away at an evac camp by now." She pulled him close, pressing her mouth to his. "Wow. I should risk my life more often."_

_"I prefer you didn't."_

_"C'mon, Josefina, don't go all serious on me now."_

_**"**It's too late." She burrowed into him, feeling his arms go around his waist._

Another moment, she couldn't breathe, and flipped onto her side.

_She looked up from the canister she held. "Hey, could you come here for a second?"_

_He stared at her. "Why? So you can hit me with that?"_

"_Not until you tell me what it is first."_

_They finally became unfused, and she scurried away from Zane. "Thank god! Another five minutes and I would have chewed my own leg off!" Zane snorted._

_"Your mouth is probably big enough."_

She swallowed, struggling to take air into her lungs, jumping when thunder roared, though she didn't realize it.

_"Allison told me what you did to Jo." She stared at him._

_"No. She's Julia Golden. And I'm Jo."_

_"Ah, psych ward. I'm Henry."_

_"I can prove it. Ask me something personal that only Jo could know."_

_He bit his lip. "Ah... pet peeves."_

_"Small guns, big egos... and overly-critical boyfriends."_

_"Um, boxers or briefs?" _

_"Me or you?" He chuckled softly._

_"Funny. Me."_

_**"**Boxers. Except on laundry day, which... by my count, would be tomorrow."_

_"First date?" _

_"Sunday brunch at Cafe Diem." He moved closer. "I was nervous. You brought a rose. I wore a sundress. You said something smart... which made me feel dumb... But you made up for it on our second date." He typed the code into the door and entered the cell, going to her. _

_"So... Does that mean I sounded dumb, or I made you feel smart?"_

_"A little bit of both."_

_"And how'd the date end?"_

_She wrapped her arms around him. "Let me give you a reminder."_

_He pulled away. "That's my Josefina."_

_She smiled briefly before hitting him. "Now get me out of here before I taser you for kissing another woman."_

_"Yep, definitely Jo."_

Her heart jumped into her chest, but she was unsure why.

"_Morning Jo."_

_"Zane? What are you doing in my cell?" He smiled at her._

_"Reminding you of how we first met." He handed the box to her through the bars. "I uh... I got you something."_

_"Did you now?" She turned from him. "And I... suppose you want me to try this on for you?" Her breath caught as she picked up the velvet box tucked inside the pink tissue. She turned to him._

_"Something like that." He replied, slipping out of the cell. He knelt before her as she began to turn around._

_"Zane-" She popped the box open, to see the engagement ring waiting at her._

_"You've already made an honest man of me. So let's make it official. Marry me, Jojo."_

She sat up, suddenly wide awake, shaking, and drenched in sweat as lightening split the sky.


	99. Chapter 99

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Morning, _Corozan._" Jo groaned softly, dropping into the chair at the kitchen table as Abuela set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"_Gracias." _

_"De nada."_ The two women sat in silence before Kathleen asked, "Did you sleep at all last night? You don't look like you got any sleep. Did the storm keep you awake?" Jo nodded. Kathleen reached out and patted her granddaughter's hand. "Why don't you stay another couple days?"

"I can't Abuela." She whispered. "I've missed work already and I can't afford to miss anymore. I'm gonna go pack." She got up, picking up her coffee cup and heading back to the bedroom. Once she'd shut the door softly behind her, she sat on the bed, rubbing a hand over her face. Setting the cup on the nightstand, she got up, going to the mirror that hung over the dresser.

Her long dark hair hung down around her shoulders, her eyes were red-rimmed and she could see the black circles beginning to form. She looked tired, worn out and every part of her body ached. She watched herself for several minutes, before realizing something.

She wasn't skipping.

Her breath caught in her throat as she returned to the bed and sat down heavily. She lay back, staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She couldn't believe it; she wasn't skipping. It's like... she was fixed. Like she was brand new.

After a moment, she got up and started packing, making sure she'd gotten everything before going out to the living room. She headed outside, breathing in the fresh scent of rain, and putting her bags in the trunk of her car before going back to Abuela.

"So, what have you decided?"

"Decided?"

"About you and your Zane?"

"I don't-"

"Do you know what you want from-" She asked, as Jo pulled away from her and zipped up her jacket.

"I... I don't even know what we are, Abuela!" Jo cried, turning to Kathleen.

"Then _find out_. Pushing him away isn't making it easier on either of you. Jo, you love him, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." Her grandmother took her face in her hands. "You're wearing the look."

Jo's eyebrows furrowed; confusion was written on her feautures. "What look, Abuela?"

"The Lupo Look."

"The... the Lupo Look?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yes. You're wearing the look."

"But... but why would I-"

"Because, _Corozan_, you're in love."


	100. Chapter 100

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************A/N: Crash World's 100th Chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

Her head had never been clearer.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed through GD's halls, heading towards her office. But she stopped, when she saw Zane and the others standing in the rotundra, locked in conversation. She bit her lip, pirouetted and turned to flee, but thought. Her eyes closed as she thought back on Abuela's words.

_"There are certain things in the universe that can't be changed, Corozan. But this... this you can change. You just need to take that chance and change it."_

She swallowed, taking a deep breath.

Abuela was right.

She couldn't change certain things, but this...

This was her chance.

And she was going to take it.

Taking one more deep breath, she turned, watching them all from a distance for several minutes, before making her way towards them. The group's conversation stopped at the sound of heels coming towards them. Carter couldn't believe his eyes. Jo was making her way towards them, dressed, not in one of her powersuits, but in a pair of jeans and a black and grey diagonal top. Her long dark hair was down around her shoulders. Carter waved to her, causing everyone to turn. After a moment, Zane pushed through their small group, stopping feet from her. After a moment, she exhaled slowly, giving him a soft smile. He gave her a small smile in return. Without saying another word, she rushed to him.

_"Zane!"_

Her arms went around his neck, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face in his neck and holding tight. The feel of her in his arms was startling, and he stumbled back; Carter steadied him. Zane held her close, breathing in her scent. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, giving him a big smile. "Hey."

He smiled back at her. "Hey."

She leaned down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, and he set her on her feet after several minutes, pulling at her waist and holding her to him. Moments passed, before they finally broke the kiss, and he nudged his nose against hers. "I missed you, Jo."

"I missed you too." She whispered. He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. "No, I missed you."

"And I missed you." After a moment, she pulled away and looked at him.

"No, Zane..." She pulled away until her hands rested on his chest. "I _missed you_." It took a moment before he understood what she mean.

"You... you missed... you... you mean... you... you re... you remember?" He asked softly. She nodded. "You remember?" She nodded. "All of it?"

"Everything." She whispered.

"Everything?" He asked softly; another nod. "And... what have you decided?" He asked, uncertain. She licked her lips, snagging her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Sometimes a spark is all you need." She said. He stared at her, confused. "I think... Honestly, I never thought we'd get here." He gave her a soft smile.

"You never know where the day will take you." He took her face in his hands, kissing her gently, before asking, "It was awful lonely without you around. And... you know... a house... isn't a home if you don't share it with the one you love."

She pulled away.

"Are you... asking me to move in with you?" He nodded. "I..."

"But, when you're ready, Jojo. When you're ready." He pressed another kiss to her lips, before pulling away. Carter was the first to greet her; holding out his arms and scooping her into a hug. Once 'Welcome homes', hugs and kisses were exchanged, the group made their way to Jo's office; Parrish, having gotten the text from Blythe about Jo's return, had stopped at Cafe Diem for coffee and met them all at her office.

As Jo melted into her desk chair, she swiveled to check her e-mail, ignoring the chatter, until a hand held out a cup. She took it, giving the hand's owner a small smirk. "Thank you, Zane." She whispered, sitting up for a kiss. Carter couldn't hide his giddy smile.

"So... you're together again. Not that you ever weren't when you left, but you are now."

"We're getting there." Zane replied, perching on the edge of Jo's desk.

"What changed your mind, Josie?" Blythe asked. Jo thought a moment, reaching up to fiddle with the chain around her neck.

"I just... I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. I woke up, and... suddenly I remembered everything."

"Where was this?" Henry asked.

"Bar Harbor." Jo replied.

"You went to visit Abuela?" Hertz asked, sitting up. She and Jo had managed to make peace in regards to the matrix before Jo left; a comfort to everyone who knew them. Jo nodded. "Did... did you tell her..." Jo nodded again.

"Yeah. I told her."

"How'd she take it?" Blythe asked. Jo sighed.

"How does anyone take the news that a... a loved one's died?" She asked. The girls fell into silence for several minutes, before Allison asked,

"Have you... been skipping at all, Jo?" The younger woman thought a moment, before shaking her head.

"No. In fact, I can't remember the last time I skipped."

"Good." Zane said, getting up and going to her. He pressed a kiss to her lips. Carter groaned.

"Get a room!"

"Hm... how about a closet?" Jo asked. Zane stared at her in shock. She looked from Zane to Carter and back. "What? I told you, I remember." Carter glared at her.

"No closets!" He turned to Zane. "Control your girlfriend!" Jo held up her hands.

"What did I do?" He cried.

"Just control her!" Carter replied. "Maybe... put her in front of a cartoon."

Jo glared at him. "Good to be back, Carter." The sheriff snorted.

"Good to have you back, Jo." She thought a moment.

"You know, it kind of is."


	101. Chapter 101

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Make love to me, babe."

"Always."

They ripped at each others' clothes, moving blind through the house, stumbling over an end table and bumping into a bookcase. The pair had spent the majority of the day within each others' sight, and when unable to be in each others' sight, in each others' thoughts. So after grabbing dinner, they returned to Zane's place, curling up on the sofa to share dinner, stealing bites of the various Chinese takeout boxes and teasing each other with kisses or making the other laugh with their antics. Eventually though, after dinner was finished, they curled up together, lost in passionate kiss after passionate kiss.

Without meaning to, he deepened the kiss, forcing her lips open and slipping his tongue into her mouth, his arms going around her waist and pulling her close. His hands worked of their own accord, slipping under her shirt and stroking her back before moving beneath her jeans and slipping under her panties. His fingers gently carressed the soft meat of her backside, squeezing gently.

Removing his hands from their current place, he reached around to the front and undid her jeans, pushing them off her slender hips. The material pooled at her feet along with her filmy underwear, and she stepped out of them, repeating the process with him as they moved back towards the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands over his muscled chest before undoing the buttons on her blouse; the fingers of one hand working expertly as she wrapped a leg around his waist. He pulled her closer, pressing into her as they hit the bed. Never breaking the kiss, she backed up against the headboard, her back hitting the pillows, his arms wrapping around her as he settled on his knees before her. He was prepared to do her bidding; from the moment she'd told him in not so subtle words, that she'd regained her memories, he was putty in her hands, shaping and stretching to her will, her slightest whim became his every order, and he desired to do all he could to make her happy, at whatever moment she asked.

She groaned softly as he trailed his fingers down her body, placing kisses along her skin. A gasp of pleasure escaped her throat as he slipped between her thighs and pressed gently. She whimpered softly, closing her eyes and leaning back against the headboard, allowing better access to her body. Her back arched as he rubbed her, sending her nerves into overdrive, and she struggled to swallow the moan of pleasure desperate to escape her throat. When he moved to slip his fingers inside her, she closed her thighs, shaking her head. Her eyes opened and he searched her face. "Just keep doing that, Zane." She gasped, as he returned to what he'd been doing. "That feels... perfect." She gasped, arching her back again. He gave her a small smile, leaning over and kissing her firmly.

In his time- no, their time, now- she'd been the same way; the first half of foreplay always began with the kissing and carressing, and eventually ended in similar fashion. She'd told him once that feeling his fingers brush against her caused every nerve to string, and that she got as much pleasure from the end of their play as she did from the actual act of sex itself. For her, the mere brushing of his fingers against her brought more of a frenzy than actual intercourse. Though the intercourse as just as amazing, she always preferred extended play to get her in the mood.

He watched the emotions cross her face. If he played his cards right- and he usually did when it came to Jo and her likes and dislikes in bed, either timeline- he could get her to her breaking point without even having to enter her. But where was the fun in that? As much as he loved bringing her like this, he loved even more the feel of being inside her fully. When they collided, magic happened.

Gently, he pulled her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he kissed her, growing hard at the mere feel of her body against his. She nudged her nose against his, giving him a small, sly smile as she reached down and gently stroked him before taking him into her. A groan softly danced from her lips as she moved against him, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "It's been a while..." She whispered, looking into his eyes, as his hands grasped her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's worth the wait, babe." He replied, grabbing a handful of her silky hair and pulling her head towards his. Their lips crashed together, the spark igniting a wildfire within their bodies, sending their nerves into overdrive and their souls rushing towards each other.

"Zane?"

"Hmm?" He asked, not bothering to remove his lips from their work on the delicate curve of her throat before moving down to caress the soft flesh of her breast.

"I... I think that we should move in together." He pulled away, startled to hear the words escape her lips. She arched her back, tilting her head to allow him better access as they moved together.

"What?" But he didn't get to ask anything further, because she guided his head to her other breast, digging her nails into his hair. They moved together, their bodies finding that long lost rhythm that brought about such passion in Zane's timeline.

"I... Right there, babe. Oh, God, keep going." She choked out as he teased her nipple, sucking gently on it, eliciting a startled cry of pleasure from her throat. When they switched places, he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Move in? You're sure? We... we haven't even... discussed it..."

"I don't care, Zane. I want to move in with you. I belong here... I belong..." She dug her nails into his back, crying out as they moved towards their peak. "With you... _I've always belonged with you!"_ She whimpered, managing to push him back and climb into his lap. She wrapped her legs tight around him as their climax came, and they cried out for each other, their bodies wrapped tight together, their high lasting longer than either had ever experienced with any other partner. Once they finally returned from their high, she pressed her forehead to his.

"You're sure... that you _really_... want to move in with me?" He asked, struggling to breathe from the pleasure he'd given and recieved in return. She nodded, her nose brushing against his.

"Yes, Zane. I want to move in with you. I belong with you." He gave her a small smile, asking silently and she nodded before their lips met.


	102. Chapter 102

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She burrowed into the firm, protective warmth of her lover. He held her close, kissing her hair. She stretched, arching her back as she did so before settling back in his arms. He watched sleepily, a smile on his face as she burrowed closer, her long dark hair tumbling around her. Trying not to wake her, he rolled onto his back and checked the time.

It was almost six.

The funeral was at eight, and they needed to be at GD by seven to help set up. Zane groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. That's right, the funeral was today.

Gwen's.

He looked back at Jo. She was sound asleep and content in his arms. Though he could see small frown lines grace her features, and she seemed to be upset, though sound asleep. He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew this day would be hard for Jo. And Blythe and Hertz. And Fargo.

Today, would be the day that everything was put on the line- all three of the girls' hearts would be laid bare for all to see, and Zane, Parrish, and the rest of the time travelers, would have to pick up the pieces. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair off her face, and she shifted, moving closer. He held her, keeping her close and relishing the feel of her body against his.

He closed his eyes. It didn't seem right, that they had reunited the night she returned from her trip to Bar Harbor; that the next day, she and the rest of Global Dynamics would be telling Gwen goodbye. The girls had already bid goodbye to her at Arlington, and now, they were being forced to do so again. And this time, the girls wouldn't have to hide their tears.

She stretched again, accidentally hitting him in the face. "Sorry. Didn't mean to hit you." She relaxed, her body sinking back into his arms and against his as she looked up at him. "Did I wake you?" He shook his head.

"No. I just... woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Little after six." She nodded, before snuggling into his arms.

"How about... we both call in sick and spend some... quality time getting... reacquainted today?" She asked, settling herself on his chest. He sighed.

"As wonderful as that sounds, Jojo. We can't."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because we have to be at work by seven." She furrowed her brow.

"What's so important about being at GD by seven?" He sighed, struggling to remain calm.

"Because it's today."

"What's today? Zane?"

"Gwen's funeral." She pulled away, sitting up and turning from him, her long dark hair falling around her.

"Oh... I forgot." After a moment, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her hair.

"I'll be there, Jojo. I won't leave your side unless you want me to." She reached up, taking his hand.

"Thank you, Zane." Taking a deep breath, she got up. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Then, she leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you." He kissed her back before watching her disappear into the hall. He heard the shower start moments later, and taking a deep breath, he got up before heading into the bathroom. He slipped behind her in the shower, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. They showered in silence before finally getting out and getting dressed. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she tightened her ponytail and then pulled on her jacket. He turned to her, tugging on his own jacket. "Ready?"

She shook her head. "No. But do I have a choice?"

The drive over to GD was silent, both lost in their own thoughts. As the pair made their way through GD's rotrundra, Blythe rushed to them, throwing her arms around Jo. "Oh Josie!" The girls held each other, struggling to keep from crying. When they finally pulled away, Jo asked,

"Where's Lan?"

"In the observatory, overseeing the funeral preparations." The blonde glanced at Zane, giving him a small smile before letting him wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. He hugged her, pressing a kiss to her temple. When she pulled away, she took Jo's arm, leading the pair into the observatory. Hertz stood examining a portrait of Gwen. The redhead seemed to beam at the trio as they entered, and Lan turned to her friends, asking,

"Is that straight?" Jo reached out, laying a hand on her back. "What do you think of the flowers? Too cheerful? I can always get calla lilies." Everyone turned as Carter joined their small group.

"Gwen would love them." Jo replied, biting her lip.

"Are you _sure_ that picture is _straight_?"

"Lan. It looks beautiful." Zane whispered.

"I just... Today is going to be really hard-"

"And you want everything to be perfect." Blythe said. "And it will be, Lan." No one noticed Carter brush past them; he went to the nearest wall, where a bunch of men in Military uniform were drilling holes.

"What's up with the balls?" He asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Nodes."

"Um... nodes." Carter said, confused.

"You must be Sheriff Carter." The man said. "Major William Shaw, Department of Defense. I'm here to install secuirity." He glanced over Carter's shoulder, seeing the three women, but only Jo noticed, and she went to him. "And you are?"

"Wondering why you're drilling holes in my facility, Sir." Jo asked said, stopping next to Carter and crossing her arms behind her back. Shaw gave her a small smile and a nod.

"You're looking well, Lupo." Jo nodded in return. "The Seargent and I served together in Afganistan." Shaw clarified at Carter's confused look.

"It's good to see you again, Sir, but what brings you here?"

"I'm here to install PANOP, GD's new security system. I sent Dr. Fargo numerous memos." Jo sighed.

"I-"

"I'll go talk to him. You and your team are welcome to wait outside." Hertz said, joining the pair. Shaw turned to her.

"Ms. Hertz." Lan nodded.

"Major Shaw." And then she was gone. Shaw turned back to Jo.

"We're on a pretty tight schedule."

"Major, no putting nodes in here today." Carter said, wrapping an arm around Jo's shoulders. "Not today."

Shaw nodded. "Of course."

"my apologies. we'll start in section four."


	103. Chapter 103

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I'm worried about Fargo."

"What? Why?" His attention snapped back to her. Jo sighed, wiping a tear off her cheek. Blythe reached out, rubbing her back, as Parrish took the blonde's hand, squeezing gently. Hertz was curled against her bontanist, sniffling softly. Zane was lost in thought. He watched Jo through a haze, able to imagine losing Jo, because he had.

He knew what Fargo was going through. He'd lost his Jo, when they came to this timeline. One moment, he was holding her in his arms, professing his love for her, and the next, he was being thrown into Carter's cell while she mocked their relationship.

And now, here they were, coming up on the anniversary of when the time travelers had first arrived in this new timeline. He couldn't believe how far he and this Jo- no, _his_ Jo, now that she remembered everything- had come in that time. Of course, his persistance and her stubborness, and their constant butting heads had delayed the process, but as he watched his lover now, he realized how lucky he was.

How he'd been given another chance.

And how Fargo's chance with Gwen had been ripped away.

It wasn't fair.

He reached over, playing with her fingers, absent-mindedly stroking her knuckles and running his fingertips down the length of her small, slender fingers. He noticed that even though her fingers were smooth, her knuckles were scarred- old scars from combat. He knew every scar on her body, how it got there, when and what had caused it.

He knew about the bullet that had struck her in Afganistan, that she'd insisted was just a flesh wound and had bound herself before returning to fight, that later, after she returned to base, the doctors had discovered that it had done more than just graze her, it had struck in a way to damage the tendons and muscles of her arm, putting her out of commission not long after, and awarding her the Purple Heart.

He knew about the cuts on her thighs, self-inflicted wounds associated with the anniversary of her mother's death. He knew about the scar running the length of her hairline; an untreated war wound from that same Afgan battle. He saw the scar brushing across her left shoulder, the result of a four wheeler accident when she was thirteen. He knew all the scars on her body, except the ones on her knuckles. He'd never noticed them before.

He noticed them now. Noticed how they criss-crossed, seemed to break and connect, bubbling lightly over the skin or fading into the tone of her flesh, as though she'd broken her knuckles. Though the knuckles themselves had seemed to heal back into normal place, the scars seemed to heal wrong. But even though they'd healed wrong, they were still beautiful.

He didn't begrudge Fargo for wanting to ditch the day; everything here was just creating more grief for him and everyone else who'd been close to Gwen- the girls before him were obviously still locked deep within their grief. Even Jo, who didn't show and refused to admit it-

"He's missing meetings, sleeping in his office... and today at the ceremony... it's like he had someplace more important to be." She swallowed, looking up at him. "I know you two have been up to something-"

"It's nothing." Zane replied, snapping out of his study of her hands and returning his gaze once again to her face. He reached out, brushing more tears off her cheek. "Look, he just lost Gwen... and so did you and Blythe and Hertz. And everything _today_ is a reminder of her- for all of you. I don't blaming him for wanting to bail. I wouldn't blame you three for wanting to bail." He looked down at their hands, again running his thumb over her knuckles; Blythe struggled not to cry, and Hertz burrowed closer to her botanist. "If I lost you I'd-"

"You'd swear off other women for the rest of your days-" She asked, managing to joke softly and crack a small, sad smile. He smirked softly at her, leaning close and taking her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles again, this time refusing to let go.

"And you'd swear off other men for the rest of your days-" He replied, and she scoffed gently, nodding once.

"Totally."

She leaned close-

"Ms. Lupo," The two pulled apart as Shaw made his way towards her. "Sorry to interrupt, but I can't seem to locate Dr. Fargo."

Jo sighed, looking at the others, standing. She grabbed her jacket and tucked the back of her blouse back into her slacks due to Zane's continuous rubbing of her back to calm her. "I will find him for you, Sir."

"Do you need us to come?" Blythe asked, standing as well.

"Maybe it'd be good for all three of you." Isaac said as Hertz joined them. The brunette nodded. Shaw nodded to the other two women.

"Super. We have a full agenda today. With the PANOP installation almost complete, we need to impound everything related to the Astresaus abduction. And our main priortity is the photonic plasma computer." Zane had sat listening silently as Shaw talked, his blue eyes watching the group with confusion, before,

"Hold on, the _matrix_ computer?"


	104. Chapter 104

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************Thanks to mondler1998 for reviewing 103.**

"Why didn't you _ask_ me what I wanted?" Fargo sighed.

"I didn't think it would matter, Gwen, since you're still... kind of alive. I'm sorry. I just-" But he didn't get to finish, as he was yanked from the matrix; Zane stood before him. "You shut down the program with me inside? _Are you crazy?"_

"Pull yourself together, man, we have company." Zane snapped, tucking the earbud into his jacket, just as the doors slid open and Jo, Hertz and Blythe, with Allison, entered, Shaw behind them, with several members of his military team. Fargo climbed off the bed, straightening his jacket as Shaw stopped in front of them. He saw Jo's dark eyes spark as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fargo, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, sharing confused glances with Allison. She turned her dark eyes to Zane, who glanced at Fargo, saying,

"This lab is restricted. So, thank you for... unlocking it, Dr. Fargo." The older man nodded, going along.

"You're welcome." A tall, African-American man made his way towards him, holding out his hand. He, like the other members of his team, was dressed in military slacks.

"Major Shaw, pleasure the meet you, Dr. Fargo." The two men shook hands before Fargo asked,

"What are you doing?"

"We're shipping this machine to Washington." Fargo's eyes widened.

"What? You're not taking this computer!" Everyone- Zane, Blythe, Hertz, Allison and Jo- turned. Zane stared at him, surprise at the sight of the Director looking about to hyperventilate.

"This computer is a security liability. It has to be locked up, for good." Shaw replied. Fargo glared at him.

"Take anything you want, _except_ this." The Director replied, turning to Jo as Shaw spoke up. Jo shrugged, confused.

"This machine has done nothing but put you and your people at risk, Dr. Fargo-"

"Hold on a minute. If anyone's gonna take this machine apart, it's gonna be me." Zane cut in, glancing from Jo to Shaw and Fargo and back.

"Yeah-" It was then that Zane's words dawned on him. "_What the frack, Zane?"_

"Fargo, _calm down_." Allison said.

"I understand this is an emotional day for you, Dr. Fargo-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Fargo said, crossing his arms and glaring at Shaw. "Jo, help me." His Head of Security shot a glance at Allison, before going to the Director. She laid a hand comfortingly on his back, saying,

"Fargo, come on, let's go for a walk." He struggled, but once she got him moving, Allison slipped towards his other side, taking his other arm. Together, the two women led their Astreaus colleague out of the lab; Hertz and Blythe rushed after them.

"Fargo, what's going on with you?" Jo asked once they'd made it out of the lab and into the hall.

"You can't let them take that machine."

_"Why not?"_ Allison asked. Fargo looked at the two.

"Because Gwen's still in there." Fargo said, causing the two women to turn to him; identical gazes of shock on their faces. Without saying another word, they dragged him down the infirmary. "I'm not crazy, just ask Zane." He winced as Allison checked his vitals. Hertz entered moments later, dragging a silent Blythe behind her. She sat the blonde down on a nearby stool, telling her to "Stay."

"Is_ that_ what you've been working on together?" Jo quipped, pacing. She shot a glare Hertz's way; aparently, the ravenhead still stung over the virtual reality, even though the two had forgiven each other and were back on speaking terms. And knowing Jo, she'd simmer and stew about it for the rest of her life, even if she never said a word.

"We've been trying to get her out." Fargo replied. "I just need to call the DoD."

"Get _her _out of _where_?_ Fargo_- _Gwen is gone_." Hertz said, finally speaking up for the first time. Blythe didn't say a word, she sat, back straight, knees to her chest on her stool, watching, before finally deeping it safe and putting her legs down before she proceeded to swivel back and forth.

"No she isn't. She's in the photonic hard drive. She's conscious. I'm_ not_ gonna let them take her." He replied, turning on Hertz. The brunette's eyes widened. Neither Jo nor Tam jumped to her defense; Tam slipped a hand between her thighs and put the thumb of her other hand in her mouth, chewing on the nail as she continued to swivel back and forth, Jo resumed her pacing, arms crossed over her chest, the gears in her head working overtime.

"You've had quite a jolt to your somatosensory pathways when Zane disconnected you. We just need to check you out-"

"And then we can call Washington together." Jo finished, stopping her pacing to join Allison by Fargo's side. The Head of the Medical Lab turned to look at the Head of Security. Hertz took Jo and Allison's arms, pulling them away.

Blythe got up and followed, keeping a safe distance from the trio, but still within earshot. Since Gwen's death, the blonde had become semi-mute, refusing to speak except when prompted to join in conversation- a tactic that had kept her alive on more than one mission. The girls had had to explain to Carter and the other travelers that whenever something traumatic happened- be it battle, mission, death or accident- Tam chose selective mutism; a coping mechanism, first used after Mrs. Lupo died, and stopped after her last mission in the Marines, not long before she came to Eureka. Rowley's death brought it all back, and gave her another reason to return semi-mute. The less she said, as far as Blythe herself was concerned, the safer she was.

"Excuse me. Um.. call them about _what_?" Hertz asked.

"About _keeping that computer_ here until we can _figure_ out what's going on." Jo said, turning her dark eyes to Hertz. Allison laid a hand on Jo's back, turning to look behind her as Blythe reached out, playing with one of the curtains.

She watched the younger woman, noticing the childlike humming softly reaching her ears. She glanced back at Jo and Hertz, before turning back to Blythe, watching the younger woman for several minutes. The humming continued until Blythe looked up, her hazel eyes snapping up to catch Allison's gaze, and the soft humming noise stopped, the curtain's material dropping from her hands. The blonde slowly tore her gaze away, glancing back towards Fargo, before wrapping an arm around herself and putting her thumb into her mouth, teeth clamping down on her nail.

"Josie, I don't think this is _healthy_- look at him. Maybe packing that thing up will help him move on- help _all_ of us move." Hertz said, nodding towards Blythe, who's humming had resumed, along with her study of the curtain. Jo turned to look at her friend, and the blonde returned her thumb to her mouth, cutting off the soft humming. A look of pain crossed Jo's face, and she turned her attention back to Hertz. Clearly, she thought herself at least partially- if not fully- responsible for Blythe's current semi-mute state.

"Or maybe he's right, Lan. Maybe..._ some part_ of Gwen is _still_ in there." Jo replied, her tone harsh. Blythe whimpered, covering her ears. The others turned to look at her.

"Is... she okay?" Allison asked, nodding towards the blonde.

"She's fine, Allison." Hertz replied, crossing her arms.

"As fine as you can _get_ when your best friend dies." Jo muttered. Hertz rolled her eyes.

"What? A video game?" She asked, bringing the conversation back to Fargo. Allison sighed.

"When I saw Jenna in the other Eureka, she was as real as you are."

"And so was Zane, and your _relationship with him_, Hertz. Everything in there feels real." Jo added. Hertz sighed, exasperated.

"But now we know it wasn't." Jo took a deep breath.

"Maybe not-" Allison started.

"Listen, Hertz,_ you weren't there_. You _wouldn't understand_." Jo said, following Allison as she returned to Fargo.


	105. Chapter 105

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She couldn't believe this.

_Of course_, she knew that Zane had something to do with Fargo and the matrix computer.

It was _always_ Zane.

It had been... what? Two years? Three? since Zane had shown up with the others from the other timeline. And in that time, she'd hated him, argued with him, run off on a walkabout, slept with him, been chosen to go on Astreaus, gone on Astreaus, been kidnapped with the rest of the crew, hooked up to a virtual Eureka, experienced the pain of seeing Hertz and Zane together, and now that she was back from her visit to the east coast, had begun a relationship that was stronger then when she and Zane had started.

It didn't seem possible.

"'Sometimes, I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.'" She muttered under her breath, quoting one of the famous lines from Lewis Carroll's _Through the Looking Glass_. Her relationship with Zane was one of this six impossible things. Taking a deep breath, she made her way through the doors of Zane's lab, her sight landing on her boyfriend.

Lover? Boyfriend? Loviend? No, there was no such thing.

She shook her head.

_"Zane." _He stopped momentarily, rolling his eyes briefly as she made her way towards him. She scooted around him, until she was facing him, one eye on the door, in case anyone else showed up. "You _rebuilt a dangerous_ _piece of technology_ so Fargo could have a_ cyber_ girlfriend?"

"We _still_ don't know exactly what Gwen is-" He replied, "and we didn't want to get anyone in trouble-" He looked up at her, his fingers still furiously typing away at the keyboard. "with the DOD- while we tried to figure it out." She narrowed her eyes, growling softly at him. Goosebumps appeared on his skin at the soft growl that escaped his girlfriend's beautiful, slender, kissable throat.

He could still see the mottled bruise that he'd left days earlier, the coloring lighter and the skin beginning to return to its normal, beautiful olive color. For a moment, he considered abandoning his project, wrapping his arms around her waist and walking her back into the nearest containment chamber, tearing her jacket off of her and unbuttoning that blouse before lowering his mouth to her lace covered breast. The image of her gorgeous neck, exposed as she tipped her head back, sent his pulse into overdrive, and briefly, for a moment, he removed a hand from the keyboard, momentarily taking his eyes away from the progress of the file download to stare into her eyes, as his hand snaked around her waist, slipping under her jacket.

"Again, with your _fucking_ honesty disclosure, Zane..." She started, moving closer, until their bodies were inches apart and she could lean up and kiss him. Which is what she wanted to do.

The sight of him, in his jeans and white tee, with that black dress jacket, the stubble on his face so clear and defined, sent a light flush to her cheeks that only got deeper as he slid his hand up her side, his thumb moving up to brush lightly over her breast. The instant reaction of her body caused a light gasp to escape her throat, as he again brushed his thumb over her blouse, feeling her hardened nipple through the soft silk. He didn't try to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips, and after a moment, he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck before moving to her lips.

"You..." She swallowed, struggling to keep from ripping the keyboard out of his hands and taking him into the nearest hall closet to have her way with him. His smile only widened at her struggling attempt to respond, and he pulled away with one last bite to her neck, that got a small squeal of response. She pulled away, stepping back as he returned to his work. "_You said_ that if _we_ were going to _work_, we have to be honest with each other, and not just when we _feel_ like it. All the time."

He thought a moment. "Oh, right. My honesty disclosure. Right. Both of us. Honest." He momentarily returned to his work before turning back to her. "Now, honestly babe," His heart skipped a beat as a familiar light flashed in her eyes at the nickname- a nickname that no longer threatened skipping. "I'm a little busy here." She narrowed her eyes, grabbing the keyboard and pulling it away. He grabbed it back, tugging it towards him, pulling her with him. Were anyone to walk into the lab, the image of the fight over the keyboard would look like two children fighting over a toy. "Trying to save Gwen."

Which is what Major Shaw walked into minutes later. He cleared his throat, and Jo lost her grip on the keyboard, backing away.

"Sorry to interupt." He turned to Zane. "Time to box that badboy up, Mr. Donovan." Zane glanced at Jo, before turning back to Shaw. He quickly pressed the Enter key, before handing him the keyboard.

"All yours." Shaw nodded. Zane turned to Jo. He leaned towards her, brushing a hand lightly over her waist, whispering, "And those little frown lines you get between your eyes when you're mad is really cute." He pulled away, brushing past Shaw. The older man watched him go before turning back to Jo.

"You on friendly terms with all the scientists here?" Jo scoffed gently, shaking her head.

"I'm _barely_ on friendly terms with _that_ one." Jo replied.


	106. Chapter 106

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She took a deep breath, before entering Fargo's office. She didn't fully agree with Fargo, but she certainly didn't agree with Hertz, and right now, anything to piss off the brunette was a win in her book. "PANOP's system's ready to go online, Sir. Sorry, habit." She said, joining him at the desk. Shaw chuckled.

"Now you have people calling you sir." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"They wouldn't _dare_."

"You know what I mean." Shaw replied. "Leadership suits you, Jo. Always thought it would." She beamed lightly at the praise. "You miss it? Special Forces?" He asked, glancing at her. His eyes moved slowly up her curves; as her former Army partner, he shouldn't have been admiring her like he was, but as a man, he was taking in the sight of a beautiful woman. He could see why Mr. Donovan couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her.

"Oh, this place is... plenty special." She replied, glancing at him. He returned to his work.

"Long as it hasn't dulled your edge." She scoffed gently, moving to the other side of the computer.

"Like writing memos?"

"You and Dr. Fargo will be able to monitor all the nodes from here." He replied. "So will the DoD." A frown creased her smooth forehead.

"Still seems kind of 'Big Brother' for GD."

"Did you hear about the dark matter anahilation that took out Area Fifty-One?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Exactly. Didn't happen, thanks to PANOP. It's not about spying. This is about protecting people." A huge screen popped up before them, sitting in the middle of the office, as the nodes turned on in the halls. Multiple sceens appeared, showing various areas of GD. Jo's eyes widened in amazement. She stepped around the desk, going to the screen.

"Wow. That is impressive." Shaw nodded, finally looking up at the screen.

"You can see, hear and detect intrusions both physical and didgital." Suddenly, the screen went to white noise, and Jo watched as something reached out towards her but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He shook his head.

"No."

"What's the problem?" Jo asked, going to his side and watching over his shoulder as he tried to figure out the problem.

"I don't know." She looked up again, watching the screen.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, her dark eyes locked on the white noise, particularly on the hand reaching out towards her. She stepped closer to the screen, trying to make sure she'd seen correctly.

"Hit the reset switch." After a moment, she returned to the computer, looking for the switch, before doing as told and turning it off. The screen disappeared, and Jo turned to Shaw.

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen either."

When PANOP turned back on, the image that appeared on screen was-

"Fargo." Jo breathed, horrified. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and led Shaw down to the loading docks.

An hour after she locked Fargo into her cell, yelled at Carter about finishing Shaw's inventory, snapped at Hertz after the woman accused her and Allison of helping Zane and Fargo, and heard Zane give her his honest opinion of what she was doing, Jo punched the code into her keypad and entered the cell, going to the director.

"What's next? Waterboarding?" He asked, as Jo took a seat beside him.

"Let's go talk to Shaw."

"About?" He asked, looking at her. She took a deep breath. This was going to be hard; losing Gwen and now about to bring up another loss that affected her more than anyone knew. Zane's words rang in her head, and she realized he was right. It didn't matter to anyone but Fargo, what Gwen was.

"I... watched... my dad... struggle... after my mom died." She took another deep breath, swallowing the tears in her throat. "He held it together for my brothers and me but... every night... I watched him go through old photos and... home movies and he... he just _couldn't_ let her go. He still can't." She swallowed and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Fargo. I thought I was helping you."

Fargo thought a moment, seeing the hurt in Jo's eyes.

"I know. I guess I didn't make that easy on you, did I?" He looked around the cell. "But it's a nice cell, very tidy." He reached over, squeezing her hand gently. Before she could respond, 'Working at the Car Wash' began to play over the speakers. She climbed to her feet rushing from the cell and going to her laptop.

"What is that music?" Fargo groaned.

"I hate this song."

"Who doesn't?" Jo asked jokingly, checking her laptop for something. She looked up at Fargo, both coming to the same conclusion.

"Wait-" Her hand dug into her pocket, pulling out her cell. "Lupo. Yeah, he's right here... we're on our way." She grabbed Fargo's arm, pulling him out of her office. "Come on." They met Carter and Henry near the balcony overlooking the observatory. "We think we know what's going on-" Jo said to Carter, who pointed to the handwriting.

_Help Me_ was scrawled on the observatory floor, in familiar handwriting that both Fargo and Jo recognized.

"That's-"

"Gwen's handwriting!" Jo cried, catching onto his thought.

"I told you, she's alive!" Fargo cried, turning to Carter and Henry.


	107. Chapter 107

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once they'd finally figured out what was going on with GD- that Gwen was the one causing the voices, the flickering lights and the weird sounds- Jo had agreed to try to stall Shaw's purge. She couldn't promise anything, but she'd try.

"You have to stop the purge." Jo said, entering Fargo's office. Shaw turned to her, confused. "It's affecting... delicate systems." She said, thinking quickly. She should have thought this through.

"A level six antivirus kills malware, nothing else. I'm trying to protect GD."

She bristled.

It was _her_ job to protect GD, _hers_.

_She'd_ been given the position of Security Chief, _she_ was the one with the best security team in America, _she_ was the one with the security team that was better than the President's secret service, better than the Queen's guard. _She_ was the one who had hand-picked- yes, _hand-picked_- _every single member_ of her team, from her second-in-command to her explosives expert. _She_ was the one who had sat through countless interviews and read through millions of recommendations, looked at team qualities and their weapons skills before chosing who got to be a member of her team.

_She_ was the one who approved _any and all_ new weapons, security devices and protective programs that entered GD, not Fargo. Fargo had left _that_ duty to her, because he knew she was capable of protecting Global Dynamics. _She_ was the one who put her team at risk every time some idiot scientist's experiment went wrong. _She_ was the one who led her team into danger, who put the lives of her team at risk; more than one of her security team had been hospitalized in the last year alone for the stupid experiments the scientists had created, blown up, and destroyed._ Her_ team was the one called in to stop the disasters, contain the glitches and protect the town.

She'd been in Eureka nearly fifeteen years- since leaving the Army around age twenty-four- and in that time, never had she had someone question her authority. Not GD, not the town, not the DoD. Until now.

It hurt, to hear the man who had once been her commander, the one who had taken her under his wing when she was at The Point, the one who had looked out for her during their tour of Afganistan, now questioning her ability to protect the town.

"_I'm_ Head of Security." Jo replied. "_I_ _know_ how to protect GD. Now _stop_ _the purge_." She ordered. Shaw sighed.

"What's going on?"

Jo took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. "Look, I can't tell you, but... a life is at stake, Sir."

"I'm sorry, Jo. But I gave you an order. So unless you tell me-"

She'd had enough.

Absolutely enough.

She'd been harped on for the last twelve hours by everyone asking if she was okay, what she would do with her security team now that Rowley was gone, if she and Hertz were really back on good terms, if she was resigning as Head of Security. Zane's mutual disclosure pact was setting her on edge, and now, to have Shaw barking orders at her like she was some... _gunny_ on her first tour in Afgan, a star-struck West Point grad with dreams of glory in battle... it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Now that is_ one _thing I _don't_ miss about Special Forces." She said, brushing past Shaw and going to the computer. _"Orders."_

She grabbed the wires connecting the computers and the nodes, disconnecting the system in one swift move.

"Now I have to detain you."

She dropped the wires. "I know the way." She replied, holding out a hand, gesturing to the door before leaving the office, the men following. "Let's go boys."

She didn't look up as she passed by other people in the halls on the way to her office. Once she reached her office, punched the code into the keypad, and stepped into her cell as the door slid closed behind her. She turned, watching the men leave; once they were gone, she took a seat on her bench, removing her jacket and throwing it on the bench beside her.

She _really_ should have thought this through.


	108. Chapter 108

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She looked up, Zane stood on the other side of her cell. "You want to know the truth? Prison looks good on you."

"And now my day is complete." She replied, holding out her hand, sarcasm dripping from every word. He thought a moment.

"Also, you look about a thousand times hotter with your hair down. And I... _really_ don't like that chili you make, but I know it's your dad's recipe, so I just shut my mouth on that one-"

"Now is _not_ the time, Zane." She replied, standing and going to the door, crossing her arms. "Although, I agree about the chili." She chuckled softly, looking up at him. He chuckled gently.

"Alright. Just one last piece of honesty. You put your ass on the line for Fargo today. For all of us, Jojo." He bit his lip. "If... anyone says you aren't like her... they're wrong. Absolutely wrong. Because this is something she would have done. For the ones she loves."

"Well a lot of good that did me."

This should help." He tilted the tablet he held towards her so she could read it. "'The DoD was very distressed to learn that the PANOP system malfunction sent our sodium laser into critical overload.'" She thought over what he'd read.

"That's... not... _quite..._ what happened." Zane quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? Then why do I have fully documented forensics from the GD main frame proving that? Look, when I brought up this agreement, it was that we need to be honest with_ each other_, Jo. You agreed to be honest with me, and I agreed to be honest with _you,_ not that DOD asshat." He looked up to see Shaw. "Speak of the devil... the DoD says to take your balls and go home, Major."

"So it does." Shaw said, taking the tablet.

"And let Lupo out. She recieves accomindations and a pay raise, paragraph five." Shaw typed the code into her keypad, letting her out.

"I gotta see about a PANOP removal. But I'll be right there. Thanks." Zane nodded.

"Catch you later, Mr. Donovan." The younger man glanced at him.

"I wouldn't count on it." He replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek before leaving. Shaw's eyes widened.

"So what about Fargo?" Jo asked, once Zanehad left.

"I think he's a danger to himself and others. But his quick thinking saved lives today and my report will reflect that."

"Thank you, Major." She said, hands behind her back.

"I am however taking the photonic plasma computer with me." Jo gave him a small smile.

"Sounds good."

"I was clearly wrong about your decision-making Jo. Your friends clearly have your trust. I just hope they all deserve it." He nodded to her, before leaving. She sighed, wondering the same.

When she finally joined Zane, Carter and Allison downstairs, she felt like she hadn't eaten in... in well a century. "Hey, ready babe? I'm starving." She said, hands behind her back. He nodded.

"Ready when you are." He said. She looked around him at Carter.

"And, by the way, you looked pretty hot today in that suit, Carter." She said, giving the sheriff a small smile. Zane glanced from Jo to Carter and back.

"Honest with me. _With. Me_." He replied, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her through the rotundra.

"Right. I knew that." Allison couldn't help chuckling as the two disappeared down the stairs. Carter just stared at them.

_"What the hell was that about?"_


	109. Chapter 109

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

Two months had passed since Gwen's funeral at GD, and she had been keeping close to both Blythe and Hertz.

Two months, since she'd discovered that Gwen had survived the PANOP malfunction at GD and been transferred to SARAH's harddrive.

Two months, since she'd been _told_ that Gwen was okay.

She sighed, tugging on her ponytail. After a moment, she slipped through the front door and heading down the stairs towards the main door. She let SARAH scan her retina, before the door swung open. "Evening Jo."

"Evening SARAH." She cleared her throat, seeing Carter and Allison in the kitchen. "Um... SARAH, I... I was wondering if I could see..."

"Of course, Jo. Gwen, someone's here to see you."

"Who is it, SARAH?" Jo turned, to see the redhead appear on the wall, a hologram living within a computerized house. "Josie?" Tears appeared in Jo's eyes, and she slowly made her way towards the wall. She could hear Allison and Carter talking softly in the background, but paid them no mind.

"Gweney?" She asked, using her childhood nickname for her best friend. "Zane told me... I didn't believe him..." Tears slid down her cheeks, and she sank onto the footstool behind her knees. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"In case it didn't work... we didn't want to... get your hopes up." Jo nodded, choking out a sob. "Josie? What's wrong?" The raven head glanced down at her hands.

"I... I just... it's just overwhelming to... to discover that my... my best friend is alive and... and living in SARAH... so to speak." She chuckled softly, wiping her tears away. "Are you okay, Gwen? Are you hurt? Is SARAH... is she good to you..."

"I'm taking good care of Ms. Rowley, Jo. I promise you." Jo nodded.

"Thank you, SARAH."

"Would you like a cup of hot tea, Jo? Or a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you, SARAH. I... I'm good. Just... it's just a shock. My... best friend is a... hologram..." She broke down again, burying her face in her hands until Allison laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Jo?" She looked up at the doctor, nodding.

"Yeah. I... I just can't believe no one told me... she's my best friend..." The doctor knelt down, wrapping the Head of Security in a hug. When Allison let go, Jo got up. "I'd better get going." She went to Gwen, reaching up to lay a hand on the wall, which Gwen mirrored. "Promise you'll be okay?" Gwen nodded.

"Promise." Then, Jo pulled away and left, throwing one last glance at Gwen, who waved goodbye. "Love you, Josie."

"Love you too, Gwen." Once she was gone, Carter wrapped Allison in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" Allison asked. Carter nodded.

"It'll take time, but the shock will wear off eventually. Just give her time. She lost her best friend, give her time to adjust."

What neither knew, was that as soon as Jo got home, she let all her anger out, ranting and raving to Zane about Gwen's predicament until he wrapped her in his arms and let her cry.


	110. Chapter 110

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Who's the _idiot that gave Carter the smart juice_?" Everyone looked up as Jo slammed her cup down on her desk. She'd called the travelers into her office, after discovering that Carter's increased IQ had caused several massive problems in the last few hours. No one spoke; Carter went to her, stopping next to her desk. She sat in her chair, looking up at him.

"Did you ever consider that you're just jealous that you're now the... dumbest person in the room, Jo?" He asked. Her features darkened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard-"

"Um, if all you're going to do is argue, can the rest of us get back to work?" Zane asked, causing the two to turn to him. Jo glared at him.

"Fine. You can all go back to work, but I want a close eye kept on you." She said, turning to Carter. He held up his hands. The others started out of the office; Zane made his way towards her, stopping on the other side of her desk. The pair talked softly together for several minutes, before he leaned down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, to the silent delight of everyone else.

"That's sweet. Jo needs someone like Zane. He's the only one that can handle her." Carter said as they all headed out into the hall. Blythe shrugged; even two months after Gwen's funeral at GD, she still hadn't said anything, preferring the silence of her mutism to being forced to speak while she was still struggling to accept Gwen's death. The good thing for her, she was heading down to Hawaii with Isaac in a couple days- him for his convention, her for some... well, time with her boyfriend, and some peace from the craziness that currently was her job. She glanced back to see Zane heading down the hall to his lab. Something made her uneasy, but she couldn't figure out what.

Meanwhile, after bidding Allison goodbye with a kiss, Carter headed downstairs, an arm around Andy. The two were talking softly; moments passed with just the sound of Carter working. When he finally finished, Andy had an upgrade, and was hungry for power.

A problem that would cause Jo and Zane no end of grief- at least today.

"What I don't understand, is why you didn't say anything." Jo said, shoving Kevin into a chair in Allison's department.

"What's going on?" The good doctor looked up, to see Jo, Hertz and Blythe surrounding Kevin, who was slumped in a chair in the waiting room.

"We found out who gave Carter the smart juice." Jo said, nodding to the teen. "Your son." Allison turned to him.

"Kevin? Why?" The boy shrugged, glancing at the three security detail. Blythe stood chewing on a nail, Hertz had her arms crossed over her chest, and Jo stood tapping her foot, hands on hips.

"Jack just... he said he wanted to feel smart. To know what it was like to be... one of us." He said, gesturing to everyone.

"Do you know how much trouble you've caused? Carter's a danger when he's _stupid!_ When he's smart, he's a threat to everyone and everything!" Jo cried. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't burn Eureka down!"

"Josie, calm down!" Hertz snapped, turning on her friend. Jo glared at her.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lan! You aren't-" She stopped, pulling out her cell. "Lupo... okay... okay... yes... I... I'll be right there." She ended the call and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Damn it. Andy's just outside of town, draining all the energy out of the electrical towers."

"You need us to go with you?" Hertz asked. Jo shook her head.

"I can do it."

"You sure you don't need backup?" Jo shook her head as she turned and headed out into the hall.

"I can handle it myself!" Blythe whimpered, ripping at her nail. Hertz sighed.

"She's never going to forgive me. It wasn't even my fault! I didn't do anything! And I certainly didn't steal Zane from her!" Allison sighed, laying a hand on Lan's arm.

"She still needs time to adjust to reality. Give her time." Lan nodded, glancing at Blythe, who bit her lip, hurrying out into the hall. She saw people scatter as Jo made her way through GD, headed out to the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, she made her way back to the infirmary.


	111. Chapter 111

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She pulled up near the sheriff's jeep, taking a deep breath as she climbed out and slammed the door of her sporty blue car. There was no sign of who'd called, but she did see Andy, on the other side of the fence, holding onto the cell tower. As she got closer, she realized that something didn't... feel right.

It was almost like Lan with her ability to read body language without even seeing the person, Tam's selective mutism regarding stressful situations, Gwen's... Gwen's nasty little habit of looking into someone's eyes and knowing what was wrong...

Jo had her own way of telling when something wasn't right. Not that she could ever put a name on it, but she had it.

And it was currently screaming at her that something was wrong.

"Andy? Andy!" He wasn't paying attention to her, and so she stepped closer, finally realizing why. He was holding onto the tower, and she could see electrical current pulsing through him. "Andy, stop! You're heat signature's through the roof and you're putting the whole town at risk!" He let go of the tower, and stepped back through the hole in the fence. A small sense of relief settled over her shoulders as he joined her. "Come on, I'll drive."

She went to her door, grabbing the handle. Andy looked at her, and she felt chills up her spine; the smile on his face brought back memories of being in the matrix. Memories of how evil Andy had been, how everything she'd ever known since coming to Eureka had changed. She shook her head, reminding herself that this was Andy- the _real_ Andy- and that he would never hurt a fly.

"No can do, Ms. Lupo. Gotta feed the old brainasaurus." And with that sinister smile still on his face, he laid his hand on the hood of her car.

It took several minutes before she realized that the jolt she was feeling was coming from Andy's hand on her car, and that the electricity currently coursing through her body was due to her hand grasping the door handle, and that it was moving down through her body, into the door handle, through the engine and into the deputy, and that _that same current_ was at the exact same time, moving from Andy, through the engine of her car, into the door handle, and up into her hand, coursing through her body, hitting all major nerves as it moved, working its way up her spine to work on frying her brain before going back down to strike at her heart, that was rapidly pumping to keep her alive as she held onto the door.

Her legs, unable to hold her up due to the shock her body was going through, weakened and she crumpled, falling to her knees beside her car, still grasping the handle. She watched through a haze of blue sparks as Andy took his hand off the hood. "Power feels good!"

Slowly, she turned her head, watching as he got back in the jeep and drove off. It was only when he was gone that she was able to take a breath, and she gulped in air, struggling to breathe for the burning in her lungs. Each breath she took stung, every intake of air sent sparks coursing through her body, and she struggled to release her hand, but found she couldn't. Her fingers had latched around the handle; to release would be too painful.

She struggled to breathe normally, she couldn't reach for her phone, couldn't call for help, couldn't breathe properly or normally, couldn't think...

In a matter of forty seconds, Andy had done more damage to one human being than he could _ever_ do to the entire town of Eureka. She let her head sink forward, she could feel her mind start to cloud up, and she took another painful deep breath. She could feel her family's chain around her neck; what she didn't realize was that it was melded to her skin. The strength of the current had not only attempted to fry her brain, stop her heart and bring her to her knees, it had also heated the gold so hot that the chain had been burned into her flesh.

She struggled to remain conscious. It was difficult, with each breath she took, she could feel the electricity spark and crackle. Though Andy had left long ago, the car- and Jo- were still charged to the point of near ruin. Were she to let go, the charge would kill her instantly, for the remaining current bounced back and forth between her body and the engine of her car, the only thing keeping her tethered to the world as a living human being.

She should have accepted Lan's offer of back up, but her pride had gotten in the way. No matter what she felt in regards to her friend now, it would have been nice to have had someone there to keep an eye on things. Tam was essentially useless; her selective mutism had isolated her from the others, and with her joining Isaac on his trip down to Hawaii, it was going to be Lan and Jo for the majority of the next few days. And right now, the two women weren't getting along. It was better for Tam to join Isaac,than be caught in the middle of Jo and Lan's civil war.

She struggled to look over her shoulder. She was just far enough out of town, that very few would be coming to the tower- she'd be lucky if anyone at all showed up. She'd most likely die out here; the pain in her chest indictated that her heart was pumping twice as fast to keep up with the continuous current flowing through her body, and eventually, her heart would get exhausted and give out...

And when that happened, she'd never be able to forgive herself for not speaking to Zane.

Her vision became foggy, and she reached down into her pocket, searching for her phone. A shock forced her to cry out as her fingers closed around the device and she pulled it out of her pocket. She turned it on, pulling up Allison's number...

But just as Allison picked up, everything went black and she passed out, dropping the phone, her grip ripping away from the door as she hit the ground, convulsing as the current raced through her body, determined to kill her.

"Jo? Hello? Jo? Can you hear me? _Jo!"_


	112. Chapter 112

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Jo? Jo, answer me! _Jo!"_

Hertz looked up; she sat beside Kevin, chatting softly, until Zane entered, running over some numbers on his tablet. "The amount-" He stopped at the sound of Allison screaming into her phone. "_Jo! Pick up!_ Damn it."

"What's wrong?" The doctor turned to see Zane the two other members of Jo's team- Blythe was on the other side of Kevin, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, humming softly- look up.

"It's Jo. I... I got a call from her, but... when I picked up she didn't respond. And I just tried calling her back, and she's not answering." Zane's brow furrowed.

"Maybe she's busy." He suggested. Blythe whimpered, tugging on her hair. The others turned to look at the blonde.

"Chill out, Tam. I'm sure Josie's fine-" Hertz started, but Blythe shook her head; blonde hair waved violently with the movement and she bit her lip. After a moment, Hertz turned back to Allison and Zane.

"What was she doing earlier?" Zane asked, never taking his eyes off Tam.

"She'd gotten a text from someone, saying that Andy was... sucking all the electricity from the-"

"Cell towers outside Eureka!" Hertz finished. "What if she never got a hold of him?"

"Or what if she did?" Allison asked. But before either could speak up, Zane was out of the infirmary, heading for the parking lot. Allison shoved Hertz out of the infirmary, barking orders to her team. "I want a medical team ready to go here! I want everyone else to come with me!" Hertz didn't hear the rest, she looked up as Blythe rushed to catch up.

"You sure you want to come?" The blonde nodded. Hertz sighed. "Fine, but keep your gun at the ready, just in case we have to shoot the robot." By the time they reached the cell tower, Allison and her team were already there, pulling out equipment to help her and Zane was beside her, attempting ot hold her still. The two women rushed towards the pair, Hertz dropping onto her knees to help. "What happened?"

Zane shook his head. "I don't know. I got here, and she was lying on the ground." Allison gently moved the woman out of the way and began CPR. She jumped back when her lips touched Jo's, and sparks shot between them.

"What the-" She turned, her gaze going from Jo to the car to the tower and back, realization dawning. "Oh God! He electrocuted her!" She ordered her team to lift the younger woman onto a gurney, and then grabbed a pair of defibulator cuffs. She nodded to one of her team to unbutton Jo's blouse, before gently reaching down and resting them against her chest. The woman's body jumped, and several moments passed in tense silence. Taking a deep breath, Allison repeated the process- a total of three times- before they got any response from Jo.

She choked out, struggling to sit up. Allison's team held her down, attempting to keep her calm and allow her heart rate to stabalize. "Jo, you suffered a severe electrical shock to your system. You need to lay back. We're taking you back to GD. We need to monitor you for the next couple hours, okay?" The woman nodded, laying back. She swallowed, closing her eyes. Allison watched as her team loaded her into the ambulance. She turned back to Zane, Blythe and Hertz. "Thank you. All three of you. We're lucky we found her. Any longer, and she wouldn't be alive."

Hertz nodded, wiping at her eyes, a small, relieved smile on her face. Blythe bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself. Zane didn't say anything, just watched the ambulance scream back towards GD.

"He almost killed her." Zane whispered, tears in his eyes. "He almost killed Jo." He looked up at Allison, his blue eyes glistening with tears. "If we hadn't gotten here..." Allison reached over, squeezing his arm.

"But we did. We got here, and she'll be okay. She's a fighter, Zane. She'll pull through." He nodded, pulling away and going to his bike. He drove back to GD, lost in thought, imagining his life without Jo in it. He'd lived it once, not long after coming to this new time, and it'd been almost unbearable, and that had been by her choice, and their circumstances as travelers.

But now, to live without Jo due to her death...

He saw Fargo struggle to accept Rowley's death, and it scared him. That he had come so close to being in Fargo's shoes... to losing the love of his life... to having to bury the woman he'd loved from the moment they met...

It didn't just scare him, it frightened him.

He never wanted to feel that fear again.

When he stepped into the infirmary and went to Jo's bed, she looked up at him, her dark eyes wide with sadness. "I'm sorry." She choked out, her voice hoarse. She held out a hand, and he slipped his hand into hers, squeezing gently as he took a seat beside her.

"It's not your fault, Jojo." He whispered, the tears in his eyes now slipping down his cheeks. "Wrong place, wrong time." She licked her lips, struggling to take a breath.

"I... it was this... shock." She looked up, to see everyone else gathered around her bed; Allison, Hertz, Blythe, Henry, even Isaac and Kevin. They all listened, silent. "One minute, I'm telling Andy that we'll take my car and I'll drive, and the next, I'm holding onto the door handle and he's got his hand on the hood of my car... and... _Boom!_" She swallowed. "I hit the ground seeing fireworks."

Zane gently ran his thumb over the back of her hand, a relaxing motion that helped her calm. She swallowed again, closing her eyes briefly, before looking up at Zane. The couple locked eyes; they didn't hear Carter come into the room, didn't hear him speak, only saw each other, saw how close they'd come to losing each other...

"Ali, I-" Carter stopped in the middle of the room, seeing everyone gathered around Jo's bed. "What happened?" Allison turned her caramel eyes to Carter.

"What happened? You gave Andy an 'upgrade'! He was out gathering power, and Jo went out to get him." Carter shrugged, looking over at the pair. Zane had leaned down, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Jo licked her lips, reaching up to trace his jaw, before letting him kiss her again.

"She's fine!" Carter replied. Allison lost it then; she loved Jack, but the callousness with which he treated Jo's injuries was disgusting. She loved Jo, adored the young woman, accepted her as a member of her family, an older sister to Kevin and Jenna, another daughter to herself, a best friend, a confidante, a soulmate. She knew Carter looked at Jo as a daughter, a sister to Zoe and his best friend, but right now, he was looking at her as nothing more than a spoiled child who'd gotten the appropriate punishment for throwing a temper tantrum in public.

"Fine? Fine! Andy is out of control, Jack! You need to stop him! You need to _fix him_!" The sheriff scoffed.

"Andy is only doing his job. He's protecting Eureka." Carter said slowly. His words hung in the air; Zane and Jo turned to Carter, tears of hurt glistened in her eyes and Zane gently wiped them away, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"'Protect' Eureka? Carter... If anyone needs to protect Eureka, it's Jo! From Andy!" The sheriff rolled his eyes. In an effort to drive her point across she went to Jo, tugging her hospital top down to show him the skin around her throat. The removal of the necklace had left holes in her skin, pieces of flesh stood up where the cuts in the necklace had been. It made Zane and everyone sick to look at it. Sure, they'd heal, but it would take time, and it would be painful. But no one cared how long or how painful it would be. They were all just glad to have Jo alive.

_"He almost killed Jo!"_


	113. Chapter 113

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************A/N: I was going to save this scene for the very end, but after posting the last chapter and Jo's near death experience, I figured it fit better here than at the end, but don't worry, _JAD_'s arguement between the pair comes up later on...**

Zane looked up, to see Andy coming towards him. After what he'd gone through the day before, nearly losing Jo, he didn't entirely trust the robot, even though it was technically Carter's fault. "Mr. Donovan, I'm going to need you to come with me. I'm sorry, but, you're under arrest."

"What? I didn't do anything!" He cried, shock registering on his face as he turned to look at the others. Allison, Hertz, Carter and Henry all shrugged; Blythe and Parrish had left for Hawaii later the night before, something Zane was surprisingly glad for. The woman was sweet, and he was glad she was close with Jo, but he didn't think he could take any more of Blythe's selective silence whenever she was around.

Confusion crossed everyone's faces, and he sighed, turning to Carter. "Don't think I'm gong to forgive you for your robot nearly killing my girlfriend." He muttered, and Carter opened his mouth before shutting it quickly. Then, he turned to Allison. "Have you seen Jo?" The doctor shook her head.

"Not since she stormed off earlier, Zane. Sorry." He nodded, cringing as he remembered the arguement the pair had gotten into earlier about the possibility of moving if Eureka ever closed down.

Jo had said something about going back into the Army, and Zane had tried to talk her out of it, saying that she'd done her duty and didn't need to go back into the service. Jo had screamed at him that she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life at home in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant, and that if that was the only reason he wanted to be with her, then he could fuck off. He'd said something about considering how he felt in regards to what he'd do if Eureka ever closed- in regards to everything, and she'd said that it would be better to be practical than just go by feeling alone.

She'd stormed down the hall after that, and he hadn't seen her since. He knew that part of it was still due to the day before when Andy had electrocuted Jo, nearly killing her. He didn't blame her, the possibility of a life without her in it had flashed before his eyes, and he'd kept a close eye on her since, never leaving her bedside at the infirmary unless necessary, and taking control of things whenever she got too tired during the rest of the day.

He'd wondered why they'd even _bothered_ to talk about the future; they both seemed perfectly content in the present, and they weren't entirely sure they'd be together if Eureka ever closed, so talk of any sort of future together seemed pointless. But still, she'd brought it up. Maybe the day before had unnerved her, and she was just looking for some sense of normalcy.

The younger man sighed, setting his tablet down and glancing around at everyone else. "I guess… I'll see you all." Then, he straightened his back and followed Andy. He had a funny feeling Jo had something to do with it. If she wanted him in jail, fine, he'd sit in Carter's cell. He'd be miserable without her, but he'd do it if it made her happy.

"I appreciate your cooperation, Mr. Donovan. Oh and of course your help with controlling the incident yesterday. I wasn't myself, I'm sorry." Zane nodded.

"No problem. Now… Do you mind telling me what you're bringing me in for?" Andy stopped in the doorway to Carter's office. He pointed, whispering softly.

"Her."

Slowly, he followed Andy's gaze. The cell was decorated like a college dorm, and he opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Jo stood in Carter's cell, dressed in her old deputy slacks and a white tank, her beautiful dark hair down around her shoulders.

"… Jo… What are you _doing_?" She waved at him as he made his way towards her. Andy left, skulking out silent so as not to disturb the young love birds.

"I'm going with what I feel." She seemed to think for a moment. "I got you something." He watched her turn & pick something up off the cot. A small smile flitted over her face as she slipped it through the bars towards him. His eyebrows rose in surprise, a look of amusement crossing his face as he took the box with the familiar words,_ Liza's Lingerie_, scrawled across the front in pink.

"Did you now?" He chuckled softly. "And I… supposed you want me to try this on for you?" He asked, turning from her & opening the box, taking in the sight of the familiar pink tissue. It was amusing to say the least, this... recreation of his proposal to her.

"Something like that."

His eyes fell on the small black box sitting within his palm. He heard her open the cell and step out, and he opened the box, turning towards her.

His grandmother's ring.

_No._

This ring he didn't recognize.

It was a beautiful stone, some sort of sapphire and ruby mixed together. A single line of purple ran between the two colors, seperating them from blending together, with the exception of a few small lines bleeding into the opposite colors. No other jewel was paired with it, no diamonds surrounded it, just the stone in all its divided and mixed glory, nestled within the band, winking up at him.

He didn't know, nor did he realize, who this had previously belonged to or how important this ring was to the person who'd owned it before, nor the signifigance of its being within his palm now. It fullfilled a legacy, a legacy that Jo herself had been trying to hide from for years... a legacy she was only _now_ just starting to embrace.

A legacy that had involved him, _long_ before he and Jo had ever met.

She was down on her knees, looking up at him, her eyes wide with a range of emotions.

_"'I hope you learn to take the world for what it is and what it can be, and that you learn to judge others through the veil of acceptance instead of bias, that you never take what's engraved in stone to be real or true, and that you learn to accept love, and give it in return. I hope that you find someone that shows you that life is meant to be shared, and to be lived to its fullest. I hope you find the man that sends you so deeply into love, that you can't breathe, let alone consider life without him.'"_

She took a deep breath, her mother's voice ringing loud in her head. She'd done everything her mother had hoped; she only hoped she was doing the right thing now, and that he would make the right choice.

_"'Find the person that's ignited you with the look and do all you can to aggrevate the hell out of them, darling, because it's only fair that they're as miserable as you for all the suffering they've caused. Accept the possibility that the look actually exists, and once you've accepted- the possibility, not the look- try to learn all you can about the person. And finally, hold on tight to them and never let them go. Do all you possibly can to make them yours.'"_

She'd followed Cassandra's instructions, from aggrevating the hell out of Zane to learning everything she could about him and their past. Now, all she had to do, was follow the last step. The box Zane held in his hand was supposed to make that step easier.

_"When it comes to love, Corazon, it bleeds through their senses and seeps into their minds, even if they try to deny it. You can see it in their eyes- it's a haze that they can't see, but that everyone else knows is there. Don't fight it. You won't win. Don't let it go, love. If you've found it with this Zane, take it. You may never find it again."_

She swallowed, feeling tears begin to prick her eyes as Abuela's words rushed back to her.

_"Your Zane has suffered heartache; heartache that I think you can ease. I know you are not who he expected, but you are Jo. You are as close as you will ever come to being her. You are different, you've led a different life, but it still brought you to him. So at some point, the stars decided that you two needed to come together."_

Abuela was right, the stars had, at some point, decided that she and Zane were meant to be. And she'd fought all the way. Until now. Nearly losing her life had shown her that she hadn't tried hard enough to hold on. She'd nearly let him slip through her fingers, like he'd done in the previous timeline. She wasn't going to make that mistake.

_"He must be something, Josie, otherwise you wouldn't be so in love with him."_

Abuela was right. She was in love, he _was_ something, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life...

Zane's eyes darted back and forth, between the box in his hand and her, kneeling on the floor, her heart on her sleeve, exposed for battle, a surrender that was probably more painful that he'd ever witnessed from Jo, in either time.

_"They are stronger and able to handle anything. They're complete."_

She had one shot. She was an expert sharpshooter, a former Army Seargent, a purple heart recipient, damn it! She couldn't lose this battle. Losing this battle meant losing the war...

"There was a time when I wanted this… _so much_. But I was afraid I'd mess it up." She took a deep breath. "I see what Henry's going through with Grace gone in D.C., and what Fargo was going through- and is going through- to save Gwen and get her back, and... that Carter's..._ finally_... considering stepping it up with Allison and... and I realized that... that they're all struggling to get back the happiness they had when they came here. And you... you lost... _everything_ when you came here. Work, your community, me... In more ways than one, you lost me. And I... I'm sorry, I didn't make it easy on you... I made your life hell, but you stuck it out, and... proved me wrong..."

She sniffled, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. He listened, silent, digesting everything she said.

"I... I was told once that... that I need to find someone that life can be shared with, that can be lived to the fullest. They told me to... to hold tight to the man that sent me so deeply into love, that considering life without him would be impossible. Well, I considered it; when I... when I grabbed that door handle yesterday, and felt that electricity run through my body, all I could think about... was _you_."

She took a shaky breath, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "_I saw you_... and I saw the future we could have had... I saw us... and a little girl... with _your_ eyes..._ I saw us_... and _just_ as quickly as I saw us, I saw it slipping away... and then I heard_ your voice_... and I _knew_ I had a second chance. To _fix this_. To grab ahold and _never_ let go."

She was openly crying now, and he longed to reach down and take her into his arms, but he understood that he had to stay put and let her finish. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears, and she was so exposed, that every part of her being was raw. She took a deep breath, swallowing.

"I made the _wrong_ choice. I don't want to miss out on… us… again." She licked her lips. "So... what do you say? Will you make an… honest... woman out of me?"

He snapped the box shut, and her heart broke. Her gaze met his, searching for a reason as to why he'd refuse.

She found none, and began to realize that she herself was the reason.

He didn't want to be with her.

As her gaze moved to look at anything other than him, she realized that he'd finally come to his senses, and decided that she wasn't worth it.

She'd poured her heart out to him, given him her _soul_, surrendered _every last tiny piece of her being_, laid it _all _bare on the office floor at his feet, and _still_... after _all this time_, all the _heartache_, the _arguements_, the sparks and craziness and glances and innuendo, after_ all the declarations of love_ he'd sent her way, all the persistent pranks and jokes, the comments and kisses, the chases... after_ all of it..._ all the disasters they'd survived, all the psychotic experiments they'd stopped, all the... all the _trouble_ he'd given her, from the last timeline to now, after _all of it_...

"In any timeline."

He didn't want her... he didn't... he _truly_ didn't...

He _didn't want her_...

He didn't-

"What?" Her head snapped up, her gaze locking on his. "What did you say?"

He knelt down, taking her hands in his. He took the ring from the box, slipping it onto her hand. "I said, in _any_ timeline."

He spoke slowly, letting his words sink in, before she took a deep breath. "Really?" He nodded. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes, and he stood, helping her to her feet. Once she was standing, he wrapped his arms tight around her. He pressed a kiss into her hair, before pulling away and looking into her eyes. Gently, he reached up, wiping a tear away, before kissing her gently. Once they broke the kiss, he returned his face to her hair, breathing in her scent- a scent he'd get to smell for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Jo."

She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, holding close, not believing that this was true... that... that he'd actually said _yes_...

Her heart flipped, and she reached up, tangling a hand in his hair before laying that same hand across his shoulders. Taking a relieved breath, she spoke the three words he'd been trying to get her to say since coming to this new time.

"I _love_ _you_."


	114. Chapter 114

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**************Thanks to mondler1998 for reviewing 113.**

Jo stretched, rollng onto her back. She could feel Zane's arm tighten reflexively around her waist, pullling her body towards him, before burying his face in her hair. She sighed, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his dark hair, eliciting a relaxed moan from his lips. She lay for several minutes, drinking in the feel of his body against hers before reluctantly pulling away and getting up. She hurried to the bathroom, slipping into the shower and letting herself enjoy the solitude.

It didn't last long because she felt strong arms slip around her waist, his hands reaching up to gently fondle her breasts before moving down to her waist as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I thought we could start the day off right." He whispered, genty nipping at her ear. She turned, looking back at him.

"Sounds good to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Their lips crashed together, and they lost themselves in each other, until the water got cold and they had to get out. The pair dressed in silence, before dashing out of the house and stopping at Cafe Diem to pick up their morning coffee. After chatting briefly with Vincent, the pair headed off to GD, and upon arriving, they found that Feynman Day had taken hold of Eureka.

Jo screwed her mouth up; oh the joy of Feynman Day, her favorite holiday. Thank god she'd gotten engaged the day before all this craziness took hold. A squeal reached their ears and they both turned. Blythe was rushing towards them; she barreled into Jo as soon as she got close enough. The force of the two colliding sent Jo rocking back on her feet, and Zane laid a protective hand on her back. "Tam? You're... why are back so early?" She asked.

In a soft voice, Tam whispered, "I got bored. It was just... devices and things. Nothing interesting. Besides, I missed you. Even you, Donovan." Tam said, glancing at Zane. He chuckled softly. "So what's been happening since I've been gone?"

The pair shared a look, before Jo held out her hand. "Is that..." Jo nodded, tears in her eyes. "You proposed to her?" She asked, turning to look at Zane.

"She proposed to me." He replied, laying a hand on Jo's back. Tam squealed, causing others to look back at her.

"Congrats." Tam cried, throwing her arms around Jo before doing the same to Zane.

"Thanks." He replied.

"And, you got back just in time for Feynman Day." Jo added. Blythe thought a moment.

"So, what have you decided this time?" She asked, turning to Jo. The Head of Security shrugged.

"I e-mailed a list of approved pranks to everyone in GD." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"_Nice_. We need an approved list of pranks. Remember six years ago, when that explosion nearly_ flattened_ GD?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"God, yes."

"Wait, you_ e-mailed_ everyone a list of approved pranks?" Zane asked, turning to his fiance. She nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm trying to protect everyone." Zane thought a moment.

"But, if-"

"Look, I'm gonna go get settled back into work. I'll see you later, Josie." Tam interrupted, pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek before disappearing. Jo watched her disappear down the hall, before sipping her coffee.

"I'm glad she'd back." She whispered.

"I still can't believe you gave them _lists _of _approved_ pranks." Zane muttered. Jo rolled her eyes.

"_I_ am Head of Security. It's_ my_ job to protect GD-"

"I get that, but still, approved pranks? Seriously, Jojo-" She glared at him, and he held up his hands. She sighed.

"Look, I gotta get back to work; I'll see you later?" He nodded, capturing her lips in a chaste, tender kiss. He walked her to her office, pulled her close and kissed her deeply, whispering sweet nothings to her before he pulled away and headed down to his lab. She watched him go before heading into her office. She didn't notice him turn back and watch her.

As he headed down the hall, he realized that Jo- both the old Jo and this Jo- had thrown his life into absolute chaos. Chaos that he now welcomed into his life with open arms. He couldn't wait until she became his wife, and once that happened, he hoped that the chaos never ended; in fact, he begged that the chaos got worse. He couldn't imagine his life without chaos, and he counted down the days until he made her his wife. He didn't hear the doors behind him open, or footsteps until someone called out.

Zane turned; Larry dropped a cup of coffee in a trash bin before rushing to him, stopping a couple feet away. The assistant flashed a blue light into his eyes, and he flinched. "Hey! _What the hell_-" He stopped however, and started laughing when Larry tried to speak. "Seriously, you drank the coffee I sent you? You dumbass."

Larry glared at him, said something unintelligible, and reached up for his throat.

"Just chill. I messed with the speech of your porinal lobe a little bit. You'll unbeeker in a day or two." Zane thought a moment. "Three tops." He watched Larry type something on his tablet before holding it up.

"'Congratulations, you've been promoted head of Section Five-'" He read slowly. "'Dumbass.'" He nodded slowly, hands on his hips. "Ah, this is your idea of payback. Nice try." He turned to go, before turning back to the assistant. This had Jo all over it. And she claimed not to be into Feynman Day.

"Actually, know what? You were right. You wouldn't have the stones, so why don't you tell Lupo to leave the pranks to the professionals. 'Kay?" Larry held up the Section Five pin. Zane took it, looked at it, and handed it back to him. "Nice touch. But I'm still not going anywhere near Section Five."

He heard Larry screech as he headed down to his lab.


	115. Chapter 115

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Invisible barrier. Pre- approved." She continued down the hall, stopping to watch with others. "Magnitized pants. Pre-approved." The sound of bubbles popping reached her ears and she slowly turned. Her brow furrowed as she moved towards a nearby lab, the popping bubbles sounded like they were coming from inside. Her eyes immediately went to the doors... Something was drizzling out of the detergent lab….

As the door slid open, she saw what it was as several scientists stepped out covered in suds. They looked like children covered in flour, shamed and embarrassed as they all rushed to get away from Fargo's Ice Queen. "_Foam party in the detergent lab? NOT APPROVED!"_ She screamed at each of them as they hurried past. "Who is responsible for this?" She demanded, as Fowler skidded to a stop in front of her.

"I didn't do that. I'm just here about my brachiopods. I can't find them." She groaned softly.

"Dinosaurs. Tell me you're kidding."

"No, not braciosaurs. Artimea selema to be precise. Very tiny very harmless. Just not where they should be."

"Missing whozits. Not on my list." She said, scanning quickly. "People, what part of pre-approved, do _you NOT understand_?" She screamed, turning, to find Zane behind her.

"Relax Jo. Try to embrace some spontaneity for once."

"_Spontaneity?_ See, Zane... See you say spontaneity; I say reckless regard for consequences. I have _a thousand_ reconstituted lung fish in the instivatin lab, the thermo dynamics wing is now a sauna, oh and the cafeteria floor… is a trampoline." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're kind of missing the point of Feynman Day." He said, glancing behind her at all the pranks going on behind her back.

"Oh you mean there's a _point_ to all this idiocy?" She asked, circling her finger in the air. He sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her down the hall.

"_Yes_." She glared at him. He tried thinking of a way to get her to understand... "Some of the greatest innovations in history were the result of a _really cool_ prank. How do you think we discovered anti-matter? Or Velcro?" She screwed up her mouth.

"_Seriously?"_

"Well, no, but it's possible, and you're _kind of_ squashing that potential." He stopped, removing his arm from her shoulders.

_"Damn straight!"_ She snapped turning on him. "The next one of you _eggheads_ to pull an _unapproved prank_ will be subjected to _unapproved_ discipline." She looked at all of them. She didn't notice Zane put his hands in his pockets, or hit the button the remote he hid. "Spread the word." She stopped, turning to look at everyone.

They stood staring at her, some of them approvingly, some of them in jealousy. She saw Hertz and Blythe coming towards her, lost in conversation, but the two stopped, conversation ending as their mouths dropped in shock. She turned to look at them, giving them a strange look.

_"What?"_ She turned back to Zane, who glanced at Blythe and Hertz with a look she couldn't read before he burst out laughing, along with everyone else. He took a deep breath through his nose, composing himself.

"Um…. It looks like someone traded your clothes with nanofibers from the metamaterials lab." She stared at him for several seconds, confused before looking down to find herself decked out in a full leather skin-tight black cat suit, high heeled boots and all; a wide black belt topping off the suit at her waist. "Bring on the unapproved discipline." He said, pulling a dominatrix role-playing whip out of his back pocket and handing it to her. She glared at him, taking the whip. She hit him hard on the arm, and he brushed past Blythe and Hertz, chuckling, hands in his pockets.

_"Get outta here!"_ She snapped at the others watching. As they all started to disperse, she turned, looked at Blythe and Hertz, and stormed off towards her office.

"You look good, Josie." Hertz muttered; Blythe turned to stare at her in shock before rushing after Jo. Rolling her eyes, Hertz hurried after them. "_What?_ _She does! I wish my ass looked that good in something that skin-tight!"_


	116. Chapter 116

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"I'll see you after work?" Blythe nodded, linking an arm with Hertz before they disappeared down the hall to make their rounds near Section Five. She rolled her eyes as they left; one would think that Blythe would start talking again, but apparently, the woman still deemed everything too stressful befor she could speak again. She knew Blythe was strange, but she still loved her.

Sighing, she headed into the rotunda, checking off various things on her list, a small smile on her lips as she saw the magnetic pants, the blue ink and the invisible barriers taking new victims again. But at the sight of everyone stopping, she turned, her eyes widening at the horror that sat before her.

Fargo's office had been fish bowled.

"No, _NO! NOT APPROVED_!" She screamed, rushing towards the elevators to Fargo's office. The sight of Fargo's boneheaded assistant reaching for the button only served to send her already high blood pressure higher. _"Larry! Stop!"_ He pulled away from the button; screaming in God knows _what_ language. "You almost unleashed a _flood!_ Where is your PA, I am ending this _right now_."

He took her to the desk, handing her the intercom system. "Listen up, _Global_. Feynman Day is over. Anyone perpetrating a prank- authorized or _not-_ will be spending the night in lockup." She set the intercom back on the counter and turned to go before hearing a familiar voice over the speaker system.

"As Grand Puma of Section Five, I _demand_ to be amused. Let the Section Five pranks continue." She gritted her teeth.

_"Mr. Donovan-"_

"And by the way, you're lookin' smokin', Lupo."

"What?" She asked, before feeling the familiar leather wrap itself around her body. She caught the uneasy look Larry was giving her, and then glanced down. _"Really?"_ She screamed, grabbing her tablet off the desk and storming off. She moved through the halls, heading towards her office.

"Josie!" She turned, seeing Hertz rushing towards her, dragging Blythe behind her. "What's going on? Donovan's head of Section Five?_ Are you insane?"_

_"I didn't recommend him or give him the position!"_ Jo replied, trying to cover her chest with her tablet. Blythe squeaked, covering her face with her hands. She momentarily reminded both women of Alison Sweeney from _The Breakfast Club_. After a moment, Blythe looked up, her face red. The blonde had been raised Catholic like Jo, not Protestant or Methodist like Gwen, and so to see Jo in something as skin-tight and revealing as that cat suit, it as embarrassing for her as comical for Zane.

"Oh grow up, Tam!" Hertz said.

"Let me go change and then we'll head down to Section Five." Jo said. Three hours later, Jo was making her way downstairs. Stark raving mad was an understatement; she'd just dealt with two labs that had become swimming holes, and a slip-and-slide.

"_Zane wants discipline. I'm going to _give_ him discipline."_ She stormed through the halls of Section Five, Larry behind her, Blythe and Hertz following. She wasn't just going to discipline him, she was going to _kill_ him.

Suddenly, something exploded, sending them all stumbling back. _"NOT APPROVED!"_ She screamed, storming into the room. She'd had _enough_.

"And _now_ an explosion in the Alkaline Metals Lab. _Seriously_, if undermining _my authority_ wasn't enough, someone could have _really_ gotten hurt." She snapped, catching Zane's attention from Allison's medical team rolling people away on stretchers. He turned to her, surprised.

"Whoa, Jo, _come on!_ I didn't blow this place up."

"Are you going to deny these assorted acts of spotinatity too?" She asked, holding her tablet up with both hands, as though she were showing off her high school diploma. He took the tablet, looking through them.

"Well, that one was me, but you gotta admit it was pretty funny."

_"Zane-"_ He glanced back at the list.

"Wait, there is a common denominator to a bunch of these, but it's not me. It's water. They're all water-based. Look at this." He showed her the list. "Steam in thermal dynamics, reconstituted lung fish-"

"Fish-bowling Fargo's office, the avalanche of lather-"

"And alkali metals, which don't exactly play well together. Watch." He hurried into the room. "The reaction's so violent that it ignites the liberated hydrogen gas." He set her tablet on the table and rushed to a shelf. "… Libidium…. Water." He returned to the desk, setting down two cups and dipping the dropper into one. "You might want to stand back a little bit." She took a step back, crossing her arms. "Okay. Ready?"

"So what do we have?" Hertz asked as she and Blythe rushed into the room, after checking to make sure none of the other labs had reacted the same. They watched Zane add a few drops of water onto the libidium he'd placed in a small dish, and they all jumped back as the two ignited, sparking for several minutes before fading. Others working on the cleanup turned, and Zane set his eyedropper down. "Multiply that by a couple thousand grams-"

"And you get fireworks." Jo finished. Zane nodded, hands on his hips.

"Not exactly in the spirit of Feynman Day."

"Maybe this wasn't a prank." Hertz suggested.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked, turning to the brunette.

"Shh." Hertz held up a hand. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's... behind here." Hertz said, going to a cabinet. They helped her move it away, only to find the wires dripping wet.

"Broken down sprinkler?" Hertz asked. Zane shook his head.

"No-"

"So where's the water coming from?" Jo shrugged, and Zane went to her, laying a hand on her waist.

"Allison needs you to head down to the sub around two, okay? She needs your help with something." Jo looked up at him.

"Is she okay?" He shrugged.

"Won't tell me. Said that she'd let you know as soon as you got down there." After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay." He gave her a small smile, kissing her gently before glancing up at Hertz and giving her a small nod.


	117. Chapter 117

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Someone left a faucet on?" Zane asked, not looking up from his computer. Blythe nudged Jo forward, and Hertz cleared her throat, before tugging the blonde back towards the doorway.

"No, someone left _Feynman Day_ on. Would you _please_ go shut down any Section Five pranks still in play?" He scoffed gently, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do babe, but those guys aren't gonna listen to me." He replied, going to her and sticking his hands in his pockets. She took a deep breath, crossing her arms.

"Whether you believe it or _not_, you're Head of Section Five. So…. stop acting like a twelve-year-old," She started, running her hands down his chest briefly before reaching up to tug gently on the collar of his shirt. "And man up."

He closed his eyes briefly, sighing. "Okay." He moved past her, before turning back. "If this is a prank-"

"Zane, I am _not interested_ in stooping to your level."

"Oh, _my_ level? Really-" She shoved him towards the door.

"Go. I have to go help Allison. I'll see you later." They departed, Zane heading down to Section Five with a glance at Hertz and Blythe, and Jo down to the sub to help Allison. When she finally got down to the aquarium area, she looked around quickly. "Allison? Hello! Allison, you down here?"

After a moment, she headed towards the sub, figuring she was down working on something inside. As she stepped down the ladder, she heard,

"Prepare for airlock seal." Her head snapped up and the blood drained from her face, as she rushed up the ladder, and started banging on the door.

"No! Hey! Is anyone out there?" Suddenly, the bottom door opened, and she heard Zane's voice.

"Surpise, Jojo!" She looked down, to see Zane pull himself out of the lower hatch.

She glared at him. "You _pulled a prank on me_?" She asked, the feeling of wanting to strangle him right at her fingertips.

"Not so much a prank as a surprise." He replied, not expecting this reaction, even though he should have.

_"Zane! I hate surprises!_ How do you not know that about me? Or do you just _not remember_?" She asked, climbing down the ladder. "I don't even know-" She stopped, pulling out her phone. "_You told me_ that Allison needed me to help with something, but that she wouldn't say what it... you." He shrugged, reaching out to take her hand and help her into the lower half of the sub.

"Come on down, Jojo." She followed him, to find a table for two set up, Virtual Vincent and all, as the sub made its way through the lake.

"Oh Zane… this took a lot of preparation, huh?" He nodded. "Did... Carter and Allison help again?" She asked as he pulled her chair out for her and then gently pushed it towards the table before taking his seat across from her. They settled down to lunch, enjoying the wine and salad, becoming lost in the silence that surrounded them. After a moment, Zane said,

"No."

"Henry and Fargo?"

"Fargo's... too worried about Rowley and Henry, well, he hasn't been the same since Grace left, if you didn't notice." She blushed.

"I forgot." She thought a moment, her mind going through everyone she knew. "Well, if Henry and Fargo didn't, and Carter and Allison didn't, then... who did?" She asked, confused. Zane turned his blue eyes to hers.

"Hertz and Blythe."


	118. Chapter 118

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

She took a deep breath, diving down to help him pull the last release lever. After Henry, Blythe and Hertz figured out what was wrong- and that Zane and Jo were trapped at the bottom of the lake, caused by Fowler's braciopods- the pair were trying to get back to dry land, or at least get to the point where everyone else could get them home. Neither one were sure what had really happened, just that it was caused by Fowler, Feynman Day, and Lake Archemides. Neither wanted to think about it, they were just focused on surviving.

When they finally came back up for air, she threw her arms around him; he held onto her, relishing the feel of her in his arms, for what could possibly be the last time. "One more thing, I've settled on a date. Marry me, Zane. _Right now_."

He pulled away to look at her. "Now?" She nodded. "You... you're serious? You... you want to get married now?" She nodded, her dark eyes welling with fear, as she reached up, cradling his face in her hands.

"Yes. I love you, Zane. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're sure?" She glared at him. He nodded, thinking. After a moment, he turned towards the cell phone, which they'd clamped to the ladder. "Henry? You there?"

"I'm here, Zane. And... so is Carter, and Allison and Blythe and Hertz and Fargo..."

"That's great, Henry." Zane called. He glanced at Jo. "Listen, Henry, you want to officiate?"

"Now? But... I... I was kind of looking forward to being best man." Carter spoke up. Zane and Jo glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

"You are!" Zane said. Carter whooped, before being shushed by the others.

"Sorry. Proceed."

"Jo's going to need a maid of honor-" The raven head looked at Zane. He shrugged, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm talking to her." Jo replied, she couldn't see the smile that was slowly spreading across her friend's face, but everyone else could. Henry nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this." He cleared his throat. "Um... Dearly beloved-"

"Ah, Henry, how about the Cliffnote's version? They... don't exactly have time for the whole wedding speech. Let's get them married before they drown."

_"Thanks, Carter!"_ Zane and Jo called. Zane turned back to Jo.

"Sometimes I think he was born an idiot."

"Hey!" Carter called; Jo rolled her eyes. Henry broke through the conversation.

"Do you Zane Donovan take Josefina Lupo to be your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?" Zane didn't tear his gaze from Jo's.

"I do."

"And do you Josefina Lupo take Zane Donovan to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poor as long as you both shall live?" She nodded, though no one could see them.

"I do."

"Then if there are no objections-"

"Hold on."

"What?" Jo asked, confused.

"We're not doing this because we're- I mean, we're _really_ doing this- we're... we're getting married... we're _really getting married_ because we want to... we're not-"

"Zane- Zane!" She grabbed his face, staring into his eyes. "I _love you_. That's _all_ that matters- that I love you, and I want to spend the _rest_ of my life with you. I want to marry you and have children with you..."

"That's my girl, Jojo!"

"Bring them home, Henry!" Carter cried.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The water rose higher, and taking deep breaths, they ducked under, their lips connecting in a kiss so passionate, they felt sparks. Her arms went tight around his neck, and he pulled her until her body was butter against his. His arms wrapped tight around her waist, and they deepened the kiss, becoming lost in each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, they found that they were standing in what appeared to be an empty swimming pool, their friends standing on the rim, looking down at them applauding.

"May I now present Dr. and Chief Zane Donovan." The two turned back to each other.

"Zane, we're married."

"How does it feel?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Wet." He laughed, pulling her close. They helped each other out of the pool, and took the towels Fargo handed them. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, wringing the water out of the thick strands. They took the sweats Henry handed them, disappeared to quickly change, and returned, to the congratulations of their friends. Jo looked around, making her way to Hertz and Blythe.

"Thanks for helping Zane with the surprise. And….. for being my maid of honor." The brunette shrugged, arms around herself.

"I was the only girl here….. who would… speak up." Hertz replied, glancing at Blythe, who turned away, a small smile on her face. She'd had to push Lan into speaking up and Lan knew it, especially after the hurt she'd put Jo through- even if she didn't realize it. Jo shook her head.

"No. You _really_ are my maid of honor, Lan." The brunette lowered her head. She held out her arms, and the other woman leaned into the familiar embrace, happy to have her friend back. Her arms went around Jo, and she glanced at Blythe, who gave her a small smile. The brunette struggled to keep from crying. "You can cry now." Jo whispered, rubbing Lan's back.

"Thank you, Josie." Lan squeaked, unable to stop her tears. Jo chuckled softly.

"Welcome, Lan."

"Are you happy?" Hertz asked, pulling away to look at her friend. Jo nodded.

"Yes." She turned at the feel of strong hands on her waist.

"Hey babe. How you doing?" She looked up at him.

"I'm good. You?" He nodded.

"I'm pretty good." She gave him a small smile, before pulling away, and giving him a quick kiss before going to Allison and Carter, Hertz and Blythe following after giving Zane a hug. Once she was out of earshot, Zane made his way to Fargo.

"So what's the deal with me running Section Five, Fargo?"

"It was my idea. You like?" He replied, hands in his pockets.

"But... _why?"_

Because you deserve it." Zane shook his head.

"No. _No_, I_ don't_. Everyone knows I'm a... a maturity-challenged screwup with …. With little to _no_ compacity for leadership-"

"But that's what everyone knew about me too." Fargo interrupted, turning to him.

"But-"

"It took _our_ timeline shift to throw me into the deep end, but I swam. So will you." He thought a moment. "It's the same timeline shift challenge you faced with Jo. When you were confronted with her- not the one you knew or loved, but… _this_ timeline's Jo- you swam just fine." He thought a moment, glancing from Jo to Zane and back. "After some… near drowning incidents, but you swam. And you _just_ married her; that's proof right there that you've done more than swim so far in this shift, Zane. You fell in love- with _her_. Not just _our_ Jo's memory, but you fell in love with _this _time's Jo. She's your wife now. You swam through all the challenges you've faced with her, you'll do fine with Section Five to."


	119. Chapter 119

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

He fumbled for the door, pushing it open. They crashed back against the wall. _After how many nights of this, we'd have gotten it right and not hit the wall_.

She groaned, pressing her hips to his, her legs wrapping tight around his waist as his hands moved under her shirt to cradle her breasts. Finally, after hours of being stuck in that sub, after hours of being in Allison's infirmary, after a dinner that SARAH had made for them and a small party at the bunker, they were finally able to spend some time alone.

Together.

She pulled gently on his bottom lip, tasting the vinspresso, the cake, the pasta SARAH had made. He deepened the kiss, nipping gently on her tongue, running his hands down her waist and around her hips, cupping her backside gently. Her arms tightened around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, the passion that had drawn them together in one timeline finally uniting them in another. He pressed her against the wall, reaching down to work on the jeans she'd slipped into upon going to SARAH. She pulled his shirt over his head, running her hands over his chest before pushing him away.

"Put me down." He ground against her, capturing her mouth, one hand slipping between her jean-clad thighs. She pushed harder, her dark hair falling in waves around him. _"Put. Me. Down. Now."_ She growled, her dark eyes blazing. After a moment, he did as told, setting her down. She pulled away, undoing her jeans and slowly sliding them down her legs, giving him a nice view of her backside in the process. Before she'd even kicked the jeans off her feet, he scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. _"Zane!"_

"I love you, Jojo." His lips captured hers with each word, sending chills down her spine. "I love you, Chief Donovan." She smiled at him when he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Dr. Donovan."

He gave her his patented Donovan grin, before resuming his tasting of her. His lips moved down her body, nipping gently at the swells of her breasts and caressing the curve of her naval. He pressed loving kisses to the tattoo on her side, tracing the words with his finger. Their bodies crashed together, finally becoming one as husband and wife.

Hours later, Jo looked up at the feel of Zane's fingers tracing the tattoo on her side. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"_When it comes to the death of a loved one, no matter how much you hated them, their loss is still heartbreaking to the person you love. He knows how much Gwen meant to you; he can put his dislike of Gwen aside to comfort you and help you through your grief. He loves you, Jo. You just need to let him in and allow him to help you mend your heart. And if recovering those memories of who you were in his timeline helps, then let them happen. Don't fight it, Corozan, you're only going to hurt yourself if you fight against him. You said it yourself, Jo, you've started a relationship with him. You will find that it is extremely hard to fight your destiny when your destiny has already decided what it wants for you. And even if you don't realize it yet, you're in love with this Zane of yours."_

She took a deep breath. Abuela's words not only applied to Gwen, but to Ricco also. She struggled to swallow the tears, and whispered,

"He was killed in Desert Storm. Second deployment. He'd promised Dad that... that he'd be okay... he didn't know that... that a roadside bomb would go off, or that his convoy would be blown to pieces. There... there wasn't anything left of Ricco to bury. They sent home a box of ashes and his possessions. We met them at the airport, buried him in Arlington."

Zane gently rubbed her side, pressing a kiss to her forehead. When his fingers returned to the tattoo, he asked,

"Why did you get the tattoo? When?"

"At the Point." She replied, looking up at him. "My senior year. They're for my father and my brothers. In case... in case any of them..." She didn't finish, but Zane understood. "So I'd always remember him." She sniffled, looking up at him. He watched her, wiping the tears gently from her cheeks. "I have something for you." She quickly got out of bed, returning moments later with the ring she'd proposed to him with. Not long after the proposal, he'd taken the ring off her finger and slipped her grandmother's on, saying that it was meant for her, and only her.

She settled into his arms, holding up the ring. "This... was meant for you." She said, looking up at him. "My mom... gave it to my dad, and Abuela gave to her first husband, and... you get the idea." She said, sitting up. He watched her, silent. "It... it's... a sapphire and a ruby together... fire and water, sand and lava... mixed together to create something beautiful. My mom... told me to... to give it to the man I... that I couldn't live without... to the man that drove me crazy, and made me fall so deeply in love that I couldn't get out. I can't live without you, Zane."

She reached out, taking his hand and laying it within his palm. "When my mom died, my dad took the ring off, and put it in this chest, along with a letter my mom had written for me. She died of cancer; ovarian... and... she knew she wouldn't live... to see me grow up, but... but she seemed to know that I'd... meet you, or... meet someone and fall in love. This was... her way of looking out for me, I guess. And... in grand Martinez tradition, I am to give _this ring_ to my husband." She said, tapping the stone gently. "Because it signifies that I see you as my equal, as my life partner, and my soul mate." She whispered, climbing into his lap to straddle him. He looked down at the ring.

After a moment, he slipped the ring onto his finger. She smiled at him, her nose wrinkling. "Thank you, Jojo. For everything." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My family is full of traditions. I was raised on them. And... I'm glad I can finally... include you in them." She kissed him gently, and he wrapped his arms around her, his hands caressing the soft flesh of her back. "You do know that you'll have to meet my dad and my brothers soon, right? And... given your background, they may not like you."

He groaned. "My record was expunged-"

"Doesn't matter. My dad is my dad. And I'm his only girl... and... he won't like the fact that his baby girl married an ex-felon. Pardoned or no." She said. "So you have to play nice when my family comes down to visit. And not just with my dad and my brothers, but with Abuela to." She thought a moment. "Although, I think you and Abuela will get along just fine. It's my dad and my brothers you'll have to watch your back around."

He groaned. "Seriously? I'm starting to rethink this whole marriage deal." She hit him.

"To late! You're stuck with me now! I'm your wife, remember?" He thought a moment, his signature smile spreading.

"So you are..." She stared at him, eyes narrowed.

_"Zane-"_ Before she could register anything else, he'd wrapped his arms tight around her waist and shoved her to the bed until she was beneath him. "Not fair!" He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "You're mouth is deadly, you know that?" She asked. "Once that smile appears-"

"Admit it, you love my mouth." He whispered, before pressing his mouth to the soft swells of her breast. A sharp intake of breath toold him he'd found the right spot, and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

_"Oh God, Zane..."_


	120. Chapter 120

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"So, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Jo shrugged.

"It's not that different than being single." She replied, sipping her coffee. "Except... you live at one house instead of going back and forth, you... conserve water by sharing the shower-"

"Which you two have been doing for quite a while." Carter interjected. She glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"You... the sex is definately better." She said, realizing that other than the shower and the house thing, she really had nothing else to compare _except_ the sex. Carter laughed.

"Was it ever bad?" She opened her mouth, before shutting it, and Carter tried to control his laughter.

"Somewhat. With Taggart, it was pretty bad. Not... _bad_ bad, like horrible, but not... mind blowing like with Zane. I mean I... I definately didn't scream 'Eureka' at the top of my lungs or suddenly figure out the root cause of string theory with Taggart, I just..."

"But you do with Zane?" Carter asked.

"Oh, always." She said, giving him a quick smile. He shuddered.

"That's... one image I'll never be able to get out of my head." _The image of Zane deflowering my adoptive daughter is one I will never be able to get out of my mind._

Jo rolled her eyes. "We just... we work, you know? He gets me, and I get him. In a... sick, twisted way, but still, we get each other. We know each others' likes and dislikes, what makes us scream and what doesn't, what brings about..." She stopped, suddenly realizing how red her face was getting. "You know what? Never mind."

Carter chuckled. "I get what you're saying, Jo. You fit. And you know what?" She turned, they entered the elevator, headed down to Section Five.

"What, Carter?" She asked, drinking her coffee.

"You always have, and I think you finally accepted it." A light brush crept into her cheeks, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as the doors opened and they got out.

"You know, I think I finally have." She said, looking up at him as they made their way down the hall.

"So, I hear Fargo made Zane head of Section Five." She nodded.

"Yeah, he did."

"Good. I'm glad. Maybe this will... make him a little more responsible." Jo rolled her eyes.

"He _is_ responsible, Carter. It's just... taken a while for him to get here." She finished her coffee, tossing the cup into the nearest trash can. "Fargo made the right choice, and I support it." She licked her lips. "He can do it. He can run Section Five, I know he can. And I'm not just saying that because I'm his wife now," She added, knowing that Carter was going to jump on it. "I'm saying it because I have faith in him."

The Sheriff nodded.

"I know. So do I." She gave him a small smile. He reached over, cupping her cheek gently before someone caught his eye. "Zane!" The younger man looked up from his phone, going to the pair.

Jo gave him a big smile. "Hey!" He went to his wife, wrapping her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Carter." He quickly shook the older man's hand.

"I hear Fargo made you Head of Section Five. Congrats." Zane gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Carter."

"You're here bright and early." Jo said, cutting into the conversation. He glanced at her, finally realizing why Fargo had placed her as Head of Security. She fit the bill. He only hoped he could do the same with Section Five.

"Gotta make a good impression on my subordinates." He replied, smiling at her. She glanced at Carter, rolling her eyes.

"I gotta get to work. Hey, I'll see you for lunch?" Carter asked. Jo nodded, feeling Zane's arms wrap around her waist.

"Me? Miss lunch? Never. You know I look forward to those- they're the best part of the day. Lunch with you at your office; like old times." Carter chuckled.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." He said, going to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She felt Zane's arms tighten briefly around her and she smacked his arm, glaring at him. "Relax Zane. She's all yours. You're the only one that could handle her anyway." Carter said, turning to go.

"Hey!" She snapped, but Carter waved to her as he headed back upstairs. Once he was gone, the pair broke apart and headed down the hall. She stuck her hands in her pockets, thinking. "Look, Zane, I may have been a little too uptight about Feynman Day. I was wrong." She said finally.

"That's okay." He replied, glancing at her, before, "I _would_ apologize for your wardrobe malfunction, except your butt looked so damn good in that outfit."

She stopped and took a deep exasperated breath, a light flush appearing on her cheeks as she turned to look at him. "But, I get it. It's your job to make sure everyone's safe. And you take it seriously. I can respect that." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow... Lob you a softball and you… took the high road. Fargo picked the right man for the job." Then, a small smile on her face, she stepped aside, holding out a hand to gesture to the plaque on the door. He went to it, leaning down to run his fingers over it, a gasp of surprise escaping his throat.

_Zane Donovan_

_Section 5 Director_

"Yeah, well, I hope you're right." He said, turning to her. "Because I just gave myself an assignment I can't screw up." He glanced around before turning his attention back to his wife. "Fargo gave me his trust, and I'm gonna give him- and you and Hertz and Blythe- something back."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that?" She asked, curious.

"Gwen. She's dying again." He caught the sadness that flashed through his wife's eyes. "We were hoping SARAH's processors could handle her-"

"Is there a computer that can?" The question was soft. He shook his head.

"No. Whatever Gwen is now, she's more than just information as we know it. Sustaining her is gonna take a breakthrough in computer programming that-"

"Only you could do." She finished, giving him a tightlipped smile, more to hide the heartache at discovering that her best friend was dying- again- than to show her displeasure that he was heading the project.

"Exactly." He turned, looking up at the retina scanner. Jo watched as it quickly scanned his eye.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Mr. Donovan."

She stepped back into the middle of the hall and held up the control to change wardrobe, aiming it at him. He turned back to her, and saw her hit the button, before looking down. He now wore a crisp black suit, white and blue striped dress shirt, and dark blue tie. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and quickly examined his hands, seeing her mother's ring still on his finger, as she stepped towards him, slipping the remote into her pocket.

"Hm. I'm sure your butt looks pretty good too." She gave him a small smile, leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. They broke once, staring into each others' eyes, before their lips met again, slower, sweeter this time. Others in the hall slipped past, seeing the young pair, newlyweds lost in each other, oblivious to the world around them now that they were husband and wife.

She reached down, gently straightening the pin on his lapel that Larry had given him the day before when he'd been promoted. Then, she pulled away, licking her lips and squeezing his hand before heading down the hall and upstairs to her own office. He watched her go, before turning and pressing the button to open his office door. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he turned to look down the hall, the feel of his wife's kiss still on his lips.


	121. Chapter 121

**************R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

"What _exactly_ are _we processing_?" Jo asked, entering her husband's office.

"We have the technology-" Zane continued to Henry, not hearing Jo.

She looked around, realizing that the office reflected the man she'd married. Unlike her office- decked out in muted greys, blacks and deep royal purples- Zane's was in dark reds, blacks and slightly lighter shades of grey. A sofa sat diagonal to his desk, pressed against the far wall, and above it was a photograph of the Boston skyline at night- an image that had taken his breath away on more than one occasion, Zane had told her, when he'd flown in from whereever he'd been previously.

A bookshelf sat across the way against the other wall, a few books, anda couple little trinkets called it home. His desk was sleek and smooth, black and grey. And unlike her gun collection, or the folded flag that hung on the wall behind her desk- the flag that had at one time been draped over Ricco's casket- there hung what appeared to be a small case, housing a pair of Pointe shoes, a program for _Swan Lake_, a minature Nutcracker and a promotional still of an older woman in a white tutu- someone that Jo guessed was his mother.

Her eyes moved down to his desk, and she saw a small set of photographs; photographs she couldn't see, but would soon come to know. She only looked up when Zane cleared his throat. "Jojo?"

"Sorry, sidetracked." She bit her lip, watching as he looked over the program floating above his desk. "You said technology, right? Is this about Gwen? I thought she was stable in the smart house."

"Stable, yes. Happy, no." Zane replied, getting rid of the imaging and placing his hands on his hips. She raised her eyebrows.

"So you are _officially_ joining the mad scientist's union." She said, crossing her arms. "I never thought I'd see the day-"

"It's not mad, it's the next logical step in brain machine interfacing." Henry said, chuckling softly at her.

"But we need to snag us some high priority hardware." Zane added, turning his blue eyes to her. Jo scoffed gently.

"Yeah, well you're Head of Section Fve. _Ask_." They looked at each other, and she sighed, tapping her foot. "You're not telling Fargo." Zane bit his lip.

"He's acting a little bit... overly cautious these days."

"Gwen's his _girlfriend_, he deserves to know... And when were you going to tell me?" She demanded. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jojo, I should have told you sooner. But Gwen... she asked us to keep him out of it. At least until we figure out if this is even possible. We tell him now, he might freak out and pull the plug." Zane replied, going to her. "I know you want to protect her, and I told you-"

"You said you were looking into it-"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am." He cupped her cheek. "Please Jojo." She glanced at Henry, who shrugged. When she turned her gaze to Zane, she sighed.

"And... that's what I'm doing here. Running interference at GD." She whispered, screwing her mouth up briefly. Zane nodded, giving her his cocky grin. After a moment, she nodded, understanding. "I'm gonna regret this." She turned to go, but he pulled her back to him, kissing her firmly. She drank in his kiss, before pulling away and glancing at Henry, who didn't bother to hide his grin. After a moment, she muttered, "I'm _really_ gonna regret this." Her dark eyes again took in everything, and she pulled away. "Nice office."

Then, she pivoted on her heel and left, heading up the steps. Both men watched her disappear through the doors, one admiring her brain, the other admiring her ass.


End file.
